Nada es imposible
by La piketua
Summary: El ave puede enamorarse del pez, pero el pez no puede enamorarse del ave. Soy una Slytherin y debo llegar mi legado con orgullo...aun cuando no tenga razón. ¿Qué son estos sentimientos? A veces es mejor amar en silencio... Jamás había encontrado mi nombre tan hermoso... había acariciado mi nombre...
1. Griffindor y Slytherin

HOLA

BUENO AQUI TRAIGO OTRA DE MIS LOCAS HISTORIAS; ESTA NO SE DE DONDE SALIO, SIMPLEMENTE ESTABA ABURRIDA Y TENIA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ALGO NUEVO Y ESCRIBI ESTO

Espero que os guste y saludo

Griffindor y Slytherin

POV Pansy

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo me hace sentir estas cosas? No son emociones puras, no es algo que debería yo sentir…es insano…es…es tan extraño…ese sentimiento que se amara a mi y no me suelta desde que llegue a mi quinto año en Hogwarts…cuando vi a aquella leona riendo.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía gustarme una Griffindor? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo podía gustarme una mujer? Después de ser novia de Draco Malfoy ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo enamorarme de ella? Dios, estoy echa una mierda de pensamientos, no sé que hacer, estoy aquí…echada sobre mi cama en la torre Slytherin…recordando cada momento, cada instante de mi vida.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cuándo pasó de odio a amor? De insultos a suspiros…ahora solo sé que al ver a la come libros solo deseo que me quiera como yo a ella…solo que…el ave puede enamorarse del pez, pero, el pez no puede enamorarse del ave.

Y no se Porque, ni como ni cuando…solo sé que cuando me percate allí estaba…el amor mas imposible del mundo…y… ¿Amor? ¿Estoy drogada? ¿Cómo puedo llamarle amor? ¿He enloquecido? Pero, no puedo negarme a mi misma la realidad…yo siempre lo he dicho…el amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar…

Me levanté de la cama aun pensando, mi cabello negro a los hombros cepilló contra mi mejilla derecha cuando me levanté con rapidez, dejé salir un suspiro y comencé a caminar hacia el Gran salón…iba a mitad de camino cuando la vi. Como magia mis pies se detuvieron y mis ojos se quedaron en ella.

La mas inocente y hermosa flor que había visto, mis labios se secaron mientras la veía…ansiaban tanto rozar los suyos…ella no me miro… ¿Tendría que mirarme? Por supuesto que no…yo solo soy una mas para ella…es mas…creo que ni siquiera llego a ser eso…solo soy…la serpiente venenosa, cara pug… Pansy Parkinson…soy un punto negro a su vista.

Pero aun así, en lo mas profundo de mi pecho tenia la esperanza de que algún día me dedicara una mirada con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate… ¿Seria demasiado pedir?...y aun cuando pienso esto…sé que mi exterior no refleja lo mismo…seguramente la estoy mirando con asco…solo es mi careta, porque si algún Slytherin me ve mirándola enamorada…se acabaría mi mundo.

Y la veo entrar al Gran Salón, a ella se han unido Potter y Weasley…el pelirrojo le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios…un golpe a mi corazón que desde hace algún tiempo solo latía por, y para ella…pero me dejo llevar por mi lema…Ama y haz lo que quieras…Si callas, callaras con amor; si gritas, gritaras con amor; si corriges, corregirás con amor; si perdonas, perdonaras con amor.

Y si, yo soy de esas personas que deciden callar y amar en silencio… ¿Hay otra opción? ¿Cuál sería? ¿Pararme frente a esa leona que me odia y decirle que le amo? Eso sería lo más ridículo que podría hacer, antes que nada esta mi orgullo Slytherin, antes que nada esta el mantener mi frente en alto.

Di un suspiro antes de atravesar las puertas del Gran salón, me senté junto a Millicent, Davies y Draco…este ultimo me miro serio…siento que últimamente me mira mas que antes…desde que terminamos Draco se ha vuelto muy tosco conmigo…a veces me levanta la voz por cualquier cosa, yo le bajo el coraje con mi frialdad, pero siento que no me grita por odio, sino porque herí su orgullo.

Y es que eso es ser un Slytherin, Slytherin es llevar nuestro legado con orgullo, es no aceptar que estamos equivocados aun cuando todas las pruebas están en nuestra contra…y yo soy parte de este círculo vicioso.

Mientras me sirvo unas tostadas mis ojos viajan a la mesa Griffindor, veo como la come libros le da una tostada a la comadreja y este le dedica una sonrisa… ¿Molestarme? ¿Herirme? Mas que eso…me destruye, esas acciones me destruyen, y es que no hay a quien reclamar…no tengo a quien gritarle, no tengo a quien pedirle fidelidad.

Sin probar mi comida me levanto de la mesa y salgo de allí, no puedo…es difícil, cada día mas difícil que el anterior…es como si todo siguiera evolucionando, pero yo me quedara en el mismo sitio…con mis costumbres, con mi orgullo, con mi frialdad…con mi soledad. El mundo gira y gira…pero yo me quedo de pie y observo…observo a esas personas que caminan y caminan sin parar…y al final no llegan a ningún sitio.

¿Por qué me enamoré de ella? ¿Esto significa que soy lesbiana?... ¿Yo? ¿Lesbiana?... ¿Bisexual?...que se vayan a la mierda todos esos términos…antes que nada soy una persona y punto.

Las horas fueron pasando, cada una mas lenta que la otra…la noche había caído sobre Hogwarts…los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos y faltos de tipo alguno de vida…yo caminaba hacia la biblioteca, había un rincón donde podía realizar mis placeres mas oscuros…en mi cuarto no podía…allí estaban las demás chicas y cuando escuchaban que yo lanzaba un hechizo silenciador rápidamente corrían a decirle a Draco que estaba haciendo cosas a escondidas.

Me deje caer en un rincón desolado de la oscura y solitaria biblioteca… ¿Alguna razón para no tocarme? ¿Por respeto a aquel lugar? ¿Por respeto a la señora Pince? No…a la mierda el respeto…a la mierda todos…haré lo que yo quiera.

Con esos pensamientos comencé a pasear mis dedos por mi cuerpo, apreté suavemente mis pechos por encima de la tela blanca de mi camiseta, atrape los pezones que ya comenzaban a notarse aun cuando eran cubiertos por mi sostén.

Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la pared mientras seguía bajando mis manos por mi estomago plano, llegue a la falda y pronto abrí mis piernas mientras enrollaba la falda en mi cintura y me sacaba las bragas negras.

Dejé que mis dedos vagasen por ese lugar tan íntimo mio…cerré mis azules ojos y me rendí al placer que mis dedos me profesaban. ¿Había algo mejor que eso? Sí…seria mil veces mejor que la persona que me estuviese tocando fuera Hermione Granger…

Solo en estos momentos me entran ganas de buscar a Hermione, apuntarla con mi varita y decirle: Quieta allí, tus labios o tu vida.

POV Hermione

Luego de una agotadora rutina de clases me dirijo a la biblioteca para escribir una redacción…mientras camino mis pensamientos divagan en los extraños sucesos que están ocurriendo a mi alrededor…el que Harry se interese en Ginny, que Ron me preste mas atención, Que Neville se le haya confesado a Luna.

Al llegar a un rincón apartado de la biblioteca dejo caer los libros suavemente sobre la mesa polvorienta…el lugar no estaba muy iluminado pero yo había colocado una vela junto a mí. Me senté con tranquilidad y abrí el libro cuando…

-Ahhh…- un fuerte gemido de placer me llego al oído…levante la vista del libro… ¿Era un gemido? ¿Un gemido de placer? Se escuchaba sexi ¿Sexi? ¿Te estas escuchando Hermione? Tal vez fue solo un ruido de afuera.

-Ummm…ahh.- No…eso no podía ser de afuera…dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato…creo que me aplica la frase porque en estos momentos la curiosidad va a matarme. Me levante con cuidado de la silla en la que me encontraba y comencé a caminar hacia donde provenían los extraños ruidos.

Mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes ante lo que veía… ¿Veía bien yo? ¿Era eso lo que veía? Allí, en aquel rincón estaba una chica, mis ojos viajaron entre sus piernas…sus dedos estaban dentro de ella y se movían frenéticos, haciendo un sonido húmedo al entrar, la humedad era notable en aquel hermoso sexo depilado ¿Hermoso sexo? Y las madres es…es Pansy Parkinson.

Mis ojos se arrastraron hacia arriba, la falda enrollada en su cintura, el plano vientre… y mis ojos se pararon en sus pechos grandes, cubiertos por la camisa que se adhería a su cuerpo por el sudor…por un solo instante desee que no tuviera camisa.

Llegue a su rostro y me sonrojé…tenia una hermosa mueca de placer, me escondí para poder seguir mirándola sin que ella se percatara, mis ojos volvieron a caer entre sus piernas…seguía moviendo sus manos de una manera firme y rápida.

-Ahhh…ahh.- gemía con mas intensidad aquella pelinegra que siempre me había parecido arrogante y sin gracia, pero, pero viéndola…viéndola bien, no es fea…es muy bonita, ¿Bonita? ¿He dicho que Pansy Parkinson es bonita? Pero es que lo es…y mas con esa expresión.

-Ahhh…Hermione…- mi rostro se marco en confusión, ella había gemido mi nombre al llegar a su orgasmo… ¿Había dicho Hermione? Y ese tono…Jamás había encontrado mi nombre tan hermoso, pero…dicho con ese tono y con esa voz, parecía el nombre de una diosa…ella no lo había dicho simplemente, había acariciado mi nombre, como una caricia dada a mi.

Me quede quieta viendo como sacaba de entre sus piernas su mano y comenzaba a chupar sus dedos…desee chuparlos yo ¿Desee chuparlos? He enloquecido…lo he hecho…he perdido el centro.

Me levante velozmente y tome mis cosas antes de salir prácticamente corriendo… ¿Había visto a Pansy? ¿Masturbarse hasta alcanzar el orgasmo? ¿Gemir? ¿Gemir mi nombre al correrse? ¿Me había gustado como su tono pronunciaba mi nombre?

Mientras caminaba lo sentí…entre mis piernas…estaba mojada…muy mojada, una piscina no era nada comparado con lo que había entre mis piernas en ese momento. Y sentir esa humedad me hace sentir sucia ¿Me he excitado por ver a Parkinson? ¿Una Slytherin? ¿Una mujer? Pero eso…eso es lo mas ridículo que pudiera sucederme…solo estoy un poco…excitada…

Camino rápido hasta mi cuarto de premio anual…me dejo caer en mi cama y observo el techo intranquila…siento que algo palpita entre mis piernas reclamándome por atención…y antes lo abría echo…claro que me abría tocado…si esa persona no fuera Pansy.

Ignorando el dolor entre mis piernas volví a mis pensamientos… ¿Había gemido ella mi nombre? ¿Se tocaba pensando en mí? Pero… ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Por qué? ¿Fantasear con una come libros? Eso no lo haría un Slytherin… ¿O si?

Fin del capitulo

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿La continuo?


	2. Una rosa y una carta

Aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo

angi: Mmm, gracias, que bueno que hayas leído mis historias… y seguro que tienes una que te gusta aunque sea un poquitín mas que las otras jejej. Que bueno que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario y no dudes en hacerlo cada vez que cuentes con el tiempo.

Thestral212: Yaaa la continuo…0 agobio mental plicss XD´

Darkhannock: jeje, si me pasara a mi me quedaría igual…Gracias por dejarme un comentario y saludos.

Kotamae: oki, ahora la continuo…que bueno que te ha gustado, Saludos.

Guest: que bueno que te gusto la historia y aquí esta la continuación. Saludos.

Espero que este segundo capitulo sea de su agrado y un saludo enorme al que me dejo un Review en el cap anterior…saludos.

Capitulo 2

POV Pansy

Me levanté de mi cama al día siguiente, el lugar estaba frio, casi helado, pero no me importo. Era Domingo…no tenia ganas de salir de la cama ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir fingiendo? Seguro soy una idiota…una idiota que no lucha por lo que quiere pero… ¿Que puedo hacer?… ¿Luchar por Granger? ¿Por una mujer? ¿Por una come libros? ¿Y eso qué? Era solo mi problema… ¿O no?

Luego de unos minutos salí de mi cuarto y comencé a caminar hacia el gran salón, mientras caminaba me perdí nuevamente en mis pensamientos…siempre terminaba pensando en Granger…tal vez es de idiotas o simplemente no soy capaz de crear una barrera entre mis pensamientos y yo.

Y ese día, a esa hora ocurrió lo que cambio mi vida…Hermione estaba allí, a unos metros, sus libros viejos y polvorientos se habían resbalado hacia el suelo. Yo tenia pensado pasar de lado, pero no se como…creo que lo hice a propósito.

Mis papeles se me cayeron de las manos y fueron a parar sobre los libros que la castaña recogía afanada…y pensé: Sal corriendo Pansy. Pero me quede allí, quieta, inmóvil…mirándola a ella fijamente. Hermione levanto su mirada de los papeles y fijo sus hermosos ojos en los míos.

No hable, solo seguí mirándola, ella tomó mis papeles y me los tendió mirándome a los ojos…me quede perdida en aquellos ojos color chocolate…no podía hablar, ni tomar los papeles, ni insultarle…solo podía mirar esos ojos que por primera vez me miraban sin un ápice de odio. Y podría morir gustosamente, luego de esos segundos.

-¿No los vas a tomar Parkinson?- me pregunto Hermione aun tendiéndome los papeles…Pero yo estaba en estado de parálisis temporánea crónica y lo único que era capaz de hacer era mirarle como si esta fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-No tengo todo el día, cuando quieras los tomas.- me dijo la castaña dejando los papeles en el suelo y terminando de recoger sus libros. Solo le faltaba un libro, era rosa…más que un libro parecía un diario.

La mire mientras extendía su mano para tomar el diario…y sin pensarlo pise el libro impidiendo la tarea de Hermione. Ella miro mi zapado de tacón sobre su diario y luego subió sus ojos para mirarme a mí fijamente.

-¿Me das mis papeles?- le pregunte seria, ella bajo la mirada de mi rostro…me quede observándola…note que bajaba su mirada lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta mis zapatos y extendía su mano derecha para tomar mis papeles.

-Aquí los tienes…me devuelves mi libro.- me dijo sin un ápice de humor, volviéndome a tender los papeles, extendí mi mano y tome los papeles al tiempo que sacaba mi tacón de sobre su diario. Hermione termino de recoger sus libros y me miro mientras los sujetaba.

-De nada.- me dijo sarcásticamente esa castaña, deje de mirar mis papeles y subí mi mirada para quedarme viéndola directamente a los ojos…como si realmente no tuviese nada mas que hacer que estar allí de pie mirándola. Y si, dije eso que a cualquier otra persona no le hubiese dicho.

-Gracias…- susurre sin humor, sin gratitud, sin ganas…una palabra vacía, carente de significado…pero por dentro le estaba completamente agradecida, no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos en mi exterior, pero eso ella no lo sabe.

Granger me miraba sorprendida, yo solo le sostuve la mirada por algunos segundos y luego me aleje de ella a paso rápido y preciso…no deseando hablar con ella (Aunque lo deseara no podría)…solo quería desayunar y volverme a acostar en mi cuarto hasta fin de año.

Mientras caminaba mire mis papeles, no se porque los vi mas hermosos que antes…tal vez porque ella los había acariciado, se sentían mas suaves que antes…quizás solo era mi mente y mi imaginación, o el echo de saber que antes ella los había tocado.

No tardo en llegar al gran salón, me siento sin mirar a nadie y comienzo a servirme comida…no cuento con nadie…estar en esta maldita casa es un infierno, es verse obligado a tener ojos en la espalda…es la ley del mas listo…no por algo somos serpientes.

Y al levantar la mirada de mi comida y mirar hacia delante veo a Granger comiendo y hablando con Potter…la miro…fijamente… y solo yo se cuanto la amo porque…la mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; la persona que siente mucho, habla poco.

Baje la mirada luego de algunos segundos…nadie podía verme mirándola…no quería problemas con los Slytherin…menos cuando El que no debe ser nombrado esta preparándose para la guerra que pronto habrá.

Termino de comer rápidamente me levanto de mi silla y salgo del comedor sin rumbo fijo…camino en silencio…no tengo muchas ganas de hablar, ni de pensar, ni de nada…solo…caminar sin rumbo alguno….solo perderme en la inmensidad de mis pensamientos y no enterarme de que el mundo gira a mi alrededor.

Mis piernas me llevan a los invernaderos, las únicas veces que e entrado a esos invernaderos es cuando la profesora Sprout nos trajo…en esos días todo era mas sencillo…solo éramos niños…no existían problemas…por lo menos no para mi…todo era fácil, era levantarse para pasar un día divertido y volverse a dormir. Eran navidades llenas de alegría y regalos, veranos con agua y sol…era todo lo contrario de ahora.

Mientras pienso entro a una de los invernaderos, observo las hermosas flores…hay de muchos colores, rojas, rosas, azules…parecen no tener fin…mientras camino veo una flor diferente… metida entre muchas rosas negras había una blanca…si, era un poco difícil de verla, pero yo la vi…extendí mi mano y en mi intento de tomar la rosa blanca, me pinche con una de las rosas negras…me lleve el dedo a la boca de inmediato.

-Auch…- había gemido al tiempo que me llevaba el dedo a la boca, pero soy obstinada y volví a intentar tomar la rosa…me lleve otro pinchado, pero luego la alcance…al tener la rosa blanca en mis manos note que no tenia espinas…parecía haberse caído accidentalmente allí.

Y al ver esa rosa recordé a Hermione…quería regalársela pero…no tendría sentido alguno que la detuviera en un pasillo y le diera una rosa blanca.

POV Hermione

-Harry no te doy opción a replica…vamos a hacer el trabajo de Snape y punto…así que vamos a la biblioteca y sin rechistar.- le dije a Harry, mi pelinegro amigo rodo los ojos y me miro suplicante…quería que hiciese el trabajo y luego se lo diese…él debía aprender a valerse por si mismo así que…o lo hacemos juntos o lo hace solo.

-Voy contigo Hermione…pero…avancemos porque he quedado con Ron para unas practicas de ajedrez.- me ajoro mi amigo, solo sonrió al tiempo que comenzamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca…llevamos un ritmo de pasos rápidos, tal vez estamos acostumbrados a caminar así…después de tantos años pasando por una cosa tras otra... ¿Como podría ser diferente?

Al llegar a la biblioteca…solo por unos segundos la imagen de Pansy Parkinson medio desnuda y masturbándose se atravesó en mi mente logrando que me desconectara por un segundo y mi interior clamo…pero ignore eso…lo que me sucedía no era normal en una chica…Las chicas son para los chicos y los chicos para las chicas esta escrito así y así es… ¿Entendiste Hermione? Y aun cuando me obligo a creer eso algo dentro de mi misma me obliga a creer que tal vez…solo tal vez no es eso verdad.

-Vamos a buscar esos libros Harry…- le digo al pelinegro luego de dejar mi bolso en la mesa, Harry asiente y juntos nos dirigimos hacia unas estanterías…bastante lejos de la mesa.

-Necesitaremos este, y este…este también y….este.- digo sacando los libros necesarios y dándoselos a Harry, al terminar me gire a mirarlo y vi que me miraba entre impresionado e incrédulo.

-Pensé que terminaríamos rápido.- me dice Harry sorprendido, miro los libros y luego lo empujo para que comience a caminar y deje de quejarse…pero…al llegar a la mesa Harry se detiene y yo también, ambos miramos la rosa blanca que descansa sobre mi bolsa con un sobre debajo de ella.

-Huy, Hermione tiene un enamorado secreto.- me dice Harry con burla, le empujo ligeramente y tomo la rosa blanca…la acaricio por unos segundos…noto que no tiene ni una sola espina…y es tan blanca, un momento, tiene una pequeña mancha roja en uno de sus pétalos…como si…la persona que la tomo se hubiese cortado antes de tocarla.

Luego de contemplar la flor por algunos segundos tomo el sobre, Harry se ha sentado pero yo sigo de pie…el sobre tiene un olor a naturaleza que me eleva a los prados de las películas…lentamente abro el sobre y saco una pequeña nota… ¿Quién lo diría? Un sobre tan grande para algo tan pequeño…

_**¿Que voy hacer contigo amor?**_

_**¿Amarte y respetarte**_

_**hasta que la muerte me haga olvidarte?**_

_**¿O tendré que resignarme**_

_**A quererte aun después de que deje de respirar?**_

_**Estoy destinada a llorar**_

_**Por ti, por lo que no puede ser**_

_**Por lo que siempre soñé.**_

_**Att: Tu amor imposible**_

Al leer la pequeña nota me quede perpleja…era una declaración de amor… ¡Dios que emoción!...no actúes como actuaria Lavender, Hermione, cálmate…es solo un enamorado…con una letra muy al garrete a mi parecen, pero con unas ganas de expresar sus sentimientos…jamás pensé que una flor y una carta pondrían mi corazón a palpitar…pero lo hacia…y ni siquiera se quien me envía la carta.

-¿Qué dice?- me pregunta Harry curioso, lo miro y miro la nota antes de meter la nota en mi mochila y sentarme junto a Harry…el me mira y levanta una ceja en espera de su respuesta.

-Sin preguntas Harry, y no le digas a Ron.- le digo seria, el asiente y luego de algunos segundos comenzamos a redactar el proyecto de Snape, pero mientras escribo sigo pensando en la nota sin remitente…en… ¿Por qué me envió una rosa blanca? Según yo, las rosas blancas significan pureza e inocencia…pero e oído por allí que también significan: Lo nuestro durara toda la vida. ¿Sera eso lo que quiso decirme? ¿Qué su amor duraría toda la vida?

Mientras escribo se me escapa una sonrisa algo bobalicona…no lo pude evitar…intentaba imaginarme al remitente pero no podía ponerle rostro…por un instante en mi mente entro Pansy Parkinson pero como entro así salió…un Slytherin no es capaz de hacer algo tan bonito.

-Termine Hermione, nos vemos luego.- me dice Harry luego de algunas horas escribiendo en silencio, lo miro y asiento…lo veo levantarse, se acerca me da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la biblioteca como si el lugar estuviese por derrumbarse. Yo me relajo más en mi mesa y sigo escribiendo…

Tiempo después levanto la mirada y noto que todo esta oscuro…no había notado la oscuridad…levanto la vista de mis papeles y me concentro en ese rincón oculto y desolado…ese en el que el día de ayer vi a Pansy Parkinson…y un deseo incontenible de volver a verle mientras se toca nace en mi pecho.

Y por ese mini segundo, sospeso la posibilidad de que tal vez me gusta Pansy…tal vez no es tan descabellado pero… ¿A mi? ¿Gustarme una mujer? No le encuentro ni pies, ni cabeza y es que…no… no puedo…no me veo…no me veo del brazo de otra mujer.

Pero…no puedo negarme a mi misma que he sentido algo…algo extraño y diferente que quemo en mi pecho, y donde no es pecho, cuando la vi esta mañana…cuando le tendí sus papeles y mire sus hermosos ojos azules…y sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Ron, pero muy distintos a la vez…cuando miraba a Ron a los ojos sabia lo que haría…pero cuando miro a Pansy…es como si no pudiese descifrarla…como si en su mirada estuviese escrito un rompecabezas que esconde sus sentimientos al mundo.

Esa mirada me hace temblar porque no sé que hay detrás de todo ese hielo que forma esa azulada mirada, porque aunque lo intente; lo intente al tenderle los papeles, no logro adivinar si cuando me dijo gracias realmente lo sentía…porque sus palabras salieron vacías y carentes de significado, pero su mirada no cambio…siguió impenetrable…como si no pudiésemos ver atraves de ella.

Y eso me intriga, me intriga…y cuando pienso en ella y me asaltan todas las dudas: ¿Gustarme ella? ¿Gustarme una mujer? ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Una Slytherin? Entonces me asalta la duda mas grande ¿Es posible? ¿Acaso se puede transformar en posible algo absolutamente imposible?

Y yo sé que se puede, porque en el mundo no hay nada imposible…bueno solo algunas cosas…como que el pez se enamore del ave…yo si creo que es imposible…pero hay personas que creen que no.

Tal vez lo que creo que esta naciendo por ella es producto de mi mente, de el extraño suceso que presencie…y al pensar eso miro hacia aquella esquina…tal vez esperando algún milagro y que ella aparezca allí tocándose.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así no duden en dejarme un Review en el box de abajo.


	3. Cartas y pociones de amor

¡Nuevo capitulo!

BipolarJL: Uhm, no se pincho con la rosa blanca sino con las negras…recuerda que la rosa blanca estaba escondida entre las negras. Están en su sexto año, el libro de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo jeje. Creo que no he tardado mucho jaja, gracias por tu Review y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy. :D

Thestral212: Halagada me siento yo, te has tomado tu tiempo para dejarme un Review. Realmente me gusta darle diferentes características a las dos, creo que no siempre tendría que ser exactamente como las pintan en los libros… (Aunque algunas cosas no cambian). Gracias por tu Review y espero que te guste el cap. de hoy. Saludos XD

: Que bueno que te haya gustado, las rosas blancas son de mis favoritas…tienen un hermoso significado, lo es para mi. Gracias por dejarme un Review y ojala te guste el capitulo de hoy. Saludos :)

allen-walker: Yo sabia que había leído tu nombre en otro lado, leías mi historia en los foros de Harry Potter ¿Verdad? (Sorry si me equivoco). Espero que hayas podido terminar de leer Crazy Love (Amor loco) ya no la iba a poder continuar en el otro foro. Que bueno que te gusto la historia y espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos

**Cartas y pociones de amor**

**POV Pansy  
**

Han pasado tres días desde que le deje a Hermione la rosa blanca…no he visto a esa castaña desde entonces…me he saltado las clases que tenemos juntas…y es que, no puedo, no quiero tener que verle…me lastima.

Y siento que cada día soy menos yo…que con cada segundo que pasa dejo de ser la dama de hielo que siempre he sido…porque aun recuerdo cuando podía insultarle sin que por dentro todo me doliese…pero ya no puedo.

Y mis compañeros lo notan, ahora, mientras descanso sobre la yerba…debajo de la sombra de un árbol…sé que me observan…me observa Draco, me observa Blaise, me observan Daphne y Davies…me observan buscando una escusa para destruirme.

Y aun cuando no lo parezca…tengo miedo…miedo a quedarme sola (Mas de lo que ya estoy), miedo a que un día…al abrir los ojos…la guerra se haya desatado…miedo a la oscuridad…a la oscuridad en la que siempre he vivido…miedo porque, con cada segundo que pasa…todo es más oscuro.

Y no hago esto por gusto, no soy de los malos por gusto…aunque…no hay malos, no hay buenos…porque no hay yerba mala…ni yerba buena…y así soy yo…no soy yerba mala…solo soy yerba en mal lugar.

Son las 4:30 de la tarde, pronto tendré que ir a la sala Slytherin…a ese frio lugar…ese frio que tanto odio, pero que forma parte de mi…ese mismo frio que día a día tengo sostener…para que mi capa no decaiga…para no quedar desnuda frente a tantas serpientes.

Cierro los ojos e inhalo el aire natural, ese olor que tanto me gusta…ese que he hecho parte de mi…creo que no hay nada que me guste mas que poder oler la yerba después de un día de lluvia…es el roció que desprenden…me hechiza. No significa que me gusten los días lluviosos y nublados…los odio…me recuerdan las tristezas y las desventuras…pero me conformo con que algún día pasaran, porque lamentablemente…las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje.

-Hola Pansy…Te veo muy pensativa.- me dice Blaise, no tengo que abrir los ojos para saber que se ha sentado junto a mí y que seguramente sus ojos vagan por cada rincón de mi cuerpo buscando corromperlo.

-Pensar no es un pecado…- digo mientras abro los ojos, y fijo mi azul mirada en los ojos oscuros de Blaise.

-Depende si lo que piensas esta bien o esta mal…- me dice astuto y noto que esta buscando algo en mi mirada, lastima por él que aun no sabe que mi mirada es hielo puro…y que detrás de ella puedo esconder miles de sentimientos que jamás mostrare al mundo.

-Son mis pensamientos ¿Quieres dominarlos a ellos también?- le pregunto, mi voz es fría…casi corta, como cuchillo recién comprado…como lamina fina que corta desde la mandíbula hasta la yugular.

-No, ni siquiera puedo dominarte a ti.- me dice el moreno antes de levantarse del suelo…lo veo mientras se sacude el pantalón…algo innecesario ya que no se ha ensuciado. Blaise me dedica una ultima mirada y se aleja…lo miro…veo que va a unirse a Draco, el rubio solo me mira con frialdad y luego se aleja con Blaise detrás.

Solo puedo mirarlos, son ellos mi condena…son como la peste…son una espina en el culo. Luego de algunos minutos mas, sin hablar…solo pensando, me levanto del suelo y observo el ocaso que ya comienza a desaparecer…me acomodo la túnica y comienzo a caminar hacia el Gran Salón.

Los pasillos están fríos…no me gusta…ya tengo bastante frialdad en mi alma…como para agregarle otra. Y al llegar a un pasillo escucho como alguien habla entre dientes…como maldiciendo…doy tres pasos más y veo a Granger, Potter y Weasley.

Me quedo en la oscuridad, los observo mientras hablan…pero no los escucho…estoy demasiado lejos…parecen preocupados…tal vez por que se acerca el día en que tendrán que enfrentar a Voldemort.

Los observo por segundos…no quiero tener nada que ver con esa maldita guerra…no mas…solo quiero pasar desapercibida y… maldigo el momento en que nació Tom Riddle, el momento en que nació Potter…ellos son la desgracia de Inglaterra.

Me alejo de allí, no los interrumpo…sé que tienen sus líos…y esa es una razón mas para no acercarme a Granger. Ella tiene mucho que ver con ese mundo, es parte del…y si yo me acerco a ella…entonces también seré parte de ese maldito mundo.

Camino por lo que parecen minutos, no sé que no son en realidad…pero pronto me encuentro con un lugar que no esperaba…debe ser la sala de los requisitos…me sorprendo…es como si ella supiera cuanto necesitaba estar sola. Entro al lugar luego de algunos segundos mirando la puerta…es una cálida habitación, una chimenea esta encendida, un enorme sillón frente a ella y algunos libros…dando el lugar un aire cálido y reconfortante.

Me acerco al sofá y me tiendo sobre el, es tal el silencio que casi puedo escuchar el crujir de la madera al ser fundida por el fuego…y miro las llamas y casi puedo ver en ellas el reflejo de Hermione…y recuerdo a la comadreja también…y me duele imaginarlos juntos…porque así esta escrita la historia…porque según todos…ellos son el uno para el otro…y yo solo saldría sobrando.

Justo cuando pensé eso…vi un libro…era un libro color plata y tenia gravada una serpiente cascabel en el lomo. Me levante del sofá y me acerque al libro, lo saque de la estantería y comencé a ojear las paginas…por fuera parecía ser un libro de hechizos pero no lo era…era un libro escrito a mano y cada verso que habitaba en el…eran poemas de un amor imposible…escritos de una mujer…para su amado seguramente.

Coloque el libro en su lugar, saber que no soy la primera mujer enamorada de un imposible me reconforta…ahora sé que hubieron muchos antes de mi…no soy la única desdichada y seguramente mi historia no es nada renovante.

La historia de una chica que se enamora de la persona que representa todo lo contrario a ella…Porque esa es mi realidad, Hermione representa todo lo que yo quise ser…todo lo yo soñaba…pero ya no sueño…porque ¿De que sirve soñar con algo que no podrá ser?

Me vuelvo acostar en el sofá y miro nuevamente el fuego…sé que no puedo quedarme aquí dormida…por eso me levanto y camino en silencio hasta mi cuarto…al llegar encuentro el lugar vacío…y cuando voy a meterme a mi cama escucho un pequeño graznido y veo a mi búho parado en el umbral de la ventana.

Me acerco y veo que tiene una carta en su pico, tomo la carta y veo que no tiene nada escrito. La abro lentamente y de allí saco un papel doblado sistemáticamente.

**Haber…no se quien eres...soy Hermione Granger, llevo tres días buscando la manera de hacerte llegar esta carta, porque me dejaste una carta y una flor, pero no escribiste un nombre. Al fin encontré un hechizo para que tu lechuza tomara la carta y te la hiciese llegar.**

**En fin, solo quería decirte que en la vida nada es imposible y que si nos viéramos de frente…tal vez si me hablaras o me dijeses quien sos. Digo no es que este diciendo que me gustas…no te conozco, pero con tu detalle de dejarme una rosa me has dado a entender que sos un chico muy sensible. Me ha encantado la rosa, las rosas blancas siempre han sido de mis favoritas…y…me gustaría saber quien eres.**

Termino de leer la carta y me metí a mi cuarto cerrando las cortinas, pensaba escribirle algo de vuelta…no pasaría la oportunidad de hablar con ella aunque sea mediante cartas…solo que tengo que aclararle un punto…no soy un el sino un ella.

Y mientras pensaba eso solo pude sonreír porque… ¿Por qué? Estas apunto de tirarte al barranco Pansy… ¿No te das cuenta? Si me doy cuenta, sé que esto podría ser un error, pero…es algo mas fuerte que yo…llevo un año esperando este momento y ahora que lo tengo no voy a dejarlo escapar.

**POV Hermione**

Estoy acostada en mi cama escribiendo en mi diario…aun así estoy preocupada por Harry…a estado saliendo con Dumbledore y no nos dice lo que esta haciendo…sé que tiene que ver con la guerra que pronto vendrá pero me siento falta de información.

Y me siento un tanto acorralada con las nuevas atenciones de Ron, digo, no las tiene solo conmigo…también flirtea con Lavender o con cualquier chica que se le acerca…claro con eso de que es bueno cuidando los aros en el Quiddich.

A veces, me pregunto porque no estoy celosa…pero…no puedo fingir celos donde no los hay…solo sé que al ver a Ron con otra no siento nada…es como, como si ya no estuviera tan enamorada del…no niego que me gusta…claro que me gusta, me gusta desde que soy una niña.

Mientras pienso en mi mente se filtra la imagen de Pansy y siento un calor recorrerme el cuerpo…quema de buena manera…es lo que siempre me pasa desde que vi a Pansy tocándose…es como que mi centro palpita, pero no se como puedo sentir eso por ella y no por Ron.

Ella tiene lo mismo que tengo yo…un…un hoyito no cubre otro…es inverosímil que yo sienta atracción por ella, además de ser una mujer es una Slytherin, es la maldad personificada…es puro hielo negro y eso…eso me pone, siento como mi cuerpo hormiguea al pensar en las cosas tan oscuras que ella podría hacerme.

Y no entiendo que rayos me pasa…siempre la he odiado…la odio, la odio tanto…pero eso…eso no impide que la desee. Yo siempre he pensado que el ser humano es masoquista…quiere lo que se le es prohibido, pero a mi jamás me había pasado algo así…desear algo…que sé que no puedo tener.

Estaba completamente concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando escuche las garritas de mi lechuza raspar en la ventana, me levante de la cama y me acerque corriendo a la ventana de mi cuarto de premio anual. El sobre que mi lechuza me entrego no tenia remitente y mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que podría ser de mi enamorado misterioso.

Si, estoy perdiendo la cordura…quiero a Ron, deseo a Parkinson y mi corazón late desesperado por alguien que ni siquiera conozco. Rápidamente abrí el sobre, en mi intento de hacerlo con rapidez lo rompí…pero no me importo…solo me interesaba lo que estaba dentro del sobre…un suspiro se me escapo al ver la letra desgarbada.

**Hola…**

**Yo no se como escribirte esto, pero te lo diré tal cual es…no soy un el sino un ella y no espero que respondas esta carta. Yo te seguiré amando en mi silencio, amándote a mi manera…porque no puedo amarte de otra manera, porque nadie me enseño a amar como se debía.**

Se yo muy bien que no te gustara saber quien soy, y te hablo ahora pero callo frente a ti…solo soy capaz de dejar salir una minucia de mis sentimientos mediante estas letras que al final se correrán y quedaran olvidadas.

**Ansió más que nada ver tus ojos mañana, **

Me quede helada al leer la carta…era una mujer la que me había dejado la rosa…deje la carta sobre mi cama y me acerque a la mesa…de allí saque la antigua nota que me había dejado esa mujer junto a la rosa y la volví a leer.

**¨Destinada¨** al leer esa palabra en la anterior carta lo entendí todo…lo había leído tan deprisa que no había deparado en esa terminación…entonces era una mujer…entonces podría ser…no, ella no es capaz de hacer algo así Hermione Granger…esa mujer no sabe lo que es sentir…no sabe lo que es amar.

Me senté en la cama y tome un papel y una pluma muggle…mire la hoja en blanco y me acosté en la cama en el silencio de la habitación ¿Qué escribir? ¿Qué contestar? Acaso… ¿Debo contestar? Pero ¿Para que contestar? Yo jamás saldría con una mujer…seria una opción nula…seria algo completamente descabellado.

Mire nuevamente la carta que había recibido hace algunos minutos, ella me había abierto su corazón…había ido de frente sin ocultar su identidad y su sexualidad…Se merecía una respuesta ¿O no? Yo creo que si, creo que se la ha ganado….no puedo negármelo…quiero responderle, quiero conocerle…saber quien es y como llego a enamorarse tanto de mi.

Pero los segundos fueron convirtiéndose en minutos y los minutos en horas y yo no había escrito nada, había caído dormida sobre el papel blanco luego de no se cuanto tiempo. Me levantaron los continuos rayos de sol…abrí los ojos y parpadee varias veces antes de mirar el papel…escribiría mas tarde.

Me levante de la cama, a paso lento me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha; y deprisa salí de mi cuarto rumbo al gran salón. Al entrar busque a Harry y a Ron…los vi sentados a lo lejos, como siempre, me habían guardado una silla.

-Buenos días.- salude mientras me sentaba, Ronald hizo un gesto que creo fue un saludo, pero siguió comiendo.

-Buenos días Mione.- me saludo Harry mirándome con una sonrisa, parecía tranquilo…como si todo estuviera marchando increíblemente…pero detrás de esa sonrisa pude ver preocupación e incertidumbre.

-Hoy iré con Dumbledore.- susurra Harry para que solo Ron y yo le escuchemos…miro a mi pecoso amigo y Ronald me devuelve la mirada. Estamos preocupados por Harry, pero debemos ser fuertes y estar apoyándole.

-¿Podemos ir contigo?- le pregunto luego de algunos segundos, Harry niega con la cabeza y sigue comiendo en silencio. Me centro en comer, y mientras como puedo ver a Pansy Parkinson en la mesa Slytherin… ¿Ella me esta mirando? ¿Por qué me mira? ¿Por qué me pone nerviosa su mirada? Es que es tan fría, tan carente de vida…como quien ha visto cosas horribles pero debe seguir mirando hacia delante.

Dejo de mirarla y miro mi plato…el hambre a desaparecido, solo dudas se agrupan en mi estomago…dudas que debo y quiero abandonar, porque siento que me ahogan. Miro a Ronald quien come frente a mi, me quedo observándolo… ¿Lo amo? Ya no lose. Entre mi enamorada misteriosa y Parkinson siento que el amor que sentía por él poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en…amor de amigos…no de pareja.

-Vamos a pociones.- nos dice Harry, los tres nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia pociones. En el camino Lavender se une, no reprimo la mirada de odio que le dedico…la odio…siempre la he odiado…ahora sé que no es porque este enamorada de Ronald.

Al llegar a pociones todos nos quedamos en silencio, veo a Parkinson por el rabillo del ojo…se ha parado en la parte de atrás y Malfoy la ha abrazado por los hombros ¿No habían terminado hace mucho? Me fijo en el rostro de Pansy…parece no inmutarse ante la cercanía del rubio…como si no sintiese nada.

-¿Alguien sabe que es una poción de amor?- pregunto Snape con su voz seca y fría mientras miraba fijamente a todos los alumnos. LA única mano levantada fue la mía, como siempre…Snape hizo un mal gesto y luego me dejo hablar.

-Enamoramientos potentes pueden ser inducidos por un creador de pociones hábil, pero sin embargo nunca nadie había logrado crear la verdad inquebrantable, el apego eterno, incondicional, que solo puede ser llamado amor.- conteste con una sonrisa, Snape asintió.

-10 puntos para Griffindor…hoy prepararemos la poción de amor…el primero que la termine podrá llevarse un pequeño frasco.- hablo Snape con un gesto serio…mientras hablaba yo había estado mirando con algo de molestia a Draco Malfoy quien seguía abrazando de los hombros…luego me fije en lavender que sonreía con malicia.

Minutos después todos comenzamos a preparar la poción de amor…los minutos pasaban…yo estaba segura de poder ser la primera en terminar pero cuando faltaba poco Harry a anuncio haber terminado…lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos. No había forma de que hubiese terminado antes que yo…Harry no es bueno en Pociones.

Aun así termine la poción con una suspiro derrotado, al hacerlo me fije en Pansy quien estaba junto a Ron…ella estaba muy tranquila…parecía no tener prisa, mezclaba los ingredientes con gracia, mire a Ronald…eran muy diferente pero yo les encontraba un parecido…Pansy…Pansy superaba en creses a Ronald.

-La clase ha terminado.- nos dijo Snape, me limpie las manos y recogí mis cosas para salir con Ron y Harry…mientras caminábamos Harry nos hizo un gesto y nos guio hasta un pasillo desierto…abrió su libro de pociones y nos lo mostro.

-¿El príncipe mestizo? ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Ronald mirando el libro de Harry, estaba lleno de anotaciones…me sentí un poco molesta con Harry…había ganado con trampa, pero me concentre mas en los garabatos que estaban escritos.

-Deberíamos buscar información sobre el príncipe mestizo…iré a investigar a la biblioteca chicos.- les dije y comencé a caminar hacia la biblioteca, mientras caminaba recordé a Parkinson…me detuve y recordé la carta misteriosa.

Luego de algunos minutos volví a caminar, al llegar a la biblioteca saque una pluma y comencé a escribir una carta hacia esa mujer misteriosa…al terminar la seque y la coloque en la mesa…cerré los ojos y realice un hechizo…luego de algunos segundos con los ojos cerrados escuche el graznido de una lechuza…abrí los ojos rápidamente solo para ver como un búho negro salía volando sujetando la carta entre sus garras.

Ahora se algo mas sobre esa chica, no tiene una lechuza…tiene un búho. Me quede mirando la dirección que había seguido el búho y luego me dirigí a buscar en lo libros algo que me diera información sobre quien era el príncipe Mestizo.

Fin del capitulo


	4. Encuentros de pasillo

¡HOLITAS! AQUÍ OS DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO

BipolarJL: ¿Qué se traerán Malfoy y los demás? No lose, tendrás que averiguarlo. ¿La carta? En unos instantes lo sabrás… (Música de suspenso) jejeje. Espero que te guste el cap. y gracias por dejar un Review…SALUDOS XD

LauraFlowi: Que bueno que te guste la historia. Si lo de las cartas es el toque romántico jeje. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por dejarme un Review…Saludos J

Lui. Nott: Q bueno que te haya encanado el cap., a mi me encanta q te encante. ¿Q pasara cuando reciba la carta? En minutos lo sabréis jeje. Gracias por tomarte de tu tiempo para leer y dejarme un Review, se agradece. Saludos

Leyla Dniz: A mi me fascina que te guste la historia, espero que te guste el capitulo y ya en poco sabrás que le envío Hermione a Pansy jejeje Aquí esta la conti, Gracias por dejarme un Review y Besos Guap .

Hin: Pansy es muy astuta, te aseguro que se las arregla sola jejeje. Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia y espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome Review cuando puedas. Gracias por el RR y Saludos desde PR.

HarukaIs: Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, aquí esta la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado; Gracias por el Review y Saludos

Realmente gracias a todos por los RR y espero que os guste el capitulo. Saludos

.

.

.

Encuentros de pasillo

**POV Pansy**

Salgo de Pociones lo mas lentamente posible, dándole tiempo a Malfoy a salir…no quiero que se siga acercando…parece creer que puede dominarme y eso no me conviene, no quiero que hable de mi con su padre, no quiero acercarme a nada que tenga que ver con Voldemort.

Al salir camino en silencio, Hogwarts es tan grande que siempre hay un lugar a donde ir…nunca tengo que estar en el mismo sitio y eso me gusta…me gusta moverme con libertad, aunque esta libertad esconde muchas censuras. Mientras camino escucho un graznido…levanto el rostro y veo a mi búho…el vuela por encima de mí y deja caer una carta en mis manos.

Es un sobre blanco, miro a todas partes antes de comenzar a abrir el sobre, no necesito abrirlo para saber que es de Granger…solo ella me envía cartas en blanco con mi lechuza…al sacar el papel doblado tan finamente un olor a Lavanda me llega al olfato.

¿Había rociado la carta con su perfume? ¿Significaba eso algo? Seguramente no, tal vez lo había echo porque… ¿Por qué? No la conozco lo suficiente como para saber porque lo haría…no la conozco de nada, solo sé que le gusta leer y que su desayuno preferido es zumo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada.

**Hola, otra vez…Soy Hermione…creo que ya lo sabes.**

**No negare que me he quedado un poco sorprendida al saber que eras una chica…he sido yo la que ha confundido las letras en la carta anterior. Y no creas que tu sexualidad cambia mi forma de pensar, sigo creyendo que nada es imposible…y sigo pensando que quiero conocerte.**

**No me preguntes porque, yo misma no lose…hasta hace algunos días estaba segura de amar a un chico…pero el día de hoy estoy muy confundida. Y esa confusión, en parte, es por ti…porque no se como tus palabras se han colado tan hondo en mi…repito…no me gustas, solo que…No se.**

**Pero quiero conocerte, tu pon fecha, hora y lugar y yo iré a verte. No creas que decir esto es fácil para mi…jamás había sentido por una chica lo que siento por ti, y en estos momentos no quiero pensar en lo que significa esto que escribo…solo sé que, deseo verte mas que nada en el mundo. Conocerte, saber como te enamoraste de mi…espero que me concedas ese privilegio.**

**Espero tu respuesta…chica misteriosa.**

Al terminar de leer guarde la carta, no pude evitar una sonrisa, le respondería…claro que le…no. Si le respondo tendré que ir a verla, pero no estoy preparada para darle la cara…todavía no, no puedo aparecerme frente a ella…no puedo…me da miedo…si, tengo miedo de que al verme la magia se esfume, que sus ganas de conocerme mueran al ver mi rostro y su odio crezca por creerse engañada.

No, todavía no puedo ser valiente…valentía no es una cualidad mía…si yo fuese valiente seria una Griffindor…soy una serpiente porque soy lista, astuta…porque ir de frente es de tontos…la mejor puñalada se da de espalda. Porque eso es lo que he aprendido en estos años, si tu no das la puñalada; otro te la dará a ti…en el mundo yo me dejo llevar por mi propia ley…mata y vive…huye y muere.

Vuelvo a andar, ahora en completo silencio…los pasillos están silenciosos…casi puedo jurar que los cuadros me miran mientras camino…claro que me miran, siempre están mirando…no tienen nada mejor que hacer…deberían irse a follar entre ellos en lugar de estar mirándome.

-¿Has encontrado información sobre el príncipe mestizo?- escucho la voz del pobretón Weasley, me acerco a una esquina y miro disimuladamente…allí están la comadreja con su horripilante cabellera roja y… Hermione.

-No, no he encontrado nada todavía. ¿Ha donde ha ido Harry?- le responde Hermione, me quedo observando…tal vez esperando que se den un beso y eso me rompa el alma, esperando que ella le diga un te quiero y mis ilusiones sean pisoteadas.

-No me dijo, solo salió de la sala común.- le contesta él, Hermione solo mira al suelo…la miro fijamente, en sus ojos se lee el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre, la duda y el miedo.

-Vamos a la sala común Mione, te vez cansada.- le dice Weasley, Hermione solo asiente y los veo alejarse…me asomo lentamente para verlos desaparecer en el siguiente pasillo…y me recuesto del mural…ellos forman la pareja perfecta…pero yo quiero a Hermione mucho mas que Ronald, eso no lo dudo.

-¿Espiando Parkinson?- me pregunta una voz a mi costado, me giro asustada y me encuentro con Draco y Blaise…Malfoy sonreía, Blaise solo estaba serio y me observaba fijamente…estudiándome…malditos idiotas ¿Por qué me vigilan tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquila por algunos segundos?

-Solo pasaba por aquí.- respondo tranquilamente…solo que no contaba con que…ellos llevaban rato espiándome…tal vez mas tiempo del permitido.

-¿Qué decía la carta que leías?- me pregunta Malfoy audazmente y mirando el bolsillo de mi pantalón. De manera automática metí la mano en mi bolsillo y sujete con fuerza la carta…si él la leía yo estaba perdida.

-¿De que carta hablas?- le regreso mi respuesta de manera evasiva y veo que no esta satisfecho con mi respuesta, pero Draco me mira tranquilo…el de la mirada acusadora es Blaise…él es el que sigue intentando averiguar que hay detrás de mi fachada de eterna tranquilidad…detrás de mi mirada de hielo.

-De la que leías hace algunos minutos…te vimos en el pasillo sujetando una carta y sonriendo.- me dice Draco acusadoramente ¿Sonriendo? ¿Leí la carta con una sonrisa de idiota? ¿Cómo has caído tan bajo Parkinson? Estoy perdida, si Malfoy la lee estoy perdida…vamos Parkinson piensa…no me abandones ahora cerebro.

-Oh, ese papel…se le ha caído a Granger….- contesto rápidamente, Malfoy arruga el entrecejo y me mira sin entender…seguramente no sabe que importancia le daría yo a una carta de Hermione. Ahora solo debo seguir con mi teatro, lo siento Hermione…te echare toda la tierra encima…pero debo protegerme de estos buitres y que no sospechen nada.

-¿Y que decía?- pregunta Blaise, mirando mi bolsillo…se lo que tengo que hacer…tengo que mostrarles la carta y que ellos juzguen a su parecer…no quiero hacerlo, es algo personal de ella y mio…así que no lo hare.

-Solo eran dibujitos de ella y la comadreja…daban asco.- digo arrugando el rostro, Malfoy sonríe…el si me cree…pero Blaise me mira de manera sospechosa…como si no creyera del todo mis palabras como si captase la mentira en mis silabas…pero sé que no puede hacer eso…porque soy la reina de las mentiras y él solo es una pequeña rata.

-Ya me los imagino, si yo fuese un pobretón como Weasley…aun siendo un pobretón atraparía algo con más valor que Granger. Una sangre sucia…que asco…primero me acuesto con un troll.- me dice Draco hablando despectivamente de Hermione, y por dentro es como si en lugar de insultarla a ella, me estuviesen insultando a mí y…quiero defenderla, pero no se trata de querer, se trata de que si la defiendo a ella, me hundo yo.

-Si, tienes mucha razón…las grandes mentes piensan iguales.- le digo a Malfoy con una sonrisa, el asiente y mira a Blaise quien sigue mirándome de manera sospechosa…como si no me creyera…yo solo lo miro impenetrable.

-Quitad ese rostro Blaise que te vas a poner viejo, vámonos…creo haber visto algo por le otro pasillo.- le dice Draco a Blaise y comienzan a alejarse…y ahora ese es el pasatiempo favorito de esos dos, espiar vidas ajenas con la intención de destruir…claro…el padre de Draco seguramente le ha dicho que no confié en nadie y que tenga vigilado a todo Hogwarts. Pero eso es imposible, aunque quiera, él no puede controlar todo Hogwarts; es imposible.

Pero aun cuando es imposible, sé que él lo intenta…y el que mucho intenta, termina logrando algo. Eso es lo que no me convine, porque Draco no será un mortifago, pero su padre lo es. Lucios es uno de los mortifagos mas peligros que conozco…claro, después de la loca de Lestrange y el sádico amigo de Lucios.

Luego de algunos minutos pensando, me doy la vuelta y camino lentamente por los pasillos…siempre estoy al acecho…en la vida sobrevive el más listo. Estamos en un siglo, en un tiempo…en el que el valiente, no llega muy lejos…porque si eres valiente en la calle te quitan la vida de una minero u otra. En la calle hay que ser astuto y saber cuando hay que ser valiente, cuando hay que bajar la cabeza, cuando opinar…ya no se puede hacer todo a lo loco…primero pensar, luego hablar y si es necesario…actuar.

Estaba por llegar al baño de prefectos cuando escuche un ruido…me gire y me escondí detrás de una armadura… ¿Granger? ¿No se había ido con la comadreja? ¿Qué sostiene en sus manos? Mire mas detenidamente a la castaña que abrazaba algo firmemente a su pecho…era un pequeño perrito.

-Ya…tienes la patita lastimada. ¿Quién fue el cruel que te lastimo? Ven, te llevare arriba y te curare.- hablaba Granger con el perro herido, era un cachorro pequeño de color crema con una gran mancha en la cabeza, la cual parecía una enorme garrapata.

-¿Caminando sola por allí Granger? ¿No sabes que es peligroso?- hable saliendo de mi escondite, no me pregunten porque hable…no lo había procesado bien cuando ya mi boca se había movido y había declarado esas palabras.

-Se protegerme sola…Parkinson.- me dijo Hermione, y, no se si fue mi impresión o no, pero al decir mi nombre pude distinguir un tono cargado de tensión sexual…como un deseo fuertemente reprimido. Me quedo en silencio observando a Hermione, siento su nerviosismo en la forma que me mira y luego mira al perro y vuelve a mirarme esperando mis palabras.

-Guau, Guau.- le escucho ladrar al perro, bajo mis ojos del rostro de la castaña hasta el perrito… e hice algo que en mi vida pensé que haría frente a Hermione…di un paso hacia ella, ella retrocedió dos…di otro paso y le quite al perro.

**POV Hermione**

-Devuelve…- comencé a hablar creyendo que la pelinegra delante de mi lastimaría al cachorro, pero enorme fue mi impresión al ver que acunaba al pequeño Beagle entre sus brazos y lo mecía mientras lo miraba de una manera que no supe descifrar.

Me perdí por completo en el rostro de Pansy, ella no era hermosa…claro que no…pero había algo, algo en su gesto, algo en su forma de ser que me llamaba de una manera extraña. Siempre pensé que Pansy tenia una nariz de cerda, pero si miras su nariz en conjunto con la forma de sus ojos, de su rostro y de su…ummm de esa boca rosa, esos labios tan llamativos, esos que deseo morder. JODER QUE VIAJE HERMIONE.

-Esta…sucia…cuidarte.- había hablado Parkinson tan bajito que no pude entender lo que dijo, solo entendí una oración incompleta que ni siquiera podría llamarse oración. Y su voz ya no me parece irritable, casi es como si pudiese soportarla…más que eso…es como si me gustara escucharla hablar.

El silencio reinaba entre nosotras dos, no esperaba otra cosa…yo la odio y ella me odia… ¿Qué mas podría ocurrir entre las dos? Ummm, si fuera por mi, le levantaría la túnica y metería mi mano entre sus…para Hermione…las cosas pervertidas se las dejas a los pervertidos, yo soy una niña seria y…muy heterosexual, bueno, eso ultimo lo estoy revalorando; pero no por Pansy, sino por mi enamorada secreta.

Volviendo a hablar, no a divagar, ni pensar perversiones. Oh que lindo, no puedo creer que una persona como Pansy pueda aceptar un gesto como ese de parte de un cachorro…el pequeño Beagle le había lamido los dedos y ella no le había apartado ni tirado al suelo. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si Parkinson no esta bajo los efectos de una poción.

-Me lo quedo.- me dice Pansy, la miro sin entender de que me habla…ella levanta el rostro aun acariciando al perrito y me mira a los ojos…y su mirada ha vuelto a cambiar… ha vuelto a ser hierro puro.

-¿Qué te quedas con que?- le pregunto completamente perdida, ella me mira levantando con sarcasmo una de sus cejas, la miro…intento concentrarme pero mis ojos viajan hacia el perro que sigue lamiendo los dedos de Pansy y… Dios…me entraron unas ganas de quitar al perro; lamer yo los dedos de Pansy y luego meter esos dedos en mi…JODER HERMIONE QUE LA TIENES DE FRENTE Y NO ESTA TAN BUENA QUE DIGAMOS.

-Serás lenta, me quedo con el perro.- y tras decirme eso Pansy comenzó a darse la vuelta, por un instante me quede sin entender porque todavía estaba pensando en que Pansy no estaba tan buena y yo no tengo porque desear a una chica…porque yo estoy muy bien y no tengo porque desear mirar otros pechos o poner mis dedos en su…Censurado…si, creo que me censurare de ahora en adelante.

-NO PUEDES LLEVARTELO.- no se porque lo he gritado, Parkinson esta a menos dos metro de distancia…fácil hubiese sido que alargar mi mano y detener a Pansy sujetándola del brazo…pero no me moví, solo le grite.

-¿Qué no puedo? ¿Ese es un reto? No me tientes Granger…el perro me ha gustado, así que me lo quedo, tu tienes a la bola de pelos…esa que llamas gato.- y tras decirme esas palabras Pansy echo a andar, por unos segundos me quede mirándola mientras se alejaba, pero luego salí de mi aturdimiento y corrí tras ella.

-Tengo que curarlo Pansy, haz el favor de devolvérmelo.- le dije lo mas educadamente posible…ella se giro a mirarme y suspiro rodando los ojos…Esa expresión de fastidio me gusta…me dan ganas de acorralarla contra la pared y…Joder Hermione no puedes hacer una película porno de cada gesto que haga Parkinson.

-Sé que tu crees que eres la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts, pero a pesar de no ser yo un genio de la magia…se utilizar mi varita y sanar una simple pata torcida.- me contesto Parkinson ácidamente, y me quede mirándola a los ojos…esos ojos me tienen hechizada, embobada…esos ojos me ponen a mil por minuto JODER.

-Ese cachorro necesita amor Parkinson, necesita que lo cuiden y que lo traten bien…deja de molestar y devuélvemelo.- le dije lo mas calmadamente posible, su expresión…oh dios esa expresión de: Que me estas queriendo decir, esa expresión me llego muy hondo…y por un mini segundo juro que en su mirada vi tristeza, pero fue un segundo tan corto que no puedo estar segura.

-No hables de lo que no sabes.- fue su ultima oración y luego se fue dejándome en completa soledad y sin darme tiempo a pensar siquiera en detenerla…es que ese segundo, ese en el que pude ver tristeza en esa mirada siempre fría, en ese segundo me di cuenta de que…no conozco lo suficiente a Parkinson como para decir que ella no es capaz de dar amor.

-¿Tristeza? ¿Ella es capaz de sentir tristeza?- no pude evitar preguntarme mientras miraba el pasillo por el cual esa serpiente venenosa había desaparecido. Me gire y comencé el camino hacia mi sala común en silencio. Mientras caminaba no podía sacar a Pansy de mi mente, cada pensamiento que tenia me llevaba a ella…a su mirada, a sus labios…a ella en todo su ser… ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Parkinson de todas las personas?

Tal vez es simple deseo carnal, claro…eso debe ser, es netamente ganas de su cuerpo, de volver a verla tocándose…y que me deje tocarle y que me toque ella. Pero eso no esta bien, eso yo no debería sentirlo; debería estar así por Ron, no por una chica...o por lo menos, no por Pansy.

Llego a mi cuarto luego de algunos minutos, me saco la túnica de sobre los hombros y suspiro…miro a la ventana con la esperanza de que mi enamorada secreta me haya contestado la carta que le envié, pero no hay nada en la ventana, ni en la cama…tal vez se lo esta pensando. Lentamente comencé a sacarme la ropa algo ¿Decepcionada? Bueno, quizás esperaba que respondiera rápidamente.

Entre a mi baño mientras terminaba de sacarme la ropa interior y me metí bajo la ducha…por primera vez en mi vida me quede allí parada sin hacer nada…sin siquiera moverme. Solo sintiendo el agua caer por mi pelo y rodar por mi cuerpo, mirando hacia delante pensativa. Jamás me había quedado reflexionando en la ducha, para mi eso era desperdiciar el agua, pero en estos momentos no quiero acostarme a pensar en mi cama, prefiero hacerlo mientras escucho el agua caer.

Luego de minutos y minutos de reflexión, pensando en las cosas que estaban pasando últimamente, tome el jabón y comencé a bañarme hasta que me considere limpia. Volví a dejar que el agua corriese por mi cuerpo y luego salí, tome una toalla y comencé a secarme el cabello. Mientras salía del baño me comencé a secar el cuerpo y al terminar deje la toalla de lado, saque unas bragas, un pantalón rosa pálido y una camisa de algodón y tiras.

Justo cuando termine de vestirme una lechuza comenzó a golpear con su pico en mi ventana, mi corazón se congelo…casi se me fue el aire de los pulmones…tenia que ser la carta de respuesta, tenia que ser de ella, de mi enamorada misteriosa. ¿Qué habrá contestado? ¿Dirá que quiere verme? ¿Me dejara verla? O por favor que haya escrito algún lugar donde encontrarnos. Corrí a la ventana y la abrí, la lechuza dejo caer una carta en mis manos…el nerviosismo se apodero de mi completamente mientras acariciaba el sobre.

-¿Preparada Hermione?- me pregunte a mi misma tomando una fuerte respiración antes de lentamente comenzar a abrir ese sobre, ese sobre que decidiría quien soy yo, en ese sobre estaba mi vida en juego, mi destino, mis sentimientos; todo dependía de lo que esa chica hubiese escrito…

**Hola…**

**Creo que no estoy lista para que me veas, soy muy cobarde. Ni siquiera se como te contesto esta carta solo sé que no puedo dejarte sin tu respuesta. No tienes que verme para que sepas como me enamore de ti…te lo puedo contar. De frente me es más difícil decir lo que siento, pero por carta creo poder explicártelo.**

**Es algo muy extraño e ilógico, tener a la persona que mas quieres en frente de ti, verla, escucharla y no ser capaz de intentar acercarme… exactamente eso es lo que me pasa. En este mundo, en este tiempo, en este momento y para mi hay una persona muy especial, y esa persona eres tu.**

**Eres una persona que al pasar del tiempo he podido conocer a distancia, admirar, pero sobretodo he podido querer y me atrevo jurar que te amo, sé que es ilógico y tonto pero "****_hay razones del corazón que la razón no conoce_****" y si! Me enamoré de ti sin hablarte.**

**Y ahora lo que quiero hacer no concuerda con lo que digo y hago…deseo hablarte pero no lo hago. Pienso en acercarme a ti, pero el miedo me paraliza…y tengo mucho miedo. Miedo a todo, miedo porque me enamore de un imposible, me enamore de una chica… ¿Sabes? Todavía no se si declararme boyera…eres la primera chica de la que me enamoro… ¿Eso me hace lesbiana? No lo se y no me importa. Solo sé que te quiero y que eres una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida.**

**No se, fue raro, desde que te conocí me pude dar cuenta que eras diferente a las demás. Eras atenta y linda raro en las personas que hoy día conozco, créeme!**

**Pero el tiempo pasó y al principio sentí que serías algo pasajero, comencé a quererte mas y me enamoré mas, hasta llegar a un punto en el que comencé a creer que esto se estaba volviendo una obsesión muy fuerte…pero no es obsesión…es algo hermoso…Es AMOR**

**Te amo Hermione Granger, y espero algún día tener la valentía para hablarte.**

**Tu Amor Imposible…**

Y ese era el final de la carta, y mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho…Parecía quererse salir de mi pecho y sentí un fuerte retorcijón en el estomago… ¿Podía alguien escribir sus sentimientos de tal manera? ¿Era real esa mujer? Desparramar sus sentimientos ante mi, para mi eso era como quedar desnuda…decir te amo es como quedar desnuda frente a otra persona…

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis en dejarme un Review diciéndome que os pareció. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**


	5. Parkinson

**¡NUEVO CAPITULO!**

**BipolarJL**: ¿Cómo esta Draco? Tuntun jeje…creo que abra que tener mas cuidado con Blaise que con Draco. ¿Pansy mostrarse? Umm pronto será… jejeje, pero no de buena gana. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el cap. :)

**Hin**: No podía quitarle el lado Slytherin a Pansy, la historia la requería jejeje. En definitiva esa frase le salió del alma a Hermione jajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por el Review. XD

**Demian1994**: ¿Pansy bipolar? Esa es buena jajaja. Hermione con la mente perversa, es que yo no me imagino a Hermione tan santa como la pintan los libros, si bien que le lanza los pájaros esos a Ron en uno de los libros…una santa no es jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos

**Lui. Nott** : A Pansy se le da mejor mostrarse en el anonimato, de frente le es difícil jeje…pero algún día tendrá que dar la cara. Gracias por el Review, espero que el cap. sea de tu agrado, Saludos.

**HaruKaIs**: Pansy sabrá como arreglárselas con Blaise y Draco (Mas con Blaise jejeje). Y algún día, no muy lejano por cierto, será capaz de mostrarse…aun tal vez no de la manera que a ella le guste. Gracias por el Review y espero te guste el capitulo. Saludos.

Y También quiero agradecer **Thestral212** quien me envió un PM dejándome saber su opinión…no me olvido de tu extenso PM jejeje. Realmente Gracias por tomarte la molestia y decirme con sinceridad lo que te parecen mis historias.

**¡Parkinson!**

**POV Pansy**

Me acomode frente a la ventana de mi cuarto acariciando al cachorro que le había arrebatado a Hermione, lo tenia entre mis brazos mientras paseaba mis manos por su suave cabellera…baje la mirada del negro cielo y me fije en el cachorro.

-¿Cómo quieres llamarte? ¿Lord? Demasiado sangriento ¿Krusty? Demasiado grasoso ¿Mico? ¿Te gusta? Pues bienvenido a Slytherin, Mico.- le dije al cachorro mirándolo con ternura…el dio un ladrido y yo le dedique una sonrisa antes de tomar dos toallas y dirigirme al baño.

Mientras caminaba al baño pensaba en la carta que le había escrito a Mione minutos atrás, seguro y ya la había recibido ¿Contestara? ¿Estará molesta? Al final no quise mostrarme, No me sorprendería que lo estuviese. Llegue al baño y coloque a Mico en el lavamanos…el pego un pequeño ladrido de queja y yo le acaricie las orejas mientras sacaba mi varita con mi mano derecha…apunte su patita izquierda y con un simple hechizo se la deje como nueva.

-Déjame darme un baño Mico, luego te baño a ti.- le digo colocándolo en el suelo luego de haberle lanzado un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar. Me saque la ropa y la arroje al canasto de ropa sucia que algún Elfo recogería mas tarde. Encendí la ducha y me metí bajo al agua caliente…

Mientras me bañaba recordé a Hermione y sentí un corrientaso por todo el cuerpo. No se si fue un corrientaso porque acabo de verla hace poco o…porque me sentí mal al ver que ella realmente pensaba que yo era incapaz de amar. Aunque yo ya sabía eso, pero…escucharlo de sus labios me lastimaba.

Tal vez no soy capaz de repartir amor a diestra y siniestra…pero eso no significa que no lo sienta…porque a mi no me enseñaron a decir te amo…pero que no sea capaz de decirlo no significa que no lo sienta… claro que lo siento, lo siento muy fuerte latiendo en mi corazón, dando brincos cada vez que veo a Hermione.

Abro la mampara y me envuelvo con una toalla, la ato con un pequeño nudo y tomo a Mico del suelo hasta llevarlo a la bañera donde con calma y delicadeza lo baño…tenerlo a él es como tener algo de Hermione, porque gracias a ella lo tengo, es como tener alguien a quien llenar con este amor que siento.

Luego de algunos minutos comencé a secar a Mico y lo deje en el suelo mientras abría la puerta…Salí del baño y él Salió detrás de mi…era casi como tener un mejor amigo. Me vestí rápidamente y me acomode en la cama sosteniendo un libro entre mis manos…ese libro lo tengo desde hace un año, es Muggle por cierto, se llama _Perdona si te llamo amor de Federico_ _Mocea_…creo que me llamo la atención porque trataba de un amor imposible…

Mientras buscaba mi capitulo favorito mis pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en estos últimos días…Si bien en la carta que le envié a Hermione le dije que no podía verla aun, pero por dentro me muero por verla…me muero por decirle quien soy…por decirle que soy su amor imposible…Tal vez tenga una oportunidad con ella, pero es tan difícil que me da miedo…pero yo siempre e creído que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos.

Solo que esto no es un gran riesgo, porque un gran riesgo para mi es que sea un 25% de ganar y un 75% de perder…en estos momentos mis probabilidades de conseguir el amor de Hermione Granger es un 10, tal vez menos, ¿Desde cuando sos tan cobarde Parkinson? Esa nunca ha sido una cualidad tuya.

Pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo acercarme? Tiene que haber alguna forma de acercarme a ella sin espantarla, sin que ella crea que la voy a lastimar… ¿Le digo que soy su enamorada? No, si le digo eso creerá que he estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo y no es eso lo que quiero… ¿Qué hago?

Luego de algunos minutos en silencio me recosté en la almohada, un ladrido me saco de concentración…y al mirar hacia el suelo vi a Mico intentando subir…una sonrisa de formo en mis labios al verlo y él pego otro ladrido.

-¡Oye!, las chicas me votaran del cuarto si sigues haciendo ruido, anda ven.- le dije subiéndolo a la cama, él se acurruco a mi lado…le acaricie la cabeza mientras pensaba y sin darme cuenta estaba por quedarme dormida…pero un piqueteo en la ventana hizo que volviera a despertar, Salí de la cama, abrí la ventana y me sorprendí cuando mi lechuza dejo caer una carta en mis manos…había contestado muy rápido.

**Querida chica misteriosa:**

**No se por donde empezar a escribir, he llenado el sexto de basura de papeles porque ninguna carta me convence. Porque tú me has revelado tus sentimientos y…no sé que deba hacer, tú no quieres que yo sepa quien eres y eso, no voy a negar que me molesta.**

**Porque me muero por saber quien es la persona detrás de estas cartas…te tengo un trato y espero no lo rechaces…son las 11:30…encontrémonos a las 12 de la media noche en el lago…si quieres lleva una capucha…si quieres habla conmigo mediante un pergamino…pero quiero tenerte de frente.**

**No se si vas a ir, pero quiero que sepas que yo te voy a estar esperando…y sino vas entenderé que no quieres correr riesgos y no seguiré insistiendo…Ven, por favor.**

**Hermione Granger**

Mi rostro seguramente es épico, nunca pensé que esa seria su respuesta…oh Dios, oh Dios… ¿Qué hago? ¿Voy a verla? No puedo dejarla allá afuera esperando ¿Por qué no? Enserio tengo que responder eso…porque no y punto… ¿Qué puede salir mal? Solamente me pongo una capucha y hablo con ella mediante un pergamino….eso es muy estúpido…esa es mi realidad lamentablemente.

Con ese pensamientos me encamine a mi baúl y saque una gabardina con capucha…me la coloque encima del pantalón lila corto de la camisa y mire que Mico estuviese dormido…lentamente comencé a caminar a la salida del cuarto, solo me detuve a tomar unos pergaminos y una pluma…mientras salía verifique, que nadie me estuviese viendo y Salí del cuarto.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida de la sala común note el frio que hacia pero, no quería regresar a cambiarme…suerte tuve si ninguna de mis compañeras de cuarto me vieron…eso seria lo ultimo que me faltaría.

-¿A dónde vas Parkinson?- pegue un grito al escuchar la voz de Blaise Zabinni y me gire a mirarme con una mano en el pecho…el me miro de manera acusadora, di un gran suspiro y me gire completamente a encararlo.

-¿A dónde?- volvió a preguntar, mire alrededor del lugar buscando algún indicio de Draco, pero el rubio no estaba allí…esto iba por cuenta de Zabinni…maldito moreno de mierda, cuando tenga tiempo te voy a hundir.

-A ti no te importa a donde voy Zabinni, y te voy a advertir una cosita…deja de perseguirme porque no me gusta sentirme acorralada ni asfixiada.- le dije y me pensaba dar la vuelta pero Blaise me sujeto del brazo y me giro hacia él.

-Te estoy vigilando Parkinson, así que mira muy bien donde pones tus ojos…recuerda muy bien que tengo mas oportunidades que tu para hundirte en la miseria.- me dice apretando con fuerza mi brazo, tire con fuerza de mi brazo para que me suelte y lo mire sin un atisbo de confianza.

-No me adviertas Blaise, recuerda que cuando tu ibas…yo ya había ido y venido cinco veces. Lo que a ti te asombra a mi me es inmune…así que el que debe tener cuidado de donde pone sus ojos es otro. Y…deja de hacerle de mortifago…no te queda.- le dije antes de salir de la sala común Slytherin.

No confió ni un poco en Blaise, así que decidí caminar un poco por Hogwarts antes de ir a donde Hermione, eran las 12:05 de la noche cuando emprendí mi camino hacia el lago…el nerviosismo se instalo en mi pecho al pensar que por primera vez esa castaña me dedicaría una mirada que no reflejaría asco…y eso me hacia sentir bien.

Cada paso era como un paso a la felicidad, un paso a la que tengo la esperanza sea la mujer de mi vida… ¿La mujer de mi vida? ¿Qué es esa frase tan cursi Parkinson? No lo se, tal vez estoy echa una cursi…Me detuve a unos metros del lago y observe la figura que estaba sentada mirando el lago fijamente…el viento movía su hermoso cabello castaño…mi pecho se inflo de amor al verle…y tal como si mi mirada hubiese gritado su nombre…ella se giro a verme.

**POV HERMIONE**

Me levante del pasto y mire fijamente a la figura vestida de negro a lo lejos…se veía frágil…parecía que si la tocaba mucho la gastaría…mientras se acercaba no pude dejar de observarla… como me gustaría ver su rostro.

La figura vestida de negro se sentó en silencio frente al lago, la mire mientras se sentaba y me acerque hasta sentarme a su lado…dejando un espacio necesario entre las dos…no quería que se sintiese acorralada. Entre las dos se formo un enorme silencio, yo seguí recorriendo su cuerpo, buscando alguna forma de reconocer a aquella chica…pero la gabardina la cubría por completo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- le pregunte luego de algunos segundos, me le quede mirando luego de mi pregunta y observe como comenzaba a escribir en un pergamino…su letra desgarbada, típica de una adolescente.

**Puedes llamarme como quieras, desearía que me llamases amor.**

Había escrito la chica que se encontraba a mi lado en el pergamino, me quede mirándola…mirando su delicada mano…era lo único que podía ver de ella…esa mano que se veía delicada…y ese anillo…un momento, ¿Un anillo en forma de serpiente? ¿Dónde lo abre visto?

-¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de mi?- volví a interrogar sin dejar de mirar el anillo…es que lo he visto en otra mano…el mismo anillo con el mismo color plata y los dos puntos negros que simulan ser los ojos de una serpiente… ¿Dónde lo he visto?

Volví a prestar atención al pergamino y observe como escribía lentamente sobre el pergamino…su pluma no era la clásica…es una pluma gris y un pedazo es completamente negro…tan negro como el carbón…Oye yo he visto esa pluma antes…pero ¿En quien?

**Desde hace un año, antes no quería aceptarlo…pero no he tenido opción.**

Leí lo que había escrito en el pergamino, ella parecía dispuesta a contestar todo lo que yo quisiese preguntarle…eso es tan lindo de su parte…ella están…tan tierna… ¿Por qué tendrá miedo que la vea? ¿Sera fea? No lo creo…y si lo fuese no me importaría…o eso creo.

-Dame una razón por la cual no quieres que sepa quien eres.- pedí llenando el silencio que se había formado entre las dos…esto es extraño, estar con alguien pero que esa persona no se atreva a hablarte…es casi como estar aquí sentada sola…pero no me importa…porque, es una soledad compartida, una soledad que se siente bien.

La chica misteriosa se quedo quieta, parecía pensar su contestación…no es como sus anteriores respuestas que no las había pensado…ahora parecía no querer contestar, o por lo menos tener miedo a su propia respuesta.

**¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Te intereso? **

Leí lo que había escrito y no pude evitar una sonrisa melancólica…ojala lo supiese…no sé que me sucede, no se porque me interesa tanto esta chica sin nombre sin rostro…no se porque quiero que se acerque a mi y porque deseo acercarme a ella.

-Si dijese que me interesas ¿Estaría mal?- le pregunte mirando hacia las profundidades del lago frente a nosotras. La escucho suspirar, y me gusta como suspira...es raro que me guste el suspiro de una persona, pero el de ella me gusta.

**Depende… ¿Tu crees que esta mal? ¿Tu interés por mi es destructivo? **

Al leer esas dos preguntas me quede sin respuesta, no tenia una contestación a eso… ¿Qué creo yo? No estoy segura ¿Sera destructivo esto que siento? No estoy segura…pero… ¿Algo tan bonito podría ser destructivo? No lo creo, si supiera quien es ella tal vez estaría mas segura.

-No creo que sea destructivo…es algo bonito…y aun cuando nunca me había detenido a pensar que podría gustarme una chica…ahora si lo considero una opción.- le dije en voz baja mientras escuchaba el viento moverse de un lado a otro y el ruido de los arboles en la lejanía.

**No quiero que sepas quien soy porque tengo miedo de que…al ver mi rostro la magia se esfume, que cuando sepas quien soy te des cuenta de que jamás podrías amar a alguien como yo…porque sé que pensarías que alguien como yo no es capaz de ****amar**** querer.**

Al leer lo que la chica misteriosa había escrito sentí una presión en mi pecho, ¿Por qué cree ella eso? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué cree ella que la magia se esfumara? Nada podría cambiar mi forma de verla, aun cuando me mostrara el rostro más siniestro.

-Te puedo asegurar que…aun cuando vea tu rostro la magia seguirá existiendo. Estoy segura de que mas fuerte que antes, aun cuando seas la ultima persona que yo hubiese imaginado…y mira que he imaginado a muchas.- le dije con una sonrisa, la escucho reír quedamente…su risa es baja…ronca...casi parece que no sabe reír…parece que esa es su primera risa sincera ¿Eso podría ser cierto?

**Dices eso porque no sabes quien soy**

Escribió ella en el pergamino, la mire…Dios, fácil seria tirar de la capucha hacia atrás y ver su rostro…pero no puedo hacerlo… ¿O si? ¿Qué si lo hago? Ella tal vez se moleste en un principio, pero algo me dice que no podría estar mucho tiempo enojada conmigo y eso podría ser una ventaja…una muy buena ventaja.

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque es la verdad…no podría mentirte. Aun cuando no se quien eres te admiro, te admiro porque yo no soy capaz de dejar mis sentimientos al aire…porque yo jamás podría decirle a alguien mis sentimientos tan abiertamente, no como has hecho tu…porque para mi, eso es como quedar desnuda delante de otra persona…te deja en un estado demasiado vulnerable.- le dije a la chica debajo de la gabardina negra.

**En eso estamos de acuerdo, solo que yo jamás lo hubiese dicho de esa manera…no creo que debas admirarme tanto…soy una cobarde que tiene miedo a dar la cara a sus sentimientos…que tiene miedo a darte a ti la cara…no soy capaz de hablarte, nunca he sido capaz de decirte mis sentimientos de frente.**

Cuando leí esas palabras escritas con esa tinta negra y ese destello de que la chica a mi lado pensaba que tener miedo era de cobardes sentí una presión en mi pecho que no la sentía desde hace mucho. Y es que se ve tan frágil e indefensa en cada letra que escribe…como un alma que no sabe dar amor de frente, pero que se muere por hacerlo. Y en ese instante recordé una frase que había leído en un libro…_Sin un corazón lleno de amor y sin unas manos generosas, es imposible curar a un hombre enfermo de su soledad. _ Y me pregunte por un momento ¿Seria eso lo que le pasa a esta mujer a mi lado? ¿Estará enferma de soledad? No parece ser una persona muy comunicativa…parece ser una persona solitaria y silenciosa.

-No eres una cobarde…y si lo eres entonces también lo soy yo, porque antes de que aparecieras creía estar enamorada de un chico y jamás tuve el valor de decírselo…eso me convierte en una cobarde… ¿O no?- le pregunte, quería que viera que no era una cobarde por no ser capaz de dejar salir sus sentimientos al aire libre.

**¿Estuviste enamorada de Ronald Weasley? ¿Todavía lo amas?**

Me sorprendí ante sus preguntas y por un instante juraría que al escribir había apretado su pluma fuertemente, casi como si estuviera molesta…Es obvio Hermione, esta enamorada de ti y tu vas y le dices que estuviese enamorada de un chico…y claro que va a pensar en Ronald…todo el mundo se dio cuenta de eso.

-Si estuve enamorada del, pero…hoy en día no se lo que siento…- hable con toda la sinceridad que me fue posible, y sentí que los papeles se invertían…que ahora seria mi turno de responder a sus preguntas y dudas y eso me llenaba de miedo e inseguridades.

**¿Qué sientes por mí?**

Escribió la chica, me quede pensando…¿Qué siento por ella? ¿Me gusta? Me gusta su forma de quererme, me gusta su forma de expresarse…me gusta su risa…sus manos tan delicadas a la vista…me gusta su…un momento…ya recuerdo donde e visto esa sortija…pero…no puede ser.

-PARKINSON.- me levante del suelo de un movimiento al tiempo que gritaba y sin darle tiempo a la chica misteriosa a pensar le saque la capucha de un movimiento…y frente a mi apareció ese rostro que tanto creía odiar, esos ojos que antes parecían no tener sentimientos pero que en esos instantes estaban abiertos por la impresión de verse cachada…y sus labios formaban una perfecta O por la impresión.

Y ahora que veo su rostro soy consciente del aroma sutil a naturaleza…a lirios y rosas…a lluvia fresca…a mentiras y silencios…a grama y verano…el aroma de Pansy Parkinson…tan natural y llamativo…tan suyo…tan único. Y no se cual de las dos tiene el rostro mas impresionado…si ella por verse descubierta…o yo…por saber que la chica que ha vuelto loco mi organismo, es la misma que ha vuelto loco mi corazón.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Si, ha sido cruel que lo deje en lo mejor por venir…pero prometo actualizar pronto, jejeje…espero que os haya gustado y… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS; SON GRATIS! JEJEJE


	6. Hablando se entiende la gente

**HaruKaIs: **El siguiente capítulo ya está aquí, creo que no he tardado mucho jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te agrade el cap.…Besos.

**BipolarJL**: Definitivamente no es la mejor forma de enterrarse jejeje, pero así le toco jajaja. ¿Cómo reaccionara Hermione? ¿Qué hará Pansy? Lo sabréis en minutos en…Fanfiction… deja volar tu imaginación (O.o). Ok…Gracias por el Review y espero te guste el capítulo…Saludos.

**Pájaro Loco**: Si…ha sido cruel, pero no he tardado mucho en continuar (Eso creo XD) gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en dejar un Review y espero que te guste el cap. Saludos y Besos.

**Thestral212**: ¿Malvada yo...? pero si soy un angelito jejeje. Siii…lo más importante viene ya…y cerro agobio mental por el momento que he publicado el nuevo cap. rapidito jejeje. ¿Blaise llegar? Ummm ¿Por qué no? Jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que el cap. sea de tu agrado. Besazos guap .

**Demian1994**: Que bueno que te haya encantao, a mí me fascina que a te haya gustado. Me veré tan pronto tenga un tiempito "el silencio de los corderos", no la vi pero leí el resumen y me hago una idea de lo que te refieres. Gracias por dejar Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Lui. Nott :** Sitio…ya la descubrieron jejeje, ha sido cruel dejarlo allí, pero subí cap. rápido jejeje. ¿Se lo diré en todas las de la ley? Ummm no se…puede ser jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero te guste el cap.…Saludos y Besos guap .

Y a los dos Guest (Anónimos) que dejaron Review también se les agradece, si dejasen algún nombrecito les respondería el Review jejeje. Espero que os guste el capítulo y Besos XD.

**Hablando se entiende la gente**

POV PANSY

¿Me ha descubierto? Tengo que estar soñando, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí…no a mí. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, pero frente a mi seguía de pie Hermione Granger con lo ojos a medio salir… Y solo desee salir corriendo por mi vida, pero un Slytherin no hace eso… ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Yo? ¿Me parezco a Ronald Weasley? No señor, primero me trago la vergüenza…no… ¿Por qué pensé en eso?…Ahora seguramente tengo las mejillas rojas.

-Parkinson…-susurro Hermione, seguía mirándome sorprendida, los pergaminos que antes había estado sosteniendo en mis manos se me resbalaron, deje mi pluma en el suelo y lentamente me levante del suelo; mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de Hermione y…no puede soportarlo...me gire para emprender la retirada…pero su mano, su mano suave y caliente me sujeto del brazo firmemente.

-No te vayas…hablemos…- me dijo Hermione cuando me gire a mirarla, no podía creer lo que había pasado…había sentido su piel, aun através de la gabardina, ella me había tocado…mire mi brazo cubierto…allí donde había sentido el suave toque suyo…Hermione miro mi brazo, miro mis ojos y luego su propia mano. Seguramente le es difícil de creer lo que acaba de hacer.

-¿Hablar? No hay nada de que hablar, ya todo está dicho…ya sabes quién soy y por qué no quería que me vieras.- le dije y nuevamente intente huir, pero ella volvió a sujetarme con su mano, ahora mas firme que antes, ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para hacer que voltease a verla seria.

-No todo esta dicho...Parkinson. Yo todavía no he dicho todo lo que tengo que decirte, así que has el favor de sentarte- me dijo Hermione sentándose en el pasto y mirando hacia el lago esperando por mí, esperando que yo también me sentara…y tenia dos opciones…la acompaño o… la acompaño.

Di un suspiro y me senté a su lado, me sentía pequeña…se sentía como cuando haces algo malo y sabes que tu mama te dará un regaño… así me sentía y no me siento así desde…desde hace tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo que casi no recuerdo la ultima vez que alguien se atrevió a regañarme.

-Sabes lo que creo ¿Verdad?- me pregunto Hermione con un tono serio, asentí…pero ella no me está mirando así que me toca hablar, pero no puedo…las palabras se congelaron en mi garganta y no van a salir. Luego de algunos segundos Hermione se giro a verme, pidiéndome con la mirada una contestación…yo mire el suelo…incapaz de contestar verbalmente.

-Esto es anormal…- le escucho murmurar a Hermione mientras la veo tomar mis pergaminos y mi pluma…ella me los extiende, los tomo rápidamente y comienzo a escribir mi respuesta lo mas rápido que puedo…es estúpido, pero no puedo hablar con ella en el cara a cara.

**Si se lo que crees**

Escribí en el papel lo más rápido posible, Hermione asintió leyendo la corta línea, y aun cuando su rostro pretendía mostrar molestia…en la comisura de sus labios había nacido una sonrisa, la cual ella luchaba por ocultar.

-Creo que me estas gastando una broma de mierda Parkinson…haber, explícame como rayos te has enamorado tú de mi, de una sangre sucia, tanto tiempo odiándome solo para aparecer un día diciendo que me amas.- me dice Hermione elevando el tono de voz, pero sin llegar hasta el extremo de gritar…Hermione me mira a los ojos fijamente, de sus ojos casi puedo ver las chispas volando.

-Yo…yo estoy echa una mierda Hermione, no se como paso… ¿Entiendes?...no se ni como, ni cuándo, ni porque…solo sé que te quiero, aunque tú no me creas…aunque creas que te estoy gastando una puta broma.- y al fin fui capaz de hablar, ella me miro fijamente a los ojos…seguramente sorprendida al escuchar el verdadero tono de mi voz, al no escuchar el tono frio que todos escuchan.

-Oh, no eres muda…- la escucho susurrar con una pequeña sonrisa, antes le había estado sosteniendo la mirada, pero ante esa oración no pude mas que dejar de mirarla y comenzar a observar el lago fijamente.

-Realmente…no tengo una explicación Hermione, no la tengo…si la tuviese te la daría. No creas que no me he reprochado a mí misma el quererte, el enamorarme de la que siempre llame sangre sucia…enamorarme de la persona que más creí odiar. Pero, un día…me desperté…y el odio había sido sustituido por amor.- volví a hablar llenando el silencio entre ambas, pero luego todo quedo nuevamente en silencio.

Casi podía escuchar el viento cruzar de lado a lado, golpeando mi rostro…burlándose de mí. El frio de la noche era cada vez mas intenso, tenia ganas de levantarme e irme, pero algo me mantenía anclada al suelo…haciendo nada.

-Me gustaría creerte, pero esto…es tan irreal.- me dice Hermione…la siento cerca de mi…giro el rostro y veo que se ha acercado un poco…su mano izquierda roza con mi derecha…miro nuestras manos y ella me imita…ambas subimos la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-Sabía que pensarías así, te dije que no me creerías cuando supieras quien era la chica misteriosa.- le dije en voz baja mirando el pasto, no quiero levantar la mirada y que ella lea tristeza en mis ojos, así que tengo que volver a colocar mi capa de hielo y no permitir que ella note que estoy triste y deshecha.

-Aun creo que nada es imposible…- escucho su voz, es un susurro casi inaudible…como si pelease consigo misma para decirme algo así…como si creyera que se traiciona a si misma al decirlo, pero no pudiera evitarlo. La miro, fijo mis azules ojos en los de ella y ella me mantiene la mirada.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- le repito esa pregunta que le había echo minutos atrás….esa pregunta que le hice antes de que ella descubriese quien era yo. Hermione me mira fijamente, pero no habla…parece buscar una respuesta sincera a esa pregunta…tal parece que no tiene respuesta.

-Depende de cual de las dos estamos hablado…si de Pansy Parkinson o de la chica misteriosa.- me dice Hermione sacándome una risa, me quede mirándola sin poder borrar mi sonrisa…

-Creo que las dos somos parte de una misma.- le dije con una sonrisa, ella se acercó otro poco y sujeto mi mano...mire hacia abajo nuestras manos unidas y luego mire a Hermione, ella seguía observando nuestras manos entre sorprendida y nerviosa. Me quede mirándola en silencio, esperando que me diese una respuesta…pero ella seguía callada observando nuestras manos.

-¿No vas a responder?- me atreví a preguntar, Hermione dejo de mirar nuestras manos y me miro a los ojos…sentí un calor en mi pecho al ver sus ojos mirándome con curiosidad…no estoy acostumbrada a esa mirada por su parte, siempre me mira con desprecio…y ver esa mirada en ella me hace sentir un calor bonito en el pecho.

-Es que no sé qué responder Parkinson, porque estamos aquí, en este momento…pero el día de mañana… ¿Tu seguirás sintiendo lo mismo el día de mañana?- me pregunto Hermione mirándome a los ojos, sentí que buscaba algo en mi mirada… ella quería ver algo en mis ojos, al parecer a olvidado que mi mirada no muestra sentimientos.

-Yo seguiré sintiendo lo mismo mañana y siempre.- susurre bajando mi mirada, una ráfaga de viento hizo que temblara al final de la oración y de manera instintiva me abrace a mi misma en busca de calor. Realmente era extraño que hiciese frio, apenas estábamos a principios de septiembre.

-¿Tienes frio?- me pregunta Hermione, su tono es preocupado ¿Está preocupada por mí? ¿Estoy soñando? Debo estarlo…porque estar hablando con ella de esta manera, que no me esté gritando de hasta lo que me voy a morir debe ser un sueño, un hermoso y loco sueño…pero sueño al final.

-No…no tengo frio.- intente decir, pero el temblor que recorría mis silabas delato que en realidad no tenía frio, yo lo que estaba era congelándome…y maldije internamente la gabardina de tela fina acompañada de mi ropa de dormir.

-Te vas a congelar.- y lo que sentí después de esas palabras me dejo helada…el cuerpo caliente de Hermione Granger presionándose contra el mío, sus manos subiendo y bajando en mi espalda para que entrase en calor…claramente podía escuchar los hermosos latidos de su corazón…el hermoso pumpum…pumpum…chocando contra mi oreja era una hermosa melodía según mi cerebro. Y solo pude desear una cosa…si estoy dormida…quiero seguir soñando.

**POV Hermione**

Estoy abrazando a Pansy Parkinson… ¿Estoy abrazando a Pansy Parkinson?...JODER….la estoy abrazando, pero que maldito cosquilleo siento en mi estómago…es Pansy Parkinson… ¿Por qué esos pájaros locos volando en mi barriga? ¿Serán nauseas? ¿Cómo van a ser nauseas idiota?

Ummm, que bien huele su cabello…la escucho suspirar contra mi pecho y siento que me sudan las manos mientras le acaricio la espalda…no debí abrazarla…definitivamente no debí…pero ella parecía estar congelándose, y algo en mi me obligo a abrazarla. Es extraño, estar abraza a una Slytherin y no sentir asco…yo siempre he odiado a los Slytherin…ellos siempre me han tratado horrible, y esta serpiente entre mis brazos es la peor que me ha tratado; Aun así me gusta la sensación de su cuerpo, tan frágil, contra el mío.

-Yo debería irme.- le escucho susurrar, pero antes de que ella se aleje de mi veo como una figura se esconde entre los arbustos en la distancia…automáticamente le subo la capucha a Pansy cubriendo su rostro y escondo mi rostro en su cuello.

-No te muevas…nos están mirando.- le susurro muy cerca de la oreja, la siento temblar…quiero creer que es por el frio, tal vez por el miedo a que nos cachen y no porque yo le hable al oído…aunque siendo sincera me gusta pensar que puedo dominarla, bueno hasta donde ella lo permita.

-¿Viste quién era?- me pregunta ella, esta tensa y su voz se ha vuelto fría…casi puedo sentir como la Pansy astuta vuelve a su cuerpo…casi como si supiera quien es la persona que se esconde entre los arbustos…y no fuera alguien de su confianza, aunque tengo la ligera sospecha de que…Pansy no tiene personas de confianza.

-No, traía una gabardina.- le dije al oído, y por un corto momento tuve la tentación de pasar la lengua por el lóbulo de Pansy y saber si ese oído era tan sensible como parecía…pero claro que no lo hice.

-Acuéstate.- me susurra Pansy contra el oído, un escalofrió me recorrió toda la columna vertebral cuando su aliento caliente choco suavemente contra mi oído…Dios…parece que la sensible de los oídos soy yo.

-¿Acostarme? ¿Qué haces Parkinson?- pregunte al sentir como me empujaba al suelo y se acostaba sobre mi…Dios…esto, esto no puede estar pasando…puedo sentir su cuerpo entero presionándose contra el mío y como si el día de hoy fuera mi día de mala suerte su rodilla quedo entre mis piernas…apiádate de mi Dios.

Y miro el rostro de Parkinson a centímetros del mío, la respiración se me engancho…podía sentir su respiración chocando contra mi rostro y eso ocasiono que un nerviosismo se apoderara de mi cuerpo, ella me miraba con sus ojos sin emoción alguna…pero comenzaba a respirar por los labios…bendito el momento en que me fije en sus labios…que en la noche de hoy se ven llamativos…rosas…húmedos…casi exigen ser mordidos.

Parkinson dejó de mirarme y miro hacia donde yo había visto al chico…y al hacer eso mi mirada decayó por su cuello…su gabardina no sé cuándo se había abierto, solo sé que ahora podía observar esa camisa de tiras color lila, sus pechos quedaban casi por completos a la vista…solo bajar un poco la camisa y podría ver sus pezones…Saca la mirada de allí Hermione, es una orden.

-Creo…creo que se ha ido.- le escucho decir a Pansy, levanto la mirada de sus pechos con rapidez al tiempo que ella baja la mirada para mirarme fijamente. Trago nerviosamente mientras siento sus manos sujetando mis caderas, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de ese hecho.

Parkinson me mira por lo que a mi parecer fueron años, y luego se levantó de encima de mí y me extendió una mano para ayudarme al levantarme…mire sus manos y luego su rostro, ella pareció pensarse su oferta, pero siguió extendiéndome las manos…sujete con fuerza sus manos y ella tiro de mi…con demasiada fuerza.

Nuestros pechos chocaron y nuestros labios a milímetros…ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos…sé que mis ojos están igual de abiertos…le sostuve la mirada mordiéndome el labio inferior…ella bajo los ojos a mis labios y yo la imite…nos acercamos un milímetro más…nuestros labios casi casi se rozaban, pero…

-Hace frio.- dijo Parkinson apartándose y acariciándose los brazos, mire su gabardina en el suelo…y entonces si fui consciente de la poca ropa que traía Parkinson y los colores se me subieron a la mejilla ante la imagen de mi tirando de esos pantalones con los dientes hasta dejarlos por el suelo…y luego subir esa fina camisa…besando el plano abdomen que no tenía que ver para imaginar…y morder y…Joder…Pensamientos pervertidos a la caja ¡Ahora!

-Yo tengo calor.- se me escapo de los labios antes de que lo procesara, y mis ojos mirando el cuerpo de Parkinson seguramente le hicieron entender de que hablaba…Dios…mira la cara que ha puesto, ha bajado la mirada por su cuerpo y luego me ha mirado levantando una ceja…!Pervertida Hermione! No soy yo, es la mitad de mi cerebro que me hace pensar cosas que no deseo.

-Tendrás fiebre…- me dice Pansy tomando su gabardina y colocándosela con una gesto inexpresivo.

-Si...No…No creo que sea fiebre…solo necesito un baño.- le digo a Parkinson metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

-De agua fría…- me dice Parkinson, y por un momento capto un tono divertido en su voz…casi como si se estuviese burlando de mí, o intentase hacer una broma…mis mejillas se pintan de rojo ante lo evidente que estoy siendo.

-Yo me voy…- me dice Pansy mirando el suelo, de momento se ha puesto triste…Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Hice o dije algo malo? No lose. Parkinson levanta la mirada y comienza a alejarse, ahora recuerdo algo importante…

-Parkinson…ummm… ¿Volveré a verte? Me refiero…verte sin pelearnos…como ahora…ya sabes hablar de esto…- le digo a Parkinson alcanzándola y señalándonos a ambas…y por primera vez ella no puede ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se forma en sus labios.

-¿Tú quieres volver a verme?- me pregunta y no esconde el tono emocionado, miro al suelo algo colorada, pero luego levanto la mirada y asiento lentamente.

-Veámonos mañana…a esta misma hora cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.- me dice Parkinson, casi puedo ver un brillo especial en sus ojos…como si yo la estuviese haciendo muy feliz.

-Claro…pues…que descanses.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella rueda los ojos y me da un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndome.

-Que descanses, guapa.- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa alejándose, la observo mientras se aleja y el sonrojo se hace más fuerte en mí… ¿Me ha dicho guapa? ¿Y eso te sonroja Hermione? Que eres inocente, pero estas pareciendo mojigata… ¿Inocente tú Hermione? Si claro…

Cuando Parkinson desapareció en el Hall de entrada, me gire a mirar el lago y observe los pergaminos y la pluma de Pansy… se había olvidado de ellos…me arrodille en el suelo y tome los pergaminos con una sonrisa…pensar que ella sola se había revelado…que gracias a sus pequeñas fallas yo había logrado descifrar el enigma.

Me levante del suelo sin poder evitar sonreír…porque esa noche me había propuesto hablar con mi enamorada secreta y había terminado descubriendo quien es mi enamorada secreta…Y que sorpresa me he llevado Joder…no solo es un enigma Pansy Parkinson…sino que es…es…¿Realmente estoy a punto de decir esto? Creo que si Hermione…Pansy Parkinson es **HERMOSA**…si, así mismo…en letra mayúscula y en negritas; aunque Ronald y Harry me maten cuando yo les diga algo así.

Aunque por el momento no les diré nada, primero tengo que ver como Pansy se comporta…tengo que saber si lo que siente por mí es real… ¿Todavía lo dudas Hermione Granger? No…y eso es lo que me asusta, que he comenzado a creer en una persona que es mejor que una actriz de cine y teatro… porque Pansy es una gran actriz…he comenzado a creer en una persona que huele a mentiras desde kilómetros.

Porque Pansy es más que una simple mujer, es una persona especial…parece fría y distante, lo es. Aun así yo no puedo ayudarme y ya he empezado a desarrollar un extraño sentimiento por ella. No podría deciros que es…es algo extraño…comienza por deseo, termina en ternura y luego no sé. Sí, es algo completamente nuevo, porque al principio mi enamorada solo llamaba mi atención. Y ahora qué sé que es Pansy…algo profundo se ha movido en mi pecho, ¿Qué es lo que siento?

¿Qué es lo que siento? Me lo podría preguntar mil veces sin hallar respuesta definitiva…pero… ¿Qué es? Pansy parece tan segura de lo que siente, eso se lo envidio…ella esta tan segura de sus sentimientos, tan segura de sí misma…en cambio yo, yo dudo de todo, dudo de mis sentimientos…de mis pensamientos, de mis propios actos.

-Nata y crema.- murmuro la contraseña de la dama gorda.

-Mira la hora que es y usted caminando por los pasillos…y no la atrapa un prefecto…la próxima vez la dejo afuera.- me "regaña" la dama gorda antes de dejarme entrar (Cosa que me saca una risa porque yo soy prefecta)…la ignoro olímpicamente…no tengo ganas de discutir con ella en estos instantes…al llegar a la sala común me siento frente a la chimenea caliente.

-Hermione…estas despierta.- me dice Harry, me giro a mirarlo y le dedico una sonrisa mientras haciendo lentamente, Harry se sienta a mi lado y contempla las llamas que danzan de un lado a otro.

-¿Estabas leyendo?- me pregunta Harry, lo miro y rápidamente asiento, tan rápido que por un momento creí que me sacaría la cabeza de su lugar…Harry dejo salir una sonrisa ante mi acción tan extraña, yo solo le dedique una sonrisa pidiendo al cielo que no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir… ha sido un día largo…descansa Hermione.- me dice Harry, me da un beso en la frente y lo veo caminar hacia los cuartos de chicos…lo miro mientras sube y luego llevo mi vista hacia las llamas nuevamente.

Minutos luego me levanto, apago la chimenea y comienzo a caminar hacia mi cuarto de prefecta…mientras camino recuerdo mi encuentro con Parkinson…recuerdo que tendremos otro encuentro mañana, recuerdo su rostro, sus ojos…nuestra platica y por un ínstate por mi mente corre una pregunta…¿Podría yo enamorarme de ella? O acaso… ¿Ya lo estoy?

Niego al preguntarme eso…estoy confundida…un mucho con demasiado…seguro mañana todo estará más claro…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado…

No duden en dejarme saber lo que piensan mediante Review, ya sea para una crítica constructiva, algo que creas que pasara o simplemente lo que te pareció el capítulo.

**DEJEN REVIEW SON GRATIS**

SALUDOS Y BESOS AL QUE LEE… Y PAZ Y AMOR EN NAVIDAD


	7. Broma Slytherin Proyecto en pares

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Pájaro Loco: **Muy pronto se sabrá lo que ocurrirá en el encuentro de mañana jejeje. El encapuchado ¿Blaise o Malfoy? Creo que todos tienen ya un sospechoso jejeje…en algún momento se sabrá quien es el encapuchado. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos

**BipolarJL**: Si Hermione es pervertida, pero de mente nada más porque del pensamiento al echo hay una gran línea jejeje. La persona que las vio ¿Blaise? Ummm creo que la mayoría ha votado porque es el jejeje, pronto se sabrá. Gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el cap. Besos

**yumari**: Primero que nada, Bienvenida a leer mi historia y espero no decepcionarte mientras la trama vaya avanzando. Gracias por dejar Review y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Saludos.

**Thestral212**: Acepto el beso tronado encantada XD jejeje, si, la mayoría no se esperaba esa reacción de Hermione, y tampoco se esperaban el repentino abrazo por el frio jejeje. El mirón ¿Harry? Ummm abra que ver, pronto se sabrá. Qué bueno que el cap. te haya dejado así :) jeje. Y la nueva cita, habrá que ver que pasa jejeje…Gracias por el Review y Besos.

**Demian1994**: ¿Mas helada que Pansy? Jejeje eso sería un poco difícil XD. ¿Quién será la sombra? Ya hay bastantes sospechosos XD, entre los más sospechosos están: Harry, Draco y Blaise jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que hayas salido bien en el examen de técnico de rayos. Besos guapa.

**No name:** Si actualice más rápido que de costumbre jejeje, creo que a la mayoría se le quedo la incertidumbre de la reunión…la gran mayoría opina que esta entre DRACO, BLAISE Y HARRY jejeje…pronto se sabrá quien es el encapuchado. Gracias por tu Review y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Saludos

**Hin**: Volviste! Ya se te extrañaba :) sí, ya sabe que es Pansy…definitivamente le están haciendo las cosas más difíciles y seguirán haciéndoselas más difícil a medida que la historia siga fluyendo. Gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el cap. Besos.

**Leyla Dniz**: Todos se quedaron WHAT! Jejeje esa era la intención jejeje. Si, los baño de agua fría a veces no ayudan jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos y Besos guapa.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS; ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y ESO SE LES AGRADECE. BESOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD….SIN MAS…OS DEJO EL CAPITULO.

.

.

.

.

**Broma Slytherin; Proyecto en pares**

POV Pansy

Es una mañana soleada de un hermoso Miércoles, me levante un poco cansada…me había acostado demasiado tarde el día de ayer…aun acostada en la cama me restriego los ojos con algo de pereza hasta que siento una lamida en mi mejilla. Abro los ojos de golpe y sonrió al ver a Mico frente a mí con la lengua por fuera y un gesto feliz.

-Hola.- le saludo acariciándole la cabeza antes de sentarme en la cama…al sentarme escuche murmullos fuera de la protección que cubre mi cama. Me levante haciendo el menor ruido posible y lance un hechizo a las cortinas para poder escuchar perfectamente lo que estaban diciendo a la parte de afuera.

-Draco está que echa humo, lo vi caminando hacia el Gran Salón…estaba furioso y preguntando por Pansy. Yo le dije que seguía dormida, me ignoro y siguió su camino furioso.- le escucho decir a Davies, maldita idiota…es que me pagaras caro el decirle a Draco donde estoy, él no tiene por qué saber nada acerca de mí.

-Pues yo me encontré con Blaise esta mañana, estaba diciendo algo acerca de Pansy y unas salidas nocturnas…sabrá Merlín en que trampas anda esa zorra…conociéndola seguramente es uno de sus planes para llamar la atención…es tan estúpida, tiene a Blaise y a Draco interesados en ella y…y ni los mira…como si ella fuese tan importante.- le cuenta Daphne con ese tonito que tanto odio, ¿Cómo si fuese yo tan importante? Soy importante, mucho más que esos dos idiotas con complejo de mortifagos.

-Creo que ahora si se va a formar la buena porque Draco y Blaise deben estar planeando algo para averiguar que está tramando Parkinson.- escucho la voz de Davies, me muerdo el labio nerviosa y me acomodo en mi cama… ¿habrá sido uno de ellos los que estaban espiando anoche? Espero que no haya podido ver ni escuchar nada importante.

-Vamos a desayunar Mico.- le digo a mi cachorro y seguido abro las cortinas de mi cama…al salir veo a Davies y Daphne sentadas en la cama de Davies….ellas me miran muy sorprendidas, les mantengo seria la mirada.

-Amaneciste hermosa Pansy...dinos tu secreto.- me dice Daphne con una sonrisa, tan fingida como ella misma… ¿Cómo se atreve a fingir ante mí? ¿No sabe que está quedando en ridículo? Mentir frente a Pansy Parkinson…es como mentir frente a la reina mentiras…y ellas lo saben, saben que las conozco como si las hubiese parido yo.

-Si es un secreto…nadie además de uno puede saber.- le digo antes de meterme al baño acompañada de Mico, juro que Daphne maldijo mi nombre cuando me hube perdido en el baño, no necesito escucharla para saberlo, ella es tan predecible. Me doy una ducha y me cambio mi ropa rápidamente antes de salir del baño.

-Mico, quédate aquí…te voy a traer comida en un rato.- le digo a mi cachorro y lo siento en mi cama, cerrando las cortinas para que no salga y lanzándole un hechizo a las cortinas para que nadie pueda abrirlas exceptuándome a mi claro.

Miro mi ropa en el espejo, los mahoneses negros, la camisa igual de marrón y mis botas que no pueden faltar. Con la capa en mano salgo de mi cuarto y comienzo a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a mi sala común, cuando llego allí unos cuantos voltean a verme…me miran con interés, no me sorprende esa mirada, yo siempre estoy en la boca de alguien…eso es para que vean que importante soy.

Luego de mirar a cada uno de los que me miraba, salí de mi sala común y comencé a caminar hacia el gran salón en completo silencio…sentía las miradas en mí mientras caminaba…casi como si pudiesen traspasarme con sus ojos… ¿Qué sucede? Siempre me prestan atención, pero…no tanta…algo debe estar pasando.

Y entonces vi porque tanta mirada, pegado en una pared había una foto mía…era un fotomontaje…mi rostro colocado en el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda que estaba parrada frente a dos chicos también desnudos sosteniendo sus pollas en mis supuestas manos.

Mi rostro seguramente ha comenzado a adquirir un tono rojizo por el cabreo…Voy a matar a Blaise… arranque el papel de la pared sintiendo mis músculos contraerse del coraje…sentí una nueva mirada en mí.

-¿Qué tanto miras carajo?- le grite a un grito de Ravenclaws que me habían estado mirando, ellos se esparcieron con rapidez. Comencé a caminar nuevamente y como si el destino me lo pusiese de frente vi a Draco y Blaise riendo en compañía de Theodore y Zacharias.

-¡Zabinni!- le grite al moreno fuera de mis cabales, él se giró a mirarme y juro que el miedo se reflejó en sus ojos por un mini-segundo. Zacharias y Theodore se quedaron rezagados; mientras que Draco y Blaise caminaron hacia mí con esas sonrisas petulantes que siempre tienen.

-¿Qué quiere nuestra princesa hielo?- pregunto con mofa Malfoy.

-¿Qué putada es esta Blaise? ¿No sabes pelear de frente moreno zarrapastroso?- le pregunte a Blaise mostrándole la foto, el dejo salir una risa socarro; sujete mi varita con fuerza…lo atacaría sin piedad en cuanto tuviese tiempo.

-Que puta eres Parkinson…eso significa el cartelón…demuestra que solo sirves para un buen polvo.- me contesta Zabinni, automáticamente levanto la mano y pienso cruzarle la cara, pero él me sujeta con fuerza la muñeca…haciendo la presión justa en mi muñeca…causándome dolor, dolor que claro esta no demuestro.

-Acaban de declararme la guerra…y les aviso que yo no tengo piedad.- le dijo y con un movimiento hago que Blaise me suelte, pero Malfoy se mueva rápido y me sujeta de la cintura...saco mi varita y lo apunto al cuello.

-Suéltame, Malfoy…porque a mí la mano no me tiembla para matar ratas; Y tu acabas de convertirte en una- le digo mirándolo con odio…él no me suelta y veo a Blaise apuntándome con su varita, cosa que me saca una sonrisa.

-¿Creéis que me importa que seáis dos? ¿Tenerle miedo a Zabinni, Draco? Sabes que le temo más a una mosca que a él…te hubieses buscado otro aliado.- le digo a Draco con una sonrisa ladeado, su agarre en mi cintura es menos firme…está dudando…como siempre…es un maldito cobarde, solo que se cree valiente.

-Baja la varita Blaise.- escucho un grito a mi espalda, Draco me suelta automáticamente y yo me giro a ver a la persona que ha hablado…mi semblante refleja sorpresa…no esperaba eso… ¿Ella defendiéndome? ¿Se ha vuelto loca? Todos se darán cuenta de que algo ha cambiado entre las dos.

-Esto hay que verlo para creerlo…Pansy Parkinson necesita ser defendida por una sangre sucia.- le escucho decir a Malfoy riendo, miro a Hermione seria…queriendo decirle con la mirada que debe irse…pero ella no me mira, veo que en su mano sujeta el fotomontaje que estos idiotas han hecho de mí.

-Yo se defenderme Draco…- susurro volteando a verlo, es un susurro cargado de odio…de coraje…de pura rabia Slytherin, de puro orgullo herido…

-¿Sabes? No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo morena…cuando tu comiences a hacer las cosas a mi modo…dejare de molestar…mientras aguante presión.- me dijo Malfoy antes de irse caminando rápidamente. Blaise se queda quieto, me mira, y le sostengo la mirada.

-Ayer te cerraste las puertas Parkinson…ahora solo te queda aguantar.- me dice Blaise.

-Así que le contaste que Salí…no eres más que un bebe chismoso Blaise…y un muy mal perdedor.- le digo seria, el me mira con odio y se va tras Draco como el perro faldero que es. Me giro a mirar a Granger, ella sigue allí de pie mirándome…miro nuestro entorno…la gente que aun camina por el lugar.

-Gracias por ayudar…pero lo tenía todo bajo control.- le digo a Hermione antes de comenzar a alejarme. Siento los pasos de Hermione detrás de mí, así que me meto en un pasillo vacío…la siento cerca…su presencia siempre está presente en mi… es casi como si pudiese saber cuándo ella se está acercando.

-Pansy…siento haberme metido…sé que no debía, pero…pensé que te harían daño.- me dice Hermione alcanzándome al fin, me detengo y me giro a mirarla…ella me mira y luego baja su mirada al suelo y la vuelve a subir.

-Realmente gracias, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer Hermione; si alguien se entera de lo que hablamos. Entonces a mí no me ira muy bien que digamos.- le digo a Hermione mirándola a los ojos fijamente…ella asiente, parece comprenderme perfectamente.

-Siento mucho lo del fotomontaje, es mágico así que nadie podrá romper la foto o hacerla desaparecer hasta que el mismo que colgó los carteles los quite.- me dice Hermione, miro la foto que sostiene en sus manos y luego miro la que yo misma sostengo.

-¿Crees lo que dice el cartel? ¿Crees que soy una puta barata?- le pregunto intentando que me mire a los ojos, me gusta que me mire…me gustan sus ojos, tanto como me gusta su boca rosa, sus características tan hermosas…esos pequeños lunares en su hermosa nariz.

-¿Creerlo? ¿Cómo voy a creer algo así después de ver cómo eres realmente?- me pregunta Hermione mirándome fijamente, sus palabras las siento como una recompensa para mi orgullo herido…y soy yo la que me acerco a ella lentamente.

-Gracias Hermione, por creer en mi sin conocerme.- le susurro y la abrazo…la abrazo como ella me abrazo en la noche de ayer…la abrazo  
y siento que mi pecho comienza a subir con rapidez…mis manos en sus espalda, como ella hizo ayer conmigo…casi estoy tentada a bajar hasta sus nalgas y saber hasta donde ella me dejaría llegar.

POV Hermione

Me quede sorprendida ante su repentino abrazo, ella era ten hermosamente tierna cuando se lo proponía. Le acaricie la espalda, sintiendo como ella me acaricia la mía…un temblor recorre mis piernas poniéndomelas de gelatina cuando siento su mano muy cerca de mi trasero…pero ella vuelve a subir su mano.´

-Emm, pues…nos vemos Granger…tengo que ir a desayunar. Y gracias de nuevo, no lo hagas otra vez.- me dice Pansy alejándose de mí, asiento y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa…y es que cuando la vi allí…siendo sujetada por Draco y apuntada por Blaise no me pare a medir consecuencias….solo pude pensar que no quería que le lastimaran…no quiero que le hagan daño...

-Espera…tengo que darte algo.- le dije rápidamente y comencé a buscar algo en mi bolsa, ella me miro intrigada y luego sonrió cuando saque sus pergaminos y su pluma…ella los tomo con una sonrisa y se acercó un paso a mí.

-Ahora si…nos vemos…Her-mi-one- me dice Pansy haciendo énfasis en mi nombre y justo después me da un pico en la mejilla. Mire al suelo y luego subo la mirada, ella me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Claro…nos veremos.- le contesto, ella se aleja…la observo alejarse…con ese paso tan pretensioso y orgulloso…con ese paso que grita ser mejor que todos…y sé que la mugrienta foto esa a herido su orgullo, a ella le encanta que hablen de ella, pero odia que le hagan cosas como esa.

Miro la foto, es un asco de foto…la estrujo pero vuelve a ser la misma así que simplemente la dejo tirada y camino hacia el gran salón…fácilmente pudiera haber ido con Parkinson, ¿Fácilmente? Claro…una Slytherin y una Griffindor caminando al Gran salón y charlando como viejas amigas…o más que viejas amigas.

-Hermione…te has vuelto una caminante rápida, más que antes- me grita Ronald llegando a mi lado, me giro a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa, él sonríe y se coloca a mi lado…comienza a hacerme preguntas raras…como… ¿Dónde estabas anoche? ¿Te gusta el tostón? ¿Qué prefieres de los perritos calientes; el hotdog o el pan? Ósea que clase de preguntas son esas.

-Ronald… ¿Estas enfermo?- le pregunto mientras entramos al gran salón, Ronald niega varias veces con la cabeza mientras nos sentamos en la mesa; Harry ya estaba allí comiendo y Ginny también…pero no parecían estar hablado mucho.

-No estoy enfermo Mione, solo son preguntas…como cuando tú me preguntas por que no estudio.- me contesta Ronald y luego comenzó a comer para que yo no pudiese hacerle más preguntas…solo lo mire con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Has sabido algo sobre el príncipe mestizo Harry?- le pregunto a mi amigo, el niega varias veces con la cabeza mientras come y luego me dedica una sonrisa…parece realmente calmado sobre el asunto… ¿No le da importancia? Pues yo si le doy importancia y tengo que saber quién es ese tal mestizo.

Mientras pienso en quien podría ser, mi mirada viaja hacia la mesa Slytherin…veo a Pansy sentada, moviendo su comida de lado a lado y mirando fijamente lo que sea que está comiendo…da la imagen de estar planeando algo, tal vez un desquite con Zabinni y Malfoy. Ojala sea eso, esos dos son unos idiotas.

-¿Miras a alguien Hermione?- me pregunta Ronald, lo enfoco ya que se encuentra delante mío, por unos segundos no entiendo porque me pregunta eso, pero luego me doy cuenta de que me he quedado mirando a Parkinson por más tiempo del permitido.

-No, yo…estaba…estaba pensando.- contesto lo más rápido posible antes de comenzar a comer…Que no pregunta, que no pregunte…Ronald me mira por lo que a mí me parecieron años y luego siguió comiendo, cosa que me saco una gran sonrisa de alivio.

Las clases comenzaron con la normalidad habitual, estábamos en el salón de Transfiguraciones, yo estaba sentada en la parte de adelante, como siempre, la profesora Mcgonagall está hablando de un tema peculiar: Relaciones sexuales...

No me gusta cuando ella comienza a hablar de esos temas…pero sé que lo hace porque es consciente de que ya somos adultos y esos temas siempre salen al aire. Lo único que odio de estas charlas son las imágenes que seguramente Mcgonagall presentara al final de sus palabras.

Mientras Mcgonagall hablaba yo había encontrado mi distracción en una pluma que podía ver unos cuantos asientos a mi lado…era la pluma de Pansy, se había sentado en la parte delantera y jugaba con su pluma…el movimiento de esa vendita pluma me tenía hechizada, pero la voz de Ronald me saco de mi concentración.

-Profesora… ¿Qué hay de los homosexuales y las lesbianas? Digo, no pregunto por mí…pero…en Hogwarts hay de todo un poco y usted está hablando de relaciones heterosexuales nada mas.- le escucho decir a Ronald desde unos asientos detrás, mis mejillas se pintan de un sonrojo fuerte y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Buen punto joven Weasley…pero…creo que las relaciones sexuales se hablan en termino general…cada cual sabrá lo que hace y con quien lo hace; pero me he tomado el tiempo para traeros unas fotos…creo que tienen la edad para verlas y…son relaciones en termino general así que podrán ver distintas clases de parejas.- hablo Mcgonagall y apunto al pizarrón donde apareció una foto.

Y yo miraba las fotos, la mayoría presentaba desnudez completamente, cosa que no me sorprendió…Mcgonagall era algo extremista cuando quería que perdiéramos el miedo a ciertos temas…mis mejillas se volvieron rojas con tres imágenes…la primera fue la de dos hombres pues haciendo lo que hacen por donde lo hacen no…; la segunda fue la de una chica chupando los pezones de otra y la última…de una chica pelinegra (Precisamente) entre las piernas de una chica de cabellos castaños (Para completar) Y claro está que en mi mente se repitió esa misma escena pero conmigo y Pansy de protagonistas.

Me enterneció la imagen de dos chicos besándose, se veían enamorados en realidad…escuche murmullos en el salón, como críticas y eso; en cambio cuando aparecieron dos chicas besándose todos los chicos comenzaron a pitar…Mcgonagall los mando a callar con la vista.

-Bueno, voy a darles un tema del que tendrán que buscar información y con eso podrán irse de la clase. Por cierto, será en parejas y quiero que sean como mínimo 40 pergaminos de información; puede incluir vuestra opinión sobre el tema.- hablo Mcgonagall y la vi comenzar a escribir las parejas con su tema.

Los temas se repetían; tenían que ver con la sexualidad…lesbianismo, bisexualidad, heterosexualidad, homosexualidad y transexualidad. Me quede mirando el pizarrón hasta que apareció mi nombre y tal vez fue cosa del destino…que junto a mi nombre apareció el de Pansy y como tema la bisexualidad.

Gire el rostro hacia Pansy, ella también giro el rostro para mirarme, desee con todas las fuerzas de mi alma dedicarle una sonrisa a Pansy, pero no podía hacerlo o todo el mundo sabría que yo estaba emocionada por hacer el proyecto con Pansy… ¿Emocionada? Me pondría a festejar en este preciso instante.

-Que fallo…me han colocado con Daphne Grengrass…- le escucho quejarse a Ronald, Harry parece no importarle mucho con quien lo han colocado porque está en completo silencio…

-¿Hermione? ¿No te molesta que te colocaran con Parkinson?- me pregunta Ronald, me giro a mirarlo al tiempo que comienzo a recoger mis cosas.

-Claro que me molesta, ahora tendré que pasar más tiempo con ella.- le digo a mi amigo pelirrojo, siento exactamente lo contrario a lo que digo…y segundos después me despido y salgo del salón.

Las clases han acabado, la cena también…falta hora y media para mi encuentro con Parkinson, estoy sentada en la biblioteca leyendo en silencio…el lugar esta oscuro y vacío…pero eso para mí nunca ha tenido mucha importancia. Cuando el reloj marca las 11:30…recojo mis libros y parto hacia mi cita con Pansy.

Afuera hace un frio pasable, camino observado los alrededores con disimulo…y me detengo algunos metros antes de llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, me siento allí, en la yerba fría...recostando mi cabeza en el árbol detrás de mí…

Los minutos pasan cada vez más lentos, cuando dan las doce una emoción me recorre de arriba abajo…pero no la veo llegar…ni la veo ni la escucho…es entonces que soy consciente de un ruido a la parte opuesta…a la parte opuesta del árbol.

Me levanto de la yerba y rodeo el árbol…y no puedo evitar sonreír al verla… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara allí? No lo sé, pero al parecer es el suficiente como para haberse quedado dormida esperándome.  
Me siento en el pasto junto a una Pansy que estaba dormida y repaso el contorno de su rostro con la yema de mis dedos…esta helada…no sé si es por el frio o porque su cuerpo siempre esta unos grados más debajo de lo natural.

-Pansy…- susurro para despertarla, la muevo un poco en busca de que abra los ojos…y la veo moverse un poco inquieta y luego abrir sus hermosos ojos y mirarme…solo mirarme.

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar…- me dice Pansy

FIN DEL CAPITULO

JEJEJE, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Si te gusto deja REVIEW; son gratis, serian como un regalo de navidad para mi jejeje.

A ver si subo uno antes de las fiestas, pero no es seguro.

¡Y…HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAS PARA TODOS!


	8. Solo tu y yo

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Yumari: **Creo que todos quieren matar a Malfoy y Zabinni jejeje. Sii, el destino las coloco juntas…a veces sucede. Gracias por el Review y espero que te agrade el capítulo de hoy. Felices Fiestas

**Leyla Dniz: **Siii, trabajo en equipo ya veréis lo que sucederá jejeje. ¿La mejor forma de aprender hacer las cosas? Tal vez una de ellas piense así jajaja XD. Definitivamente la teoría es aburrida, pero para Hermione Granger…creo que no… a ella le encanta leer…a ver que piensa Pansy jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Felices Fiestas

**Samasolac10:** ¡Aquí te dejo otro capítulo antes de Navidad jejeje! Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos y Feliz navidad.

**No name: **Siii, no llego a la segunda cita pero aquí ta jejeje. Hermione no podía dejar que tratasen así a la chica que está comenzando a querer XD. Creo que todos odian a Draco y a Blaise en esta historia jajaja ¿Si Ron las vio? Ummm, podría ser (Añado otro a la lista de sospechosos) ¿Sospechas de todos? Jejeje es que hay que sospechas jajaja. Gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el cap. Feliz Navidad, ahora si este es el último antes de Navidad jejeje.

**Pájaro Loco: **No, no comenzó la segunda cita…lo corte en lo mejor jejeje…pero aquí está la segunda cita. Hermione defenderá a Pansy algunas veces más, eso es muy seguro. Y si, Pansy tiene que tener muchos ojos, al final esta solita en Slytherin. ¿Ron tramando algo? Ummm…podría ser jejeje. Gracias a ti por dejar Review y Felices Fiestas.

**Lui. Nott : **¿No te lo esperabas? Jejeje, es bueno sorprenderos…Hermione la defenderá de todos, uno defiende lo que quiere jeje. ¿Qué harán en el trabajo? Tendréis que esperar un poquito más para eso jejeje. ¡Gracias por le Review y Feliz Navidad!

**Hin: **¿Ron muy preguntón? Jejeje, por algo será jajaja. Todos han insultado a Draco y Blaise por este capítulo…ambos se lo han buscado XD. ¿Hermione interesándose por Pansy? Yo creo que ya está interesada jejeje. Siii, les va a tocar un poco duro. Qué bueno que te guste, Gracias por el RR y Felices fiestas.

**Demian1994: **La broma no fue divertida en lo absoluto, pero es una broma estilo Slytherin así que es bastante pesada, podría decirse. Y no será la única vez que la castaña la defienda jeje. Siii, Mcgonagall es muy seria pero en mi historia siempre pasan cosas extrañas jejeje Si, están teniendo suerte Hermione y Pansy. Aquí está la charla que os debo jeje. Gracias por el Review y felices fiestas.

**BipolarJL: **Siii, Pansy esta solita en Slytherin (Por ahora). Lo que hicieron Draco y Blaise no tiene nombre pero Pansy les regresara la broma. Siii, están teniendo suerte (Creo que lo dices por el trabajo en equipo XD). Mcgonagall hablando de eso es O.O pero siempre hay algo así en mis historias jajaja. Gracias por el Review y Felices fiestas.

**SoDamnBeautiful1:** Que bueno que te encante, a mí me encanta que te encante XD. Gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el cap. de hoy. Feliz Navidad.

**HarukaIs:** Que bueno que te gusta cómo se va desarrollando y siii…Pansy tendrá una buena venganza para Draco y Blaise pero no será en este cap.…ahora viene la segunda cita. Gracias por el Review y Espero te agrade. Felices Fiesta para ti.

Y un saludo súper especial para** Thestral212 **quien me dejo su comentario vía MP, espero que te guste el capítulo Guapa y Feliz Navidad.

**Ultimo sucedido en el cap. anterior:**

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar…- me dice Pansy

**Solo tú y yo**

**POV Pansy**

Mire fijamente a Hermione, ella seguía sentada a mi lado mirándome con esta única cara de: Esta es demasiado difícil. Le sostuve la mirada por algunos segundos hasta que ella dejo salir una sonrisa casi invisible.

-No te mande a llegar tan temprano.- me dice divertida, oye…esto es algo serio…una Slytherin como yo no espera por una Griffindor como ella…se supone que ella fuera puntual joder, que parezco la novia estúpida que se sienta a esperar a que llegue el novio, bueno, en este caso sería la novia.

-Yo fui puntual…tu llegaste… (Miro mi reloj) veinte minutos tarde.- le cuestiono rápidamente sin dejar de tener mi semblante molesto y ofendido.

-Perdóname cariño, pero yo llegué aquí media hora antes…te estaba esperando, pero al parecer has llegado más temprano.- me dice Hermione y su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando yo miro al suelo sonrojada porque ella tiene toda la razón, me puse nerviosa y decidí llegar un "poco" temprano**.**

-Ummm…claro…eh… ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto mirándola de reojo, no siendo capaz de mirarla fijamente…ella sonríe, la muy Griffindor sonríe y se acomoda mejor en la yerba…moviéndose lo suficiente como para que esa falda suya suba unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas dejando ver esas piernas morenas que tanto esconde del mundo entero…Y no puedo evitar mojar mis labios a la vista.

-Yo estoy bien… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? Ya sabes ¿Respecto a la foto?- me pregunta de vuelta Hermione, entonces si la miro a los ojos…levanto los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya Mcgonagall y Dumbledore han hecho los hechizos pertinentes y han desaparecido la mayoría de fotos…pero…ya sabes…hay muchas fotos que los demás jóvenes escondieron y eso…así que…no sorprendería que hubiese una que otra todavía por allí.- me dice Hermione mirándome con sus hermosos ojos.

-No me importa eso Hermione, no voy a darle importancia a un fotomontaje…porque está claro que Blaise y Draco intentan sacarme de concentración y no lo van a conseguir.- le digo a Hermione, entre las dos vuelve a quedar un silencio, algo común creo.

-Te…te veías muy bonita esta mañana.- me susurra Hermione, me giro a verla y contemplo sus mejillas algo rosas…sus ojos persisten en los míos. Le dedique una sonrisa, ella…están Hermione…pero tan diferente a ella misma que hace que cada segundo me enamore más y más de esa persona que ella es.

-Tú te ves hermosa siempre.- lo había dicho antes de procesarlo, pero ya estaba echo…había sido completamente sincera con esa respuesta. Hermione me dedico esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella es capaz de tener y yo sentí una calidez en mi pecho, una que solo sentía cuando la veía a ella…cuando veía su sonrisa, o cuando la veía leer.

-Al parecer el destino quiere que estemos juntas…nos ha tocado de pareja en el trabajo de Mcgonagall.- me comenta Hermione sin mirarme, entonces recuerdo el trabajo sobre bisexualidad en equipo…

-Si…creo que esa ha sido una de las mejores noticias que he tenido en mi vida… la otra…fue saber que tu no me cerrarías las puertas a tu corazón.- le dije y tome su mano derecha entre las mías…su mano era cálida…todo lo contrario a la mía que siempre esta fría…fría como el hielo que tiñe mis ojos.

-Ayer me preguntaste que siento por ti…y no sabía que responderte…hoy sé que lo que siento, tal vez no es, aun, amor…pero…si hay algo aquí adentro que va naciendo. Algo que yo no sé dar nombre, pero que sé que está allí…lo siento…y ahora sé que enamorarme de ti, realmente no es imposible...- me dice Hermione y siento como juega con mis dedos.

-Te aseguro que…en cualquier descuido tuyo…me colare en tu corazón y no me saldré de allí aun cuando pases manguera para lavar todas las tristezas y traiciones.- le dije y comencé a mover mi mano a su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero ella se tensó…así que desistí de la idea. Solo tome su mano derecha y lentamente la dirigí a mi oído.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.´

-Escucho los latidos de tu corazón...es que quiero saber la música del que será mi hogar.- le dije con una sonrisa, sus ojos se volvieron brillosos…ella lentamente saco su mano de mi oído y tomo con esa misma mano mi mano derecha…llevándola hasta su pecho…la mire a los ojos y ella me sostuvo la mirada mientras colocaba mi mano en su pecho.

-Escúchalos directamente de su punto de origen.- me dice mirándome fijamente y siento que mi corazón pega un brinco de emoción al sentir el pum pum…recuerdo esa melodía perfectamente…esa que se ha convertido en mi canción favorita. Miro a Hermione mientras mi mano descansa en su pecho, me muevo y me saco la túnica…ella me mira sorprendida y más cuando me vuelvo a acercar y coloco mi mano nuevamente en su corazón.

-Quiero que escuches como mi corazón late por ti…- le susurro, y tomo su mano, con la mano que no tengo en su pecho, y la guio hasta depositarla en mi pecho…su pecho sube con más rapidez ante el contacto y ella me mira fijamente a los ojos por lo que me parecieron minutos.

-¿Lo sientes? Quiere salirse de mi pecho para irse contigo.- le susurro al tiempo que me inclino un poco más cerca de ella, ella se moja los labios…tentándome a hacer lo que ya había pensado hacer…probar el sabor de esos labios rosas.

-Deja que se venga conmigo…lo cuidare bien.- me susurra ella y hace un poco de presión sobre mi pecho…la miro fijamente…dejando caer mi mascara de hielo al suelo… ¿Cómo dejar que se vaya? Si mi corazón ya se fue con ella.

-No lo lastimes…es muy frágil…muchísimo más frágil que el hielo que cubre mis ojos…- le digo y me acerco otro poco a ella…mi mano sigue sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y la de ella escucha los míos. Hermione se inclina hacia mí, nuestros alientos se mezclan…ella respira profundamente al igual que yo…sus ojos bajan a mis labios por un segundo y luego suben; la imito, mirando esos labios entre abiertos.

-Quiero besarte...-le susurro a centímetros de sus labios, su corazón late más deprisa contra mi mano…ella me sigue mirando a los ojos fijamente.

-Si me besas… ¿Qué seriamos Pansy?- me pregunta Hermione, me acerco otro poco y mis ojos se clavan fijamente en los labios rosas antes de subir a sus ojos chocolate…ella me miraba nerviosa…desea besarme tanto como yo a ella.

-Seriamos lo que tu quisieras Hermione…yo soy lo que tú quieras que yo sea…lo que desees.- susurro, mi voz es más ronca de lo normal…mi respiración artificial…deseo besarla tanto, con tanta fuerza que mis labios queman pidiendo tocar los suyos.

-Te meterás en problemas.- me susurra Hermione, pero se acerca un poco más a mí.

-Seremos discretas…- susurro yo y me acerco otro poco.

-¿Esto está bien? ¿Besarnos? Esto no es lo común.- me dice Hermione, mirando fijamente mis labios…su tono es ronco y ha movido su mano de mi pecho a mis caderas…siento sus dedos presionando levemente.

-A mí nunca me ha gustado lo común…por eso me gustaste tu…porque eras diferente….besarnos no podría estar mal…por lo menos no para mí que lo deseo tanto…desde hace un año.- le susurro contra sus labios, casi puedo rozar sus labios con los míos…pero no la beso porque ella debe decidir.

-¿Podrías besarme tu? Es que…me…no se.- me susurro Hermione mirándome fijamente, sonrió y acerco mis labios a los suyos…siento su aliento envolver completamente mis sentidos…enloqueciéndome.

-Te quiero…- susurro contra sus labios antes de atraparlos…ella me sujeta más firme de la cintura…el beso con deseo, demostrándole cuanto tiempo llevo deseando ese beso…ese contacto con ella. Coloco una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cintura para acercarla más a mí…nuestros labios se mueven con más ansiedad.

POV HERMIONE

Dios que bien sabe…ESTOY BESANDO A PANSY PARKINSON…Dios es mucho mejor de lo que pudiese imaginar… ¿Cuándo lo imaginaste? No lo sé, ah claro, en el salón de Mcgonagall…pero olvida eso Mione que puedes sentir su sabor….Joder que bien besa.

Siento sus manos moverse en mi cintura…apretando y relajándose…suspiro contra sus labios y siento su lengua entrar en mi boca…su lengua es pequeña, resbaladiza y juguetona…ummm…sabe rico…me siento algo torpe al adentrar mi lengua en su boca…es un juego tan húmedo…un jadeo se escapa de mis labios y me sujeto con más fuerza de la cintura de Pansy.

Nos alejamos un poco jadeando con fuerza…apenas unos segundos antes de que yo misma me lance hacia ella y atrape sus labios…es que es tan adictivo su sabor…la fuerza logro que ambas cayésemos a la yerba…yo encima de Pansy…nuestros labios se movían con desesperación…intentando dominar la boca de la otra.

-Hermione…- le escucho jadear a Pansy, sus manos bajando por mi espalda…a centímetros de mi culo y al ser consciente de eso me levanto de sobre Pansy…ella me mira….jadeando allí…acostada sobre la yerba con el cabello esparcido como un balde de pintura negra que ha sido arrojado sobre la yerba.

-Eso…wow…fue…wow.- murmuro recuperando mi respiración…Pansy sigue allí acostada, con los labios entre abiertos, hinchados, y los ojos fijos en mi…se ve tan….tan condenadamente comestible, es como una enorme tentación para mi…la miro luego de tragar saliva con dificultad.

-Tus labios son más suaves de lo que imagine.- me susurra Pansy con una sonrisa al tiempo que se sienta y pasa una de sus hermosas manos por sus cabellos para acomodárselo…la miro mientras lo hace…es un gesto tan delicado...que solo hace que desee saber que tan delicada podría llegar a ser si yo estuviera…para el carrito Hermione.

-Ese…fue mi primer beso.- le digo al nerviosa…ella levanta su mirada hacia mí y sonríe… ¿Por qué sonríe así? ¿Por qué me mira así? Con esos ojos, que por primera vez, demuestran diversión ante mí.

-Creo que…me di cuenta.- me dice Pansy con una sonrisa al tiempo que agarra su túnica…veo que su mano tiembla mientras la toma…al igual que su silabas segundos antes.

-Tienes frio…- susurro, y me siento mientras ella se coloca su túnica…la miro fijamente y ella me dedica una sonrisa, pero le tiembla ligeramente el cuerpo… ¿Por qué siempre tiene frio? Ella esta tan falta de calor que me dan ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

-Ven…- le susurro, ella se acerca, se sienta cerca de mí…la rodeo con mis brazos fundiéndole calor y ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro…la siento temblar suavemente… y pienso que nuestra próxima cita será en un lugar cálido…porque no me gusta verla así.

-Eres tan caliente Hermione…- la escucho susurrar, sonrió…es verdad lo que ella dice…yo siempre tengo calor…por eso me gustan los lugares algo fríos…porque así puedo estar tranquila…y el destino me la ha puesto a ella de frente para enfriar mi calor, al tiempo que yo caliento su hielo.

-¿Pansy? ¿Soy mala…besando?- pregunte en un susurro, sintiendo mis mejillas arder al hacerle esa pregunta a la pelinegra…Siento que deja escapar una risa leve…tan leve y suave que hace que las mejillas vuelvan a arderme.

-Ese ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida... ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- me pregunta Pansy con una sonrisa, se ha girado y me mira fijamente a los ojos…la miro…sé que la miro intensamente, feliz de algún modo de no ser mala con eso de los besos.

-Si…eso responde…- le digo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, por un solo momento flaqueo, bajo los ojos a sus labios ligeramente hinchados y siento algo en mi pecho y en mi bajo vientre…la deseo…siento el deseo recorrer mi cuerpo…deseo todo de ella…deseo todo lo que ella esté dispuesta a darme.

-Has escuchado la frase: Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción. Ahora la entiendo, estoy adicta a tus besos.- me dice Pansy sorprendiéndome y automáticamente se lanzó hacia mí y me beso…sentir nuevamente sus labios me volvió loca.

Ummm…comencé a chupar su labio inferior suavemente mientras ella dejaba sus manos en mi cuello…ella jadeo…oh Dios como me gusta su voz cuando jadea…es…es tan sensual…y me entran más ganas de hacerla gemir…más fuerte…más claro…quiero que grite…que grite mi nombre…como en la biblioteca mientras se tocaba.

Pansy mete su lengua en mi boca, la acompaño con la mía y agradezco al cielo estar sentada porque no siento las piernas…nuestras lengua jugando…eso es lo más delicioso e increíble que he sentido en mi vida. Nos separamos de golpe, jadeando fuerte y un hilo de saliva que había entre ambas se rompe.

-Wow…la primera vez fue inolvidable…la segunda es repetible.- le escucho murmurar a Pansy y seguido sus labios contra los míos…no me resisto…vuelvo a besarla con pasión…ummm…es tan rico sentir sus labios…nos volvemos a alejar y yo respiro con profundidad.

-Tengo que irme…- me dice Pansy respirando con dificultad, asentí y le di un último beso antes de que nos levantásemos del suelo…quedando una frente a la otra.

-¿Quedamos para el trabajo?- le pregunto, ella me dedica una sonrisa.

-Nos veremos mañana en la torre de Aritmancia…y…que quede claro que esta tercera cita…no es solo por el trabajo…quedaríamos de nuevo aunque no tuviésemos que hacer dicho proyecto.- me dice Pansy con una sonrisa y sujetándome de la cintura.

-¿De verdad? ¿Entonces somos novias o amigas con derecho a roce?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella me mira con picardía.

-Te dije que somos lo que quieras que seamos…para mi…eres mi amor…solo eso.- me dice con una sonrisa Pansy y seguido coloco más firmemente sus manos en mis caderas y me acercó a ella para atrapar mis labios en un beso dulce…ese bendito sabor a melocotón me tiene mal…me tiene el centro volteado.

-Me voy entonces, novia.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella asiente.

-Ve primero…yo iré después.- me dijo con una sonrisa la morena, sonreí y comencé a alejarme…había caminado unos metros antes de girar el rostro y mirarla…ella me dedico una sonrisa tímida, cosa que me sorprende, pero sonrió de vuelta…llevándome conmigo la última vista de ella es noche…porque hoy está más hermosa que nunca.

Luego de algunos minutos estoy en mi cuarto, me acuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos recordando a Pansy…a Pansy por completo y sonrió…sonrió como tonta porque lo que antes me parecería imposible hoy me parece perfecto. Griffindor y Slytherin, es la combinación perfecta…es como el agua y el fuego…el balance perfecto entre lo bueno y lo malo…Pansy x Hermione…es perfecto simplemente…una balanza entre lo frio y lo caliente…es…la perfección…lo es para mí.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado y ahora si os digo, este es el último capítulo antes de navidad…así que nos veremos desde el 27 en adelante jejeje.

DEJEN REVIEW COMO REGALO JEJEJEJE

BESOS Y FELIZ NAVIDAD


	9. La venganza es dulce

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Leyla Dniz: **Que bueno que te haya gustado jejeje… ¿Qué pasara en el trabajo de Mcgonagall? Se sabrá pronto jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te agrade el capítulo de hoy. Besazos y feliz año nuevo.

**BipolarJL: **No, ese no era el encuentro del trabajo…pero el del trabajo ya viene por allí jejeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por el Review y espero te guste este capítulo. Feliz año nuevo.

**Samalosolac10: **Que bueno que te haya encantado, me gusta que te guste la historia. Si querías leer el siguiente, aquí esta, espero que sea de tu agrado y realmente gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar Review. Feliz año nuevo por adelantado.

**Thestral212: **¡Hola Guapa! Aww me gane beso :) Siii, se lo que significa para ti el fic jejeje y es bueno saber que te has visto identificada con ese momento. Creo que todos hemos pasado por un momento similar… A mí me fascina que te guste mi fic. Ummm…no sé si seguirás :) con este (Sonrisa maliciosa), pero espero que te guste jejeje. ¿No puedes coordinar bien tus ideas? Jejeje, cuando las coordines bien me tiras un MP jeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el cap. de hoy. Feliz año nuevo y besos.

**Demian1994: **¿Un poquitín mareadilla? Jejeje, por algo estamos de fiesta. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, cuando un lector me dice que le gusto realmente me hace sentir bien. Siii, es una Pansy diferente, y Hermione igual…mente perversa pero con su límite jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el cap. de hoy. Feliz año nuevo guapa.

**Hin: **¡Son novias! Jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, a mí me gusta que te guste y me gusta más que me lo hagas saber. Gracias por dejar Review y espero te agrade el capítulo de hoy. Feliz año nuevo guapa y a leer jejeje.

**Lui. Nott : **Que bueno que te haya gustado. Siii, Hermione estará perdida por Pansy y…con el tiempo derretirá el hielo de la pelinegra. Gracias por dejar Review, es bueno saber que te gusta…y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Besazos, feliz año nuevo y que la pases bien.

**Yumari: **¿Ya querías que se dieran el primer beso? Pues ya se lo dieron y vienen muchos más jejeje. Jejeje, Herm se hace adicta a Pansy, Pansy a Hermione ¿Y tú a mi fic? Jejeje…es bueno saberlo. SI ya quieres leer el siguiente aquí esta, gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el cap. Feliz año nuevo y que te traiga muchas bendiciones.

**Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros, por leer y dejar Review. Espero que este año nuevo les traiga muchas bendiciones y mucha salud y amor…Besazos y este cap. va por y para ustedes.**

**La venganza es dulce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una sonrisa se había deslizado por mis labios al ver a Hermione alejarse…me senté en el pasto en completo silencio…no podía evitar sonreír como tonta al pensar en lo acontecido hace algunos minutos…había besado a Hermione Granger…En mi vida pensé tener la oportunidad de darle un beso.

El lugar estaba en silencio, cosa que me agradaba y me asustaba en partes iguales…nunca he sido muy amiga del silencio, pero tampoco del ruido así que no creo en ninguno de los dos. Luego de algunos minutos pensando me levante del pasto y comencé a caminar hacia la torre Slytherin…era tarde; seguramente las dos de la mañana.

No tarde nada en llegar a la torre, el lugar estaba vacío y frio…como siempre…al entrar note la chimenea apagada y un humo ligero en el lugar…mire a todos lados y me mordí el labio con algo de nerviosismo antes de mover mi varita y aparecer unos carteles en mis manos… ¿Blaise y Draco querían joder? Yo los jodería también.

Con un solo hechizo sobre esos carteles hice que aparecieran por todo Hogwarts, no tenía que revisar el castillo para saberlo…el hechizo era muy eficaz…me pare frente al cartel que yo misma me había tomado la molestia de foto-montar y sonreí…la venganza es dulce. Sin poder borrar mi sonrisa comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto.

Cuando entre note unos extraños ruidos en la cama de Davies, mire un poco con curiosidad y pude distinguir dos cuerpos moviéndose con rudeza…eran dos cuerpos menudos…no podrían ser nunca los de un hombre y una mujer…parecían ser de dos mujeres. ¿Davies es lesbiana? Ummm…es bueno saberlo…siempre es bueno tener información.

Camine hasta mi cama, moví la varita sobre las cortinas y estas se abrieron…entre y con otro hechizo las cerré…sonreí al ver a Mico sentado en la cama, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro y con la lengua por fuera.

-Hola… ¿Me esperabas?- le pregunte sacándome la túnica y los zapatos para poder subir a la cama y acostarme a su lado…me quede mirando sin ver hacia arriba mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de Mico.

Mientras pensaba me vinieron los recuerdo de lo acontecido hace algunos minutos y sonreí…Hermione…mi castaña… ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan hermosa? Ella es tan perfecta…me acomode mejor en la cama y cerré los ojos…pero un ruido afuera de mis cortinas me alerto; me volví a sentar en la cama.

Y luego de algunos minutos mire una silueta que pasaba frente a mi cama…me mordí el labio y me volví a acostar al tiempo que colocaba mi varita a mi costado derecho…en Slytherin ocurren cosas extrañas a todas horas; en Slytherin se vive siendo fuerte…los débiles no son parte de esta casa. Me quede pensando algunos minutos más hasta que decidí cerrar los ojos…par de minutos más tarde caí en un estado de profundo sueño.

-Joder…es una maldita zorra…ahorra si la van a degollar.- esa frase gritada por Daphne me despertó de mi profundo sueño…me levante de la cama, le acaricie las orejas a Mico y me acerque más a las cortinas para saber que decían.

-La muy zorra hizo un fotomontaje de Draco y Blaise follando…como si fuesen maricas…Draco está hecho una furia.- comento Daphne, abrí la cortina de un solo movimiento y las mire levantando una de mis perfectas cejas…esperando que alguna de ella pensase en decirme algo.

-Buenos Días Parkinson…hermosa como siempre.- me dice Davies con una sonrisa, no evite rodar los ojos y suspirar antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el baño, la ducha fue rápida y me coloque unos mahonés blancos, una camisa lila y tacones también lilas…me alise el cabello negro y salí del baño…me detuve a mirar a Davies y Daphne…ellas me miraron y luego fingieron estar hablando de unos productos.

Era sábado así que cuando salí de la sala común Slytherin no me coloque mi túnica, aunque no tardaría en colocarme una gabardina; siempre tengo frio. Mientras caminaba observaba los posters de Draco y Blaise, veía a los estudiantes riendo y comentando y por dentro sentía como mi ego se reparaba a grandes rasgos.

Me detuve un par de veces en el camino para contemplar mi obra de arte, eran dos cuerpo desnudos…uno moreno y el otro de piel clara, el de piel clara inclinado hacia delante y el otro follándole por detrás…había sido fácil colocar las caras de Blaise y Draco en esa foto. Seguí caminando hacia el gran salón…cuando entre…me tope de frente con Draco y Blaise quienes me miraban con coraje…mire la mesa Slytherin y comencé a caminar hacia allá apretando mi varita con mi mano derecha.

Me senté en la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa oscura…pensé en servirme un par gofres (Waffles), pero mi plato salió volando; levante la vista y vi a Draco y Blaise sentados frente a mi…los mire y de un movimiento le arrebate el plato a una compañera Slytherin que pensaba servirse a mi costado derecho…la escuche quejarse pero con una mirada mía dejo de hacerlo.

Volví a intentar servirme pero Draco apunto el plato y lo mando a volar…me levante de golpe de la mesa.

-¿Sucede algo Malfoy?- le pregunto seria…sus ojos plateados chispean coraje. Blaise no se quedaba atrás, decir que estaban cabreados era una mentira…ellos estaban mucho más que eso…seguro que estarían asesinándome si no estuviésemos rodeados de tantas personas.

-Te arrepentirás de hacernos eso Parkinson…no creas que puedes contra nosotros…no eres nadie.- escupió Malfoy con un odio muy habitual en su tono de voz. Deje salir una sonrisa socarrona y lo mire fijamente.

-No veas cuanto estoy temblando…me muero de miedo.- susurre con una voz de miedo fingido…Draco me miro por unos segundos y luego se levantó de la silla y Blaise lo imito; no sé porque me esperaba eso.

Draco y Blaise se alejaron sin mirar atrás, me quede mirándolos sin moverme…y minutos después salí de allí a paso firme pero rápido. Mientras caminaba sentí unos pasos detrás de mí…aminore el paso decidida a saber quién era el que se atrevía a seguirme. Me escondí tras una esquina cuando tuve la oportunidad y sin fijarme en quien era sujete a la persona del cuello, apuntándole con mi varita al cerebro y pegando mi cuerpo completamente a su espalda.

-¡Pansy!- había gritado esa voz, al darme cuenta de quién era le solté rápidamente y la mire algo apenada…Hermione se giró a mirarme acariciándose la garganta.

-Lo siento…no sabía que eras tú.- le dije algo apenada; realmente jamás le haría daño…ella sería la única persona a la que yo no quería lastimar…ella es mi amor y yo jamás podría hacer algo que le dañara o hiriese.

-No te preocupes, debí hablar en lugar de seguirte como si te espirara; cosa que no es.- me contesto Hermione y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le hacía ver súper mona…se veía tan hermosa con esas mejillas pintadas ligeramente de rosa.

-Olvidemos eso entonces…- susurre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Pansy? No debiste colgar el fotomontaje ese.- me dijo Hermione mirándome con un gesto severo, pero su tono fue demasiado suave como para querer darme una reprimenda. ¿Una reprimenda? ¿A mí? Soy Pansy Parkinson, a mí nadie me reprende.

-Era vengarme o llorar de frustración y coraje…y yo no lloro Hermione.- le conteste a Hermione girándome para no tener que mirarla a los ojos; mientras miraba hacia delante, ignorando a Hermione, no pude evitar agilizar mis orejas para hacerme una idea de lo que ella hacía.

La escuche suspirar y puedo jurar que ha rodado los ojos…gire mi rosto ligeramente hacia ella, pero antes de que terminara de girarme Hermione me había sujetado del brazo y había terminado de girarme hacia ella…

-Entonces llora, llora de coraje…que nadie se ha muerto por llorar.- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, levante el mentón orgullosamente… ¿Llorar yo? ¿Llorar Pansy Parkinson cuando puede vengarse? ¿Qué lógica tiene eso? Yo no sé llorar, no me enseñaron a eso…ni siquiera me enseñaron a amar.

-Cuando era pequeña, mi padre me enseño algo Hermione…me enseño a no llorar. Porque los débiles lloran, los fuertes ríen.- le conteste y luego me gire completamente, dispuesta a irme…pero una mano me sujeto con firmeza…fije mis ojos en el color chocolate de los de Hermione.

La mire levantando una ceja en un gesto de completa confusión e desinterés…ella suspiro con fuerza y comenzó a tirar de mi con más fuerza aun…deje que me moviese…aunque fácilmente pude haberla detenido.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me atreví a preguntar, pero nadie me respondió…Hermione siguió tirando de mi sin soltar mi brazo…por un momento había hecho demasiada presión en mi brazo pero luego suavizo su agarre. Hermione se detuvo a mirarme por un momento, me fije en sus ojos…ella me miraba directamente.

-Espero que llegue el día en que, tu confianza por mi sea tan grande…que no te importe el lugar al que te lleve porque sabrás que no te pondría en peligro.- me susurro Hermione acariciándome la mejilla. ¿No estaba molesta conmigo? Juro que no entiendo a esta mujer.

-mmm…vale… ¿Estas molesta?- le pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido, ella se gira…señal de que si está un poco molesta aun cuando no entiendo muy bien por qué…yo ya me imaginaba su reacción.

-Creo que no pensamos igual.- me dice Hermione mientras caminamos frente a la puerta de la sala de los menesteres…la miro, creo que es muy obvio que no pensamos igual…ella es ella, yo soy yo. Entramos y observe el lugar….ummm… ¿En qué pensaba Hermione cuando caminada? Estamos en una habitación a media luz, un sofá negro en una esquina…mesas con objetos que no quiero ni pensar en su uso (Tipo sexual), una enorme cama al lado contrario del sofá y sobre la cama pude distinguir algo…pero no puedo saber que es por la distancia.

POV Hermione

¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo imagine este cuarto? NI siquiera pensaba en cosas sexuales cuando caminaba….solo…solo en la hermosa ropa de Pansy…maldito pantalón blanco…odio los pantalones blancos. Se supone que estaba algo mosqueada con Pansy mientras caminábamos, pero recordé como se le veían esos pantalones mientras caminaba y mi mente comenzó a divagar… ¿Por qué tenían que ser blancos? ¿Por qué tenían que marcarse de esa manera?

-ehh…bueno…esto.- comencé a hablar, seguramente con las mejillas completamente rojas y no es de sorprender ¿Verdad? Este parece el cuarto de una sesión de bondage…digo…sobre las mesas hay cuerdas, mordazas, esposas…Dios...hay de todo…y solo ver la cara de sorpresa que ha puesto Pansy.

-¿Querías decirme algo?- me pregunta mi Slytherin girándose a verme con una ceja levantada y un gesto divertido…trague saliva completamente nerviosa… ¿Jamás has sentido que un lugar es demasiado pequeño? ¿Qué necesitas escapar de una mirada y no puedes? Dios…necesito que deje de mirarme de esa manera, me siento acorralada.

-Si…yo. Es que estábamos a mitad de pasillo y no quería que tuvieses problemas…ummm. Si te incomoda el lugar podemos irnos.- me apresuro a decir mirando de reojo el suelo, escucho una risa suave; levanto la mirada de inmediato. Pansy me mira con esta única sonrisa y luego camina hacia la cama…pidiéndome que le acompañe con la mirada.

¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! Me gritaba mi mente con intensidad, ¿Yo y Pansy? ¿Una cama? ¿A solas? Eso no es una buena idea. Y aun cuando yo tengo eso muy presente comencé a caminar lentamente hacia Pansy...ella se sentó en la cama y centro sus ojos en un punto de la cama blanca…seguí sus ojos y mi mirada fue a parar en un… ¿Consolador rosa?...Joder.

Me muevo rápidamente y me siento frente a Pansy…ella saca los ojos del consolador y me dedica una hermosa sonrisa antes de acomodarse sobre la cama; subiendo sus piernas sobre el colchón y pasando su delicada mano por un mechón de su negro cabello.

-¿Y? ¿Qué era eso que me querías decir?- me pregunta con una sonrisa Pansy…bendita sonrisa la que Merlín te dio princesa…parece que le has robado la sonrisa a un ángel y a un demonio al mismo tiempo…porque bien que puedes parecer un demonio cuando te lo propones y un ángel también. Bendita bipolaridad la que hay en tu interior… ¿Cómo puede haber tanto amor y tanto odio en una sola persona? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan delicada y tan ruda? ¿Acaso tienes todo dividido al 50%? Eres casi un balance perfecto…eres algo así como: la persona perfecta.

La persona perfecta…yo creía ser perfecta…pero ante ella no soy nadie…su forma de ser es tan extraña. Casi puedo jurar que sufre y ríe en partes iguales; pero al ver sus ojos…sé que la risa no es algo muy conocido por ella…es solo frialdad y orgullo lo que destella esa mirada.

-Llorar no es de débiles…hasta la persona más fuerte llora.- le digo mirándola fijamente, ella saco su mirada de mí y dejo de sonreír de inmediato…una mueca de molestia se instaló en su hermoso rostro.

-Te diré lo que mi padre decía: ¿Llorar por alguien? Princesa levanta la cabeza que la corona se te cae….no quiero perder mi corona Hermione.- me contesto mi hermosa princesa con ese orgullo y esa fuerza que tiene en si misma…daban ganas de sujetarla con firmeza y comérsela a besos para saber qué tan fuerte podría llegar a ser.

-No lloramos por ser débiles, a veces hay que darle un descanso a la fortaleza.- le respondí…no quería perder esa pequeña discusión…no y punto….ella debe entender que llorar no le hace débil…que tipo de persona le mete esa idea a su hija en la cabeza.

-Hermione…no quiero discutir contigo por algo que no tiene sentido…dejémosle así.- me pidió Pansy con una sonrisa, me fije en sus hermosos ojos…estaban tan hermosos…pero serían más hermosos si mostraran sentimientos…si no se vieran tan vacíos.

-Vale…- me rendí, no puedo llevarle la contraria cuando me mira con esos ojos…se han convertido en una debilidad para mi…esa mirada me debilita y no sé si eso es bueno…no lo sé…pero espero que no lo sea.

-Oye…ya que estamos aquí…si tú no tienes nada que hacer podríamos comenzar con el trabajo de Mcgonagall.- le digo a Pansy con una sonrisa, ella asiente y se inclina hacia mi…colocando sus manos en mis muslos, los cuales son cubiertos por mis vaqueros.

-Claro…pero… ¿Me regalas un beso?- me pregunta Pansy con una sonrisa, me inclino hacia delante y trago saliva antes de entreabrir mis labios…cierro los ojos y nuestros labios conectan…nos movemos lentamente…siento las manos de Pansy apretando ligeramente mis muslos…no lo hagas…no hagas eso.

Subo mis manos a su cuello y la aprieto a mí con firmeza, la temperatura sube a nuestro alrededor… ¡Que calor! Me separo de nuestro apasionado beso respirando fuertemente…abro los ojos para encontrarme con la hermosa sonrisa de Pansy y siento como vuelve a hacer fuerza con sus manos en mis muslos.

-¿Tienes libros?- me pregunta Pansy acostándose en la cama boca abajo….me levanto de la cama y tomo la bolsa que había dejado tirada en el suelo antes…de aquella pequeña bolsa saque tres enormes tomos que hablaban sobre la sexualidad. Me gire a Pansy sujetando los tomos y lo que encontró logro…logro que se me mojaran las bragas.

Pansy, acostada boca abajo, sujetando el consolador entre sus manos y jugando con él a darle vuelta…apreté mis muslos en señal de molestia pero para que no lo notase me acerque lentamente a ella…coloque los libros sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama…sin fijarme en las otras mesas llenas de cuerdas y me senté en la cama.

-¿Puedo contarte algo?- me pregunta Pansy con una sonrisa y sin parar su juego con el consolador. Me lamí los labios y asentí…ella es tan sensual sin querer serlo…ese cabello y esa piel…y que decir de esos ojos, que me tiemblan las piernas cuando coloca una mirada enfadada.

-Cuando tenía relaciones con Draco, jamás llegue a tener un orgasmo…no sé porque pero, no disfrutaba de tener una polla dentro de mi.- me conto Pansy moviendo el consolador, apreté los puños con molestia…sabía que Pansy había salido antes con Draco, sabía que habían tenido relaciones, pero escucharlo de los propios labios de Pansy me molestaba. Aunque…me sentía bien al saber que ella no había disfrutado con Draco…que no le había gustado.

-¿Jamás tuviste un orgasmo?- pregunte intentando sonar desinteresada…Joder….que por dentro estoy que echo chispas.

-No…y lo divertido es que el muy idiota cree que tenía orgasmos múltiples con solo ver su polla…es un imbécil.- me dijo Pansy riendo suavemente antes de tirar el consolador lejos…la mire…su sentido del humor era perverso…pero…su sonrisa destilaba una luz que hechizaba.

-Vaya…- comente, no había un significado para esa palabra…simplemente no sabía que decir y decidí decir eso.

-Anda…vamos con el trabajo… ¿Podrías leerlo en voz alta? Es que…no me gusta leer.- me dice Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa, me encogí de hombros y decidimos que mientras yo leía ella iría escribiendo todo en un pergamino.

- La bisexualidad es la orientación mediante la cual la persona consigue satisfacción sexual y emocional con miembros de ambos sexos. La bisexualidad es una orientación permanente, si bien el relacionarse con ambos sexos puede estar limitado a un periodo en particular. Tanto los hombres como las mujeres pueden ser bisexuales. Gobernadores de Grecia.- comencé a leer concentradamente, levante la vista para saber si Pansy había escrito todo y si…lo había hecho.

-Me estoy considerando lesbiana Hermione… ¿Y tú?- me pregunta Pansy con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo puede hacer esa pregunta sonriendo? Esta chica me pone a veces de los nervios… ¿Qué me considero?

-Yo…me considero uni-sex…aunque en estos momentos…solo quiero estar con una mujer.- le conteste con una sonrisa, ella sonrió y extendió una mano para acariciarme la mejilla. Nos quedamos mirándonos por algunos minutos y luego baje la vista hacia lo que debería estar leyendo.

- Muchos sexólogos aceptan hoy día la bisexualidad como una orientación tan genuina como la heterosexualidad y la homosexualidad. Los bisexuales no son personas cuya orientación primordial sea la homosexualidad pero que tienen alguna actividad heterosexual; tampoco son personas con orientación heterosexual pero que tienen alguna actividad homosexual. Dicho esto, es importante reconocer que hay pocos estudios científicos sobre bisexualidad y que las descripciones de bisexualidad se basan mucho en generalizaciones y aproximaciones.- cuando levante la vista…note que Pansy no había escrito nada y que estaba muy concentrada escribiendo algo en su mano.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte curiosa…Pansy levanto la vista hacia mí con una hermosa sonrisa y luego me mostro sus manos…había escrito: **TE AMO CARAMELO. **Sonreí ante lo hermosa y tierna que ella era. Pansy me saco el libro del regazo y se acercó a mí.

-¿Puedo darte mi opinión?- me pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí, pasando sobre los libros como si estos fuesen de goma…me incline hacia atrás pero ella coloco una mano en mi cintura y me acerco más hacia ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Creo que…la bisexualidad es algo extraño…creo que no podemos amar dos cosas al mismo tiempo…o te gusta la polla o te gusta el coño…así de simple…aunque respeto la opinión de todos.- susurro la pelinegra contra mis labios, yo no estaba de acuerdo…creo que te pueden gustar las dos cosas…bien puede gustarte el pollo y carne.

-Yo…Podrías no acercarte tanto.- le pedí mordiéndome el labio sumamente nerviosa…ella sonrió de lado…esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa diabólica que me decía que planeaba algo…Pansy se siguió acercando...yo recostada en la cama y ella sobre mi… ¿Cómo terminamos así? No tengo ni la menor idea.

-O…podría terminar de acercarme.- me susurro Pansy con una sonrisa y seguido sentí sus labios presionando contra los míos…mis ojos se cerraron…soy débil…su sabor me hace débil…ese sabor…ese melocotón no me deja pensar. Moví mis manos hasta su espalda y la acerque más a mi…sus manos están en mis caderas y siento sus dedos rozar el dobladillo de mi camisa de manera tentadora.

El beso se vuelve más apasionado, su lengua entra a mi boca, la mía sale a su encuentro…y siento su saliva contra la mía y me enloquece…es tan rico sentir sus besos…nuestros alientos chocaban…tomábamos aire entre el beso…muy de vez en cuando, pero es que el aire pasaba a ser algo sin importancia cuando nos besamos.

-SI no me detienes…no me detendré.- me susurro Pansy y comenzó a besarme el cuello…esas mordidas… ¿Cómo la detengo? ¿Cómo voy a detenerla? Joder esas mordidas están deliciosas…sus besos subieron a mi mandíbula y ella comenzó a tirar de mi camisa...y…

-Ahh…Pansy.- gemí al sentirla succionar en mi punto de pulso… ¡Esto está fuera de control!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**JEJEJE…creo que ese es el final de capitulo. Nos leemos pronto :) **

**DEJEN REVIEWS: SON GRATIS  
**

**No se si pueda actualizar antes de año nuevo ya que mi cumpleaños es el 29 y el de mi madre el 31...asi que...nos leemos tempranito en año nuevo.**

**Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**


	10. Deseos flotantes…acusaciones con disfrac

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**BipolarJL: **"Todo lo malo se regresa sin necesidad de vengarse." Creo que si se dice así jejeje, pero a Pansy eso como que no le va…ese no es su estilo…ella es más de la frase "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, lo que tú me hagas yo te hare." ¿Crueldad, esposas…etc.? Jejeje Hermione está muy mal. ¿Rápido para que le escribiera Te amo? Tal vez, pero Pansy está enamorada desde hace un año. Qué bueno que te haya gustad, espero que tengas un próspero año nuevo.

**Leyla Dniz:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y si…la práctica es mucho mejor jejeje. Se lo merecen, pero no se quedaran tranquilos (Draco y Blaise). ¿Por qué lo deje allí? Creo que fue por crueldad, pero aquí está la continuación jejeje. Feliz año nuevo.

**Thestral212: **Gracias, y la fiesta es en casa. Estas invitada jejeje. Me pase de cruel al dejarlo allí pero ya lo continuo jejeje. ¿Qué la golpearían? Poco les faltaba jejeje. A ver cuál de tus dos teorías sale triunfadora…tal vez hay una línea media entre ambas (me muero por decir pero mejor espero que lo leas XD) La habitación de Hermione jajaja, es que la pobre no sabe ya que hacer con sus ganas jajaja. ¿Cómo cuenta sus intimidades Pansy? Jejeje, la pelinegra no le importa mucho hablar de eso con Hermione, aunque a este le moleste jajaja. Siii, te adelantas un buen, pero siempre uno se hace un previo de lo que sucederá XD. Un beso pa ti y que tengas un año nuevo lleno de salud, amor y prosperidad a ti y a tu familia.

**Atenea-jj:** Fue demasiado cruel dejarlo allí, pero ya lo continúo jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Besos y que tengas un hermoso año nuevo.

**Yumari:** Que bueno que te haya encantado ¿No crees que pueda pararla? Jejeje, cuando leas sabrás si puede o no puede jejeje. ¿Mi esclavitud, mi felicidad? ¿La estás leyendo? Espero que te esté gustando, por cierto que ya he colgado el último capítulo de esa historia jejeje. Espero te guste. Que tengas un feliz año nuevo y saludos.

**Lui. Nott :** Siii, Pansy es de temer jejeje la broma fue al estilo Parkinson mezclado con su orgullo herido jajaja. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Herm la detendrá? Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saberlo jejeje. Gracias por la felicitación; espero que el año nuevo te traiga paz, amor y mucha salud para ti y tu familia y a festejar que aún estamos de fiesta jajaja. Saludos, y cuídate.

**HaruKaIs:** Definitivamente Pansy tiene más control que Hermione por el momento jejeje XD Gracias por el Review, espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo y Besos.

Hin: ¿No sabes quién es más perver? Jejeje, creo que ambas se quedan en un 50-50 jejeje. ¿Adoras a Pansy? Creo que yo también y creo que la adoraras más jejeje. Espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo guapa y cuídate.

Akiherm: Here's a new cap to keep reading; hope you like. Happy New year to you. Kisses.

**Deseos flotantes…acusaciones con disfraces**

POV PANSY

No debería estar haciendo esto, no llevamos juntas ni dos días y yo ya quiero intimar con ella…pero es que esta habitación…es como si una fuerza invisible me empujase a hacer esto…que no lo puedo detener…no tengo control y…Hermione tampoco parece tenerlo.

-Ahh…Pansy.- le escuche gemir cuando comencé a succionar su punto de pulso, me gusto el sonido…estar tendida en esa cama sobre ella me gusta…me hace desearla más…deseo besar todo su cuerpo; no dejar lugar sin recorrer.

Paso mis dientes ligeramente por su cuello y muerdo con suavidad antes de lamer el lugar que tal vez he lastimado. Escucho un jadeo por parte de Hermione y odio amar tanto sus gemidos y jadeos…cualquier ruido que ella emite me gusta; casi como si no pudiese detenerme…como si fuese adicta a ella, a su sabor, a su voz.

Siento sus piernas sobre mis caderas y bajo mi mano izquierda para acariciar su pierna suave…acariciando desde la rodilla hasta la mitad del muslo…deseando subir más allá pero sabiendo que todavía no es el momento. Subo mis besos por su cuello y vuelvo a besarla con pasión…sus manos están en mi nuca…siento sus unas raspando ligeramente mi cuero cabelludo el su intento de acercarme más a sí misma.

-Te deseo terroncito de azúcar.- susurre contra sus labios y baje nuevamente a su cuello…pero esta vez comencé a succionar un punto con fuerza…Hermione volvió a jadear y bajo sus manos hasta mis hombros…moviéndolas sin una dirección determinada, me separe de su cuello y la mire directamente a los ojos…pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados…así que volví a bajar y la bese apasionadamente…ella abrió sus labios dispuesta a recibir mi beso…nuestras lenguas volvieron a acudir al llamado de la otra y un gemido se me escapo de entre los labios.

Mientras nos besábamos comencé a acercar mi mano a los botones de su blanca camisa…empecé a desabotonarle la camisa de abajo hacia arriba sin dejar de besarla, pero saliéndome de sobre ella y quedándome acostada de lado mientras mis manos y mi boca trabajaban.

Cuando llegue al último botón, y la camisa se abrió, detuve el beso…abrí los ojos…aunque no se en que momento los cerré…y la mire a los ojos, sus ojos chocolate nerviosos acudieron a mi mirada. Lentamente le dedique una sonrisa y coloque mi mano en su abdomen, pero Hermione dio un pequeño brinco sorprendiéndome.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada y sentí un dolor en la entre pierna…pensé que era excitación.

-Si…es que…tus manos esta heladas…- me dijo con una sonrisa…aleje mi mano…no quería que se sintiese incomoda ante mi tacto de hielo.

-No…no te alejes, me gusta el frio que emanan.- me dijo Hermione deteniendo mi mano y volviéndola a colocar en su abdomen…justo sobre su ombligo…la piel es suave…la miro a los ojos y me llamo los labios al tiempo que miro su piel expuesta…Hermione se mueve nerviosa…le sonrió y comienzo a mover mi mano…acariciando lentamente…sintiendo sus músculos contraerse cuando la acaricio.

Con un movimiento le termino de quitar la camisa, ella se sienta y se me acerca…y une nuestros labios al tiempo que me saca la camisa…nuestras camisas en el suelo…ambas en sujetador…el mío verde esmeralda y el suyo color granate.

Y abrazadas continuamos nuestro beso, siento las manos de Hermione en mis costados…subiendo y bajando…las mías están en su espalda…mis labios en los suyos…dando mordidas cuando me siento tentada sacarle el sujetador rápidamente pero…

-Auch.- me alejo de Hermione al sentir como ha tirado de la parte trasera de mi sujetador y luego la ha soltado logrando golpearme con ella… ¿Intentaba quitarme el sujetador y ha terminado golpeándome?

-Lo siento…lo siento.- me dice ella nerviosa y cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-¿Has tirado de mi sujetador?- le pregunto divertida.

-NO…yo…intentaba ser cuidadosa.- me dice Hermione sonrojada. Me inclino cerca de ella y el abrazo…tiro de la parte trasera de su sujetador para que vea lo que se siente.

-Oye…eso ha dolido.- me dice ella divertida y me gira…rio ante su comentario y la empujo para quedar nuevamente sobre ella…Hermione se mueve debajo de mi con una sonrisa…empujándome e intentando sacarme de sobre ella.

-Ríndete.- le digo divertida intentando mantenerla quieta debajo de mí, pero la muy Gryffindor sigue empujándome e intentando dominarme.

-No.- me dice sin borrar su sonrisa y sigue empujándome.

-Ríndete.- insisto sin soltar sus muñecas, ella me empuja con más fuerza y sin dejar de sonreír.

-No.- me repite, y su tono ahora es divertido…se burla de mí.

-¿Te rindes?- le pregunto y casi logro dejarla inmóvil, ella deja salir una risa.

-Dije que no.- y vuelve su forcejeo...pero logro inmovilizarla…ahora me mira…me mira profundamente con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, sigo sujetando sus muñecas…pero suavemente ahora…

-¿Me quieres?- me aventuro a preguntar, ella me mira con sus hermosos ojos y asiente lentamente…mis ojos seguramente brillan ante su respuesta.

-Te quiero.- me dice seria…sonrió…sonrió sinceramente y me acerco a besarla…ella responde mi beso…suelto sus manos y estas se instalan nuevamente en mi espalda… y la siento jugar con mi sujetador. Bajo mis besos por su cuello y subo mis manos…sonrió contra su piel y ella arquea su espalda…un clic y su sujetador ha sido removido.

La miro a los ojos, ella sonríe…bajo mi mirada hasta sus pechos…son…hermosos…el tamaño ideal para mis manos…y los pezones rosas…parecen montañitas buscando mi atención…subo mi mirada hacia el rostro de Hermione y veo que esta sonrojada…sumamente sonrojada.

-Nunca pensé que diría algo así…pero…me gustan más tus pechos que los míos.- le digo a Hermione con una sonrisa, ella se sonroja más profundamente y deja salir una risa antes de que yo comience a subir mis manos por sus costados…mientras lo hago siento un dolor nuevamente en la entrepierna…es una punzada sumamente dolorosa…creo haberla sentido antes pero mi cerebro solo está pendiente de los pechos de Hermione.

Cuando mis manos llegaron a los pechos de Hermione, ella jadeo, comencé a mover mis manos sobre ellos…se movían al ritmo que yo quisiese…me encantaba poderla dominar…

-Ah…mierda…ummm.- le escuche gemir a Hermione cuando pellizque uno de sus pezones, se estaban poniendo muy duros…eran tan hermosos…baje mi boca dispuesta a chuparlos…nunca, nunca había chupado la polla de Draco, pero chupar los pezones de Hermione me era demasiado apetecible.

POV Hermione

-Oh Dios…- no pude evitar gemir cuando Pansy comenzó a chupar uno de mis pezones, joder…se me olvido hasta la tabla del uno cuando esos labios comenzaron a chupar, y luego esos dientes blanquecinos tirando de mi pezón…ummm…lleve mis manos a su cabello y la empuje hacia mi…no te detengas Pansy…vamos Siii…chúpalo…y pensar que antes de mi…alguien disfruto de ella…no quiero pensar eso…pensamiento censurado.

-Hermione…me encantan...podría chuparlos por horas.- me susurra Pansy, su boca cambia de pecho y ahora le está dando lamidas a mi pecho izquierdo mientras me aprieta el derecho con los dedos… ¿Cómo voy a alejarla si sabe exactamente como tocar? No tengo la fuerza, ni la voluntad, y menos las ganas de alejarla.

Ahora si mataría si alguien nos interrumpiera…siento los besos de Pansy viajar por mi abdomen…húmedos…muy húmedos…y pienso en sacarle el sujetador y tener sus pezones en mi boca…la empujo…ella me mira con sorpresa.

-Esta leona…se cansó de ser pasiva.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella se relaja…la miro a los ojos…miro sus pechos aun en el sujetador…vuelvo a mirarla a los ojos y ella deja salir una sonrisa cuando coloco mis manos es su abdomen…esta frio…me gusta…ella están fría. Siento sus músculos contraerse bajo mi mano ye so también me agrada…se siente bien dominarla.

Lentamente, y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, bajo mi boca hacia su ombligo… ese que tiene una hermosa pantalla en él y deposito un suave beso allí, y subo y deposito otro beso así hasta casi llegar al sujetador…entonces comienzo a dar lamidas…su piel sabe rico…sabe…sabe al algo que no llego a identificar pero me gusta. Llevo mis manos a su espalda, ella se arquea para ayudarme y con un clic el sujetador decae.

Lentamente lo saco, acariciando sus hombros…dejando la piel verse lentamente…hasta que aparecieron sus pezones a mi vista…eran algo más oscuros que nos míos…pero se veían tan jodidamente mejor…eran tan hermosos…no me pude contener…me acerque y tome el pezón en mi boca rápidamente…y comencé a chuparlo y a jugar con mi lengua sobre él.

-Ahhh…carame…ummm…así.- le escuche gemir a Pansy, siento sus manos en mis cabellos…moviéndose y moviéndose…cambio de pezón y atrapo el otro en mi boca…y vendito sabor siento que estoy chupando un dulce…mientras chupo y juego con sus pezones bajo mi mano por su abdomen y me entretengo jugando con la pantalla de su ombligo…hasta que…

-Joder…Mierda… ¿Cómo me olvide?- le escucho decir a Pansy sacándome de encima suyo…la miro sin entender porque me aleja…ella solo me saca de encima y me mira como quien quiere terminar pero no puede.

-Ummm…me tengo que ir.- me dice Pansy, la miro levantando una de mis cejas y preguntándole exactamente qué es lo que sucede.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto deteniéndola, sujetando su mano y pidiéndole…rogándole…que termine…

-Es que…caramelo…quiero terminar pero no puedo.- me dice Pansy colocándose el sujetador.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto sujetándola de la cadera.

-Que me ha llegado la regla Hermione…y si no me sueltas manchare el pantalón blanco.- me dice Pansy ajorada, la miro con una sonrisa…esto solo puede sucederme a mí y a ella…le ha llegado la regla…ahora tendré que esperar…no un día…sino cinco…tal vez una semana.

-Hermione…me muero por terminar esto, pero…no puedo.- me dice colocándose la camisa, asiento…sé que no puede…le entiendo.

-Vale.- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella se acerca y me sujeta del cuello…me besa…me besa y yo estoy como dinamita…automáticamente mis manos viajan a su cintura…deseo tanto esto…la deseo tanto a ella…anda Mione que tienes que parar.

-Bueno…me voy…que el pantalón es blanco.- me dice Pansy con una sonrisa y sale de allí presurosa pero cuidadosa, la miro irse y me dejo caer a la cama…llevo mis manos a mi rostro cubriendo mis ojos y suspiro.

-Bueno Hermione…hoy no fue…hoy no…- mire mis pechos…mis pezones seguían duros…y yo sigo húmeda…y maldita regla que llega en el peor momento, en las peores circunstancias y con ganas de molestar y joder.

Me levanto de la cama y…vi las cuerdas, las mordazas, los consoladores…Joder y yo excitada…los miro y luego cierro los ojos…no… ¿Escuchas castaña? No los usaras…vamos de aquí antes de que cometa una locura. Con un suspiro me coloque el sujetador y luego la camisa, me quede allí como por 30 minutos; no podía irme tan pronto…alguien pudo ver salir a Pansy y no quería que tuviese problemas. Lentamente me acerque a la puerta y Salí revisando que nadie me viera.

Mientras caminaba solo podía recordar cada segundo que había pasado con Pansy…Esto no es justo…bueno…eso fue demasiado bueno como para completarse, mientras caminaba pase frente al salón de Mcgonagall y me sorprendí al ver a Pansy…me acerque a la puerta entre abierta y me dedique a escuchar.

-Las señoras Grengrass y Davis le han visto preparando las fotos de los pasillos; los jóvenes Malfoy y Zabinni también le acusan…han dicho que todo ha sido por un problema amoroso entre usted y el joven Malfoy. Estoy enterada de que hace un día hicieron un montaje con su rostro en una imagen poco deseable…y entiendo que le molestase…pero no por eso debe desquitarse con Zabinni y Malfoy.- le decía Mcgonagall a mi hermosa pelinegra.

-SI me permite hablar, le diré que la foto la monte yo…porque Malfoy y Zabinni fueron lo que crearon la foto poco deseable de hace un día…yo solo les he dado una cucharada de su propio chocolate.- contesto mi Slytherin; bendita lengua Pansy…que no podías decir una mentira piadosa para defenderte a ti misma.

-Lamentablemente no hay nadie que le apoye en esa acusación señora Parkinson.- contesto Mcgonagall…y yo no podía…no podía dejar a mi Slytherin sola en eso…parecerá loco lo que hare, pero como dejarla tirada…con tantos buitres rodeándola.

-Profesora…yo apoyo lo dicho por Parkinson.- hablo entrando al lugar…logrando ser el centro de atención; aunque eso no es lo que quería.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bueno, espero que les guste…sepan que va dedicado a ustedes, mis queridos lectores…besos y se les quieres.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**LES DESEO UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**


	11. Aquel castigo

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Leyla Dniz: **No, ella no estaba en sus días…le llego la regla en ese mismo instante jajaja XD. ¿Qué pasara ahora? Bueno, abra que leer para saberlo jejeje. Gracias por el RR y Espero que te agrade el cap. Besos.

**Demian Stark: **Siii, eso jode mucho jajaja. ¿Me regalas por reyes una buena reprimenda a esos malditos bastardos? Ummm, ellos tendrán un castigo pero no sé si sea suficiente como para considerarse un buen regalo jejeje. Yo espero un Review de regalo de reyes jejeje. Siii, ellas son tan adorables jejeje. Gracias por el RR y Abrazos.

**Agp9548: **Siii, eso es tener una suerte muy, pero muy escasa jejeje… (Pero ya tendrán momentos como esos jejeje) Gracias por el RR y Abrazos.

**HaruKaIs: **Definitivamente uno nunca quiere que la regla llegue jajaja. Gracias por el RR y Saludos.

**Yumari: **Y la seguirá defendiendo, Hermione es muy Gryffindor jejeje. Gracias por el RR y espero que te guste el cap. Besos guapa.

**BipolarJL: **Siii, son algo así como el fuego y el hielo jejeje. La mayoría de las personas deciden que el Dramione y el Panmione son casi lo mismo…yo personalmente creo que no…nunca los he encontrado iguales. Se lo diré jejeje Pansy trae a Hermione, como dicen por allí, cacheteando las banquetas jejeje. Siii, tienen muy mala suerte. Pronto sabrás que pasara jeje. Gracias por el RR y Saludos.

**Hin: **Que sarcástico ¿No? Fue Pansy la que corto y no Hermione jejeje. Qué bueno que te atrapa, mejor jejeje. Gracias por las bendiciones de año nuevo y gracias por el RR. Abrazos nuevos guapa jejeje.

**Cap. anterior… "La última frase"**

POV Hermione

-Profesora…yo apoyo lo dicho por Parkinson.- hable entrando al lugar…logrando ser el centro de atención; aunque eso no es lo que quería.

**AQUEL CASTIGO**

POV Pansy

Me gire a mirar hacia la puerta al escuchar esa voz tan familiar…oh no…oh no… ¿Qué estás haciendo Hermione? Hermione seguía de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta mirando a la profesora Mcgonagall; la cual miraba a mi…novia…con una mirada entre intrigada y algo molesta por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Siempre supe que pasar tanto tiempo con los jóvenes Potter y Weasley no le harían de mucha ayuda; ahora escucha detrás de las puertas.- le dice Mcgonagall a Hermione, ella se pone completamente roja y parece que el valor que tuvo al entrar al salón se ha esfumado completamente.

-Yo…pasaba…y pasaba…y estaba abierta…la puerta…y…escuche, lo que usted dijo…y no…no podía dejar…que cometiese una injusticia.- hablo Hermione lo mejor que pudo; pésimo déjenme decirles… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió entrar sin tener algo planeado…algo que decir, una excusa por su intrusión? Gryffindor al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quiere decir usted que el joven Malfoy y el joven Zabinni han sido los que crearon la foto de hace un día?- pregunto Mcgonagall mirando a Hermione, desvié mi mirada hacia Zabinni y Malfoy y encontré a Draco mirando de manera sospechosa a Hermione; Blaise miraba el suelo pensativo…como si recordara algo y no estuviese seguro.

-Si…eso es lo que quiero decir; yo los escuche.- hablo Hermione, eso era una pequeña mentira déjenme decirles porque ella no pudo haber escuchado nada…solo que fui yo la que le dije que fueron ellos. Mcgonagall me mira, le sostengo la mirada y ella cambia el rumbo de su vista hacia Draco y Blaise.

-Bien, tengo dos castigos que implantar. Zabinni y Malfoy tendrán que limpiar todas las escaleras con un trapo y un balde…sin utilizar magia alguna. Señorita Parkinson y Granger, su castigo lo seleccionara el profesor Hagrid.- nos dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Pero… ¿Yo porque estoy castigada?- grito rápidamente Hermione, me dieron ganas de lanzar una carcajada… ¿Quién la envió a ayudarme? Esto es lo que se gana con su ayuda…ahora estamos ambas a merced de un medio gigante idiota, que sabe Dios que puede tener pensado como castigo.

-¿Realmente no sabe porque está castigada señorita Granger?- le pregunta Mcgonagall a Hermione, mi castaña se queda pensativa…y por primera vez en mi vida creo que veo en Hermione un rostro de completa confusión…ella realmente nos sabe porque la castigan.

-Su castigo es por estar escuchando detrás de las puertas y por irrumpir en una discusión que no ha sido invitada.- hablo la profesora Mcgonagall antes de decirnos que saliéramos, me apresure a la salida y salí rápidamente siendo seguida por Hermione. Mcgonagall sale del salón seguido de nosotras y luego salen Draco y su grupo maravilla.

-¿Te has cambiado de bando Parkinson? ¿No me digas que eres una traidora de la sangre?- escucho la voz de Malfoy y las risas de Tracey y Millicent, me giro…veo a Hermione de pie frente al salón de Mcgonagall.

-No soy una traidora y no he cambiado Malfoy.- le digo seria, Blaise deja salir una risa acompañado de las otras dos idiotas, Draco solo levanta una de sus cejas en señal de burla hacia lo que yo he dicho.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te defiende una sangre sucia?- me pregunta Draco, miro a Hermione…ella mira con odio a Draco.

-Yo no le he pedido ayuda…y es mi problema si alguien me defiende.- le digo a Draco dando un paso más cerca del y sujetando mi varita con mi mano derecha.

-Creo que nos confundimos de montaje Draco, debimos colocar a Pansy follándose a Granger; Bollera.- me dice con burla Blaise, un hilo en su tono de voz no refleja burla sino…resentimiento…imbécil, sigue ardido porque lo rechace.

-¿Bollera? Hablaron la pareja marika que Hogwarts.- contesto con burla, ellos se quedan serios.

-Eres una bollera Parkinson, asúmelo.- escucho la voz de Tracey salir de detrás de Draco y Blaise, la miro y dejo salir una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Hablando de bolleras Davies? No creo que seas la indicada.- le contesto con una sonrisa, ella se queda seria y baja la vista al suelo…su risa quedo congelada en el aire…un punto para Pansy…eres tan predecible Davies.

-¿Me has dejado por Granger, Pansy?- me pregunta Draco, dejo de mirar a Davies y miro a Draco…en su mirada hay algo que no llego a entender…como si realmente le doliera que yo lo hubiese dejado. Si él nunca me amo, siempre fui una noche de sexo para el…nada más, o eso fue lo que me dio a entender.

-No...tengo que responder a esa pregunta.- le digo sin dejar de mirarlo, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione, ella seguía la discusión en silencio…siendo mi fuerza aun cuando no puede defenderme para no llamar más la atención.

-Si descubro que te follas a Pansy, te joderé la vida Granger.- Draco se había girado a mirar a Hermione y había dicho esas palabras con rabia.

-Yo no follo Malfoy…no soy como tu.- le contesta Hermione con el mentón levantado, Dios…ella es tan hermosa…tan educada, eres perfecta Hermione. Giro mi rostro para mirar a Draco y al mismo tiempo él se ha girado a mirarme.

-Contigo nunca fue follar Pansy…- me dice Draco en voz baja y se acerca a mí un poco, retrocedo… ¿Por qué me está hablando así? Jamás me había dicho algo así…nosotros siempre follamos, nada más que eso o por lo menos para mí nunca fue algo más que solo follar (Follar mal).

-Siempre te hice el amor.- me dice Draco y no sé cómo se ha acercado tanto pero ahora ha colocado una mano sobre mi hombro; lo empuje para que dejase de tocarme.

-No puedes hacerle el amor a una persona que no amas Malfoy.- le contesto con frialdad.

-Yo si te amo, la que nunca supo responder mi amor eres tú. Siempre fría y calculadora.- me responde el con molestia.

-¿Yo? Tú no te ganaste mi amor Malfoy; además, si realmente me amaras no harías todo lo que estás haciendo. Y de paso te aviso que deberías buscarte mejores amigos…porque mientras yo salía contigo Blaise estuvo detrás de mí pidiéndome que follara con él, según él, tu no tenías que enterrarte.- le digo a Malfoy sin expresión alguna, su rostro se transforma en una máscara de coraje y pena y él se gira a mirar a Blaise antes de volverme a mirar.

-Yo lo envié a eso Pansy; quería saber si eras fiel o eras una puta.- me dice Draco, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada…levante la mano y avance a darle una cachetada pero Draco me sujeto con fuerza la muñeca.

-Suéltala, no seas animal.- escucho gritar a Hermione y segundos después la veo apunando a Malfoy. Draco ejerce presión en mi muñeca sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, me quejo…claro que me quejo porque está presionando mi muñeca hacia arriba con demasiada fuerza.

-Expeliarmus.- le escucho gritar a Hermione, Draco sale volando unos centímetros hacia atrás, llevándose con él a Blaise y Tracey, me sujeto la muñeca reprimiendo las ganas de llorar…maldito Draco…y eso según él es amor.

-No te acerques.- susurro al sentir los pasos de Hermione, no puedo dejar que sepan lo de ella y yo…pueden hacerte daño Hermione, eso no lo entiendes. Me fijo en Draco, él se ha levantado y tras mirarme con odio se aleja con sus compinches.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Hermione luego de algunos minutos en completo silencio, levanto los ojos y me fijo en ella…Hermione se acerca lentamente y sujeta con delicadeza mi muñeca herida…esta roja, y duele; al sentir su tacto el dolor se esfuma.

-Estoy bien…- susurro mientras ella me acaricia la muñeca con total delicadeza...la miro a los ojos, pero ella me mira los labios; solo puedo sonreír…ella me quiere y yo a ella…pero la vida no es solo querer; para querer se necesita paz y paz aquí no hay.

-Ven…- me susurrar Hermione, la sigo…no sé a dónde me lleva, pero quiero confiar en ella…sé que jamás me llevaría a un lugar que me pusiera en peligro. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la torre de Aritmancia; miro el lugar vacío y de un movimiento de mi varita aparezco un colchón en el suelo.

POV Hermione

Miro el colchón que ha aparecido Pansy y solo puedo sonreír al verla sentarse, pero mi sonrisa se borra al recordar lo acontecido minutos atrás…me hierve la sangre de solo recordar lo que hizo Draco, pero también me hierve al recordar como hablaban de follar y follar… ¡No quiero pensar en cómo follaban Draco y Pansy! ¿Es difícil de entender?

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta Pansy, la miro y me acuesto en el colchón junto a ella, ella no deja de mirarme…puedo sentir su mirada en mi mientras miro el techo de la torre de Aritmancia… ¿Por qué Pansy tiene que haber salido con Malfoy? ¿Por qué con el rubio?

-Se sincera ¿Malfoy follaba bien?- le pregunto a Pansy, sé que tengo las mejillas seguramente coloradas por hacer ese tipo de preguntas pero… ¡Necesito saber a qué me enfrento! Yo quiero ser mejor que Draco en esa área, quiero ser mejor que Draco en todas las áreas… ¡Se entendió!

-Te dije que nunca he llegado a un orgasmo con el… ¿Conteste tu pregunta?- me responde Pansy con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa ladeada… ¿Si contesto mi pregunta? ¡Claro que no! Hay mujeres que aun cuando no tienen un orgasmo disfrutan, bueno eso creo…no estoy completamente segura.

-No…no respondes mi pregunta. Se sincera Pansy, a ti te gustaba cuando él te tocaba…no sé cuándo te acariciaba los pechos o te besaba.- comencé a decir como un monologo, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Cállate Hermione! Parezco una anormal, deja de decir idioteces…pero que vergüenza me estoy haciendo pasar yo misma.

-Debo admitir que Draco besaba…mmm…podía estar besándolo por horas…tenia los labios muy apetecibles. Y cuando me chupaba los pezones, diría que es la mejor persona para chupar…y cuando chupaba más abajo…mmm…- me dice Pansy con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese recortando todo… ¿Qué? ¿Le gustaba? Pero…

-jajaja…tienes que ver la cara que has puesto…es una broma Hermione.- me dice Pansy luego de abrir los ojos, suspiro y cambio mi rostro de sorpresa por uno de molestias…Pansy se tomaba eso a broma. Me senté en la cama y le di la espalda a Pansy, ella está riendo…le parece gracioso lo que acaba de hacer….a mí no.

-Anda, Hermione…solo fue una pequeña broma…jamás he disfrutado de Draco, solo estaba con él por…por estúpida; porque creía que así me obligaba a mí misma a ser más fuerte de lo que soy.- me dice Pansy sentándose a mi lado, giro el rostro y me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos…inexpresivos, pero hermosos.

-¿No te gustaba?- pregunto dudosa.

-No, me gusta más como me chupas tú los pezones.- me dice Pansy con una sonrisa, dejo salir una risa y recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro…ella me rodea por los hombros y me da un beso en el cabello…el contacto enciende una llama en mi pecho, llama que intento ignorar porque se su estado en estos momentos.

-Hermione… ¿Te sientes a gusto conmigo? Digo, soy muy fría y eso… ¿A ti no te molesta?- me pregunta Pansy, la miro… ¿Molestarme? Su frialdad me pone, me entran ganas de poseerla, de demostrarle que nadie puede ser tan frio, que todos tenemos una capa ardiente y una fría…y yo me muero por quemarme en el calor que Pansy no tiene.

-Me siento cómoda contigo, no me molesta que seas fría…porque tus ojos fríos expresan más que algunos cálidos que veo por Hogwarts.- le contesto a Pansy con una sonrisa, me inclino hacia ella hasta atrapar sus labios con los míos.

-ummm… ¿Te parece si terminamos el trabajo, o tienes algo que hacer?- me pregunta Pansy cuando cortamos el beso por falta de aire, sonrió y suspiro… ¿Tener algo que hacer? Solo estar contigo mi amor.

-No…no tengo nada que hacer. Terminemos el trabajo.- le digo a Pansy con una sonrisa, me levanté a buscar mis libros y algunos pergaminos y nos acostamos allí en silencio, Pansy sale de vez en cuando hacia el baño (Se harán la idea del porqué) y seguimos trabajando.

-Estoy cansada, me duele la muñeca…tomemos un descanso.- me pide Pansy acostándose en la colcha y dejando los pergaminos esparcidos, tomo todo y lo coloco en el suelo cuidadosamente antes de acostarme junto a Pansy.

-Joder…se supone que fuéramos a ver a Hagrid.- me levanto de un salto de la cama luego de gritar, nos, bueno, yo me había olvidado del castigo que se supone cumpliríamos; Pansy tal vez no había querido ir.

-Anda Pansy, tenemos que llegar.- ajoro a la pelinegra que lentamente se ha levanto de la colcha que había colocado en el suelo.

-vale…pasamos por el baño y luego vamos.- me dice Pansy mientras yo guardo las cosas en mi bolsa. Luego de media hora estamos llegando a la cabaña de Hagrid, la chimenea bota humo…seguramente Hagrid ya nos había estado esperando.

Toco la puerta de madera y luego de algunos minutos escucho la voz de Hagrid gritando que entremos. Empujo la puerta y entro, Pansy me sigue los talones rápidamente…el lugar es iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y Hagrid está sentado en su silla.

-Al fin llegan…pensé que se saltarían el castigo.- me dice Hagrid con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que yo no haría algo así.- contesto sentándome en una silla.

-Lo se Hermione, por eso no entiendo que haces aquí. Bueno, que sepan que no tengo mucho que hacer…así que simplemente os quedareis aquí sentadas, en silencio y sin hacer nada…yo iré a buscar algo al bosque…colocare protección que detecte el movimiento…así que…sin moverse, sin hablar, solo…pensar.- nos dice Hagrid antes de salir.

Pansy se sentó en el mueble frente a mí y me miraba con una sonrisa…seguramente pensando en lo estúpido que era este castigo…aunque para mí esto es un enorme castigo…quedarnos aquí sabe Merlín cuanto tiempo sin hacer nada, solo pensando y pensando, sin poder hablar…que castigo.

Muevo un poco la mano dispuesta a tomar un libro para leer pero…

-Hey…no te muevas…dijo sin moverte, sin hablar y sin leer.- me dice Pansy en un susurro, al parecer ella cree que hablando así se detecta menos su voz, suspiro…esto no puede ser…no puedo estar en un lugar sentada sin hacer nada.

Me fijo nuevamente en Pansy y veo que la muy sinvergüenza tiene algo en sus manos y está escribiendo con una pluma muy pequeña.

-Hey…no se puede escribir.- le digo en un susurro, un ruido extraño…como el de una pequeña alarma, me indica que si seguimos hablando o moviéndonos Hagrid sabrá que lo hemos desobedecido…Pansy también la ha escuchado así que dejo lo que escribía y se acomodó.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, en completo y absoluto silencio…solo el ruido de la chimenea y de los arboles afuera…eso hasta que un ruido…que parecía provenir del bosque prohibido nos llamó la atención. Miro a Pansy y veo que empieza a pararse…

-No podemos salir…- le digo en un susurro.

-Shh…no se dará cuenta…vamos a ver que ha sido eso.- me dice Pansy en un susurro…y yo tan tonta no pudo decirle que no, así que la imito y descubro que Pansy tenía razón…no sonó ninguna alarma ni nada por el estilo.

-Vamos…regresaremos antes de que Hagrid haya vuelto.- me dice Pansy y ambas salimos de la cabaña y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido… ¡Y yo estoy loca! ¡Nunca he seguido a alguien con los ojos cerrados! ¡Hasta hoy!

Fin del capitulo

Nos leemos en la próxima

DEJAD REVIEW

BESOS


	12. Pequeños enojos

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Demian Stark: **Pues entonces acerté con el castigo para Blaise y Draco jejeje, Si, el de Pansy y Hermione también esta fuerte…yo no podría estar en una habitación en silencio por un tiempo indefinido. Gracias por el RR, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos guapa.

**Yumari: **Siii, Hermione solo rompe las reglas por la morena jejeje, ¿Qué problemas se avecinan? Ya lo sabrás jejeje. Gracias por el Review, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy guapa.

**Leyla Dniz: **¿Te quedaste intrigada? Ahora estamos a mano porque tú también me dejaste intrigada con tu historia ;) Siii, Hermione anda toda enamorada….pero Pansy también y ya tendrá su oportunidad para demostrarlo jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos guapa.

**BipolarJL: **Siii, también Millicent….Pansy esta lo que se dice completamente sola rodeada de millares de serpientes. ¿Cómo que con los ojos cerrados? Ya te lo explique por Inbox ¿Recuerdas? ;) Gracias por el RR y besos Guapa.

**Allen- Walker: **si, me había dado cuenta por tu forma de escribir ;) Es bueno saber que eres una chica, antes había tenido la duda y por eso siempre que te comentaba un Review no hacia especificación jeje. ¿Alguna criatura o el mismo Hagrid? Ya lo sabrás cuando leas jejeje. Gracias por el Review guapa y espero que te guste el cap. de hoy.

**Hin: **me pregunto si será cierto Draco de verdad se "enamoro" de Pansy? Ummm tal vez… pero eso lo sacaran vosotros en próximos caps. XD. Siii Hermione es un metiche jejeje. Y acertadamente, todo se complica un poco más. Gracias por el RR y espero que te guste el cap.…besos.

**Lui. Nott: **Ciertamente Pansy esta medio tostada de la cabeza y Hermione más al seguirle jejeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que te siga gustando…saludos guapa y besos.

Y un agradecimiento súper especial para** Thestral212 **quien me dejo su opinión vía MP…besos para ti también guapa.

**Ahora si os dejo leer y espero que les agrade el capitulo**

**Pequeños enojos**

**POV Pansy**

-No hagas ruido.- le susurre a Hermione mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque prohibido…mire alrededor…todo estaba muy oscuro, las ramas gruesas y espesas, el ruido del viento al pasar por lugares estrechos…

-Pansy…No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.- me susurro Hermione a mi lado izquierdo, me gire hacia ella con una sonrisa y levante una ceja…ella suspiro y seguimos caminando hacia aquel lugar donde habíamos escuchado el ruido. Mientras más nos adentrábamos más oscuros se hacía, habíamos sacado nuestras varitas y formulado un "lumus", aun así, estaba todo muy oscuro.

A cada pisada se producía un ruido extraño y ambas volteábamos a ver por el lugar en busca de algo extraño…estuvimos caminando en silencio por lo que parecieron varios minutos, hasta que escuchamos un grito aterrado y Hermione pego un grito que le hacía competencia al primero.

-Joder, ¿Eres o no eres una Gryffindor?- no pude evitar preguntar girándome a mirar a la valiente Gryffindor detrás de mí, ella se acomodó el cabello con los ojos muy abiertos y luego señalo hacia delante…me gire y mis ojos volaron abiertos.

-Eso…eso…- pregunte mirando a la enorme araña peluda que estaba a unos pocos metros.

-No hagas ruido…- me susurro Hermione, no sé cuándo se había movido pero ahora estaba sujetándome la mano y me había susurrado eso al oído logrando que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Comenzamos a retroceder hasta que un…crack…llamo la atención de la araña.

-Mierda…- escuche maldecir por primera vez a Hermione, ambas miramos al suelo comprobando que el crack había sido una rama que, con muy mala suerte, yo había pisado. Cuando volvimos a levantar la mirada, la araña ya nos estaba mirando.

-Ya recordé porque no me gusta entrar a este lugar… ¡Corre!- me dijo Hermione, lo último lo había gritado y habíamos echado a correr. Parecía que el suelo estaba en nuestra contra porque nos hacía correr más lento de lo que lo hacíamos en realidad.

-No mires atrás.- me dijo con firmeza Hermione mientras saltábamos una enorme raíz, caí al suelo con una rodilla dando contra este…Hermione tiro de mí para que me levantase rápidamente y siguiésemos corriendo. Y lamentablemente ella no debía decirme que no mirase hacia atrás, porque de manera inconsciente mis ojos habían mirado hacia allí encontrándome con…no solo una enorme araña peluda…sino un centenar de arañas del tamaño de perros que parecían hambrientas.

-Mierda Pansy…te dije que no miraras atrás.- me dijo Hermione, maldiciendo por segunda vez, al parecer había notado mi desobediencia porque yo había volteado el rostro completo…completamente sorprendida.

-Lo siento.- susurre mientras, mágicamente, mis piernas se movían más de prisa…creo que el miedo es una muy buena cafeína.

-¡Hermione!- grito una voz, una voz que yo conocía y Hermione también. Subimos el rostro hacia un árbol y vimos a Harry subido sobre el en compañía de "la rata Weasley".

-¡Harry!- grito mi castaña aliviada y sorprendida.

-¡Hermione rápido…!- le grito la comadreja, y a mí que me lleven las arañas.

-Cuidado para mí también.- susurre con sarcasmo. Hermione me volteo a ver con una sonrisa incrédula y luego vimos como Ron y Harry dejaban caer una soga para que subiéramos…

-Sube…- le dije a Hermione…

-Primero tu…- me dijo ella y me empujó hacia la soga, la tome y comencé a subir con rapidez…Harry me ayudo y la comadreja me miro con odio…parecía que quería lanzarme hacia abajo.

-Sube Hermione.- le grite a mi chica mientras ella miraba las arañas que se acercaban rápidamente, ella comenzó a escalar la soga…pero…un ruido…parecido a un rasguño y la soga se rompió…Hermione cayo con fuerza al suelo arenoso y quedo inconsciente.

-¡Hermione!- grite y sin detenerme a pensar me tire del árbol…joder menudo golpe me lleve en el las piernas…saque mi varita y sujete a Hermione, Harry y Ron no tardaron en bajar…ellos comenzaron a atacar a las arañas con hechizos manteniéndolas lejos…yo sujetaba a Hermione y los ayudaba como podía.

Un hechizo, proveniente, de no sé dónde…lanzo a varias arañas lejos…gire el rostro encontrándome con Hagrid, abrace a Hermione cubriéndola con mi cuerpo mientras ellos terminaban con las arañas que quedaban.

-Pansy…- escuche hablar a mi castaña, me separe un poco de ella para mirar su rostro y vi que me miraba de una extraña manera…casi podía ver un intenso brillo en esos hermosos ojos…coloque una mano en su nuca y le di un beso en la frente hasta que…

-¡Hermione!- escuche un grito y luego un fuerte empujón que me saco de sobre Hermione, cuando Salí de mi aturdimiento vi a la comadreja sujetando a mi chica y preguntando si estaba bien…

-Estoy bien…- susurro mi chica, sentí el deseo de empujar a la comadreja pero me contuve.

-¿Qué hacías con Parkinson?- interrogo nuevamente Ronald, lo empuje…no me contuve…cuando vi que le acariciaba el rostro a mi chica le di el empujón del año.

-No te importa Weasley.- le conteste molesta.

-¿Es ella con la chica que te encontraste la otra noche?- pregunto la comadreja rojo, no sé si de ira o de que.

-¿Me espiabas?- pregunto mi castaña incrédula, Ronald la seguía mirando molesto.

-Fue una casualidad.- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Me estabas espiando Ronald…que poca confianza me tienes.- le grito Hermione levantándose del suelo, y por la rapidez se mareo…yo la sujete de la cintura para que no se fuese a caer y la peste pelirroja me miro de mala manera.

-Yo…solo Salí y tú estabas abrazando a una chica de cabello negro.- dijo Ronald en su defensa…oh pero que idiota eres comadreja, como puedes ponerte en evidencia tu solito…si al tonto no hay que decirle que se lance del puente…el solo lo hace.

-Las discusiones para otro momento; Parkinson y Granger…se supone que estaban castigadas…sepan que su castigo será ahora por más tiempo…estarán semana y media con el mismo castigo…y podría ser por una hora o…por tres horas, eso lo decidiré yo.- comenzó a decirnos un Hagrid muy serio…ósea…Casi nos asesinan esas arañas y él le da más importancia a un mendigo castigo… ¿Qué mierda es esta?

-Potter y Weasley…no los quiero ver por acá de nuevo.- les dijo el mitad gigante a los dos chicos, ambos asintieron…claro…ellos rompen las reglas y nadie los castiga…en cambio a nosotras…eso es machismo…

-Ahora…vamos a salir de aquí y se irán a dormir.- nos dice Hagrid comenzando a caminar, miro a Hermione…preguntándole con la mirada si quiere que caminemos juntas o prefiere ir con sus amigos…ella parece no tener una respuesta definitiva.

-Vamos Hermione.- le dice Weasley sujetándola del brazo y tirando de ella para que camine, Hermione me mira, se muerde el labio y sigue a Weasley…Potter va un poco por delante hablando con Hagrid…suspiro y entierro mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones antes de seguirlos.

Miro de reojo el suelo, el cabello me cae hacia la frente mientras pienso…suspiro de nuevo, y pateo las piedritas que se meten en mi camino…ciento una mirada en mí mientras camino, pero no levanto la mirada. No sé porque, pero, he sentido algo feo en el pecho cuando Hermione siguió a Ronald…no esperaba menos…debemos guardar las apariencias, pero, no se…dolió; y más porque fue con Weasley que se fue.

-Bueno…váyanse a dormir.- nos dice Hagrid cuando salimos del bosque, sigo con las manos enteradas en mis pantalones mientras camino…levanto la mirada y me acomodo el cabello…sin mirar a nadie comienzo la caminata hacia el castillo…hasta que siento una mano caliente sujetar mi mano derecha.

-Pansy…detente.- me pide Hermione, me giro a mirarla y veo como Weasley y Potter se alejan…el primero sin dejar de mirarnos con odio. Centro mi atención en Hermione y ella mira el suelo antes de dar un paso cerca de mí.

-¿Estas enojada?- me pregunta con un tonito de "Y yo soy la culpable", niego con la cabeza, pero ni siquiera la estoy mirando a los ojos…solo estoy mirando por encima de su hombro…noto que se acerca, retrocedo un paso.

-SI no estás enojada… ¿Por qué te alejas?- me pregunta con voz triste.

-Porque no quiero que alguien nos vea.- conteste lo más fríamente posible y deje de mirarla para centrarme en el cielo oscuro…wow…que interesante es. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…por unos labios presionándose contra los míos…unos brazos rodeándome por la cintura…respondí el repentino beso, cerrando los ojos y quedándome en las nubes.

-No hay nadie por aquí.- susurro Hermione cuando nos alejamos, su aliento choco contra mi olfato logrando que obtuviera un poco más de ese tan característico aroma; deje salir una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrí.

-¿Sabes que le gustas a la Weasley?- me aventure a preguntar algo cabreada, Hermione me miro levantando una ceja…

POV Hermione

¿Qué le gusto a Ron? Eso sería la broma del siglo…él siempre ha estado detrás de Lavender. ¿Y si le gusto? Pues sería una decepción, porque el ya no me gusta…si es que algún día me gusto. Miro en lo profundo de los hermosos ojos de Pansy y veo que…ha dejado escapar una pequeña ráfaga de emoción…celos.

Oh Dios que se ve hermosa, así con esos celos…ahora sabe lo que siento yo cuando ella menciona a Draco. Pansy me mira fijamente, sus ojos son llamas y siento que me quema el cuerpo entero su mirada.

-No le gusto a Ron.- contesto tranquilamente, Pansy rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos, me acerco un paso mordiéndome el labio…aun siento un ligero dolor en la nuca por el golpe que me lleve al caerme de la soga.

-Hermione…a veces no puedo creer que seas la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts…claro que le gustas.- me dice Pansy molesta y me da la espalda, me acerco un poco y la abrazo por la espalda para intentar quitar un poco de su mal humor. El olor de su cabello me embruja, aspiro profundamente para percibir más del olor a manzanas y sonrió apartando el cabello…

-A mí me gustas tú…- susurro y siento mis mejillas rojas, comienzo a repartir besos por el cuello de mi pelinegra y ella se gira a mirarme…me mira con sus hermosos y profundos ojos…me acerco un poco y ella se acerca otro poco más hasta que nos abrazamos…compartiendo nuestro calor.

-Tengo que irme…te veo mañana.- me dijo Pansy con su frente pegada a la mía y los ojos cerrados…yo miro su hermoso rostro y asiento antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios…ella me dedica una sonrisa, abre los ojos y comienza a alejarse. La observo mientras se aleja…y deseo tanto ir con ella y cuidarla de todos…pero no puedo por el momento.

Suspiro y comienzo a caminar hacia la torre Gryffindor, mientras camino pienso en lo dicho por Pansy… ¿Gustarle a Ron? Solo espero que Pansy se confunda, porque n quiero lastimar a mi amigo…no ahora que deje de estar enamorada del.

Al atravesar las puertas de la dama gorda llegue a la sala común, allí estaban Ron y Harry…me acerque y me senté junto a Ron…Harry estaba sentado frente a los dos. El lugar estaba vacío, solo la chimenea hacia algo de ruido.

-¿Ustedes dos podrían explicarme de que hablan en el bosque? ¿Qué es eso de que espiabas a Hermione Ronald?- nos preguntó Harry mirándonos con el entrecejo completamente apretado, yo mire a Ronald seria y el me devolvió la mirada.

-NO espiaba a Hermione.- fue la ingeniosa contestación de Ron en su defensa.

-Claro que me espiabas Ron…- me aventure da decir mirándolo incrédula.

-Yo solo estaba pasando cuando vi a Hermione hablando con una chica de cabello negro, la chica se echó sobre Hermione y quien sabe que más hicieron.-hablo Ron con molestia.

-¿Qué insinúas Ron? ¿Qué me acosté con una persona en el pasto?- le pregunte molesta y girándome a mirarlo directamente.

-No insinuó nada…solo digo lo que vi.- me contesta él sin mirarme.

-Déjame decirte que debes revisarte la vista y de paso lavarte el cerebro.- le digo y dejo de mirarlo.

-¿Me dices que no estabas con una chica?- me pregunta Ron incrédulo.

-No niego haber estado con una chica.- contesto mirando fijamente a Harry, mi moreno amigo nos mira entre confundido y perplejo.

-¿Niegas que era Parkinson?- volvió a interrogarme Ronald.

-¿Tu viste el rostro?- le regreso la respuesta con una pregunta, él se queda callado…claro que no vio el rostro, y eso es un punto a mi favor.

-Basta…a ver… ¿Estamos hablando del día ese en que llegaste tarde Hermione?- me pregunta Harry mirándome fijamente, asiento y siento que me sudan las manos….que no se den cuenta, que no se den cuenta.

-Si Hermione dice que no estaba con Parkinson quiere decir que no estaba con ella.- me defiende Harry, hay gracias…que bueno que tengo un amigo como Harry porque si no estaría frita…giro a ver a Ron, pero él me mira fijamente…se avecinan curvas.

-Si no estabas con Parkinson ¿Con quién estabas?- me pregunta Ron, puede ser muy listo cuando quiere, mejor dicho cuando le conviene.

-A ti no te importa Ron…- y tras esa contestación me levanto de donde estoy sentada y comienzo a caminar hacia mi cuarto, muchos considerarían eso una huida, yo lo considero una manera de protegerme a mí y a Pansy.

Llegue a mi cuarto en cuestión de minutos y me deje caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados, nunca había tenido secretos con Harry y Ron y eso no me gustaba mucho mentirles pero ahora no es solo por mí, sino por Pansy.

Me levanto y me doy una ducha antes de cambiarme en mi ropa de dormir, me duermo en cuestión de minutos…pero…un ruido me despierta, miro el reloj… 5:13 minutos, me tallo los ojos y tomo mi varita antes de salir de la cama.

-Mierda…- escucho una voz, veo un cuerpo menudo en el suelo…apunto a la persona rápidamente.

-Déjame ver tu rostro…o no respondo.- amenazo apuntando a la persona, quien es deja salir una risa profunda y divertida…una risa que conozco perfectamente bien.

-¿Pansy?- interrogo arrodillándome junto a ella, ella se voltea a mirarme y me dedica una sonrisa, intenta tranquilizarme pero su sonrisa no logra hacerlo…solo logra ponerme nerviosa y hacerme pensar que algo paso.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto…

-Primero…podrías buscarme algo de ropa y una toalla sanitaria.- me pregunte ella, y por primera vez la veo sonrojada.

-¿Estas…?- pregunto mirando la capa negra que la cubre.

-Estoy desnuda…te explicare luego de vestirme.- me dice Pansy mirando el suelo nerviosa.

-Vale…en el baño hay de todo así que puedes ir y darte un baño…voy a buscarte algo de ropa.- le digo mirándole fijamente, Pansy me dedica una sonrisa, asiente y se levanta…la noto incomoda…la observo mientras camina y luego miro el suelo…una línea de sangre por todo el lugar por el que camino…lo limpio con mi varita pero noto que no es solo sangre de su regla…

-¿Qué sucedió?- no puedo evitar preguntarme mientras le busco ropa, escucha como enciende la ducha…me muerdo el labio porque aun preocupada mi mente la imagina desnuda…Mierda Hermione, ella tiene problemas y tu estas fantaseando.

-Puedo entrar.- pregunto tocando ligeramente la puerta.

-Entra.- escucho la voz de Pansy, me cole en el baño y coloco la ropa en una esquina...abro la puerta con la intención de salir pero…

-Hermione…- me llama Pansy, me giro a verla y noto que ha asomado el rostro por entre la cortina y me mira fijamente.

-Gracias…- me susurra y luego dejo de ver su rostro.

-De nada.- contesto antes de salir del baño, me siento en la cama pensando en que pudo haberle sucedido para que llegase aquí solo cubierta por su túnica….mi imaginación vuela y vuela y las respuestas que encuentro no me agradan ni un poco. Estaba completamente concentrada en mis pensamientos, tanto que no note que la puerta del baño se había abierto.

-Hermione…- me llamo Pansy, me gire y la encontré ya vestida con la pijama blanca que le había dejado…se veía tan hermosa, el cabello negro le caía en los hombros medio mojado medio seco mientras ella caminaba hacia mí y se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Pansy…abusa…? No pude terminar mi pregunta porque Pansy dejo salir una risa y me empujo levemente.

-No me violaron Hermione…solo que…han querido darme una supuesta lección…al parecer no saben quién soy.- me responde mi morena y de cierta manera me siento aliviada, pero aun preocupada porque entonces ¿Qué le paso?

-Me explicas por favor.- le pido a Pansy, ella me dedica una sonrisa y asiente.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Espero que os haya gustado **

**DEJEN REVIEWS  
Y BESOS**


	13. De recuerdos, incomodidades y un ¿Rubio?

**NUEVO CAPITULO XD**

**Allen-walker: **Si, no, vale ya. ¿Qué es lo que vio Hermione? Ummm ya sabrás XD. ¿Qué Ron o Draco no tengan nada que ver? Ummm. Quien sabe, tendrás que seguir leyendo jejeje. Ya no tienes que esperar el capítulo, porque aquí esta jajaja. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Hasta el próximo cap. guapa.

**Hin: **Enamorada de Pansy jejeje, no creo que Hermione se moleste…o quizás si jejeje. ¿Harry ponerse en contra de Hermione? Mmm…no lo sé, puedes ser que más adelante XD. Gracias por el Review y espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Besos guapa.

**Leyla Dniz: **Nooo, que no te de un ataque, que tienes que terminar tu historia jajaja. Ummm…puede que sea acto reflejo por como dejaste tu fic ;) jejeje. Gracias por dejar Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos guapa.

**Demian Stark: **A mí también me hubiese dado un infarto si hubiese estado en el bosque prohibido Jejeje. Digamos que Ron, en esta historia, es muy Ron XD. Por ahora Harry es el de la mente juiciosa :_Pansy herida... ¡Cómo me entere yo de quién ha hecho eso se lo voy a hacer pagar (que para eso soy una orgullosa Slytherin, y no es coña)! _Uyyy, la que se va a llevar cuando sepas quien lo ha hecho jejeje, lo sabrás en minutitos. Gracias por el Review y besos guapa.

**BipolarJL:** ¿Qué hacían esos dos allí? Ummm…no lo sé…tendrás que averiguarlo jejeje. Gracias por el Review, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y besos guapa.

**Lui. Nott :** ¿Pensaste que habían abusado de Pansy? Por eso lo aclare rápido jejeje, para que no se hicieran esa idea. Siii, Ron anda sospechando y mucho XD. ¿Qué rayos le paso a Pansy? Lo sabrás pronto jejeje. Aquí está la continuación, gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos guapa.

**GAMI184:** ¿Qué le paso? No lose, descúbrelo XD. ¿Quiénes fueron? Ummm…averígualo solita (Que sos muy lista), Siii, Hermione tiene una súper imaginación que ni comprándola se iguala jeje. ¿Cómo está el perrito? Jajaja, esa es una buena pregunta jajaja lo sabrás pronto, pero no este capítulo :( ¿Por qué Ron es tan metiche? Porque esta… (CENSURADO), Ultima pregunta desactiva (Pero espero que sean cinco, y que sean de utilidad XD) Es bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ya me lo habías dicho, pero no se puede dar por seguro antes de leer. Besos guapa, gracias por el RR.

**De recuerdos, incomodidades y un ¿Rubio?**

POV Pansy

Me acomodo en la cama de Hermione dispuesta a contarle todo lo que ha sucedido, ella no deja de mirarme…me pone nerviosa que este pendiente de mí, digo, me gusta…me gusta que me mire y que quiera cuidarme pero me pone los pelos de punta como me mira.

-Acababa de llegar a la torre Slytherin…- comencé a hablar y recordé cada instante mientras se lo contaba a Hermione.

Flash Back

Recién había llegado a la torre Slytherin, Sin mirar a nadie comencé a subir las escaleras…mientras subía verificaba que nadie me estuviese siguiendo o vigilando. Llegue a mi cuarto y entre lentamente, pisando con la punta del pie para no despertar a nadie…llegue al baño y me metí sin mirar hacia ningún lado.

Trabe la puerta y suspire acomodándome el cabello…me detuve a mirarme frente al espejo y comencé a sacarme la ropa, apenas cubierta por mi ropa interior encendí el agua caliente…me termine de desvestir y me metí bajo el chorro de agua. Los minutos pasaban y yo ni cuenta me daba, metí la cabeza bajo el agua mojando mi cabello y suspire pensativa.

Apague el agua, y escuche un ladrido…asome la cabeza abriendo la cortina y escuche el raspar de unas patitas en le puerta. Me acerque a la puerta luego de envolver una toalla a mi cuerpo y lentamente la abrí.

-Mico… ¿Qué haces pequeño?- pregunte sujetando a mi perro y abrazándolo a mi pecho para que dejase de ladrar y no fuese a despertar a nadie. Sin dejar de acariciar a Mico tome mi capa y mi varita y Salí del baño.

-Al fin llegas Parkinson.- escucho una voz a mi espalda, sin girarme coloco a Mico en el suelo…suspiro y con un gesto completamente frio me giro, me encuentro de frente con Daphne, Davies y Millicent…que hermosas son…las tres mosqueteras y la del medio es la más pendeja…Auch…te toco ser la pendeja Davies.

-Me esperaban…es bueno saber que se toman la molestia.- digo sarcásticamente mientras me acomodo el cabello húmedo hacia atrás ya que me había tapado un ojo. Daphne se burla, escucho la risa sin gracia de Millicent y veo la mirada que intenta ser fría de Davies.

-Solo queremos que entiendas quien manda aquí…sabemos tu condición Parkinson…no sabíamos que joderte fuera tan fácil…así que eres paciente de hemofilia…no debes dejar tu diario solo Parkinson.- me dice Millicent con burla…

Si fuera cualquier otra persona hubiese estado asustada, pero soy yo, Pansy Parkinson…que pueden hacerme estas tres idiotas…

Fin flash Back

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando Hermione interrumpió mis pensamientos con una pregunta y un grito.

-¿Eres paciente de hemofilia?- me pregunta mirando fijamente mi camisa.

-Si, ¿Sabes lo que es no?- le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Mierda Pansy, sigues sangrando…se supone que debías hacer que la herida coagulara.- me dice Hermione levantándose de la cama y señalando la camisa blanca, mire mi costado derecho y vi allí un mancha roja larga. Pensé que había coagulado bien la herida, al parecer había sido más profunda de lo que yo misma había imaginado y con mis prisas por no alarmar a Hermione no había estado al pendiente de mi misma.

-Sácate la camisa…eres una tonta, acaso no ves que por un corte como ese puedes morir desangrada.- me dice Hermione mientras me saco la camisa…me acuesto de costa rodando los ojos ante lo que ya se pero nunca he dado importancia.

-Ni siquiera has coagulado bien la herida.- me repite Hermione moviendo su varita sobre mi costado, siento un pequeño dolor cuando la herida cierra y luego nada…me giro a ver a Hermione con una sonrisa y ella se sienta a mi lado.

-Ahora sí, puedes seguir contándome.- me indica mi castaña con un gesto. Suspiro e inicio nuevamente mi viaje de recuerdos.

Fin del Flash Back

Jamás le había contado a nadie de mi condición, porque sé que nadie me cuidaría…sino que lo usarían en mi contra…Hemofilia es una enfermedad de la sangre, que hace que cuando haya una herida tanto externa como interna no coagule y por lo tanto hay una hemorragia y por ello puede uno morir. Claro que las heridas internas son más peligrosas porque a veces uno, no se percata.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es el miedo Parkinson.- me dice Davies con una sonrisa. Levanto mi varita dispuesta a reventar a base de hechizos a la primera que se le ocurra acercarse. Daphne da un paso y luego Millicent…comienzan los hechizos de lado a lado.

Las domino fácilmente, tal vez pensé que serían más difíciles de vencer…ahora veo que no…por un instante mis pensamientos interrumpieron mi batalla y no me percaté de que Davies se había movido…solo fui consciente de ello cuando sentí un tirón en mi toalla y luego un agudo dolor en mi costada. Me gire a ver el corte largo, algo profundo, del cual comenzaba a salir sangre rápidamente…con suerte pude formular un Acción escoba y salir volando por la ventana intentando cubrir mi desnudes con la capa.

Sentía como las gotas de sangre se deslizaban por mi costado y caían, comenzaba a sentirme mareada…tal vez no por la sangre que se me escapaba sino por no saber a dónde ir…pero en ese momento vi una sola ventana abierta en la torre Gryffindor.

Fin del Flash Back

-Y ya, aquí estoy contándote esto.- termine de decirle a Hermione, ella se levantó de la cama y me tendió una pijama rosa indicándome que volviera a cambiarme…mire mi pijama blanca y note que se había ensuciado con la sangre por haber curado mal mi herida. Comencé a sacarme el pantalón, lo deje en el suelo y quede cubierta solo con un conjunto negro de ropa interior…una ráfaga de viento que entro por la ventana me congelo hasta el alma.

-Pansy…- escuche la voz de Hermione y luego un abrazo suyo, sonreí escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho…ella se había dado cuenta del frio que había sentido…con una pequeña mueca de seriedad ella me ayudo a colocarme la camisa…me coloque rápido el pantalón y ambas caminamos hacia la cama.

-Pansy…debes avisar a Mcgonagall de lo acontecido, esas tres no pueden hacerte lo que te hicieron sin pagar por ello.- me dice Hermione seria, dejo salir una sonrisa y me recuesto en la cama colocando mis manos detrás de mí nuca.

-Un Slytherin no hace eso Hermione.- es mi simple respuesta.

-¿Perdón? ¿Un Slytherin no hace que? ¿Un Slytherin no puede defenderse?- me pregunta Hermione y noto como su voz va adquiriendo un tono molesto a medida que habla, suspiro y la volteo a ver.

-Un Slytherin resuelve sus problemas sin ir a pedir ayuda.- es mi respuesta simple mientras me acomodo en la cama, es muy suave y todo mi alrededor huele a Hermione…Hermione en todos lados…eso es el cielo.

-¿No tienes miedo de que vuelvan a atacarte, Pansy?…Sabiendo lo de tu enfermedad pueden hacerte mucho daño.- me dice Hermione muy seria, dejo salir una sonrisa porque yo no sé lo que es el miedo…bueno…tal vez si lo sé, pero solo miedos elementales…como a las arañas o a…a perder a Hermione.

-Miedo lo siente el que no es capaz de luchar por lo que quiere, miedo es asustarse de lo que no conoces, miedo es desconfiar…yo no tengo miedo Hermione…y menos a esas tres idiotas que no saben con quién se han metido.- le contesto a mi castaña cerrando los ojos.

-Yo tengo miedo Pansy…tengo miedo a que te hagan daño.- me dice Hermione, y su voz se ha suavizado…abro los ojos y noto que Hermione está a mi lado, acostada de costado y mirándome fijamente.

-No tengas miedo, Hermione…no soy una niña…se cuidarme.- le digo a mi castaña con una sonrisa, le acaricio la mejilla en busca de que deje de discutir sobre el asunto, ella suspira y se abraza a mí con delicadeza. Acerco mis labios a los suyos, los roso sintiendo su cálido aliento y lentamente atrapo sus labios rosas en un dulce beso. Hermione me responde inmediatamente, siento como tira de mi labio inferior con sus afilados dientes y luego como intenta reparar el ardor con su juguetona lengua.

-Besarte es todo un juego.- susurro con una sonrisa…

-Besarte es un privilegio.- me contesta mi chica con una sonrisa, abrazándola el tiempo se me escapa, siento que estoy muy cansada, me dejo ganar por el mundo del ensueño y pronto la oscuridad es remplazada por un hermoso sueño.

Cuando abrí los ojos el sol ya estaba entrando con fuerza al cuarto, parpadee intentando ubicarme hasta que recordé todo, me gire a buscar a Hermione pero no la encontré por ningún lado…hasta que escuche el ruido de la ducha y una voz que cantaba.

Lentamente me levante de la cama, camine hacia el baño escuchando como esa voz me envolvía en su dulce y suave tono; logrando que pensara que era un ángel la persona que entonaba esa canción. Y seguro no está lejos de serlo, abrí la puerta de baño un poco y mire por la pequeña ranura.

Allí estaba mi castaña, de pie frente al lavamanos…mirándose en el espejo…su canción se hizo un murmullo mientras observaba su cuerpo desnudo. Tal vez debería ser más respetuosa y dejar de mirar, pero sé que si Hermione estuviese en mi posición…no se cortaría y miraría.

Mis ojos bajaron por su cabello, su espalda, la curva de su hermoso trasero, sus piernas…fijándome en sus pechos de costado…deseando que se girara para verla de frente. Me había concentrado tanto en mirar a Hermione que no me había dado cuenta de que…había abierto más la puerta y prácticamente me veía completa allí de pie.

-¡Pansy!- grito Hermione al verme y la vi cubrir sus pechos con una mano y su intimidad con otra mientras se giraba a mirarme…me quede allí de pie mirándola entre apenada y sorprendida.

POV Hermione

Me gire al ver el reflejo de Pansy en el espejo, gritando el nombre de la morena y cubriendo mis pechos y mi intimidad con las mejillas seguramente reventando de color granate. Pansy seguía de pie en la puerta recorriéndome con sus hermosos ojos de arriba abajo.

Merlín… Qué vergüenza. De manera automática me mordí el labio nervioso. Mis ojos buscaron una toalla por todo el cuarto de baño y precisamente la encontré en la pared frente a Pansy.

-me…me tiendes al toalla.- pedí nerviosa sin dejar de cubrirme con mis manos, Pansy dejo salir una sonrisa…y la muy Slytherin sonríe…esto no son momentos para sonreír, pero para ella al parecer lo son.

-¿Dónde está?- me pregunta confundida, volteando hacia todos lados, pero si acaba de verla…Dios no puedo estar más nerviosa…y Pansy vuelve a fijar sus hermosos ojos en mí y me tiembla todo.

-A tu lado, en la pared…colgada.- le indico nerviosa, mierda siento como me humedezco ante su mirada descarada, solo es bueno saber que se disimula porque todavía sigo mojada ya que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Pansy se gira y sujeta la toalla en sus manos, y la mira…la mira y me mira y…oh mierda ¿Por qué se lo piensa tanto? Trago saliva con fuerza y Pansy me mira y luego me extiende la toalla…dejándola colgada en la punta de sus dedos.

Miro su mano, tengo que tomar la maldita toalla, miro sus ojos pero ella no capta mi mensaje: Dios esto es tan excitante, estoy tan caliente… ¿Qué me importa más ocultar? ¿Mis pechos o mi intimidad? Tengo que alcanzar la maldita toalla… ¿Por qué no la dejo en el suelo? Mierda, y doble mierda…con las mejillas ardiendo di un paso hacia Pansy…ella retrocedió un poco…Oh Dios, bendita Slytherin.

Y es en ese momento en el que encuentro, no solo diversión en su mirada, sino un reto. Eso es lo que está haciendo, retándome…esto es tan frustrante, sentir su mirada ardiente en mí, pero saber que no podrá terminar nada de lo que comience.

Con un suspiro, y aceptando su reto, dejo de cubrir mis pechos y extiendo la mano hacia la toalla…Los ojos de Pansy bajan a mis pechos, su mirada persiste en ellos y mis pezones se endurecen ante solo sentir su mirada en mi…Oh Mierda. Tomo la toalla y me cubro con ella, mis mejillas ardiendo, vuelvo a mirar a Pansy…ella solo sonríe y sale del baño como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Suspiro, suspiro fuertemente y me siento en el retrete luego de bajar la tapa. Estoy tan caliente, tan húmeda…Dios…jamás me había sentido así en toda mi vida, es tan, excitante…con un fuerte suspiro me levanto y comienzo a vestirme.

Al salir del cuarto busco a Pansy con mi mirada, pero no está por ningún lado, camino hacia la cama y me encuentro con una nota y una flor morada…las reconocí luego de algunos segundos: era una Campanilla morada también conocida como Gloria de la mañana, una sonrisa se me escapo al leer la nota.

**Siento lo de antes, no lo he podido evitar…eres hermosa…ummm, quiero decir que estas bastante bien. Lo que sea, he ido a cambiarme, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. Espero verte en el Gran Salón, aunque sea de lejos…**

**Pansy **

**P.D. Me gustan tus pezones, Besos para ellos…**

El sonrojo se instaló en mis mejillas al leer el final de la carta, pero aun así no fui capaz de borrar mi sonrisa, tome mi bolsa, guarde la carta y salí de mi cuarto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras una duda que no me había planteado antes me asalto: ¿Qué hacían Ron y Harry en el bosque prohibido?

Al llegar a mi sala común vi a Harry sentado frente a la chimenea mirando fijamente el fuego en completo silencio. Me acerque hasta sentarme a su lado, él no se dio cuenta…me acomode mejor y lo llame, él se giró a mirarme rápidamente.

-Buenos Días, Hermione.- me saludo mi amigo con una sonrisa y luego se giró a seguir mirando el fuego como si este fuese muy interesante.

-¿Qué hacían Ron y tú en el bosque prohibido?- le pregunto a Harry en un susurro, él vuelve a mirarme.

-Estábamos caminando cerca y escuchamos un ruido extraño; entramos a averiguar que era y nos encontramos…nos encontramos con ojo Loco, nos dijo algo acerca de la Orden…sobre unas investigaciones que se están haciendo; minutos después se fue. Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta pero vimos a la araña, la notamos extraña así que decidimos vigilarla un rato…nos subimos al árbol y aparecieron Parkinson y tú. Oye… ¿Qué hacían Parkinson y tú en el bosque prohibido? - me dice Harry mirándome fijamente.

-Pues…Pansy y yo estábamos castigadas y escuchamos un ruido extraño…fuimos a averiguar.- es mi simple contestación y luego volteo a ver las llamas calientes que bailan frente a nosotras.

-Corrías mucho riesgo yendo al bosque prohibido en compañía de una Slytherin, ten más cuidado Hermione.- me dice Harry, es obvio que desconfía de Pansy, ellos no saben que es mi…¿Chica?...mmm…mejor que sea mi mujer, que mujer.

-Si, lo sé, simplemente no me detuve a pensar.- índico dejando el tema por terminado.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- me pregunta Harry mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿No esperamos a Ron?- le pregunto buscando con la mirada a mi amigo pelirrojo.

-No, el ya salió…vamos.- me dice Harry levantándose del sillón, me levanto y juntos comenzamos una caminata rumbo al Gran Salón, Ginny se nos une en compañía de Luna.

-Leí en el profeta hablar sobre el que no debe ser nombrado, Harry, ¿Todo está bien?- le pregunta Ginny a Harry parándose junto al moreno.

-Sí, todo está bien…no sé lo que está sucediendo, debo preguntárselo a Dumbledore.- nos dice Harry minutos antes de que arribáramos en el Gran Salón, disimuladamente rastre el comedor de lado a lado en busca de mi princesa hielo.

Un hermoso brillo se instaló en mis ojos al contemplar la hermosa Slytherin sentada en su mesa, comiendo con esa frialdad única de ella, tal vez me quede viéndola por demasiado rato porque Ginny tiro de mi diciéndome que me moviera.

Me senté junto a Harry y frente a Ron, el pelirrojo ni siquiera me dio una mirada…vale, está molesto por lo sucedido, pues que ni piense que seré yo la que pida disculpas…no…claro que no pediré disculpas; no hice nada malo. Los minutos pasaban y yo me había quedado mirando hacia Pansy, ella me devolvía la mirada muy de vez en cuando, tal vez era más buena disimulando que yo…yo no sé disimular…

Pansy me miro, se me quedo mirando fijamente y luego dejo salir una sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba el rostro hacia su plato y seguía comiendo…mientras la miro puedo notar que aun mientras come esa sonrisa perdura en su hermoso rostro.

-Hermione… ¿Qué tanto miras la mesa Slytherin?- me pregunta Ron mirándome con el entrecejo apretado.

-No miro la mesa Slytherin.- contesto y luego me pego al vaso de zumo de zanahoria rogando que deje las preguntas.

-No, tal vez miras una Slytherin en especial.- me dice Ron mirándome acusadoramente.

-Voy a ir a la biblioteca, tengo que terminar un trabajo…nos vemos.- y la grandísima, valiente y orgullosa Hermione Granger se levantó de la silla y salió casi corriendo de allí…gran heroína que soy, al primer indicio de sentirme acorralada…salgo huyendo…vale…no le pondré una palabra tan acusadora, no estoy huyendo, solo, me mantengo a salvo.

Antes de salir del Gran Salón me detuve en la puerta, dedique una mirada a Pansy pero ella no parecía estar muy interesada en mirarme…por primera vez en seis años vi a la princesa de hielo hablando animadamente con una persona…para mi incomodidad, esa persona era un chico de cabellos rubios…muy parecido a Draco y…mierda, no puedo distinguir sus ojos por la distancia…pero el punto es que…no me agrada.

Con la sensación de malestar en el estómago salí de Gran Salón, me detuve algunos segundos a procesar y luego comencé a caminar hacia la biblioteca solo un pensamiento en mi cabeza ¿Quién es aquel rubio?

FIN DEL CAPITULO

BUENO, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

AVISO: Tardare más en actualizar porque mis clases ya comienzan; pero no abandonare mis historias…pinky promesa.

DEJEN REVIEWS Y BESOS PARA TODO EL MUNDO


	14. Aclaraciones

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

** L Dniz :** ¿Quién es el rubio? Jejeje se sabrá pronto. Ahhh no he podido leer tus actualizaciones, aunque sé que actualizaste…me pasare en poco rato a leer y a dejarte RR guapa. Espero que te guste el cap. y Besos.

**GAMI184:** ¿Quién es el rubio? La duda del momento jejeje, ya se sabrá quien es. ¿Quieres ver a Hermione desnuda? Eso es obvio que lo escribió Gami XD. ¿Creías que estaría implicado Draco? ¿Y quien dijo que no lo está? ;) Si quieres beso te lo doy yo ;) jajaja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap.…saludos guapa.

**Allen-walker:** Si me tarde, pero mis clases han comenzado y ahora no podre actualizar tan seguido. ¿Quién será el rubio? Ya lo sabrás guapa. Si, Ron no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestar a Hermione. Aquí esta conti, espero que te guste, gracias por el Review y besos guapa.

**BipolarJL:** Si Pansy no perdió su oportunidad jejeje. ¿Quién será el rubio? Siii todos tienen la misma duda pero ya sabréis quien es y donde ha salido jejeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap., gracias por el RR y saludos guapa.

**Demian Stark:** Sii Pansy es hemofílica. Ya se sabe que fue lo que paso en el bosque jejeje. Nooo, a Ojoloco no se le ocurrió mejor lugar XD. ¿Y el rubio? ¿Quién será? Jajaja ya sabrás quien es el rubio. Espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias por deja RR y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Yumari:** ¿Quién será el rubio? La pregunta del millón, ya sabrás quien es. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejar RR, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy y besos guapa.

**Aclaraciones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

POV Pansy

Había notado la mirada de Hermione en mi todo el tiempo mientras desayunaba, la mire de vez en cuando pero alguien debía guardar la compostura. Fue en ese preciso instante que alguien se sentó frente a mi impidiéndome ver a mi hermosa castaña por completo…cuando enfoque a la persona no la reconocí de inmediato…era muy parecido a Draco, podría decir que era la primera vez que lo veía…

-Hola…ummm…estuve observándote un rato y…bueno, soy nuevo por aquí y…me preguntaba si podía sentarme aquí, es que, todos se ven raros en esta casa; como si fuesen a atacarte en cualquier momento.- me dice el joven rubio sentándose frente a mí, bastante nervioso para que negarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no te atacare?- le pregunte con una sonrisa sarcástica, el chico frente a mi bajo la mirada a la mesa y luego volvió a mirarme. Me le quede mirando fijamente, buscando desconfiada algo en sus ojos que me hiciese alejarlo con un hechizo.

-Porque no eres igual que los demás.- susurra el mirándome fijamente. Me carcajeo, no evito la risa que sale de lo más profundo de mi pecho y cualquiera que me viera riendo de esa forma pensaría que estaba bromeando y hablando con el animadamente.

-Puedo llegar a ser mucho peor que todos ellos juntos.- le digo sin dejar de sonreír, miro un poco por encima del hombro de aquel rubio en busca de Hermione, no la encuentro así que miro con el rabillo del ojo hacia la puerta solo para ver una cabellera castaña perdiéndose por allí.

-No sé porque tus ojos no dicen eso.- me contesta el, se escucha sincero.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Leonardo Da Vinci- me dice él, es una nombre extraño…creo haberlo leído en algún lugar pero no en algo tan interesante como para centrarme completamente en la historia.

-Pues, Leonardo, en estos momentos tengo algo que hacer…desayuna tranquilo y no te acerques demasiado.- le pido con una sonrisa que pretende ser sarcástica pero termina siendo una sonrisa común y corriente. Me levanto con rapidez y echo andar hacia fuera… ¿A dónde habrá ido Hermione?

Salgo del gran salón y me quedo pensando en donde podría estar esa castaña... Claro…es que soy demasiado lista…bueno, un más o menos, Hermione es mucho mas lista que yo. Con un amago de sonrisa deseando nacer en la comisura de mis labios comienzo a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la biblioteca mire a todos lados, sentada detrás de una columna leyendo un libro estaba Pince, traía unas feas gafas de lectura…entre al lugar fijándome en cada rincón hasta que di con Hermione…estaba sentada…escribiendo sobre un pergamino que ya en si era demasiado extenso.

Con el silencio y agilidad de una serpiente me acerque a ella…pero grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que aquella leona, muy lista había ya adivinado mis movimientos y ya dejaba salir una sonrisa.

-¿Pensando en asustarme Pansy?- me pregunta con sorna sin dejar de escribir, dejo salir una sonrisa y tiro de la silla para sentarme…Hermione no me mira…sigue escribiendo, suspiro audiblemente y me inclino hacia atrás para estirarme…no lo necesitaba pero solo quiero moverme para llamar la atención de Mione.

Cuando me vuelvo a acomodar veo los ojos de Hermione fijos en mi camisa, sigo sus ojos y veo que van directos a mi estomago…hubiese pensado que me estaría mirando los pechos, sería más lógico…pero ella parecía completamente perdida con algo más.

-Hermione…mis ojos están acá arriba.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella sube la mirada y me mira confundida…segundos después vuelve a escribir como si de ellos dependiese su vida, la mía y la del mundo entero.

-¿Qué escribes?- me aventure a preguntar comenzando a raspar la madera vieja de la mesa con mis uñas, Hermione miro mis manos y luego miro el papel…un suspiro escapo de sus labios…parecía quererme decir algo pero no saber cómo.

-Ummm…termino el trabajo de Mcgonagall.- me dice Hermione sin dejar de escribir.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto esperando que me diga algo, que me insulte o me pelee, pero no que guarde silencio… ¿Se abra molestado por lo que hice en su cuarto? ¿Por mirarla desnuda y aprovecharme al acercarle la toalla?

-Ten…solo faltan unas líneas cortas…léelas.- me dice tendiéndome un libro y señalándome por donde iba…con un suspiro tome el libro…quería que habláramos pero esperaría a que ella quisiese hablar…Por si acaso estaba molesta.

-Un símbolo común de identidad bisexual es la bandera del orgullo bisexual, diseñada por Michael Page, que tiene una franja rosada que representa la homosexualidad, una azul que representa la heterosexualidad y una morada (mezcla del rosado y el azul) en la mitad que representa la bisexualidad.- detuve mi lectura y vi que Hermione seguía escribiendo…luego de algunos minutos ella me miro.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente, pase mi mano sobre la mesa y la coloque sobre la mano derecha de mi castaña…ella miro mi mano, yo seguí mirando su rostro y lentamente me acerque a ella…coloque mi otra mano en su barbilla e hice que me mirara.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte sin dejar de clavar mi fría mirada en sus cálidos ojos, ella bajo la mirada y la subió...luego se alejo, me quede sentada en la silla mientras ella se levantaba…pensé que se largaría así que me quede quieta mirando hacia delante de mí, sintiendo los pasos de Hermione a mi espalda.

-Pansy.- escuche su voz, me levante y me gire…ella me miro y luego se acerco a mí en zancadas largas…me sujeto de la camisa y me beso, abrí mis ojos por los primeros segundos y luego los cerré, colgando mis manos en su cuello para acercarla hacia mí. Ella sigue sujetando mi camisa con fuerza, siento sus puños apretados…su beso hambriento que no tiene fin.

Cuando Hermione se aleja, aun siento sus labios en los míos…sé que no me está besando pero no puedo abrir los ojos…cuando al fin me recompongo abro los ojos y me encuentro a Hermione mirándome ardientemente.

-¿Quién era aquel rubio?- me pregunta Hermione sin dejar de mirarme, siento sus manos aun sujetando mi camisa…como impidiéndose colocarlas en otro lugar…me quedo mirándola fijamente porque realmente no entiendo de que está hablando.

-¿Qué rubio?- le pregunto bajando mis manos por sus brazos, acariciando aquella piel tan sensible que al contacto de mis dedos se erizaba y se ponía de gallina…Hermione me miro fijamente… ¿Qué? Realmente no se dé que habla…

-¿Qué rubio? No te hagas Pansy…el rubio con quien estabas hablando tan entretenidamente- me dice Hermione y noto un leve tono de molestia en su voz, la miro fijamente y llevo una mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarle.

-No hablaba animadamente con el…simplemente le estaba diciendo que se mantuviese alejado.- le dije sin detener mi caricia, ella me miro con una ceja levantada, la expresión en su rostro valía oro… era algo así como un: Soy la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts… ¿Crees que te voy a creer eso?

-Pansy, les vi.- me dice Hermione mirándome fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

-Hermione no te estoy mintiendo, es un chico nuevo que se ha acercado y me ha preguntado si podía sentarse conmigo…sin invitación se sentó y me dijo que yo le parecía la más amigable de todo Slytherin…solo le estaba poniendo las cosas claras.- le digo a Hermione reclinándome en la mesa…ella sigue de pie frente a mí.

-¿Cómo se llama?- me pregunta con el entrecejo ligeramente apretado…es tan mona cuando está molesta o cuando parece dudar de lo que yo digo…Me siento en la mesa y la miro fijamente… ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?

-Leonardo Da Vinci.- le respondo con el mayor desinterés, Hermione deja salir una risa…una risa que por un momento catalogue como una risa burlona pero luego se recompuso y me miro con una sonrisa.

POV Hermione

¿Leonardo Da Vinci? ¿Quién rayos puede ponerse ese nombre? Vale, ya sé que un hombre famoso se llamo así…pero hoy en día…llamarse así es un poco…ummm…raro. Sin poder borrar mi sonrisa mire a Pansy…ella seguía mirándome tranquilamente, relajada. Baje mis ojos desde sus ojos hasta sus piernas que colgaban de la mesa ya que se había sentado.

-¿Me crees?- me pregunto con una ceja levantada, sin borrar mi sonrisa camino hasta ella, coloco mis manos en su cintura y acerco mi rostro al suyo…mi nariz acariciando la suya…Pansy deja salir una sonrisa, siento sus manos en mis hombros. Cierro los ojos y puedo sentir más pronunciadamente su respiración…

-Te creo.- susurro antes de abrir los ojos, encontrándome con esa hermosa mirada, Pansy sonríe y termina de acercarnos…sus labios tocan los míos en un beso calmado que apenas dura unos segundos porque ambas nos alejamos.

-¿Quieres que me quede a ayudarte?- me pregunta Pansy mirándome con sus ojos tan hermosos…asiento y ambas nos volvemos a sentar en la mesa en completo silencio…observo a Pansy mientras toma el libro.

-Como bien se sabe la bisexualidad se define es una orientación sexual que involucra atracción física y/o sentimental hacia individuos de ambos sexos. El término posee el mismo origen que aquellos referidos a otras orientaciones sexuales, homosexualidad y heterosexualidad. Dentro de la tradición occidental, los primeros registros de naturaleza bisexual se remontan a la antigua Grecia pues, según dichos testimonios, este tipo de relación se practicó incluyendo a la alta sociedad, como reyes o gobernadores de Grecia.- lee Pansy lentamente, escribo y termino unos segundos después de que ella haya acabado.

-Creo que ahora tocaría colocar nuestra opinión…. ¿No te parece?- me pregunta Pansy, asiento en acuerdo y levanto una ceja esperando su explicación.

-Bueno, yo no le encuentro sentido la bisexualidad…porque…si te comes un pollo…o te gusta más la carne blanca o te gusta más el cuero…no te gustan ambos de la misma manera. Te tiene que gustar uno, bueno, eso creo yo…porque o te gustan los hombres, ósea te gusta la polla…o te gustan las mujeres, ósea el coño…no puedes ir por la vida atrapando lo que se te ponga de frente.- me dice Pansy, claro que no escribí las partes aclaratorias porque no quiero que Mcgonagall nos quite puntos por vocabulario.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me pregunta Pansy mientras escribo mi opinión, levanto la mirada luego de algunos segundos y me encojo de hombros.

-Creo que voy a leer un poco.- comento mordiéndome el labio.

-Vale, yo…voy a dar una vuelta.- me dice Pansy, parece algo decepcionada, la miro mientras se levanta…miro como comienza a alejarse, la sujeto de la mano y ella se gira a mirarme…me fijo en sus ojos y ella en los míos.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- le pregunto mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirando de reojo la mesa.

-Es preferible que no…podrían vernos.- me dice Pansy, bajo la mirada hasta el suelo y suelto su mano dispuesta a dejarla ir…siento una mano en mi mejilla…subo la mirada y me encuentro con sus hermosos y fríos ojos.

-Sabes que…aunque quiero que todos nos vean juntas, tenemos que tener cuidado.- me dice Pansy sujetándome la barbilla para que la mire, asiento y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Entiendo…- susurro, ella sonríe…me da un pico y comienza a alejarse…me dejo caer en la silla como peso muerto. Tamborileo con mis dedos sobre un libro antes de abrirlo y con un suspiro comenzar a leer.

Las horas pasan y allí estoy yo…hasta que me percato de la obscuridad que reina en la biblioteca…levanto la vista de las paginas y comienzo a recoger…luego de algunos minutos salgo de la biblioteca…los pasillos vacios y fríos están completamente vacío, Hogwarts es enorme, siempre lo he pensado…y de noche podría ser considerado aterrador.

Al cruzar la puerta de la señora gorda me encuentro en la sala común, camino hasta sentarme frente a la chimenea…el fuego me hace sentir tibia…es bueno estar así…me acomodo en el sillón y dejo que el calor embargue mis sentidos.

-Hermione.- escucho la voz de Ronald, me giro y veo que se ha sentado junto a mi…me giro a mirar el fuego en una expresión de completo enfado…claro que sigo enfadada con él.

-Hermione siento lo que dije ayer…no desconfió de ti…sabes que eres la persona en la que mas confió.- me dice Ron, me giro a mirarlo y le dedico una sonrisa…al final es mi amigo, y los amigos se perdonan las tarugadas.

-Está bien Ronald, pero no vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera.- le digo muy seria.

-Te lo prometo Hermione, nunca más.- es la contestación de Ron y coloca una de sus manos sobre las mías pero rápidamente las aleja completamente rojo, lo veo levantarse del sillón y alejarse como si hubiese hecho algo malo o…no…el no está enamorado de mi, Pansy no puede tener la razón.

-Hola Hermione… ¿En donde metiste? Durante todo el día te estuvimos buscando.- me dice Harry apareciendo por mi lado derecho.

-Estaba en la biblioteca.- contesto con un tono de: creo que es obvio.

-¿Por qué no buscamos primero allí?- pregunto Harry a Ginny, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-No importa…hablaremos de lo que tengo que decirte después.- me dice Harry acomodándose las gafas circulares y luego yéndose hacia Ron, Ginny se sienta a mi lado sujetando una revista y la miro mientras comienza a leer.

-Yo estoy algo cansada…voy a dormir.- comento levantándome del sillón, Ginny me dedica una sonrisa…se la devuelvo y comienzo a alejarme hacia mi cuarto. Subo las escaleras y luego de algunos minutos llego a mi cuarto. Entro y al ver el lugar recuerdo a Pansy, un fuego me recorre por completo de solo recordarla…de solo pensar en ella y yo…juntas…de solo recordar la forma en que recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo con su oscura mirada…

Lentamente arrastro mis pies hasta la cama, me siento allí abrazando mis piernas y contemplando hacia la ventana fijamente, su manera de aparecer…llegando e la nada…todavía en un parte de mi pecho esta la preocupación latente al recordar su enfermedad, al recordar que le pueden hacer mucho daño…y eso me hace querer cuidarla, me dan ganas de cuidarla de todos…hasta de ella misma.

Desde mi posición puedo observar la luna llena y un centellar de estrellas rodeándola...una llovizna leve que más que simple lluvia parece que están cayendo pedacitos de cristales del cielo. Me levanto de la cama y me acerco a la ventana para observar hacia fuera, el jardín está completamente desierto…solo en las noches puede verse hacia…tan tenebroso…como si en cualquier lugar corriese peligro. Aunque para mi es solo Hogwarts, para muchos debe ser un lugar de miedo.

Luego de algunos minutos me pensaba retirar de la ventana, pero, una sombra llamo mi atención…me escondí lo mejor que puede y seguí observando…eran Dumbledore y Snape…estaban hablando a mi parecer…parecía ser algo importante, no una simple estupidez…ellos siguieron hablando hasta perderse de mi punto de visión. Con el entrecejo fruncido me gire hacia mi cama…sonreí al ver a Cronkshanks.

-Hola pequeño.- le salude acercándome y sentándome junto a Cronkshanks, el me miro y luego cero los ojos…le acaricie la melena pensativa antes de levantarme de la cama y comenzar a sacarme la ropa…tire la camisa al suelo y sentí un ruido a mi espalda…me gire asustada y me sorprendí al encontrar a cierta morena saliendo del baño.

-¡Pansy!- grite sorprendida, ella al fin fue consciente de mi presencia y me miro sorprendida.

-¡Hermione!- grito ella mirándome de arriba abajo, y esa mirada oscura en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte colocándome rápidamente la camisa, ella me miro confundida.

-Yo…no quería bañarme en mi torre porque creo que me tenían una trampa…así que vine a darme un baño.- me dice mi preciosa Slytherin, asiento rápidamente en comprensión terminando de colocarme mi camisa.

Y ambas nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Pansy se acerco a paso lento hacia mí.

-Me voy…para que descanses.- me dice la morena pasando por mi lado, me gire y la sujete del brazo para que no se fuera y fui consciente de un moretón en su brazo…

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto apretando las cejas, ella me miro y luego miro su brazo…

-Una discusión con Draco.- me contesto con simpleza, un enorme coraje se encendió en mi pecho al escucharla…maldito Draco, cuanto odio a ese tío…me acerco a Pansy acariciando el moretón con mi mirada, ella me mira confundida….tal vez preguntándose que voy a hacer.

-Quédate conmigo…déjame cuidarte.- le susurro abrazándola, ella no se mueve…no responde mi abrazo pero tampoco se aparta…al parecer solo la he tomado por sorpresa con mis palabras.

-¿No te incomodo?- me pregunta mirándome dudosa, me limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Voy a cambiarme.- le digo con una sonrisa, ella asiente…me doy la vuelta pero ella me detiene y con una sonrisa se acerca y siento sus labios contra los míos…la sujeto con fuerza para que no se me vaya y respondo fogosamente su beso, ella sonríe contra mis labios y solo puedo sonreír también.

-Ve a cambiarte….te estaré esperando, aunque no prometo que sea despierta.- me dice Pansy con una sonrisa, asiento y me voy al baño luego de tomar mi ropa. Al final decidí darme un baño, luego de algunos minutos Salí del baño. Me quede parada frente a la puerta observando a la mujer que descansaba sobre la cama completamente dormida.

Me acerque a ella con lentitud y me acosté a su lado, observando su rostro a la luz de la luna…con una sonrisa me acomode junto a ella y la abrace…enredando mis piernas con las suyas…me quede mirando su hermoso rostro hasta caer en un estado de sueño.

Fin del capitulo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Bueno o Malo? ¿Alguna Opinión? ¿Queja? ¿Idea? ¿Pensamiento? Se acepta cualquier comentario…

Besos para todos y Saludos :)


	15. Que amanecer mas peculiar

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Allen Walker:** Siii Leonardo no es Draco y es un tío muy pero muy raro. ¿Hermione darle una paliza a Draco? Tal vez se te cumpla el deseo jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te agrade el cap. de hoy. Besos preciosa.

**BipolarJL:** Sip, Leonardo Da Vinci jajaja…creo que lo hice por molestar un rato XD ¿Leonardo un futuro amigo de Pansy? Ummm…puede que lo sea, pude que no…el tiempo dirá. Gracias por el Review y besos.

**Leyla Dniz:** Definitivamente esta Hermione es muy celosa y posesiva, y le costara entender que a Pansy no le gusta el "pollo" sino la carne XD Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este cap. también. Besos guapa

**Yumari:** jajaja creo que si, a Pansy le gusto mucho meterse al cuarto de Hermione XD. ¿Te da mala espina Leonardo? Porque? Es muy majo XD jajaja mentira, ya se sabrá que onda con Leonardo. ¿Te casarías con mi historia? Te concedo su mano, ummm, será su papel, lo que sea XD Gracias por el Review guapa y saludos.

**Lui. Nott :** Que bueno que hayas amado el cap., sip, ellas son una pareja en todas las de la ley…y tienen muchas fronteras que cruzar. Sip, celos no faltan (Y mira que vienen muchos por allí) y reconciliaciones tampoco faltaran. Gracias por el Review guapa y espero que te guste el cap. Saludos

**GAMI184:** Hola corazón! Y sabes que a mí me encanta leer tus "tarugadas" las adoro, así me quedo cuando veo tu Review *.* jejeje ¿Qué onda con el Rubio? Ya se sabrá, no comas ansias jajaja, ¿Violar, digo golpear a Draco? Ummm a ese lo podemos tirar de un puente ;) ¿Qué hablaban Dumbledore y Snape? De eso se sabrá más adelante, ya verás la que se lía. ¿Qué le quiere decir Harry a Hermione? Eso también se sabrá con el tiempo. ¿Cuándo duermes los peses? No lo sé ¿ellos duermen? XD. Gracias por el RR y besos mi reina.

**Que amanecer…mas peculiar**

POV Pansy

Intente esperar despierta a Hermione pero no fui capaz…caí en un suelo profundo y largo. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos sentí un cuerpo pegado al mío…el rostro de Hermione estaba a escasos centímetros del mío…claramente podría deslumbrar las pequitas que rodeaban su hermosa nariz y sonreí al verlas…era la primera vez que las veía tan de cerca y me emocionaba.

Baje mi mirada por su cuerpo, observando su hermosa escultura…me moví un poco y Hermione se movió completamente quedando boca abajo en la cama…su camisa subió un poco dejando parte de su espalda al descubierto, mi mirada descendió por su cuerpo como si un dulce hubiese salido a relucir.

Lentamente coloque mi mano en su espalda cubierta por su camisa y comencé a descender…el calor que trasmitía mi castaña iba mas allá de la tela, claramente podía sentir su calor…pronto me encontré con ese pequeño pedazo de piel que se había escapado de la protección de la tela…subí mi mano…dejándola flotar en el aire y seguí bajando…mi mano no tocaba la piel pero podía sentir su calor por la poca distancia.

Me mordí el labio y baje lentamente y con cuidado mi mano hasta depositarla en una de las nalgas de Hermione, la acaricie suavemente, completamente hipnotizada por lo dura que tenia las nalgas mi castaña…y eso que no era una gran deportista, bueno, no era deportista para nada. Completamente perdida en mis pensamientos no fui consciente de que, mi suave caricia en el culo de Hermione se había vuelto un apretón firme que pretendía llamar la atención de la chica que dormía.

Hermione se movió, al notarlo…me asuste, pensé que me vería y se molestaría así que, lo más rápido posible fingí estar dormida. La escuche a bostezar y luego murmurar algo que no llegue a entender.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que no escuche más que su preciosa respiración sentí una mano en mi vientre, estuve a punto de dar un brinco ante la sorpresa… ¿Así que ella hacía lo mismo que yo cuando despertaba primero? Pues, entonces no soy la única pervertida por este lugar…ella también lo es.

Su mano siguió subiendo y bajando por mi vientre, deteniéndose antes de llegar a mis pechos, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando sus dedos rozaron esa porción de piel que quedaba a la vista porque era una camisa que terminaba mucho antes de llegar al ombligo…sus dedos cálidos bajaron hasta el dobladillo de la camisa y tocaron la piel expuesta de mi barriga.

-Pansy…- la escuche suspirar y luego sentí su mano acariciando mi bajo vientre, suave, apenas tocándome…pero luego su caricia se volvió ansiosa…sentí sus labios cepillar contra la pantalla de mi ombligo…tirando de ella con sus labios…abrí los ojos de golpe al saber lo que hacía…ante mi movimiento ella levanto el rostro sorprendida y me miro con sus ojos a medio salir.

-¿Estabas despierta?- me pregunto Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

La mire fijamente y lentamente asentí, lo que sentí luego fueron sus labios contra los míos, cosa que hizo que volviera a caer acostada en la cama con Hermione encima de mi…debo admitir que su beso me sorprendió, pensé que estaría toda avergonzada y saldría corriendo, no que se me echaría encima y me besaría.

Sus manos ansiosas no tardaron en colocarse en mis caderas, estaba muy pegada a mi…podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, cada movimiento circular que hacía con sus caderas…moví mis manos hasta la nuca de Hermione y la acerque más hacia mí, su lengua no tardo de salir de su boca a encontrarse con la mía…que delicia, es un milagro que sea gratis.

-Hermione…- murmure cuando ella se alejo unos centímetros de mis labios, pero tan pronto hube hablado sus labios volvieron a colapsar contra los míos mientras con sus manos me hacia arquear la espalda, sentí como tiraba de mi camisa hacia arriba.

-Hermione…- volví a decir cómo pude, al ver que ella no tenía pensado detenerse comencé a tirar de su camisa ansiosamente, pronto se la hube sacado y recorrí su espalda con mis manos…podía claramente sentir sus pechos contra la tela fina de mi camisa.

-Pansy…- la escuche murmurar y segundos después salió corriendo, me levante de la cama y la vi entrar al baño, apreté el entrecejo al no entender que había pasado y segundos después, medio vestida, salí corriendo detrás de ella dejando atrás mi camisa y solo siendo cubierta por mi pantalón corto.

-Hermione…- murmure dando golpes suaves en la puerta, dentro todo se escuchaba en silencio…abrí lentamente la puerta notando que no le había echado el cerrojo, entre al baño y encontré a Hermione semidesnuda parada frente al lavamanos mojándose con el agua el rostro.

-Lo siento Pansy, yo…tu estas con tu regla y yo…- comenzó a decirme Hermione nerviosa sin siquiera mirarme.

-Realmente ya no tengo mi regla.- conteste con una sonrisa picara en la comisura de mi boca, ella se giro a mirarme…me quede mirándola mientras mi sonrisa se hacía más ancha…antes de que hiciera nada di pasos hacia ella, porque sabía que su próxima acción seria abalanzarse hacia mí.

-Buenos días dueña de mi corazón.- le dije con una sonrisa mientras colocaba mis manos en su cintura y nos acercaba cada vez más, hasta que nuestros pechos quedaron completamente pegados, un escalofrió recorrió a mi castaña de arriba abajo ante el toque de nuestras pieles, ante el sensible toque de nuestros pezones erguidos; tal vez de excitación, tal vez por estar expuestos al frio.

-Buenos días.- me respondió Hermione a centímetros de mis labios, me moje los labios, se había secado ante la visión de los de Hermione, me fije en los ojos de mi castaña y me percate que se encontraban en mi boca…tan hermosa y excitante, mi castaña, no debería permitirse en este mundo tal belleza.

-Si la belleza fuera un crimen, tendría que llevarte a Azkaban.- le dije con mis labios a centímetros de los suyos, ella sonrió completamente complacida, seguramente. Luego de algunos segundos en silencio, mis labios se unieron a los suyos, sus labios rosas eran tan suaves y me llamaban de sobremanera.

El beso pronto se salió de control, atrape el labio interior de Hermione entre mis dientes y tire del con delicadeza sacándole un jadeo a Hermione. Completamente hechizada por aquel beso coloque mis manos en las nalgas de Hermione y la impulse hacia arriba, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, rodeando mi cuello con sus manos en busca de apoyo.

Me gire sin soltarla y la deje sobre la pequeña encimera donde se colocaban los productos del baño…Hermione no deje de besarme en ningún momento, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, tal vez no se atrevía a tocar lugares más divertidos. Con una última mordida a su labio inferior comencé a bajar por su cuello con lametones y mordidas.

-Pansy…ummm…- le escuche susurrar a Hermione mientras sus dedos se clavaban en mis cabellos.

Baje mis besos por su pecho y cuando llegue a sus senos me separe de ella algunos centímetros…sin apartar mis fríos ojos de los indecisos y cálidos de Hermione lleve mis manos a sus pechos y comencé mi masaje, apretando sus senos con precisión mientras seguía el movimiento que yo les ordenaba con mis ojos.

-Aaahh…ummm…- escuche nuevamente gemir a Hermione mientras se sujetaba de la encimera y me miraba fijamente, volví con mis besos a su cuello y pecho, pero esta vez llegue hasta sus pezones…mis ojos no dejaron de mirar esas dos gotitas de café oscuro que seguían mis movimientos ansiosamente.

-Son como dos cerezas…- susurre con una sonrisa mientras pasaba mi lengua sobre el botoncito rozado, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior cosa que me hizo sonreír antes de atrapar entre mis dientes su pezón izquierdo…ella se sujeto con más fuerza a la encimera…parecía que caería en cualquier instante.

-Ahhh…ummm…Pansy…- le escuche gemir mientras chupaba su pezón derecho y torturaba al otro con mis malvados dedos, Hermione llevo sus manos a mis hombros…sentí como clavaba sus uñas en mi piel con desesperación.

-¿Segura?- pregunte alejándome unos centímetros de ella y mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió mirándome con esos ojos que ahora, carbonizados estaban a causa del deseo que se agarraba a cada pequeña fibra de su piel.

Ante su respuesta me arrodille frente a ella, Hermione me miro con las mejillas pintadas de un profundo tono carmesí…hermosa. Con una sonrisa recorrí su pierna derecha con mis manos antes de depositar un beso húmedo en su tobillo…seguir subiendo con besos húmedos por su pierna.

POV Hermione

Estaba hirviendo…sentía un calor enorme, cosquillas en la barriga, me temblaban las piernas, no sabía de dónde sujetarme y…oh Dios estoy…estoy tan mojada…solo de ver sus ojos, ver cómo me toca…ummm…esa lentitud agonizante es como adrenalina para mis venas, como las ganas que se expanden por mi bajo vientre creando esos deseos oscuros.

Mire hacia abajo a Pansy y pude ver como depositaba un beso en mi rodilla, me tembló todo al ver que estaba tan próxima a mi entrepierna…eso me estaba excitando mas con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras ella mas se acercaba a mi punto de placer.

Las manos de Pansy subieron hasta el dobladillo de mi pantalón de dormir y lentamente comenzó a tirar del hacia abajo…baje de la encimera y Pansy termino de sacarme el pantalón…me miro a los ojos y volvió a arrodillarse frente a mi…se me contrajo el abdomen cuando llevo su dedo hacia mi entrepierna y toco por encima de la braga blanca…completamente empapada.

-Ahhh…mmmm…mmmm…ahhh…- gemí mordiéndome el labio, y no me gustaba estar en esa posición…me sentía como una perra jadeando, bueno metafóricamente hablando parecía una perra jadeando por necesidad. Pansy pasó un dedo por mi hendidura, sentía como acariciaba levemente mi bultito de nervios con su dedo.

-Estas…húmeda…me mojas el dedo.- le escuche decir a Pansy con una sonrisa y segundos después se acerco a besarme, respondí su beso de manera automática mientras llevaba mis manos a su espalda y comenzaba a aruñar…no es que me gustase ser la pasiva pero, todo esto me había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Puedo…meter…mi mano?- me pregunto al oído Pansy, gemí…gemí y me temblaron las piernas…sino hubiese estado bien agarrada a Pansy hubiese acabado en el suelo temblando y con las piernas de gelatina.

-Si…métela Pansy…mmm…por favor…te necesi…ahhh…- gemí cuando volví a acariciarme con su dedo por encima de la braga, pero…cuando su mano se iba a introducir en mis bragas escuche un grito…Pansy se alejo inmediatamente.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- me pregunto apretando el entre cejo, me recargue de la encimera completamente cabreada, cansada, mojada, excitada, caliente…resumiendo… con unas enormes ganas de coger y ser cogida…claro que no lo diría en voz alta….escuchar la voz de Harry gritando mi nombre fue lo que me devolvió a la cruda realidad.

-Potter. ¿Te había dicho que tan mal me cae el tarado este?- me pregunta Pansy mirándome con las pupilas dilatadas, negué completamente hechizada por sus labios que ahora hinchados estaban acusa de mis besos.

-Creo que te necesita con urgencia…yo me quedo aquí hasta que te hayas ido y luego salgo.- me dice Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa, asiento y le doy un pico antes de meterme a la ducha…apenas un minuto en la ducha, me salgo y completamente roja, por saber que ella me mira, me comencé a vestir.

-Te ves hermosa mojada…- me dice Pansy con una sonrisa, está sentada en la encimera completamente desnuda, me tiemblan las piernas mientras me coloco el suéter…y mis ojos viajan a ese punto entre sus piernas, completamente depilado…ummm…dios quiero comerte Pansy…quiero probar todo contigo.

-Nos vemos…- susurro respirando con fuerza, salgo del baño y tomo dos respiraciones profundas…

-Concéntrate Hermione…ya tendrás tu oportunidad…por Merlín como me encantas Pansy.- susurre antes de salir de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras lo más rápido posible porque sino terminaría arrepintiéndome y Harry quería hablar conmigo. Sorprendentemente cuando llegue a la sala común Harry no estaba, cepille el lugar de hito en hito, pero nada.

-Tal vez se canso de llamar y me está esperando en el Gran Salón.- susurre para mí misma antes de salir de la sala común, camine velozmente por cada pasillo…como que los conocía de memoria…hasta que una voz pretensiosa detuvo mi andar.

-Claro que no me importa, además, ni siquiera me la sabia chupar…y ya se la han follado demasiados…se le nota.- me dio repulsión escuchar hablar a Draco Malfoy, estaba parado en una esquina con Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott.

-Mira.- susurro Blaise quien me había visto, Malfoy se giro a mirarme y dejo salir una sonrisa socarrona…me quede mirándolo fijamente y a mi mente vino un recuerdo que me hizo sentir más coraje del que ya sentía.

**-Me voy…para que descanses.- me dice la morena pasando por mi lado, me gire y la sujete del brazo para que no se fuera y fui consciente de un moretón en su brazo…**

**-¿Qué te paso?- **

**-Una discusión con Draco.- contesto con simpleza**

-Miren quien está aquí, la comelibros Granger… ¿Todavía te follas a mi puta?- me pregunto Draco cruzándose de brazos y con esa sonrisa de idiota.

-¿Tu puta?- me hice la desentendida, dándole la oportunidad de no pasar de mi raya.

-De Parkinson…que acaso no has notado que tiene el hueco muy abierto.- me dice Draco y una risa burlona de parte de Blaise y Theo…sin más me acerque a él y le cruce la cara con un puño, casi se cae al suelo, lo apunte con mi varita antes de que pudiese hacer algo.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hablar así de una dama.- le dije con coraje

-Pansy no es una dama Granger, tiene el porte de una, la labia…pero no es más que una puta barata que se vende al mejor postor. Si no me crees…pregúntale a ella misma porque estuvo conmigo…que sea ella la que te diga porque me estuvo susurrando palabras de amor al oído…ella es una puta y sus padres son unos desgraciados.- sin esperar más palabras volví a arremeter contra la cara de Draco mandándolo al suelo, me aleje mirándolo con odio…hubiese hecho mas pero, estaban los otros dos allí.

Mientras caminaba hacia el gran salón las palabras de Draco corrían de un lado a otro en mi mente, miles de imagines, miles de hipótesis… ¿Qué tan cierto era lo que había dicho el rubio? ¿Serán solo mentiras? No dudo de Pansy, la amo, sé que me ama…pero no conozco su pasado, no conozco lo que era antes…siempre pensé que el pasado no importaba, pero….ahora sé que importa.

Al atravesar las puertas del Gran salón me quede sorprendida al ver que los profesores estaban todos reunidos en medio del lugar, que el lugar estaba en silencio absoluto…algo extraño estaba pasando. Camine hacia mi mesa y me senté, no había rastro ni de Ron, ni de Harry, ni de Ginny… ¿Dónde se habrían metido? No lose y eso suma otra duda en mi cabeza…tantas preguntas me están mareando.

Con resignación comencé a servirme el desayuno, una mañana peculiar…muy pelicular.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Critica? ¿Comentario? ¿Pelotazo a la cara? ¿Besos XD? Díganme que os ha parecido

DEJEN RR

BESOS PARA LOS QUE LEEN


	16. Confusiones y aclaraciones

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Allen-walker: **Que bueno que te pareció excelente el cap, ¿Dónde esta Harry? Ya lo sabréis XD. Jajaja si se que no debió interrumpir el momento, pero, os tengo un regalo! O.o creo que cuenta como comentario XD. ¡Mama! Una hermosa loca me quiere perseguir con un cuchillo XD. Me súper fascino mi beso estoy feliz :D Besos para ti también chica sexy ;)

**Leyla Dniz:** jajaja si no las dejo hacer nada XD, pero ya os tengo un regalo! ¿Qué quieren con Hermione? Ummm O.o ¿Me crees si te digo que no lo se? No tengo ni pinche idea, ¿Tendré pérdida de memoria? ¿Dónde están todos? De paseo! No ya enserio, abra que averiguarlo. Jajaja respira, Malfoy es de mucho hablar pero es una paloma mansa, Maten a la paloma! XD Que bueno que te haya gustado y…aquí está el nuevo cap XD besos guapa.

**Yumari: **Holas, holitas, hola hermosa ¿Estoy drogada? No solo feliz XD. Sip, todos creían que Hermione era la santa, pero nooo XD, allá va la piketua y le demuestra al mundo entero (Dramatismo XD) que no lo es. Siii no debí interrumpir el momento pero os tengo una sorpresa, no, era un regalo! XD. ¿Qué hacen los profesores, donde esta Harry, donde esta nemo? Ummm…no lo sé, los profesores están de fiesta en Hawái regresan en unos días XD mentira, estoy medio chistosita el día de hoy, creo que me voy a enfermar XD. Espero que respetes y ames mucho mi fic, y que no me decepciones, te di su mano (Papel XD) y Siii quiero ser la madrina. Besos guapa.

**GAMI184:** hay que rico tu beso! Ya hasta me lo imagine (Por cierto, el beso era para donde yo quisiera ponerlo XD) ¿Dónde están los demás? Almorzando con el Papa 2do, es que tenían una reunión importante XD Enserio creo que me han puesto algo en la bebida porque me siento enferma…y siento cosquillas en los pies O.o ¿Hermione tiene buen golpe? Que si tiene buen golpe, me ha dado una clase de golpe en la nariz que aun sigo sangrandando…No sé si lo he preguntado a alguien mas pero ¿Estoy drogada? ¿El otro rubio? Sabes yo conocía un rubio, y llego otro y eran dos rubios… D: Siii pégale al rubio, con fuerza, round 1 O.o ¿Cuándo se te callo el último diente de leche? Oye eso no me lo has contado, porque sé que no me olvidaría de esa información. Con gusto te permito que me lleves a tocar las estrellas. Besos para ti…he escrito un testamento…tengo que estar loca. BESOS.

**Demian Stark:** Nooo…no odies a Harry, pobrecito es un ángel, un pan de Dios, el no quiere hacer daño, el… ¿Por qué lo estoy defendiendo? O.o no estoy segura…no creo estar muy cuerda en estos momentos. Siii ese puñetazo a molado, es el segundo round…Hermione lleva la delantera, y creo que un 3er Round no tarda en llegar! Ummm, respecto a tu pregunta, la cual no copie porque estoy muy perezosa…mejor me dejo te tonterías y la copio XD. ¿No va a querer saber el por qué una sangre sucia defiende a Parkinson? Ummm…no lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no, puede que yo baile merengue sobre un tablón XD Estoy demasiado feliz el día de hoy… ¿Qué me pasa? No sé, quiero vivir la vida loca. Aquí está la actualización y Besos para tu preciosa…Si de amor se viviera, yo sería rica.

**No name:** ¡Volviste! XD Que bueno es verte de nuevo por aquí, leerte que es casi lo mismo aunque no lo parezca. Siii la historia se está poniendo buena y abra que ponerse el cinturón porque vienen muchas curvas…wee….curvas, curvas. Sip, u.u siempre las interrumpe algo pero tengo un regalo en camino XD. Estoy creando una organización…Maten a Draco! Eres bienvenida Jajaja XD. De nada, escribir me quita el estrés. Besos para ti y saludos desde la isla más hermosa del Caribe, Puerto Rico XD.

**Lui. Nott :** Hey! Hola! Como estas? Yo también XD O.o (te debes estar preguntando: ¿Qué se tomo esta tía? Un vaso de jugo de uva, y creo que no me ha caído bien porque no he parado de decir tonterías en todo el día. Por donde iba, claro, que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior y…eres invitada a la organización Maten a Draco! La taquilla para entrar cuesta un dólar, estoy recaudando fondos O.o creo que me fui de concepto. Gracias por tu RR y besos guapa, preciosa, sol…O.o no me siento bien. Besos.

Y…nada…solo que… espero que este capítulo os guste a todas y que, se sientan mejor que yo…que me siento bien, siento que puedo escalar la montaña más alta del mundo si alguien me reta…¿Alguien quiere retarme? Nadie…entonces os dejo leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Confusiones y aclaraciones**

POV Pansy

Cuando Hermione salió del baño me quede sentada en la encimera por lo que me pareció media hora, con un suspiro insatisfecho di un salto y comencé a hacer mi camino hacia la bañera…entre y veinte minutos después estaba fuera de la ducha. Hice mi camino por la habitación de Hermione buscando algo de ropa, tal vez debí pedirle ropa prestada a Hermione antes de que se fuera, pero ahora ella no está aquí y yo no tengo ropa decente para salir de este cuarto.

Con un suspiro comencé a buscar ropa por los cajones, pero no hallaba algo que no tuviese la marca de Hermione, algo que no dijese Muggle escrito en su bordado, suspire, no podía salir con algo que hiciese a la gente saber donde había estado…me detuve por un minuto y corrí hacia la mochila que me había traído la noche anterior, la abrí y me encontré con esa pequeña botellita, poción multijugos…solo necesitaba un pelo de Hermione o algo de ella para la transformación…así tendría tiempo para llegar a mi sala común.

-Mierda…debe haber algo por aquí…- murmuré buscando por sus gavetas un cepillo, no tarde en encontrarlo y luego de preparar la poción me la tomé…se sintió raro en un principio y luego al mirarme al espejo casi pego un grito…wow…ahora sé cómo se siente ser Hermione. Por un momento estuve tentada a tocar mi cuerpo, pero no podía, era el de Hermione…sus pechos, piernas…eran de ella, bueno, en si no eran de ella porque solo son producto de la poción pero me sentía pervertida al querer tocarme.

-Olvídate de eso Pansy.- susurre y me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de mi Hermione, tranquila Pansy…es parte de la poción ¿Qué esperabas? Busque ropa por el lugar y no tarde en vestirme, cuando estuve vestida Salí rumbo a la sala común Griffindor. Baje las escaleras observando cada rincón, jamás pensé decir esto pero, se siente bien el calor de este lugar…es reconfortante.

-Hermione.- escuche que gritaban el nombre de mi castaña, ¿Ella está aquí? Me gire a todas direcciones olvidándome de un pequeño detalle y me sorprendí al ver a Harry caminando hacia mí en compañía del pobretón de Weasley.

-Hermione te hemos buscado por todo Hogwarts ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?- me pregunto de manera bastante insensible el pelirrojo mirándome acusadoramente y solo me dieron ganas de pasarle la cara con una cachetada, pero recordé que, él cree que soy Hermione…no debería aprovecharme de esto.

-Que te importa Weasley.- lo dije sin pensar, note que mi voz, bueno, la voz de Hermione se escucho fría y calculadora, carente de cariño hacia el pelirrojo. Los ojos de Potter y Weasley se abrieron enormemente.

-Lo siento, estaba en mi cuarto, me quede dormida.- arregle lo sucedido con rapidez, dejando escapar en un tono suave aquella disculpa y mi escusa…Potter se relajo, aunque todavía tenía esa mueca de desconfianza marcada en su rostro.

-¿Qué paso chicos? ¿Para qué me buscaban?- pregunte acomodándome un mechón del cabello castaño detrás de la oreja, ahora que me toca ser Hermione por estos minutos estoy notando que su cabello es demasiado espeso…pero me encanta tocarlo, es suave, sedoso, y me siento embargada por su olor.

-No sabes lo que ha ocurrido Hermione, Sirius vino, se apareció en el fuego y…Snape desapareció…nadie sabe donde esta, Dumbledore nos ha dicho que todo está bien y que Snape volverá pero no le creemos…nos ocultando algo. Dumbledore cito a reunión de profesores, y no nos quiere informar de nada.- me conto con mucho ajoro el moreno mientras se acomodaba sus feas gafas.

-¿Qué les dijo Sirius?- me aventure a preguntar, tal vez podía ayudarles un poco…aun cuando yo no quisiese mezclarme con todo lo que involucra la guerra, ya estoy involucrada porque estoy con Hermione, con mi castaña.

-Menciono que el padre Luna, sabe algo que no quiere contarnos.- interrumpió el pelirrojo a Potter.

-¿Algo como que Ron?- pregunte mirándolos confundida.

-Algo que puede poner fin a Voldemort.- me contesto Harry mirándome directamente a los ojos, le sostuve la mirada completamente pensativa, antes de recordar que la poción multijugos no duraría toda la vida.

-Ummm…chicos…emm…tengo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Los veo en una hora…yo los encuentro.- dije nerviosa mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la salida, ellos me miraban confundidos.

Salí y me hice camino nerviosamente hacia mi sala común…pero una voz detuvo mi trayecto.

-Granger…nos volveros a ver, creo que me debes algo.- la voz de Draco Malfoy irrumpió en el lugar, nerviosa…sabiendo que pronto volvería a ser yo intente ignorar su voz y seguir mi camino pero el muy idiota me sujeto la mano y tiro de mi.

-Déjame ir Draco.- grite con frustración y él me sujeto de los brazos con más fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te doy asco Granger? No te da asco cuando Pansy te toca…ella te ha tocado toda ¿Verdad?- me pregunto empujándome contra la pared…lo empuje con más fuerza hasta sacármelo de encima.

-Que te alejes Draco…o no respondo.- conteste con frialdad mientras lo apuntaba y…me di cuenta de que había vuelto a ser yo.

-¿Pansy? ¿Qué diablos? Tomaste poción multijugos… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- me pregunto el rubio mirándome confundido.

-yo…yo…estaba averiguando algunas cosas.- dije intentando salvarme, no podía quedar en evidencia, necesitaba que Draco no supiera mis verdaderas razones, el no podía saber nada, pero…necesito inventar algo.

-¿Y qué has averiguado? ¿Algo para nuestro señor?- me preguntó acercándose más a mí.

-Nada de interés…solo fui acosada por la comadreja Weasley.- sisee con asco, Draco dejo salir una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a caminar alrededor mío, lo seguí con la mirada mientras él me rodeaba…parecía estar pensando en algo.

-No te creo, has averiguado algo…pero no quieres contarme.- me dijo Draco.

-Está bien, te diré….- hable, Draco se paro frente a mi expectante.

-Al parecer Snape desapareció, el trió va a investigar que sucede.- conteste mirando con frialdad a Malfoy.

-Que imbéciles son, bueno, si no sabes nada mas, mejor me voy…y cuido Parkinson, te tengo el ojo encima.- me dijo el rubio antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse, lo mire fijamente antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirme con rapidez hacia mi cuarto…entre y busque a mi cachorro por todo el lugar.

-Mico…- susurre, un ladrido a mi espalda me llamo la atención, no tarde en darme la vuelta y arrodillarme para que mi cachorro se acercara, lo tome en brazos y sin soltarle camine hacia la cama con él, lo deposite sobre esta y le acaricie las orejas.

-¿tienes hambre? Ven vamos a darte de comer.- le susurre con una sonrisa, luego de darle de comer a Mico me cambie de ropa, lo deje tranquilo en el cuarto y luego de darle una última mirada salí de mi cuarto rumbo al Gran Salón. Camine rápido por los pasillos, quería hablar con Hermione unos minutos.

-¡Pansy!- una voz que ya conocía me llamo desde atrás, me di la vuelta encontrándome con cierto rubio.

-¿Qué quieres Da Vinci?- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos, el se detuvo a mi lado con una sonrisa ladeada y guardo silencio…por lo que a mi parecer fue, demasiado, pero demasiado tiempo.

-No tengo todo el día, si quieres piensa en lo que vas a decirme, y luego búscame.- le pedí rodando los ojos y comenzando a alejarme.

-No, Parkinson…espera.- me pidió el sujetándome de la cintura, la fuerza con la que me sujeto hizo que terminara girándome y quedando tan cerca del que el aire casi era inexistente…un carraspeo molesto me llamo la atención y me aleje rápidamente, me di la vuelta y detrás de mi encontré a la última persona que quería encontrar, por lo menos en esas circunstancias.

-Podrían buscarse un cuarto.- nos dijo con asco Weasley.

-Desaparece de nuestra visión, Weasley.- le dijo con asco Leonardo.

-Tantos defendiendo a Parkinson, al parecer estas en muchas camas a la vez.- le escuche hablar a Ginny Weasley, quien estaba al lado de mi castaña, quien me miraba completamente seria, pero no con odio o algo parecido.

-¿Qué te importa? Estoy en todas las camas que quiera, es mi cuerpo ¿No?- pregunte seria antes de mirar a Leonardo, quien me miro y luego miro a los demás con orgullo.

-Puta…- le escuche murmurar a la comadreja.

-Entonces soy una Puta lista Weasley, porque lo feo es ser una puta estúpida.- dije algo cabreada.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer, vámonos.- interrumpió todo Hermione, la mire intentando ver en sus ojos algo de confianza, pero no encontré nada…necesito hablar con ella. Me quede allí de pie mientras ella se alejaba con sus amigos.

POV Hermione

Mientras caminaba lejos de Pansy sentía algo quemar en mis venas, un coraje que no había sentido antes, una decepción que nunca creí poder sentir, es que no se qué está pasando…me siento perdida, primero Draco me dice que averigüe porque Pansy salió con él, luego la encuentro casi besándose con un tío que apareció de la nada, los chismes sobre ella y esas frases que siempre dice.

-Aquí estamos seguros.- le escucho decir a Harry mientras entramos a nuestra sala común, hice mi camino hacia el sofá de la sala común dispuesta a sentarme allí y que Harry me explicara que había pasado.

-Entonces…- le escucho decir a Harry mirándome fijamente, levanto mis hombros esperando que me explique y lo miro curiosa, el me mira con el entrecejo apretado.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me vais a decir que sucede?- les pregunto a mis tres amigos mientras dejo escapar un gesto de confusión.

-¿Cómo que decirte? Ya te dijimos… ¿No lo recuerdas?- me pregunta Ron hablando por primera vez desde que nos encontramos por casualidad en la biblioteca.

-¿Recordarme de qué? Si nos acabamos de encontrar…- les digo mirándolos confundida.

-¿Qué? Pero si hablamos contigo hace casi una hora, estabas bajando de tu cuarto.- la voz de Ron me llevo a un trance de completa confusión ¿De qué hablaba? Yo no he hablado con ninguno, no puede ser que hayan hablado conmigo.

-Ronald deja las bromas para otro momento, yo baje de mi cuarto hace casi dos horas y me fui al Gran Salón.- mi voz sonó completamente seria, y el rostro de Ron fue una máscara de completa confusión.

-Hermione…- me llamo con preocupación Harry, me gire a mirarle dejando a Ron en un segundo plano.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte.

-Creo que alguien ha tomado poción multijugos, y no creo que eso sea bueno.- me susurro mi moreno amigo con preocupación.

-¿Qué le han dicho a esa persona?- les pregunte acomodándome en el sofá pensativa.

-Bueno, le hemos contado que Sirius se apareció en las llamas, que Snape desapareció y que Dumbledore no quiere decirnos donde esta…y que Sirius nos ha dicho que el padre de Luna conoce una forma de acabar con Voldemort.- me explico con preocupación Harry.

-¿Y qué os ha dicho esa persona?- les pregunte mirándolos confundida mientras en mi mente se creaban las posibles personas que podían crear una poción multijugos para meterse a nuestra torre y averiguar cosas.

-Solo ha dicho que iría a la biblioteca y que luego nos encontraría.- contesto Ginny mirándome preocupada; me quede pensativa, cualquier persona podría decir esa frase, pero no cualquiera podría fingir ser yo, se necesitaría conocerme para engañar a mis amigos, no es algo que se aprende de la noche a la mañana.

-No tienen ni una pequeña idea de quién podría ser.- me aventure a preguntar mientras mis ojos viajaban a las llamas de la chimenea.

-Pues…en un inicio me grito: Que te importa Weasley…casi, casi parecía…Pansy Parkinson.- divaga con confusión Ron, me quedo en silencio, no, para que quería ella hacer eso, porque lo haría. ¿Acaso todo lo que Draco ha dicho es cierto? ¿Sera verdad que Pansy utiliza su belleza para obtener lo que quiere? Pero entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Por qué se ha tomado esa poción multijugos?

-¿Estás seguro de que era Pansy, Ron?- me levante del sillón mirando seria a mi amigo pelirrojo, el asintió, mire a Harry y el también asintió completamente de acuerdo con Ronald. Completamente cabreada me hice camino hacia fuera…Pansy Parkinson me va a escuchar.

Estaba caminando con tanto coraje por los pasillos que mis zapatos sonaban al tocar el suelo, pero luego de algunos minutos caminando me detuve, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni una mínima idea de donde podía ir Pansy; me di cuenta de que no la conocía de nada…no la conocía ni un poco.

Algo cansada comencé a arrastrar mis pasos hacia el lago, ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando yo Salí del castillo rumbo al lago, y mientras andaba deslumbre una silueta delgada y oscura parada frente al lado, mirando hacia este, la persona estaba completamente recta…mirando el sol que alumbraba a lo lejos.

Cuando estuve cerca supe quien era, pero la ira que había sentido al salir de mi sala común había desaparecido por completo…seguí caminando en silencio hasta pararme frente aquella chica tan diminuta, tan frágil pero tan fuerte, cuando me pare a su lado pensé que ella se giraría y se marcharía dejándome como un costal de papas que nunca quiso, pero ella se quedo parada, en silencio.

Ese silencio que había entre ambas, lo había sentido antes, claro que lo había sentido…y al pensar en eso una sonrisa se resbalo por la comisura de mis labios, ese silencio compartido, ese silencio que nos hacia cómplices…tome una bocanada de aire y el aroma a naturaleza de Pansy me embargo los sentidos…ese olor a mentiras, a flores, a dolores…y un nuevo olor había en el aire…a miedo… ¿Sera mi Pansy capaz de sentir miedo?

-Pregunta…- la hermosa voz de mi pelinegra favorita irrumpió en el aire, me gire a mirarla confundida, pero ella no me miro, siguió con la vista clavada al frente por lo que a mi parecer fueron unos cuantos minutos, y luego me miro, sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los míos como si fuesen dardos llenos de tristeza.

-Encontrémonos en la sala de los requisitos, a las 9…- le conteste mirándola esperanzada, esperando que no me mandara por un tubo, esperando que su amor por mi fuera sincero, que las habladurías fueran solo de personas envidiosas.

-A las 7…no quiero esperar mucho.- me rebatió ella y sin darme tiempo a hablar se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia dentro de Hogwarts, la mire mientras se alejaba y me quede en completo silencio, solo observándola…minutos después su cuerpo se perdió en el Hall de entrada, mire mi reloj de muñeca y calcule cuanto faltaba para las siete…2 horas y media para que fueran las siete.

Suspire y mire hacia adentro, entonces recordé lo que Harry y Ron me habían dicho, Snape había desaparecido, recordé aquel día que lo vi hablando con Dumbledore bien metida la noche, algo no cuadraba en todo esto, algo no estaba yendo bien. Me gire hacia el lago nuevamente…noviembre ya había echo su entrada, pronto llegaría el tan esperado Diciembre, y las vacaciones no se harían esperar…con un suspiro me volví a girar hacia el Hall de entrada y comencé a caminar en silencio.

Estuve caminando por Hogwarts durante dos horas, un record realmente, no había hecho nada más que pensar…y eso que yo pienso que estar sin hacer nada es una pérdida de tiempo; pero no tenia ánimos para nada, solo quería aclarar mis dudas con Pansy. Cuando mire mi reloj y vi que faltaban veinte para las siete comencé mi camino hacia la sala de los requisitos, a cada paso que daba mi corazón daba un salto en mi pecho anticipándome a donde iría.

Camine frente a la entrada las tres veces y la puerta apareció, agarre el pomo y con un último suspiro entre, el lugar que apareció frente a mi era algo particular, parecía la cabaña de Hagrid, pero algo más acogedora y recogida, un sillón enorme frente a la chimenea que ardía, algunos estantes con libros y la alfombra cubría todo el piso, pero cuando di un paso encima de la alfombre m percate de que el piso debajo de ella era de madera.

Y sentada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea estaba Pansy, su silueta era iluminada por las llamas, ella estaba dándome la espalda pero aun así se veía hermosa…perfecta…como solo ella podría serlo. Di un paso hacia ella en silencio, solo es escucho el ruido de la chimenea y el ruido que hacían mis pisadas en el suelo de madera.

Me senté junto a Pansy en la alfombra y me abrace con lentitud a mis piernas, ella se quedo sin mirarme por un tiempo y luego se giro a mirarme a los ojos…

-Pansy… ¿Por qué Draco dice que estuviste con el por interés?- me lance de cabeza con la pregunta que mas confundida me tenia, Pansy me sujeto la mirada por algunos minutos y luego miro hacia las llamas nuevamente.

-Los Malfoy son muy amigos de mis padres Hermione…- comenzó a decirme mi morena sin mirarme, me quede en silencio dispuesta a escuchar atentamente cada palabra que saliera de la hermosa boca de mi chica.

-Hace dos años mi familia quedo en ruina, no teníamos nada, mi padre había terminado de empeñar hasta el último mueble que había en nuestra casa, los cobradores estaban sobre nosotros. Los Malfoy se enteraron, Draco les hizo ver a sus padres que me quería de regalo y así mismo se lo dijeron los Malfoy a mis padres, quienes aceptaron sin consultarme. Dos días después todo estaba normal, curiosa quise saber como lo habían hecho y me contaron que…tenía que ser la novia de Draco hasta que ellos consiguieran el dinero para pagarles. No me pude negar, son mi familia, no los iba a dejar en el suelo. Tan pronto mis padres consiguieron el dinero, yo deje a Draco y el se molesto mucho…desde ese momento, su odio por mi se hizo enorme.- me conto Pansy mirándome a los ojos.

Me quede callada, pesando en todo lo que Pansy me había contado, en cada oración que había dicho la morena, y sentí más odio hacia el rubio. Quise abrazar a Pansy, decirle que nunca más tendría que hacer algo así, pero, todavía habían dudas estancadas en mi cabeza, aunque no tenía duda alguna de que lo primero que haría cuando Pansy me explicara todo, seria abrazarla.

-¿Qué paso en el pasillo? ¿Por qué estabas casi besándote con el tío ese?- pregunte seria, quise que mi tono fuese tranquilo pero fue imposible, molestia fue todo lo que se escapo de mis labios, molestia y celos hacia aquello que había presenciado. Una sonrisa se le escapo a Pansy y eso me hizo apretar el entrecejo confundida.

-No paso nada, solo que él quería decirme algo…yo no quería escucharlo, el tiro de mi cintura para que lo mirara y por la fuerza terminamos muy pegados, no paso nada mas.- se limito a contestar mi chica, callando cualquier duda que pudiese quedar en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué tomaste poción multijugos?- pregunte luego de algunos segundos, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Pansy, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y luego trago saliva con fuerza.

-No es lo que piensas Hermione.- me dijo rápidamente, me encogí de hombros.

-Por eso quiero que me expliques.- susurre sin dejar de mirarla.

-Solo, no tenia ropa para regresar a mi cuarto y no podía tomar algo de tu ropa sin que me viese como una Muggle así que decidí tomar poción Multijugos para irme a mi cuarto, tenía la certeza de que la poción duraría hasta llegar a las mazmorras y ya allí podría irme a mi cuarto sin preocupación pero, Potter y Weasley aparecieron y…no tuve más opción que fingir ser tu. Si gustas la próxima vez me voy desnu…-detuve las palabras de Pansy lanzándome hacia ella y besándola apasionadamente.

-Hermione…- me dijo ella mirándome confundida.

-Cállate tonta.- susurre divertida antes de volver a lánzame hacia sus labios, haciendo que ambas cayésemos en la alfombra acostadas, Pansy abajo y yo arriba.

Fin del capitulo

¡Todos los que quieran matarme que griten WEPA! XD

Bueno queridas lectoras y lectores ese fue el capitulo numero…no tengo ni jodida idea de que numero es XD

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima…por este su canal...Telemundo XD jajaja

DEJEN REVIEWS; NO CUESTAN NI UN PINCHE CHAVITO PRIETO (Centavo, céntimo...


	17. Solo nosotras

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Gaby2307:** Si, lo sé, soy muy mala…cuando decides dejar el Review yo tardo dos semanas XD pero he estado un poco (demasiado) ocupada con las clases y para colmo algunos líos (amorosos para rematar) y un poco corta de inspiración XD. ¿Te gusta más Univisión? Jejeje a mí me gustan ambos :) Siii lo sé…soy una persona muy cruel! Me lo dicen a diario! (Mentira XD) no debí cortarlo allí, pero siempre puede conmigo la crueldad XD. Qué bueno que al fin te decidieras a dejar RR, realmente me alegran el día a veces (Otros días, nadie me los arregla XD) Bueno guapa, espero que el cap. te guste y…te mando Besos y muchos saludos.

**Hin:** ¿wapa? Jajaja la próxima vez será un wapa XD Antes que nada! Una disculpa por mi tardanza de… ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? Más o menos XD, estaba algo liada con las clases y otras cosas más y además corta de inspiración y ustedes se merecen algo decente XD. Sabes que a mí me encanta que te encanten mis historias :) Espero que te guste el capitulo y un beso enorme desde la pequeña (Pero de gran corazón) isla del encanto XD

**Leyla Dniz:** ¿El capitulo 16? ¿Tan rápido? O.o realmente el tiempo vuela jejeje XD ¿te cae mal el pobre rubio? Jejeje espero que no le pase nada…porque sino….se sabría que la culpa es tuya, serias la sospechosa numero uno (Definitivamente me fume algo al escribir eso) XD ¿Tu Pansy? Emm…espero que Hermione no se entere de lo que estabas a punto de decir…seria un trágico fin para ti (Nuevamente creo que me drogue XD) Bueno, volviendo a la normalidad, en las ultimas noticias O.o emm no. Espero que te guste el cap. de hoy y saludos guapa.

**BipolarJL:** Jejeje creo que no… no me pagan por promocional el canal jeje. ¿Una poción multijugos tarda un mes? O.o emm…no estoy segura, pero bueno, digamos que esta (En mi imaginación XD) tardo segundos XD jajaja yes, of corse, el rubio se llama Leonardo Da Vinci…jejeje no sé porque se me ocurrió ese nombre XD. Bueno, guapa siento haber tardado pero estaba muy liada con las clases y falta de inspiración, pero ya estoy algo más tranquila jeje. Espero que te agrade la actualización y saludos.

**AlexiaPotterhead:** ¿Otra más que quiere matarme? D: tendré que salir huyendo XD jejeje y creo que por tardar me querrán matar con más ganas, pero estuve algo liada y falta de inspiración :) Hermione tendrá muchos arranques apasiónales en el proceso de la historia, unos más que otros XD ¿Terminar lo del baño? Emm…puede ser, Si me envías un beso en el próximo RR… jajaja mentira, mentira, creo que si se continuara lo del baño jejeje. Espero que te guste el capitulo y besos guapa.

**No name:** Tu vuelves a full leyendo y yo tardo tres semanas… u.u no es que yo quisiera! Lo juro! He estado muy pero muy ocupada y no había tenido tiempo para escribirlo, pero bueno! Aquí esta jejeje. Sip, creo que sabes cuál es el "regalo" XD lo que si espero es que haya quedado bien porque no es que estuviese muy inspirada cuando lo escribí D: ¡Que haya quedado bien! XD Valeee serás la miembro número 1 del club "Matemos a Malfoy" Yes, soy de Puerto Rico, esa pequeña isla caribeña jejeje, ¿Argentina? Pues te envió un beso en lugar de un saludo ;) jajaja

**Yumari:** ¿Quieres matar al buen, amable y cariñoso Draco? Jajaja no te olvides de unirte al club "Matemos a Malfoy" jajaja "No name" es la miembro líder jajaja Sip, todos las dudas de Hermione están claritas, más que claras jejeje. ¿Te parece si se casan el día que suba el próximo cap.? Jejeje Besos guapa, por cierto, mi tardanza es porque he estado muy ocupada con los estudios y no había tenido tiempo u.u, pero ya estoy más tranquila y relajada jejeje. Besos guapa.

**Allen-walker:** Si antes me querías matar….ahora me querrás matar y volver a matarme….D: sé que me tarde mucho con demasiado pero ¡tengo una explicación guarda el cuchillo! ¿Qué cuchillo? (u.u me he fumado algo XD) ¿Telemundo es tu canal? Jejeje yo veo unos cuantos XD Que bueno que mis capítulos te mejoren el día, si no pudo mejorar el mío me sirve mejorar el de los demás ;) ¿Algo fuerte para este cap.? Ummm…no prometeré nada porque ¡estaba muy corta de inspiración! ¡Porque volvió una persona muy especial a mi vida y le ha dado unas vueltas! Pero saliendo de ese tema…yo también te envió un besasoooo y un enorme abrazo guapa.

**Thestral212:** Hola guapa! Espero que estés bien :) Antes que nada…una disculpa por estar tres semanas sin actualizar! Estaba muy ocupada con los estudios y con una personita que no sale de mi mente y no tenia inspiración y vosotros os merecéis lo mejor de mi (O algo decente por lo menos) Siii les deje con el "no mames" pero valió la pena, creo XD. Espero que te guste el cap. de hoy y saludos guapa.

**Lui. Nott :** D: ¿También quieres matarme? ¡Mama! Ayuda O.o no, creo que no XD. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y ¿Por qué odias a Ron? ¿Qué hizo el pobre pelirrojo? Jajaja el chico es difícil, pero no es malo u.u XD Yo amo a Pansy, es que siempre la comparo conmigo misma jejeje XD. Sé que tarde mucho con demasiado pero estaba ocupada con los estudios y algo falta de inspiración. Espero que te guste el cap. de hoy y saludos.

**Sumary:** ¡Bienvenida a la leer jejeje! Primero que nada una disculpa por mi enorme tardanza, había estado muy ocupada estudiando. ¿Pansy enterarse de que Hermione la vio en la biblioteca? Jejeje puede que pase más adelante. Creo que si Pansy le dijera eso a Hermione esta saldría corriendo (o la besaría para que dejase de preguntar XD) besos guapa y espero que te guste el cap. Saludos.

Hay un RR que no respondí y es el de **GAMI184, **no me olvide de ti preciosa ;) solo que no respondí tu Review porque este capítulo te lo pienso dedicar a ti :) así que ya sabes que este capítulo va dedicado a GAMI184…mi mama tercera jajaja.

Solo Nosotras

**POV Pansy**

Caí a la alfombra con un ruido silencioso, el cuerpo cálido de Hermione no tardo en acomodarse sobre el mío…sus labios no se atrevían a alejarse de mi boca, casi como si allí encontrase su aliento, mis manos descansaron en su cuello mientras ella me besaba, sus labios acoplándose perfectamente con los míos, casi como si hubiesen encontrado su otra mitad.

Sentir su cuerpo caliente tan cerca del mío, podía sentir como todas mis frías extremidades se iban calentando y erizando al paso de las manos de Hermione, las cuales inquietas ya no permanecían en un solo sitio, sino que vagaban por todos lados como si quisieran tocar todo a la vez. Yo, en cambio, mantenía mis manos en su espalda, subiendo y bajando por encima de aquella tela que me impedía tocarla directamente.

-Pansy…- mi nombre parecía una plegaria en los labios de Hermione, tal como si me estuviese pidiendo algo, y seguido me mordió el labio interior, clave mis uñas en su espalda ante su sensual mordida y ella soltó lo que me pareció un jadeo pero no podría describir realmente, una sonrisa se le escapo a mi castaña, aun con los ojos serados puedo observar esa sonrisa que roza mis labios.

-Hazme mujer…- me pidió en un susurro, tan ronco y sensual que puso en alerta todos mis sentidos, con rapidez la empuje, tal vez no tan suavemente, ella callo abajo y yo arriba, una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro ante la vista de aquellas mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y aquellos ojos, que brillantes esperaban que yo diera el paso.

Me quede allí, tendida sobre ella, contemplando con mis ojos su rostro, paseando los dedos de mi mano derecha por su mejilla. Hermione dejo sus ojos cerrarse con esa lentitud agónica y tranquila mientras un suspiro se le escapaba y lograba hacerme sonreír, acaricie con la yema de mis dedos su barbilla antes de acercar mi rostro al de mi castaña, nuestros labios se volvieron a tocar, tan lenta y calmadamente que por un momento no parecía que nos estuviésemos besando, solo que rosábamos nuestros labios para sentir a la otra más cerca.

-Enséñame Hermione, yo no sé hacer el amor…- antes de que hubiera procesado bien aquellas palabras, ya estaban completamente pronunciadas, y una brillante sonrisa no había tardado en escapársele a mi castaña preferida, quien, aun con los ojos cerrados tiro de mi más cerca y atrapo mis labios, aquel beso que comenzó salvaje se torno dulce, y mi castaña abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miro con esa sonrisa que podría derretir un tempano de hielo, aquella sonrisa que había derretido el hielo de mi mirada.

-Te amo…- me dijo sin apartar su sonrisa, también sonreí con la vista clavada en las manos de mi Hermione, las cuales comenzaron a quitar mi corbata mientras sus ojos no se alejaban de los míos, me acerque a besar sus labios mientras ella seguía luchando contra mi corbata, hasta que sentí como la camisa aflojaba ligeramente; pero aun así no me aleje de los labios de Hermione, los besaba con amor y devoción, nuestras lenguas bailaban un mismo ritmo, aquel ritmo que habíamos inventado juntas.

Lleve mis manos a la camisa de Hermione y comencé a sacarle la corbata, por un momento sentí un pinchazo en mis dedos al saber que estaba tocando esa tela roja y dorada que era la corbata del amor de mi vida, ella rio…la muy Gryffindor se atrevió a soltar una risa burlona y segundos después tiro con fuerza de los botones de mi camisa, me aleje de sus labios y la mire sorprendida…

-Eres…- antes de que acabara la frase los labios de Hermione habían callado cualquier ruido estrellándose contra los míos, mis manos en su cuello mientras una sonrisa socarrona se me escapaba, las manos de Hermione las siento bajando y subiendo por mi espalda, acariciando el broche del sujetador que quiere desabrochar.

Me aleje por unos segundos de sus labios, me quede a centímetros de su rostro, observando sus ojos cerrados y labios hinchados, viendo como las llamas de la chimenea hacían su piel más hermosa que antes, su piel reflejaba aquel fuego que no solo habita en las llamas, que no solo habita en el color de su ropa, sino que habita en el corazón de mi Gryffindor.

-Te…te amo…- susurre con tono suave, sus ojos antes cerrados no tardaron en abrirse, las llamas se reflejaron en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios y luego acerco una de sus manos a mi mejilla, ladee el rostro hacia aquel calor que me regalaba y deje escapar aquel suspiro que llevaba conteniendo desde que me aleje de sus labios. Ella sonrió, y yo no pude evitar sonreír con ella, porque soy feliz, soy feliz solo teniéndola a ella.

-¿Vas a seguir hablando?- me pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada Hermione, deje salir una sonrisa y lleve mis manos a su camisa, abriéndola de un solo tirón.

-Estamos a mano…- susurre con una sonrisa antes de lanzarme hacia ella y besarla con todo ese amor que tenia contenido en el pecho, ella me devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que yo había colocado en él y allí estábamos ambas, besándonos como si de ello dependiesen nuestras vidas.

Mis manos temblorosas buscaban con desesperación el broche del sujetador de Hermione, con una sonrisa ella se burlaba de mis fallos, pero con lo perseverante que soy logre dar con el broche un "clic" me aviso que había logrado mi cometido y otro "clic" me aviso que Hermione también había logrado el suyo.

-Te voy a morder…- susurre divertida mientras sentía los besos de Hermione en mi hombro, ella dejo salir una risa al escuchar mi advertencia y termino de sacar mi sujetador, con una sonrisa saque el suyo y baje mis ojos hasta sus pechos, una sonrisa se me resbalo al ver los pezones erguidos buscando mi atención, pero con una sonrisa volvió a subir la vista y me acerque a besarla, pero la muy Gryffindor ya tenía sus manos en mis pechos.

-Hermione…- suspire sintiendo que si no estuviese sentada caería al suelo, sus manos eran más hábiles de lo que yo me había esperado, sus dedos apretaban con precisión mis pezones mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar mis pechos…y su boca reposaba en mi cuello, húmeda, caliente, dando besos a lo largo, mordiendo a su gusto.

-Deseo tanto hacerte el amor.- susurro contra mi cuello mientras su aliento caliente me rosaba el cuello, al tiempo que un escalofrió me recorría el cuerpo entero…yo también la deseaba con todo mi cuerpo y corazón, era, se puede decir…el deseo más grande que he tenido. Deseosa baje mis labios por su cuello dando lamidas por doquier. Los jadeos de Hermione me animaban a continuar, y sentir como sus manos seguían acariciando mis pechos eran otra inspiración.

-Hermione…- susurre bajando mi rostro hasta sus pechos, ella detuvo sus caricias en mis pechos y me miro fijamente, yo también la miraba, sin quitar mis ojos de los de Hermione lleve mi boca a sus pechos, sus uñas se enteraron en mi espalda cuando atrape su pezón en mi boca, sintiendo como se endurecía, lo mordí juguetonamente y Hermione tiro de mi cabello a la par que un gemido se escapaba de su pecho.

-Me encantan tus gritos…- susurre con una sonrisa mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia el suelo, ella no se resistió a estar en la parte de abajo, parecía disfrutar al sentir mis manos en sus pechos, con una sonrisa comencé a bajar mis besos por su abdomen plano y firme, sentir como este se estremecía a mi paso, algunos quejidos seguían escapándosele a mi hermosa castaña.

Una risa se le escapo a Hermione y me llego rápidamente al oído, la mire y ella se sonrojo profundamente, volví a depositar un beso en su abdomen y otra risa suave se le escapo, lo que me hizo sonreír a mi también.

-Me causas cosquillas.- se quejo Hermione cuando yo comencé a depositar besos juguetones cerca de su ombligo. Ella seguía soltando risas, pero estas cesaron cuando yo quite el botón de su pantalón y comencé a bajar con una sonrisa la cremallera.

Un ligero empujoncito en mi hombro se interpuso en mi tarea, Hermione llevo sus manos a mi pantalón queriendo ser ella la primera en sacarlo. Deje salir una sonrisa y me recosté hacia atrás mientras ella me sacaba el pantalón, sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo mientras una sonrisa se resbalaba por los labios de mi castaña.

-¿Te diviertes?- le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a tirar de sus pantalones, ella se limito a sonreír, hasta que hube sacado sus pantalones y observe las bragas rosas que traía, deje salir una sonrisa antes de volver a acostarla en la alfombra.

La chimenea seguía tan candente como antes, el rostro de mi Hermione seguía alumbrado suavemente por esa llama que encendía fuego, pero no un fuego tan profundo como el que encendía mi Hermione en mi pecho.

POV Hermione

-Pansy…- susurre conteniendo todas las emociones que se agrupaban en mi pecho, Pansy seguía mirándome fijamente, ella sobre mi y el fuego reflejado en sus ojos, todavía me era difícil llegar a entender como habíamos llegado a este punto, pero no me arrepentía de nada, jamás me arrepentiría de esto. Y menos cuando tengo a una semi-desnuda Pansy, apenas cubierta por esa pequeña tira negra, cuanto deseaba sacarla de mi camino.

Y poder contemplar su cuerpo completamente desnudo, cuantas veces la había imaginado, desde aquella noche cuando la vi en la biblioteca, cuantas veces había deseado que esto pasara, y ahora al fin está pasando. Los besos de Pansy en mi cuello me sacaron de mis recuerdos y salieron en forma de un suave suspiro.

Por esta vez, deje que Pansy se quedara en la parte de arriba, sus besos bajaron por mi abdomen, sentí una leve cosquilla, pero esta vez sabia cual era el destino de esos besos así que no fui capaz de reírme, o hacer algún tipo de comentario, Pansy subió la mirada cuando llego a mi ombligo y con una sonrisa comenzó a tirar de mis bragas. Se levanto y me observo, me quede inmóvil…tal vez sintiéndome demasiado expuesta, ella dejo salir una sonrisa y llevo sus manos hasta su…emm… ¿Tanga? Para sacársela, me levante de inmediato y quede de rodillas frente a ella.

-Yo quiero sacarlas.- le dije con una sonrisa antes de colocar mis manos en sus caderas, eran tan suaves, me quede mirando los ojos de Pansy hechizada mientras mis manos acariciaban su abdomen, caderas y costados…y volvía a subir y a bajar, hasta que mis dedos comenzaron a tirar de la tanga de mi morena, recosté mi rostro en el abdomen de Pansy ya que me quedaba a la altura y suspire.

Cuando la tanga negra estuvo en mi mano sentí un picazón en los dedos y no podía mantener mi vista en un solo sitio, quería recorrer a mi Pansy por completo, ella me dio un beso en la frente, antes de arrodillarse y quedar a mi altura, me acerque a besarla, beso que ella respondió con la misma emoción que yo.

-Te amo…- me repitió por segunda vez en la noche antes de lentamente tenderse en el suelo y al fin cederme el control de la situación. Una sonrisa por parte de mi serpiente y sentí debilidad en mis piernas, observe su cuerpo completamente hechizada por su belleza, viajando por su hermosa piel, sus pechos, piernas, me detuve en ese punto entre sus piernas…demasiado tiempo quizás porque cuando subí la mirada hacia el rostro de Pansy ella me estaba mirando con una picara sonrisa.

-¿Nerviosa castaña?- me pregunto con una media sonrisa, tan sexy, me daban ganas de lanzarme hacia ella y comérmela a besos en ese preciso momento, pero no hice eso…no era capaz aun, solo me tendí lentamente sobre ella y lleve mis labios a su cuello deseosa de probar su sabor, aquellas gotitas de sudor que ya comenzaban a bañar cada poro de su piel. Pansy me cedió su cuello sin queja alguna, siento sus manos enredadas en mi cabello…al parecer le gusta sentirse prisionera.

Seguí bajando mis besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, me picaban las manos y sentía un sudor frio recorrerme la espalda, estaba tan deseosa, deseaba hacer tanta cosas a la misma vez…levante el rostro y me lance hacia los labios de Pansy, casi con desesperación, ella respondió mi beso con un gemido que me hizo sonreír. Y mientras nos besábamos baje mis manos hasta sus pechos y la comencé a acariciar, apretaba sus pezones endurecidos con tanta frecuencia que sentí como se endurecían más de lo que ya estaban.

Me mire en sus hermosos ojos, tan fríos y delirantes, ahora tan cálidos…y comencé a bajar con besos nuevamente por su pecho, hasta que llegue a sus pezones, lo atrape en mi boca con lentitud, algo de miedo e inexperiencia tal vez, pero pronto todo eso paso….

-ummm…Hermione…así.- la voz de Pansy, tan ardiente como las caricias que sus uñas hacían en mi espalda, me entretuve chupando, tirando, mordiendo y acariciando sus pezones hasta que una punzada en mi entrepierna me advirtió que no solo era eso lo que quería, Pansy gimió profundamente, yo me separe de sus pechos y lleve mi vista a sus ojos, ella me dedico una sonrisa…y ahora todo estaba en las manos de mi morena.

Los nervios podían conmigo, sentía que me picaban todo el cuerpo cuando ella se coloco entre mis piernas…y lo que sucedió luego de eso no tiene descripción que valga, fue todo calor, amor, sudor, gritos, te amos que nos decíamos entre susurros seguidos de gemidos. Fue pasión y amor, desatados a la misma vez, y más de dos veces alcance el cielo esa noche…y la misma cantidad de veces lleve al cielo a mi morena.

Y cuando estuvimos completamente cansadas nos quedamos acostadas en la alfombra, mirando fijamente las llamas que bailaban todavía encendidas, nos abrazamos fuertemente, escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Pansy y sentí como ella depositaba un beso en mi frente.

-¿todavía me amas, verdad?- le pregunto con timidez, me sentía pequeña de momento.

-¿Cómo puedes si quiera dudarlo? Te amo mucho más de lo que te ame ayer, Hermione, recuerda que yo te ame, te amo y te amare siempre…nunca lo olvides.- la voz de Pansy era tan firme, tan segura de lo que decía y un nuevo beso fue colocado en mi frente, sonreí y me acurruque más cerca de Pansy.

-Yo también te amo…- susurre con una sonrisa, me sentía también…sentía que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía...porque yo pertenezco al corazón de Pansy, yo vivo en él, y ella vive en el mío…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Yeap, sé que he tardado más que mucho, pero esto de estudiar me toma mucho tiempo y he tenido algunos proyectos, exámenes y además de eso tengo algunos problemitas por el lado y había estado algo corta de inspiración pero intentare actualizar más seguido. :)

Besos a mis amados lectores y no os olvidéis de dejar un súper comentario en el box de abajo, yo no me olvide de subir cap. ;)


	18. Se acabó la miel

**Haber ¿Hay alguien por allí? XD espero que si jejeje. **

**Quiero comenzar el cap pidiendo una disculpa por el retraso, pues había tenido unos cuantos problemas familiares y no había tenido forma de subir un capitulo. **

**Qua: Que bueno que te hayas tomado de tu tiempo para leer mis historias, y mucho mejor es que te gusten jejeje escribir para mi es mucho más que un pasatiempo y es bueno saber que otras personas gustan de lo que leen. Siento la demora pero espero que disfrutéis del CAP y subiré otro más seguidito :)**

**Lyla Dniz: jejeje es bueno saber que la espera valió la pena, jeje realmente ya me graduó el 29 de este mes y estoy más relajada porque los últimos exámenes pasaron y espero poder subir caps más seguidito. Gracias por alentarme jeje di mis mejores esfuerzos en mis notas jeje Saludos guapa. **

** No name: Qe bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo guapa jeje y espero que este también te guste aunque en este tarde muchísimo más que en el otro XD y ya os di la razón jejeje también te mando un beso guapa desde el este de PR...Saludos guapa. **

** BipolarJL: Sii puede que Leonardo Da Vinci de la impresión de ser algo más que un simple alumno, tal vez sea algo más (pero no diré nada jejeje) realmente se que tarde mucho así que os prometo que subiré dos actualizaciones esta semana (promesa de chavala loca jeje) besos guapa. **

**Yumari: hola guapa, espero que estés bien, yo lo estoy y ya sabes que te podrá casar con mi historia usando quieras jejeje, y eres más que aceptada en el club matemos a Malfoy (lo odiarás más después de este cap XD) besos guapa y cuídate. Y por cierto Sorry por tardar tanto. **

**Virshi: me halaga que te tomes la molestia de dejarme un RR y es mucho más mejor saber que te gusta la historia jejeje. No , que yo no tengo arreglo, te tomás la molestia de dejar Review y en ese capítulo me tardo un siglo jejeje ya os dije porque tarde pero espero que sigas ahí para leer la historia. Si muchas personas me dicen que por mi manera de escribir parezco de varios países (siempre me dice eres de tal sitio y yo: emmm no, puertorriqueña de nacimiento jejeje) besos guapa y espero que este bien. **

**Ricerchele: la forma de ser de Pansy es tan ajsjshajskdaj, emm jajaja obvio que te explicas jejeje prometiste dejar RR y lo hiciste, chica de palabra ;) lamentablemente mira todo lo que tarde en actualizar (vaya premio te he dado, hasta me sentí fatal, pero no había tenido tiempo de subir cap) pero esta semana subiré este y otro así que sería como un mini premio ¿Shi? :) ¿Cómo que gracias por decirte guapa, preciosa? Eso no se agradece, así se les dice a las reinas (y seguro vos sos una ;) puedo ser pesada a veces (no me tomes muy encerró jejeje y saludos desde el lado este de PR guapa ;)**

**GAMI: Hola guapa! Emm, pues eso hola y me alegra que el CAP anterior te haya gustado y nose...si sigas leyendo pero bueno si es así espero qe este también te guste y ya sabes que acá tenes una amiga (una hija XD) y espero que estés bien. Sobre todas tus dudas, solo diré que muy pronto todas se resolverán, promesa de pequeña princesa jejej Cuídate Gami. **

**SODANWBEATIFUL1: ya esta aquí el capítulo guapa! Espero que sea de tu agrado y se te manda un beso enorme XD saludos. **

**Allen-walker: mira que tu mensaje me hizo sentir bastante mal! Jajaja no ya enserio, se que tarde un montón en actualizar y no quiero que mis lectoras(es) se preocupen (por cierto gracias por preocuparte :) estoy bien) espero que te guste este cap y saludos guapa. **

**ahora si, os dejo leer y disfrutéis de este cap que se llama:**

**Se acabó la miel**

POV Pansy

Lentamente abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que tenía un cuerpo abrazado a mi espalda y sonreí al recordar porque estaba allí y con quien. Tal sonrisa se hizo más ancha al contemplar mi alrededor, la cálida sala que había creado para aclarar algunos puntos con mi castaña. Me removí un poco en la suave alfombra hasta girarme y poder mirar el rostro de Hermione, para mi sorpresa...esta dormía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Que preciosa que sos...- susurre acariciandole la cálida mejilla con la yema de mis helados dedos. Ella se movió un poco y apretó su agarre en mi cintura pegándonos completamente.

-Mía...- susurro adormilada mientras escondía su rostro entre mis pechos y dejaba escapar un suspiro a la vez, sonrei y bese su frente. Me quede en silencio observando su rostro, contemplando las pequitas de su nariz, como se extendían un poco por sus mejillas y luego desaparecían.

-¿No te aburres de mirarme?- me pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa pero sin abrir los ojos, sonreí y le acaricié el cabello antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza, al no recibir respuesta Hermione abrió los ojos, sentí una enorme felicidad al ver esos hermosos ojos...como amaba mirarla.

-Jamás me aburriría, eres la dueña de mi corazón.- susurre mirándola embelesada antes de abrazarla más a mi, sentí como se sonrojaba ligeramente y luego se abrazaba a mi con más fuerza.

-Tenemos que ir a clases.- me susurra mi castaña sentándose en la alfombra, luego de soltarse, me senté junto a ella contemplando su silueta desnuda y sonreí, ella me daba la espalda así que no pudo ver mi sonrisa.

-Tienes una espalda muy fina.- susurre con una sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba la espalda fina de Hermione, ella dejo salir un hermoso suspiro y luego se giró a mirarme.

-Tu...tienes un abdomen muy suave.- me halago ella paseando sus largos dedos por mi estómago sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sonreí y me incline hacia ella, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío...ella me miro con fuego en los ojos...esa mirada chocolate que me debilitaba los huesos.

-Te gusta tentarme ¿verdad?- le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras lentamente bajaba mis manos desde su cintura hasta su rodilla derecha, y subía pasando mis uñas levemente por la piel de mi chica.

-¿Cómo crees? Yo sólo hice un comentario.- me respondió mi castaña en un susurro, no parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía, y había apretado mi trasero con sus manos, algo me hace creer que realmente le gusta mi culo.

-Por supuesto...ya que has tomado la confianza para apretarme la cola...significa que...yo...puedo...-y sin completar la oración termine de ascender con mi mano derecha hasta su entrepierna, un fuerte jadeo se le escapo a mi Hermione, cosa que me saco una sonrisa; había apretado con más énfasis mi trasero.

-Pansy...tengo...tengo que irme...no tengo...no tenemos tiempo.- intentaba razonar mi castaña mientras yo comenzaba a entrar y a salir de dentro de ella con mis dedos...estaba tan mojada...eres muy mala para llevarme la contraria Hermione...y eso me lo demuestran tus caderas: ya han comenzado a moverse contra mi mano deseando llegar a su orgasmo.

-Eso decís...pero...mira como te mueves...mira como estas de mojada...¿Quieres que me detenga? Entonces...deja de moverte contra mis dedos, corazón...- susurre en su oído y segundos después trace con mi lengua su lóbulo.

-Ohhh...no...Santísimo Dios...Pansy...oh mierda...dale más rápido porfavor...Sii...así...no pares...- Hermione se estaba retorciendo debajo de mi, se movía agitada, como si no pudiese controlar lo que tenía dentro de ella...pero luego se medio detuvo...su cadera tembló contra mi...me separe del beso que le había estado dando y observe como se arqueaba...sus manos apretaban la alfombra, sus ojos cerrados, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, observe hacia abajo...el ritmo lento y agonizante de su cadera en mis dedos y no puede evitar sonreír al sentir como se mojaba mi mano con su orgasmo.

-Te amo castaña...me volves loca.- susurre con una sonrisa dándole un pequeño pico en los labios antes de levantarme, Hermione se quedo unos segundos acostada, estaba respirando agitada y parecía que le costaba mantener su pulso; se veía tan sexy...allí en la alfombra, desnuda, con el cabello mojado pegándosele a las mejillas, las piernas medio abiertas, el pecho subiéndole y bajándole a un ritmo uniforme, me quede mirándola: ella es hermosa.

-No...vos me tienes loca Pansy ¿Qué clase de veneno me has inyectado?- me pregunto con media sonrisa apenas con el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, en el fondo me hizo gracia, pero fingí indignación.

-¿Que has querido decir? ¿Qué soy venenosa? ¿Qué soy una serpiente?- le pregunte mirándola con los brazos en volandas, ella se medio sentó en la alfombra mirándome con una media sonrisa y acomodandose el cabello, sólo logró que se viera más salvaje: sexy.

-Pero no sos cualquier serpiente; sos mi serpiente hermosa y tu veneno es mi delirio.- me dijo con media sonrisa y definitivamente era imposible estar molesta con ella si me hablaba de esa manera y me miraba con esos hermosos ojitos, Ay me la quiero comer.

-Pansy...yo...tengo que irme...tengo que hablar algunas cosas con los chicos, esto de la desaparición de Snape, lo de Sirius...ya sabes.- comenzó a decirme Hermione mientras se levantaba de la alfombra y comenzaba a buscar su ropa, me quede mirándola mientras se vestía; que hermosa que sos, pero como me preocupas.

-Ya estoy...vamos.- me había quedado mirando tan fijamente a Hermione que cuando término de vestirse y se giró a mirarme no puede saber de que hablaba.

-¿Por que no te vistes mi amor? ¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto Hermione acercándose a mi, me había instalado en un pequeño sillón sólo con mi ropa interior y abrazándome a mis piernas, ella se arrodilló frente a mi y me agarro las manos suavemente, me quede mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Hermione...yo...no quiero que nada malo te pase...me muero si te pasa algo...yo...yo...haber no vayas a pensar que soy una débil, sólo, sólo...no quiero que nada malo te pase ¿entendes?- me había sentido muy débil al hablar y los ojos comenzaban a picarme, señal de que quería llorar...oh vamos Pansy...¿Dónde esta tu coraza de hielo?

-Pansy...sos tan linda...te prometo que me voy a cuidar...todo saldrá bien.- me dijo Hermione depositando un suave beso en mis manos, y comenzó a levantarse, la agarre con fuerza de la mano y ella me miro confundida antes de volver a arrodillarse frente a mi.

-Tengo miedo Hermione...- susurre al borde del llanto, ella me miro a los ojos y supe que podía ver como de asustada estaba, porque yo sabía cosas, porque Voldemort es...es...es Voldemort al fin y al cabo...porque no quiero que ella corra riesgos.

-No tienes porque temer, no estoy sola, nada malo me va a pasar...todo estará bien.- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que todo su rostro se iluminase y segundos después se acercó a mi y me beso...me beso lentamente, me beso como besa una niña pequeña, me beso con anhelo, y al mismo tiempo me beso con un miedo infinito...porque yo lose, lo siento: ella esta igual de asustada que yo.

Segundos después ella se alejó de mi, me dedicó una hermosa y única sonrisa y salió de la sala de los menesteres, me hice una bola nuevamente y deje que mis ojos se arrastrasen por todo el lugar, estaba aterrada, sentía un miedo atroz a lo que podía pasar...algo dentro de mi m decía que venían malos tiempo. Tarde algunos minutos en vestirme y salí del aquella habitación, los pasillos estaban silenciosos y fríos...seguro era muy entrada la mañana: el sol ya comenzaba a asomar por alguna que otra cortina que se había quedado medio abierta.

-Hola querida...¿Qué haces fuera de tu sala a estas horas?- una voz algo petulante me sorprendió, me gire y me encontré con cierto Rubio de platinados ojos que estaba sacándome varias úlceras: aunque no tengo muy claro que serán úlceras, sólo se que escuche una vez a un muggle decir la palabrita y me pareció cómica.

-No creo que eso sea de tu interés Malfoy.- me límite a contestar e iba a seguir mi camino pero Draco me sujeto de la mano, para mi sorpresa su tacto fue suave y cuando mire sus ojos vi una mirada que jamás había visto en el: empatía.

-Pansy...quiero... No debería contarte esto...pero no quiero que te lleves un susto como las demás personas; mañana en la noche, habrá una emboscada...nuestro Lord vendrá a por Potty y sus amigos...será un ataque sorpresa y se suponía que nadie debía saber excepto los morrifagos pero...me han mandado a darte una misión y si te niegas tengo órdenes precisas para acabarte.- había estado en Shock escuchándolo hablar pero mis ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando saco su varita y me apunto a la yugular.

-Draco...¿Que putadas estas diciendo?- pregunte agitada al tiempo que le rempujaba, el me miro serio y no dejo de apuntarme con su varita, me sentía acorralada, sentía que esto era una bomba de tiempo y en cualquier momento explotaría y terminaría muy lastimada.

-Cuando los mortifagos entren al castillo...encargate de traerle a La sangre sucia a Voldemort; la quiere viva...- escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Draco Malfoy era lo peor que podía sucederme...estoy muerta...esto era difícil para mi...traicionar a mi amor o morir por salvarle.

-¿Lo harás Pansy? ¿O tengo que matarte?- y volvía a apuntarme con mucha seguridad...sentía que debía pensar rápidamente o mis días estaban contados.

POV Hermione

Salir de la sala de los menesteres, y dejar allí a Pansy, me había costado horrores, quería quedarme con ella y decirle que todo estaría bien; que mientras estuviésemos juntas nada tenía porque salir mal; pero, tengo que ir a ayudar a Harry...a Ron...a Ginny...ellos me necesitan, son mis amigos y siempre han estado conmigo, siempre.

Los pasillos estaban fríos y sumidos en un silencio angustioso y espeluznante, casi parecía el aviso de una tragedia o el comienzo de muchos problemas: me inclino más a la segunda: problemas es lo que más nos sobran. Hice mi recorrido rápido por los pasillos hasta la sala común Gryffindor, al entrar, y para mi sorpresa, la chimenea del lugar estaba encendida...

-Hola...¿Hay alguien despierto?- me aventure a preguntar algo confundida mientras observaba atentamente, de repente escuche un ruido a mis espaldas, me gire asustada sólo para encontrarme con Harry y Ron...me miraban preocupados.

-Te hemos buscado por todo Hogwarts...¿Dónde te metiste?- me pregunto Ron mirándome molesto, suspire yo aliviada de saber que eran ellos, pero el alivio desapareció cuando me di cuenta de que debía inventar una escusa creíble...CREÍBLE...sobre todo.

-yo...dolor...estómago...mucha, emmm presión...baño.- declare completamente nerviosa, mis amigos me miraron con estas únicas caras de no haber entendido ni una palabra de lo que decía. Suspire, vamos a sostener y explicar tu mentira idiota castaña...me anime internamente.

-Estaba un poco nerviosa chicos, me dio un cólico y fui al baño a relajarme...me quede dormida en, el...Baño de prefectos.- y rogué a Dios que ninguno hubiese revisado el baño de prefectos.

-Ohh...siendo así..tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo. Algo raro esta sucediendo, y no podemos llegar a saber que es.- me dijo con preocupación Harry mientras me jalaba del brazo para que fuese a sentarme junto a el...Ron nos siguió los pies pensativo.

-Verán chicos...todavía estoy procesando todo..Snape, es uno de los profesores más listos de Hogwarts, algo me dice que es tan listo que podría fingir su desaparición con otro propósito.- hable mientras el calor de la chimenea me tranquilizaba todos los nervios.

-Si...pero...¿Con que intención Snape fingiría su desaparición?- se pregunto Ron en voz alta...ese era el punto, habían muchas piezas incompletas en este rompecabezas mal armado y no podríamos llegar a ninguna conclusión sin saber cuales eran.

-No lose...tal vez...mantenernos distraídos...- susurre, más para mi misma que para mis amigos, Harry se me quedo mirando fijamente...sus ojos esmeralda casi me traspasaban, el parecía estar completamente de acuerdo conmigo, lo conozco como a mi misma y el me conoce, algo me dice que el piensa como yo.

-Mantener a todo el mundo distraído, claro, todos están pendientes a la desaparición de Snape...no pondrán mucha importancia a nada más...sólo a saber que paso con el profesor de Pociones.- hablo Harry acomodandose las gafas redondas, fruncí el entrecejo algo confundida, no por lo dicho por Harry, eso lo tenía muy claro...pero...habían algunos puntos que no me cuadraban. ¿Por qué Snape quería mantenernos distraídos?

-Chicos...¿Creéis que...el que no debe ser nombrado...tenga algo que ver con esto?- después de estar tanto tiempo en silencio, Ronald al fin había hablado, y para sorpresa mía, y de Harry seguramente, no había dicho alguna tarugada o algo ilógico.

-No creo...- me atreví a afirmar, aunque una parte de mi misma no creía ni una mísera parte de lo que yo misma acababa de afirmar, y si Voldemort tuviese algo que ver, y si, si el fuese el responsable de todo esto.

-No podemos adelantarnos a decir nada...podría ser que Voldemort estuviese detrás de todo y también puede que no lo este.- Harry tenía razón, habían múltiples posibilidades, me sentía como pez fuera del agua, no sabía que hacer o que pensar, no sabía porque pero comenzaba a estar un poco preocupada.

-Chicos...estoy algo cansada...ya casi son las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana...descansemos un rato, descansar nos ayudara.- les dije a los chicos seriamente, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Me levanté y subí hasta mi cuarto, me deje caer exhausta en la cama, al cerrar los ojos al mundo del ensueño. Mis sueños estuvieron llenos de cabellos sedosos negros, de hermosos ojos fríos, del rostro de Pansy, de preocupaciones, del miedo que se reflejó en los ojos de mi pelinegra al decirme que tenía miedo de que algo me pasase.

Me desperté sobresaltada, gritando a pulmón abierto, pero una mano suave mano me acaricio la mejilla, sonreí en un principio pero luego me asuste...rápidamente abrí los ojos, no se cuando los había cerrado, y sonreí al ver a Pansy mirándome con sus ojos, mi sonrisa se esfumó al ver los ojos algo preocupados de mi pelinegra.

-Buenos días...te ves hermosa.- me dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, me senté en la cama y note de inmediato que mi pelinegra sólo traía unos shorts pequeñísimos y una blusa...no pude evitar desvestirla con la mirada...siempre estaría muerta por esa mujer delante de mi...que cuerpo...

-Emmm...si has terminado de comprobar que soy perfecta podrías dejar de mirarme los pechos cariño...aunque no me molesta...pero...me enciende, y quiero hablar de algo importante.- me hablo con media sonrisa Pansy, levanté los ojos de sus pechos algo azorada.

-No miraba tus pechos, es...sólo que...la camisa...emmm...esta muy bonita.- me escude rápidamente a la vez que la miraba fijamente a los labios, ella dejo salir una sonrisa y luego me dio un pico, pero ese beso me supo a preocupación.

-Deberías dejar de colarte en mi cuarto, Parkinson, tienes una enorme facilidad para entrar sin permiso a los lugares.- le dije divertida, ella se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa de esas que me dan ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y comerle la boca hasta que esa sonrisa se borre.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante Hermione.- la voz de Pansy era grave, parecía preocupada, no, aterrada, como si fuese algo que pudiese su vida en una cuerda...¿Qué es lo que sucede? Pansy parece muy angustiada...¿Qué le sucede a mi morena?

-¿Que pasa?- me sente frente a Pansy, ella bajo su mirada hacia mis piernas y segundos después sujetó suavemente mi pierna derecha y comenzó a acariciarla, la deje hacer, lleve mi mano derecha hasta sus costados y le acaricié lentamente.

-Estas en peligro Hermione, tienes que salir de Hogwarts lo antes posible...tu, Potter y...y Weasley también.- soltó de repente Pansy, la mire sin entender de que hablaba...

-¿Que has dicho?- pregunte completamente sacada de onda. Pansy se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y dio un gran suspiro.

-Voldemort atacara el castillo, no se la hora, pero sera hoy...Yo...Draco me detuvo esta mañana y me dijo que Voldemort ordeno que me diese una misión...llevarte a el con vida...yo...le dije que lo haría Hermione, claro que para ganar tiempo...ahora tenes que salir de Hogwarts...conozco una forma para que escapen.-Pansy había hablado muy rápido y cuando término de hablar me levanté de un brinco de la cama.

-¿Y que pasara contigo?- la mire preocupada, en este plan sólo nos beneficiábamos nosotros ¿Y ella? Jamás permitirían que lastimaran a la mujer de mi vida, Pansy se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Yo estaré bien Hermione...ahora sólo importa que vosotros estéis a salvo.- me contradijo mi morena esquivando mi mirada rápidamente, ella se levantó y yo la sujete de la mano mirándola intensamente.

-No te dejare Pansy, ven conmigo.- le pedí sujetando sus manos, ella me miro sin saber que contestar...tenía miedo y no la culpo por sentirlo...somos humanos...

**Fin del capítulo**

**Ya sabéis que abra otra actualización esta semana así que! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y ya saben déjenme lo saber jejeje Besos a todos**


	19. Ven conmigo

**Nuevo cap**

**Prometí que subiría un cap pronto, y como lo prometido es deuda (y logre terminar el capítulo) aquí os lo dejo (el próximo lo subo el Lunes XD)**

**Qua: siii paso mucho tiempo jeje me imagine que tendrían que releer para volver a cogerle el hilo a la historia jejeje Que bueno que te gustase el cap y esta vez no demore casi nada jajajja Saludos**

**No Name: jaja que bueno que te gusto. Realmente no se como pude dejarlo así (QUE CRUEL SOY XD) Y aquí esta la actualización jejej (rápida ¿no?) Que disfrutes el capítulo y Un besaso guapa. **

**Thestral212: Yo estoy feliz de estar de vuelta jejeje y es un gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora es que viene lo bueno jajajja y vamos a responder la pregunta del millón ¿Que pasara? Lo sabréis a continuación XD Besos guapa **

**AmySilhouette: estoy feliz de estar de vuelta jejeje (Creo que los volveré a mal acostumbrar, porque estare actualizando un poco seguidito jajaja) realmente no se sí Pansy pueda burlar a todos los mortifagos pero ya sabrás que pasara jejeje ya iré continuando mis otros relatos, la realidad es que con algunos tengo más inspiración que con otros y a veces me envuelvo tanto escribiendo uno que se me olvida que tengo más XD ¿Quieres que se escondan en Narnia? jajaja lo pensare. Besos a ti desde Puerto Rico guapa. **

**Karean: sip es amor del bueno y se pondrá mucho mejor jejeje espero que disfrutes el capítulo...besos guapa. **

**allen-walker- ¿A la mierda Ron? Jajaja pobre pelirrojo :( ¿no te da pena? XD ¿Qué Pansy valla con ellos? Emmm ya sabrás si va o no jejeje y sobre que a Pansy no le pase nada emmm no lose (JAMÁS PODRÍA LASTIMARLA XD MENTIRA; tal vez escriba que Draco la tira del séptimo piso O.o emm no jajaja) no prometo nada, y como dije que actualizaría otra vez esta semana, aquí esta la actualización jejeje besos guapa **

**Kali: a mi me gusta que te guste el cap :) jeje realmente yo misma no sabía si continuar o no con la historia ya que llevaba mucho sin escribir y tenía que volver a cogerle el hilo pero después recordé que no puedo dejar así a mis lectores jejeje ¿Sabes que? No sólo es una casualidad que te gradúes un día antes que yo sino que ambas(os) nos graduamos d noveno grado jejeje Felicidades por adelantado y un beso enorme. **

**Luí.Nott : sipi, llevaba mucho sin actualizar jejeje que bueno que te gustase y...no se como se me ocurrió dejarlo allí jeje (instinto malvado creo XD) Había dicho que actualizaría pronto y (como termine el cap) aquí esta jejeje espero que lo disfrutes y un beso. **

**yumari: creo que Draco término de ganarse tu odio jajaja talvez el Rubio te de una sorpresa ;) en realidad Voldemort no sólo quiere a Hermione, sino al trío completo y para eso (¿Le vas a decir la historia) jejeje realmente ya averiguarás porque Draco le encargo esa misión a Pansy jejeje besos guapa y cuídate.**

**GAMI184: Hey, que bueno que sigas allí jeje ya sabrás que pasara con Pansy ¿Draco con hola es bajo la manga? Puede ser, ya sabes que a veces tengo ideas locas y puede que pase algo raro jejeje ¿porque seguís son novia? Tal vez porque te mereces una chica perfecta (como yo jajaj mentira) Wii yo lose, nada es igual sin mi (jajme seguro os acostumbrabais jejeje pero estoy feliz de estar de vuelta, un beso Gami y otro para tu gatita (Se me olvido el nombre O.O) XD besos pequeña demonia.**

**BUENO; AHORA OS DEJO LEER (NO SE QUE TAN LARGO SEA EL CAPITULO) PERO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y ESTE CAPITULO SE TITULA ASI:**

**_VEN CONMIGO_**

POV Pansy

Hermione me miraba fijamente, había sujetado mis manos entre las suyas y esperaba una respuesta. Solté sus manos y camine hasta su ventana, me quede mirando hacia afuera, la vista de los jardines vacíos.

-Hermione...yo...tengo que quedarme para que nadie sospeche...pero iré a buscarte, lo juro.- cuando termine de hablar gire sobre mis talones y mire a mi castaña, Hermione se había sentado en la cama y me miraba fijamente.

-Tengo todo planeado en mi mente castaña, nada malo me pasara.- afirme con una sonrisa, Hermione se levantó de la cama asintiendo lentamente y para mi sorpresa comenzó a sacarse la camisa...me quede paralizada viendo como sus pechos quedaban a mi vista.

-ehh...estamos hablado, de algo muy importante...¿lo sabias?- hable con la voz algo trabada a la vez que me acomodaba la blusa y tragaba en seco, se me había secado la garganta por completo.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- fueron las palabras de mi castaña a la vez que caminaba hacia mi, me quede quieta, ella llego frente a mi y me rempujo contra la ventana, sentí el frío cristal en mi espalda...por un momento se me había ido la respiración al pensar que tal vez esa ventana podría haber estado abierta.

-Emm...mirad Hermione...esto...no esta en discusión.- susurre sintiendo la boca de Hermione en mi cuello y sus manos desabotonando el botón de mi short, pronto sentí una mano entre mis piernas por encima del pantalón corto. Deje escapar un jadeo en el oído de Hermione, ella se alejó un poco y me miro a los ojos.

-Pansy...si te pierdo me muero...- me dijo mi castaña mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a adentrarse en mi short, pero, un ruido a la parte de afuera llamo mi atención...empuje a Hermione, ella me miro confundida y levantando una ceja.

-yo...yo...no tenemos tiempo castaña...- ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que decía y mis ojos no se despegaban de la mitad desnuda de Hermione pero haciendo uso de mi auto control me abroche el short, Hermione me miraba con los ojos a medio salir.

-Pansy...¿Hablas enserio?- me pregunto con medio sonrisa, tome su camisa del suelo y se la coloque, ella seguía mirándome sorprendida, acerque mi mano a su mejilla y le regale una suave caricia.

-No es el momento, debes ir a buscar a tus amigos, los estaré esperando cerca de la casa de Hagrid, dile a tus amigos que traigan sus escobas...en el momento preciso saldrán volando.- le dije a Hermione acomodandome el cabello.

-¿Volando? Te habéis vuelto loca, le temo a las alturas.- Hermione me miraba con los ojos a medio salir y como si mi propuesta fuera lo más absurdo que hubiese escuchado en toda su vida.

-No hay más alternativas castaña, cuando ellos ataquen vosotros saldréis volando.- le dije sería, la sujete de los brazos para que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿A dónde iremos?- me pregunto mi castaña mirándome fijamente, me quede en silencio, esa era una buena pregunta, adónde irían...no estoy muy segura de a donde pero encontrarían algun lugar.

-Pues...pensare en eso...ahora ve a buscar a tus amigos.- le dije sería, Hermione asintió...movió su varita y vi como sacaba algo de ropa de su baúl...me quede observándola mientras se cambiaba...una pequeña sonrisa asomo en mis labios...podría verla cambiandose toda la vida.

-Voy a buscarlos, mientras ten cuidado Pansy...por favor.- me pidió Hermione a la vez que abría la puerta del cuarto, segundos después hubo desaparecido, me quede en silencio por lo que me parecieron algunos minutos y después cuidadosamente salí de aquel cuarto. Me encamine hacia la torre Slytherin, pero termine en el baño de Mirtle la llorona, no se que me había conducido hasta allí pero allí estaba, en ese baño prácticamente vacío.

-Esta muy oscuro...- susurre para mi misma antes de encender todos los faroles del lugar con el movimiento de mi varita, Mirthle salió furiosa de uno de los baños, tanto que logró que diese un brinco hacia atrás.

-¡Largo de mi baño! ¿Acaso nadie respeta mi dolor?- declaro la fantasma terminando en una pose triste y mirándome por encima de sus horrendas gafas, me incline sobre uno de los labamanos.

-Largate niña estúpida.- le dije con coraje, ella dejo salir un grito ahogado antes de desaparecer en uno de los escusados seguramente, me gire al escuchar el ruido de un mecanismo, entonces me encontré con algo que no me esperaba...¿Acaso este era el tan famoso grifo? ¿El que conducía a la cámara de los secretos?

Había escuchado millones de historias sobre ese lugar, sobre ese grifo y sobre el extraño idioma que había que hablar para lograr que la cerradura abriese. Me quede en silencio observando, pero un ruido a mi espalda hizo que corriese a uno de los baños y me escondiese.

-Aquí podremos hablar profesor Dumbledore, nadie visita este lugar.- la voz del profesor Lupin me llego al oído, contuve el aliento no se por cuanto tiempo, ¿Que era eso que querrían hablar los profesores?

-Lupin, Lord Voldemort esta más cerca de lo que nos hemos estado imaginando, esta aquí...en Hogwarts.- me que helada ante esa declaración...¿De que hablaba Dumbledore?

-Eso es imposible, eso no podría repetirse.- afirmo Lupin con voz grave.

-Es posible, y Harry corre peligro...hay que sacarlo de Hogwarts; pero no debemos alentar a nadie, hay que hacerlo con discreción.- estuve tentada a salir de mi escondite y gritarles que no había tiempo para ser discretos, pero mi voz se había quedado atascada en mi garganta.

-Salgamos de aquí...siento...tengo un mal presentimiento.- declaro Dumbledore, escuche los pasos de ambos profesores y luego el ruido seco de la puerta al cerrarse.

-No es bueno espiar a los profesores.- declaro la voz chillona de Mirthle en mi oído, me gire asustada e intente golpear a la fantasma, ella dejo salir una risa tonta ante eso.

Salí del baño lo más rápido posible, casi estaba corriendo por los pasillo de Hogwarts cuando choqué bruscamente con cierto Rubio...levanté la mirada y me encontré con Leonardo...el me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Pansy?- me pregunto confundido.

En mi mente sólo se arremolinaban las palabras de Dumbledore "Voldemort esta aquí, en Hogwarts" me levanté del suelo rápidamente.

-yo...yo...no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.- empuje a Leonardo del hombro y salí nuevamente corriendo, mis pasos me llevaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, mire el cielo era más de medio día según la posición del sol...entonces pude ver la cabaña...y frente a ella estaban Hermione, Potter y los hermanos comadrejas Ginebra y Ronald.

Todos parecían estar discutiendo con Hermione, pero por la distancia no me era posible escuchar, me fui acercando lentamente.

POV Hermione

-¿Que sucede Hermione? ¿Nos explicarás al fin?- me preguntaba con desesperación Ronald, había intentado hacer algo de tiempo pero era hora de que les dijera que sucedía.

-Chicos, estamos en peligro, Voldemort atacara el castillo...no se el momento preciso pero será hoy...Pansy nos ayudara a escapar de la emboscada.- declare con precisión, mis amigos me miraban algo impresionados.

-¿Hablamos de Pansy...Parkinson?- me pregunto Ginny con una ceja alzada,asentí lentamente, no sabía que dirían los chicos sobre eso, estaba segura que no me creerían, es que no es muy lógico que Pansy quiera ayudarnos, así que yo tendría que decirles todo lo que sucede y no creo que eso les causé gracia.

-¿Porque quería esa serpiente ayudarnos? Tal vez nos esta tendiendo una trampa Hermione.- salto Ron mirándome acusadoramente.

-Ella no haría eso Ron, sólo quiere ayudarnos, le dieron la misión de llevarme a mi hasta Voldemort cuando el ataque...ella tiene un plan y creo que debemos seguirlo.- les dije a mis amigos acomodandome el cabello.

-¡Es una Slytherin! ¡Danos una razón por la cual ella quería salvarnos!- me grito a la cara mi pelirrojo amigo y no tenía una respuesta, o mejor dicho, si tenía, pero no quería dar la respuesta.

-Porque soy la novia de Hermione, y sólo quiero que este a salgo.- una voz hizo aparición en el lugar, mire sorprendida a la morena que acaba de llegar, mis amigos me miraban impresionados.

-¿Que ha dicho? ¿Novia? Creo que me estoy mareando.- comento Ronald agarrándose la cabeza en señal de estar muy mareado.

-Hermione...¿Es cierto? ¿Eres novia de Parkinson?- me pregunto Harry sujetándome del brazo y luego colocando su mano en mi mentón para que lo mirase, levanté la mirada y luego mire a Pansy, ella estaba expectante.

-Es cierto, somos novias.- me atreví a decir mordiendome el labio nerviosamente, Pansy dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa y eso fue lo que me hizo sentir orgullosa...podían pensar lo que quisieran, mientras yo supiese que Pansy me quería.

-Novias...wow...eso si no me lo esperaba.- comento Ginny, levanté el rostro mirándola fijamente y ella miraba a Pansy...quien a su vez no dejaba de tener una expresión tranquila.

-Si queréis discutimos ese punto después, ahora lo importante es que traigan con ustedes todas sus pertenencias importantes, y que penséis en un lugar donde quedarros.- nos dijo Pansy con ese tono poco amable que tenía con mis amigos.

-¿Quien nos dice que esto no es una trampa tuya Parkinson?- le dijo Ron a mi chica mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice, Pansy miro el dedo de Ron muy sería y en sus ojos pude leer ese coraje muy característico de ella.

-No me apuntes con tu dedo imbécil, piensa lo que quieras, a mi sólo me importa Hermione...así que si se quieren quedar...adelante que no pienso detenerlos.- definitivamente Pansy estaba molesta, me acerque a ella y la agarre de la cintura para que me mirara...eso logro que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un tono rosado al saber que nos miraban.

-Cariño...ellos sólo están un poco sorprendidos...Pero ya entendieron- me gire a mirar a mis amigos y aún cuando me miraban sorprendidos se limitaron a asentir.

-Ahora lo que me importa es que tu me digas que vendrás con nosotros.- hable sujetando las manos de Pansy entre las mías, ella me miro fijamente y luego coloco suavemente su mano derecha en mi mejilla y me dedicó una caricia suave, cerré los ojos al contacto con sus dedos.

-Pansy...no debes quedarte.- susurre pero un ruido fue la única respuesta, una enorme explosión sacudió Hogwarts, el lugar comenzó a temblar...termine en el suelo y Pansy sobre mi...cuando todos nos levantamos...miramos al cielo.

-No puede ser...- susurro Ronald a mi costado mientras sujetaba mi brazo derecho...mire a Pansy, ella me extendió su escoba, la sujete lentamente.

Desde dónde estábamos podíamos ver a los mortifagos entrando al lugar por el aire...estábamos ocultos por algunos árboles, pero podíamos escuchar ya los gritos ensordecedores que llenaban el lugar constantemente.

-Es el momento, teneis que iros.- me dijo Pansy

-Claro...Parkinson...gracias.- le escuche decir a Harry al tiempo que subía en su escoba y invitaba a Ginny a subir con el.

-Pansy...ven conmigo por favor.- me atreví a pedir en un último intento...Pansy me miro con sus hermosos ojos y intento dedicarme una sonrisa protectora a la vez que me daba un beso en la frente.

-Estaré bien...Weasley...cuidala pero no te pases.- le dijo mi chica a Ron, mi amigo la miro algo molesto pero se limito a asentir, subí a la escoba de Pansy y todos alzamos el vuelo, mientras me alejaba podía ver como Pansy se hacia más pequeña...y sólo pude suplicar al cielo que nadie le hiciese daño...Algo hacia presión en mi pecho, miedo, miedo a que algo le pasara...miedo a no volver a verla.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Y ahora voy a hacer una pequeña votación, tengo pensado empezar una historia (Ya. Que termine una hace poco y hay otra que sólo le quedan dos capítulos mas o menos) pues decidí comenzar una historia y quería preguntar de cual pareja os gustaría que yo escribiese **

**Las parejas son: **

**Hermione/Cho**

**Hermione/ Bellatrix**

**Hermione/Pansy**

**Pansy/Bellatrix**

**Pansy/ Cho**

**ustedes deciden, no se olviden de votar. Y por cierto, para los que aman la pareja FleurMione les aviso que también pienso escribir una historia (nueva) sobre ellas (pero la subiré cuando tenga unos cuantos caps jejeje **

**VOTAD EN EL BOX DE ABAJO JEJE Y BESOS**


	20. Malos presentimientos

**CAPITULO NUEVO**

**Qua: Sip, Voldemort es bastante listo (Ya leerás algo más adelante que te dejara impresionada jeje) Definitivamente el cap fue corto (Pero no para hacer pataletas XD jejeje) ahora me pregunto si este es igual de corto.. o.O no lo se, ya me dirán ustedes. Y gano Pansy/Hermione en la votación, la historia se titulará "La apuesta" espero que te pases a leerla cuando la publique.**

**BipolarJL: jaja ¿Te parece sospecho Leonardo? jejeje tal vez te llevas algunas sorpresitas. ¿Le harán algo a Pansy? Emmm no se, ya lo sabrás jejeje...Besos guapa y espero que disfrutes el cap.**

**No Name:jajaja creo que soy un chin buena para dejarlos con la intriga jejeje es en este punto donde realmente comienza la "acción" en la historia y todo va a estar en un ambiente muy cambiante. Por cierto, gano PansyHermione, la nueva historia se titulará "La apuesta" y espero que te pases a leerla Besos guapa.**

**Yumari: jajaja, ¿Hermione se muere y tu de paso? Jejeje ya, entonces no puedo hacer que muera Pansy (tendré que borrar media historia XD mentira jajaja) Me habéis concedido, tal vez más adelante escriba un BellaMione, pero esta vez gano el Panmione así que la historia se titulará "La apuesta" besos guapa y disfruta el capítulo.**

**Thestral212: jaja todavía no se resuelve tu duda jeje pero ya se resolverá. Sobre cómo la pasara Pansy, diría que lo leerás más adelante (Aunque tal vez acertaste un poco) y sobre la votación, ya que vostaste por tres parejas, emmm gano PanMione y la historia se llamará "La Apuesta" besos guapa y que disfrutes el cap.**

**Leyla Dniz: Si Pansy se iba con ella hubiese sido muy sospechoso (Creo XD) jajaja siii dejaron a Hermione con ganas pero, no tenían tiempo jejeje. Sii fue cortito el capi, y es bueno saber que si os parece corto es porque la gata, haber si me salen más largos jeje. Besos guapa y nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Sachiko18: Hola! Es bueno saber que te gustan mis historia y puedes estar seguro(a) que las continuare (aunque tarde un poquito jejeje) por cierto la nueva historia será un Pansy/Hermione a petición popular jejeje y se titulará "La apuesta" jejeje. Saludos.**

**Karean: siii, fue corto pero pensaba actualizar rápido jejeje, y ya aquí esta el cap, que por cierto espero este más largo que el otro XD. Besos guapa y espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Zieds: Hola! Gano el Pansy/Hermione jejej así que espero que te pases a leer la historia cuando la publique, se titulará "La apuesta"**

**Kali: ¿Que no le pase nada malo a Pansy? Emm no se, tendré que pensarlo jajaja. Al final que gano el Pansy/ Hermione jejeje por cierto la nueva historia se llamará "La Apuesta" y espero que te pases a leerla cuando la publique. Besos guapa.**

**Luí. Nott : jeje que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya la seguí jeje y gano PanMione la nueva historia se titulará "La Apuesta" Besos y que disfrutes el cap.**

**Malos presentimientos**

POV Pansy

Contemple en silencio como Hermione y sus amigos se alejaban, hasta que el ruido de una explosión en la lejanía me regreso a mi cruda realidad. Me gire y corrí de vuelta al castillo a la vez que sacaba mi varita...sentía mi respiración alterarse mientras corría...fue entonces que lo vi...los alumnos corriendo, hechizos llendo de un lado a otros, armaduras rotas.

Por un momento sentí miedo, muy en el fondo de mi corazón frío y maquiavélico sentía un miedo atroz que me llenaba el pecho y me congelaba el alma, camine lentamente por los pasillos, escuchaba los gritos pero me escondía para pasar desapercibida...entonces escuche un claro grito:

-¡No están!- sabía que era Voldemort, sabía que se refería a Harry Potter y sus amigos, sabía que seguramente estaría muy furioso. Estaba en uno de los pasillos del sexto piso cuando eso...lo que me decía que Voldemort seguramente estaba en el séptimo piso, más concretó sería decir que estaba en la sala común Griffindor.

-¡Pansy! ¿Dónde esta la sangre sucia? Era tu misión llevarla a Voldemort. ¿Cómo es que el trío de oro desapareció de Hogwarts?- me preguntaba Draco apareciendo en una esquina echo una furia, retrocedi unos pasos.

-No lo se Malfoy, esto no es mi culpa...tal vez estaban al tanto de algo.- me defendí, Draco me agarro del brazo con una fuerza bruta y me miro fijamente con sus plateados ojos, estaba furioso, tiro de mi hasta que hubimos llegado al séptimo piso, el aire se me congelo en la garganta, sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común Gryffindor estaba Voldemort, junto a el estaban Bellatrix y Lucios Malfoy.

-Pensé que tenías todo planeado Malfoy, me dijiste que tenías gente vigilando al trío.- la voz de Voldemort lleno las paredes, su voz retumbo en cada una de las paredes, me sentí pequeña, tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

-Yo los tenía...- susurro Draco con ira dirigiéndome una mirada que pretendía fundirme tres metros bajo tierra, me acomode el cabello detrás de la oreja...el silencio lleno por completo el lugar, me quede mirando hacia adelante hasta que Voldemort se levantó furioso del sillón lanzando hacia mi y Draco una estatua de mármol. Me cubrí el rostro y me agarre a Draco quien me abrazo al tiempo que se cubría.

-¡Pues no lo has echo bien!- grito Voldemort furioso, me separe de Draco, el me miro y luego se giro a mirar a Voldemort.

-No se lo que ha pasado...han desaparecido de momento...¿Tu no sabes algo Pansy?- Draco me miro pidiéndome ayuda, me mordí el labio al sentir la mirada de Voldemort sobre mi.

-Yo...yo creo que los vi adentrarse en el bosque prohibido hace una hora.- susurre manteniendo mi rostro firme, Voldemort me miraba fijamente y cuando hable, intentando ganar tiempo, el se fue acercando a mi.

-Tu vendrás conmigo al bosque...- me dijo Voldemort sujetándome del brazo, trague saliva con miedo mientras el me arrastraba fuera de la sala común.

-Ven con nosotros Lestrange.- hablo Voldemort con firmeza, me estuvo sujetando con fuerza del brazo todo el camino, casi no podía mantanerle el ritmo, y la risa sádica de Bellatrix me hacia sentir más miedo mientras arrastraba los pies, casi ibamos corriendo, o por lo menos eso me parecía a mi.

-¿Por dónde se fueron?- me pregunto Voldemort cuando estuvimos frente al bosque prohibido, señale hacia la izquierda rápidamente, la realidad es que había señalado al primer lugar que me paso por la mente, y nuevamente Lord comenzó a tirar de mi, me temblaba las piernas y el pulso se me detenía, era casi como si me acercara lentamente a mi muerte.

Caminamos por lo que a mi parecer fueron eternas horas, al fin Voldemort me soltó y se quedo en silencio mirando los espesos árboles altos que nos rodeaban, lo próximo que sentí fue una mano darme un golpe seco en la mejilla derecha, ante tal fuerza caí al suelo arenoso, cuando volví a mirar, Voldemort me miraba con coraje.

-¡Me estas mintiendo! - el grito de Voldemort reboto sobre los árboles con una fuerza temible, era de esperarse que estuviese echo una furia, lo había echo caminar por horas y al final no había dado con el niño que vivió. Lo mire desde el suelo, acariciando mi mejilla y notando que de mi labio inferior comenzaba a salir sangre.

El silencio fue interumpido por unos ruidos en los árboles, tal vez algún animal, pero algo me hacia pensar que ese ruido había sido la pisada de una persona y si no me raya mi agudo oído fue cerca de donde estoy tirada. Voldemort miro alrededor, el también había escuchado, Bellatrix se quedo expectante con esa cara de loca a más no poder.

-Yo...lo siento Lord, tal vez tome el camino equivocado.- me disculpe mirando al suelo.

-Silencio...tal vez si están por aquí...sólo...tengo que darles una carnada...- escuche divagar a Voldemort antes de mirarme, me sujeto del brazo e hizo que me levantara.

-Bellatrix, debemos irnos, Harry Potter vendrá a nosotros el sólo.- hablo el mago oscuro, y creo que ese era el rostro más feliz que le había visto, aunque no podría considerarse un rostro feliz. Pensaba que se iría y me dejaría allí sola, así que me quede arrodillada en la arena, esperando que se fuera, demasiado bueno para ser real.

-Camina Parkinson, no confió en ti.- La voz de Bellatrix resonó en el bosque a la vez que me sujetaba el cabello con fuerza, me levanté de inmediato, pero puedo jurar ir escuche...la voz de Hermione susurrando con temor mi nombre.

Me levanté del suelo, Bellatrix todavía me sujetaba del cabello, estaba tirando de mi para que caminara detrás de ella, al igual que ella caminaba tras de Voldemort. Cuando salimos del bosque yo estaba casi sin aire, no les llevaba el ritmo, parecía una perra arrastrandome tras ellos, joder que se sentía como el día de mi muerte lenta, demasiado lenta.

Al salir del bosque sucedió algo que me dejo perpleja, Voldemort se transformo en un chico de cabellos rubios...era Leonardo...Voldemort había estado siempre dentro de Hogwarts y Bella se transformo en un chica con espejuelos chuecos y cabello rojo...nunca la había visto en la sala Slytherin pero seguro que estaba registrada en la lista estudiantil de Hogwarts.

Llegamos a las mazmorras y yo apenas y podía respirar, me deje caer en el mueble de la sala común pesadamente y secando el sudor que se había formado en mi frente. Voldemort(Leonardo) y Bella (Perla) se habían alejado a hablar con Draco (quien había estado inquieto, a mi parecer, pero al vernos llegar pude ver una mirada tranquila instalarse en sus ojos.)

Los observe sin hacer ruido alguno, intranquila no se porque, sentía que algo andaba mal, mejor dicho...que algo saldría mal. Fue entonces que escuche un aviso de un chico que pasaba a mi lado, los mortifagos ya habían sido sacados de Hogwarts y Dumbledore había citado a todos los alumnos en el Gran salón.

POV Hermione

Estoy sentada en una banca a mitad de calle, el lugar esta desierto, junto a mi esta Ron y más a lo lejos están Ginny y Harry. El lugar esta frío, casi puedo ver mi aliento congelarse al salir de mis labios, aunque no tengo cabeza para nada más además de lo que vi en el bosque prohibido.

Flashback

Cuando los Mortifagos atacaron no nos dio tiempo de salir rápidamente así que decidimos internarnos en lo profundo del bosque prohibido, estuvimos escondidos por algunas horas, fue entonces que escuchamos pasos y, por lo menos a mi, se me helo el alma y luego sentí un intenso miedo al ver a Pansy siendo acompañada de Bellatrix Lestrange y Voldemort.

-¡Me estas mintiendo!- le grito Voldemort a Pansy y le golpeo, sentí ganas de salir de mi escondite y matarlo a base de Hechizos pero Ron me sujeto del brazo. Mire como el labio de Pansy estaba medio partido y sentí más coraje si es que eso era posible.

Luego Pansy susurro algo pero por la distancia me fue imposible escuchar, no volví a escuchar nada hasta que Voldemort comenzó a alejarse, pensé que dejarían sola a Pansy pero Lestrange la sujeto del cabello y a base de jalones hizo que mi morena la siguiese...sentí más coraje aún...tenía ganas de matar a esa perra...pero a lo único que atine fue a susurra débilmente el nombre de mi chica.

Fin flash Back

Me había quedado muy inquieta desde ese entonces, tenía miedo por Pansy, temia que alguien la lastimase, que le hiciesen daño, que la hiriesen...porque juro por mi misma que si alguien le hace daño...yo misma, y con mis propias mano, le voy a matar.

-Vamos a motar carpas, aparescamonos en un lugar inhabitado, allí podremos instalarnos, mañana debemos ir a hablar con el padre de Luna Lovegood, el tiene una información muy valiosa. - nos dijo Harry acercándose a nosotros, asenti de inmediato, Ron a mi lado no me quitaba la mirada de encima y eso comenzaba a desesperarme, me comenzaba a sentir acosada.

-Vamos...- susurro Ron, nos desaparecimos y aparecimos en un lugar que jamás había visto pero que podría definir como "estar en medio de la nada" a nuestra espaldas había un bosque y frente a nosotros un río, luego de algunos minutos comenzamos a preparar las carpas.

Mientras preparaba las dos carpas donde dormiríamos, mis pensamientos viajaban a Hogwarts, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo Pansy y como estaría, la luna ya estaba redonda en el cielo. Al terminar de montar todo, nos sentamos en unos troncos que Harry y Ron habían traído y nos quedamos en silencio...los cuatro pensativos.

-Hermione...¿Desde cuando, tu y...Parkinson...ya sabes...estáis saliendo?- me pregunto Harry Tocándose el cabello, parecía algo incómodo, tal vez no era una linda imagen para el.

-Harry...yo se que talvez no te gusta saber que...pues que estoy con una chica...pero...- comencé a hablar pero fui interrumpida.

-No...pero si me encanta...digo no...me refiero...a... La imagen...ya sabes...de ustedes dos...emmm...ya sabes...no me parece mal.- Harry enrojeció al hablar y Ronald le miro de mala manera mientras Ginny rompía en una disimulada risa.

-A mi no es que me importe mucho si estas con un chico o una chica Hermione, yo sólo quiero tu felicidad.- me dijo Ginny abrazándome ligeramente de los hombros, deje salir una sonrisa ante eso y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Pero no te acerques mucho que eres lesbiana.- me dijo Ginny nuevamente, me gire a mirarla sorprendida y ella me dio un empujón divertido antes de abrazarme de nuevo.

-jajaja mentira Hermione, sólo bromeaba.- me dijo la pelirroja loca sin dejar de abrazarme. Deje salir una sonrisa y fije mi atención en Ronald, era uno de mis mejores amigos y lamentablemente me importaba demasiado lo que pensara de mi relación; se que hace tiempo atrás yo (y la mayoría de Hogwarts) pensaba que terminaría con Ron, y se que el también creía lo mismo...tal vez por eso me importa tanto lo que el piense.

-¿Y tu Ron? ¿Qué piensas de mi relación con Pansy?- me atreví a preguntar tímidamente mientras me giraba completamente a mirarlo, el me miro y luego dejo salir un suspiro.

-Yo...no te ofendas Hermione, pero no creo que seas lesbiana...tal vez es algo pasajero.- se atrevió a decirme el pelirrojo bastante obstinado, suspire, agradecía su sinceridad así que no le gritaría, aunque debo admitir que estoy muy segura de que esto no es algo transitorio.

-Ronald...no me he ofendido, y tampoco pienso molestarme, aunque quiero que sepas, que no soy una niña...no estoy confundida...simplemente me gustan las chicas...bueno...me gusta una chica...y sólo la quiero a ella.- hable mirando fijamente a Ron, el me miro algo sorprendido, no se sí por mis palabras o por lo que estas significaban, por un momento creo que ni siquiera yo estaba segura de lo que decía...sólo había abierto mi corazón hacia mis amigos.

-Wow...eso es muy lindo Herms, y nosotros respetamos tu decisión.- me dijo Ginny apretando ligeramente mi hombro en señal de apoyo, Harry asintió dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa y Ron se limitó a suspirar, sabiendo que no me convencería de lo contrario.

-Esta claro que Hermione es sabía, no hay nada más hermoso que una chica...y bueno...Parkinson era una persona muy mierda...en el pasado claro esta...pero...de qué la tía esta buena...lo esta.- me dijo Harry divertido dedicándome un guiño.

-Que es mi chica Harry...sólo yo puedo decir esas cosas sobre ella.- le reñí con diversión, ambos reímos cómplices, y Ginny río con nosotros, al final, hasta Ron término dejando salir una sonrisa luego de estar tan serio.

-Es hora de irnos a dormir.- susurro Harry luego de algunos minutos, nos dividimos dos y dos para domir, yo con Ginny y Ron con Harry. Me acosté tranquila, mirando el silencio de aquella carpa que había decorado, Ginny cayo rendida tan pronto se recostó, pero yo no...tarde varios minutos en dormirme.

Todo estaba oscuro...lentamente abri los ojos y para mi sorpresa había dejado atrás la carpa, estaba en la sala común Griffindor, la chimenea estaba encendida y el lugar estaba cálido, yo estaba bajando las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de chicas cuando vi a una chica sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, reconocí su cabello negro de inmediato...una duda se instaló en mi mente...¿Qué hacia allí?

Entusiasmada me acerque a ella dando pequeños saltos, al llegar a su lado...toque su hombro, ella se giró a mirarme con una sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente...sentí ganas de comerle los cachetes...ella coloco una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra la dejo en su regazo.

Con la mano que había colocado en mi mejilla me atrajo hacia ella dándome un beso que me dejo aturdida, jamás me había besado de esa manera, pedí entrada a su boca con mi lengua y ella me la concedió...su boca era tan cálida y suave...me hacia querrer más, jamás estaría satisfecha. Nos separamos con la respiración agitada, ella me sonrió y me dedicó una caricia en el rostro antes de levantarse del mueble y quedar de pie frente a mi.

La tire más cerca de mi y la volví a besar...ella respondió mi beso con la misma pasión que me había dado el primero, jale su túnica con los colores de Slytherin y cuando la saque la deje caer al suelo...para mi sorpresa ella no traía nada debajo...la sonrisa en sus labios era picara...iba a darle otro beso pero su sonrisa se borró y ella me empujo al suelo...vi como Bellatrix Lestrange le clavaba una daga justo en el pecho...

La morena me miro...

Yo la mire antes de lanzar un hechizo hacia Bella y verla desaparecer...

-Pansy...- susurre

-Hermione...siempre te amare...- me respondió ella

-¡Pansy!- desperté de mi pesadilla gritando, un sudor frío me recorría la espalda, mi respiración se había desboca y sentía que estaba completamente empapada en sudor, tenía miedo...un miedo se apoderó de mi pecho y un mal presentimiento...como...como si mi Pansy estuviese en peligro...como si su vida...dependiese de un hilo.

"Si mañana muero mañana olvídame, recuérdame cuando viva, porque de que vale recordar a un muerto, suéñame ahora que tengo vida, no me sueñes cuando esta se **extinga, y si ahora puedes amarme ¿Por que esperar a que muera?"**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**ESO FUE TODO POR EL DÍA DE HOY, ESPERO QUE OS LO HAYÁIS DISFRUTADO. NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA Y NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE DEJARME UN RR EN EL BOX QUE APARECERÁ JUSTO AQUÍ DEBAJO...**

**POR CIERTO, LA NUEVA HISTORIA SERÁ UN PANSY/HERMIONE Y SE TITULARÁ "LA APUESTA" ESPERO QUE OS PASEIS A LEERLA CUANDO LA PUBLIQUE.**

**BESOS A MIS LECTORES**


	21. Pláticas

**Nuevo Capitulo**

**Qua: nadie dijo que Voldemort no fuese inteligente ;) jejeje ¿Crees que el cap fue corto? Jaja tal vez lo fue un poquito, pero creo (no estoy segura) que este es un poco más largo. Ahhh espero que todas tus dudas (O por lo menos la mayoría) se resuelvan en este cap, el cual espero disfrutes y por cierto, en respuesta a tu otro RR, te diré que sip, Mico (el perrito de Pansy) pronto volverá a aparecer. Besos guapa y nos leemos prontito( no tanto porque me graduó mañana y no tendré tiempo para escribir. Jejeje besos**

**Thestral212: Ahhh pero si yo no quiero torturarlos! Creo que en este cap aclaro algunas dudas (espero que sea un cap un poco más largo XD) ¿te deje peor que en los capis anteriores (Deja que me regaño "Mala Mileidy, muy mala" jajaj) La historia se irá poniendo más interesante y elocuente a medida que avancé, a ver cuantas de tus suposiciones aciertas :) besos Guapa y nos leemos.**

**Lyla Dniz: emmmmm O/./O ¿Escribí la gata? Jajaja definitivamente eso me pasa por escribirlo desde el IPod, me corrige las palabras y a veces me hace escribir disparates jejeje me refería a que si te parecen cortos es por te gustan jeje y espero que te sigan gustando. Espero que allá salido más largo el capi (si esta corto es que lo subí para no estar tanto sin actuAlizar, es que he estado en unas cuantas graduaciones y mañana es la mía y no había tenido tiempo. Besos Guapa y espero que disfrutes del cap.**

**Yumari: jejeje no mates a nadie por favor (no todavía XD) Sii fue un sueño feo pero verás como algunas cosas se van arreglando. Es bueno saber que te salve de tu aburrida clase de inglés jejej y esas 10 ranas de chocolate también se convertirían en un regalo de graduación (ME GRADUÓ MAÑANA) y Besos guapa espero que estés bien.**

**Kali: sip jejeje estoy intentando actualizar más seguidito (pero no es fácil XD) y es bueno saber que en ti tengo una fiel lectore jeje espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Por cierto felicidades en tu día de graduación (En PR todavía es 28 las 10:45 PM pero todavía es 28 así que mis felicitaciones cuentan jejej)**

**Karean: que bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir eso me pone asi :) sip fue un cap lleno de revelaciones jejeje besos guapa y espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

**Allen-walker: jajaja siii fui mala al dejarlos con la preocupación de que algo le podía pasar a Pansy pero...es que no esta en mi simplemente me salió escribirlo así jeje (me estoy volviendo muy mala) aquí Actualice par que veas que nada le a pasado a Pansy (por ahora XD) besos guapa**

**BipolarJL: jajaj definitivamente el nombre era sospechoso. La pesadilla de Herms, jejej los asuste con eso por ahora no tengo planes de lastimar a Pansy (Puedo cambiar de opinión XD) jeje Sii Hermione recibe el apoyo de sus amigos, pero los problemas apenas comienzan, espero que disfrutes el cap, besos guapa.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a vosotros, mis queridos lectores, los quiero mucho BESOS PARA TODAS (OS)**

**PLÁTICAS**

POV Pansy

Me encontraba sentada frente a la ventana, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior y el sol ya comenzaba a hacer su mágica aparición, ayer había sido un día difícil, lleno de muchas trabas y dificultades, aunque creo que no estoy del todo sola, algo me hace pensar que Dumbledore sabe quien es Voldemort y donde esta...no lo se...eso me dio a entender ayer en la noche cuando sito a reunión en gran salón.

FlashBack

Atravesé las puertas del gran salón y me senté en una de las sillas de las mesas de Slytherin, Dumbledore estaba junto a la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Lupin, todos estaban en un silencio absoluto, y pensar que el enemigo camina entre nosotros...

-El día de hoy, a sucedido algo que en la historia de Hogwarts nunca había ocurrido, han desaparecido cuatro alumnos, conocidos por ustedes...El joven Potter, el joven Weasley y las jovencitas Granger y Weasley...no se sabe de su paradero. Algo que no se puede negar es que hemos sido burlados por alguien que ataca desde adentro...alguien que lista mente ha atacado desde las entrañas, averiguando defectos...y creo que todos sabemos de quien hablo. Por el momento esta prohibido que algún alumno salga de Hogwarts hasta nuevo aviso...aquí estáis a salvo...de alguna forma...el enemigo ya no tiene nada que buscar aquí adentro...lo que desea...esta fuera de Hogwarts.- concluyo su discurso Dumbledore, yo me quede pensando en lo que el había dicho...era la verdad.

FIN FLASHBACK

Dumbledore tiene razón, Hermione y sus amigos corren peligro...Voldemort ahora sabe que estan allá afuera y no tardara en ir a buscarlos...el no se detendrá ante nada y eso me asusta, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo, estoy aterrada, y lo peor es que el miedo no te deja actuar...te paraliza...por eso es un arma tan poderosa.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, me gire hacia allí creyendo que era alguna de mis compañeras de cuarto, cuando la puerta se abrió y un ladrido retumbo entre las paredes y mire hacia mi cama...Mico se había despertado al escuchar la puerta...mire hacia la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a un Rubio allí de pie.

-¿Que quieres Draco? ¿Y que haces acá? No debes subir.- le dije sujetando a mico entre mis manos ya que se había bajado de la cama para ir a donde mi...Draco no pareció hacer caso a que yo estuviese distante, se acercó y se sentó en mi cama.

-Pansy...sólo quería decirte que si sabes algo más...además de lo que has dicho...- comenzó a decirme el Rubio...ya sabía que venía a sacarme información.

-No se nada...¿Escuchaste? No se nada...- le dije a la defensiva, el me miro con el entrecejo apretado.

-Tranquila...se que ha habido mucha presión para ti últimamente...lo siento.- y el Rubio me abrazo...me sorprendí y me moví hacia atrás para intentar alejarme pero su abrazo era más firme de lo que parecía.

-Siento mucho que esto este pasando, se que no te gusta tener nada que ver con el Lord oscuro...Pansy...ahora debemos estar juntos más que nunca, confiar el uno en el otro; me tienes a mi morena...y yo se que sólo puedo confiar en ti.- Draco había hablado acariciandome el cabello, me quede callada, sabía que debía contestar algo, pero no podía hablar...había algo en todo esto que me había tomado muy por sorpresa.

-Vuelve conmigo Pans...se mi novia de nuevo...y te protegeré de todos.- me pidió Draco, entonces reaccione, me aleje de el de un empujón y coloque a Mico en el suelo, el pobre había estado todo el tiempo entre Draco y yo.

-Lo siento Draco...no puedo, lo tuyo y mío jamás funcionaria...no somos el uno para el otro.- le dije negando rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Pansy...se que no fui el mejor hombre, se que falle muchas veces...pero...yo se que en el fondo, en el fondo me quieres...- siguió el Rubio hablando, parecía que no había escuchado lo que yo había dicho, Draco se levantó y se acercó hasta pararse frente a mi.

-Draco...yo no...- pero antes de que terminase de hablar Draco puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-Digas lo que digas...yo se que no estuviste conmigo sólo por dinero, yo se que...en uno de esos días, de esos en los que hacíamos el amor, tuviste que sentir algo en uno de ellos.- se atrevió a decirme Draco, deje de mirarlo y luego lo mire fijamente.

-Nunca sentí nada y si estuve contigo...fue sólo por mis padres Draco, no existe un tu y yo.- le dije sería, el me sujeto del brazo con coraje, esa era una de las razones por la cual jamás estaría con el, era demasiado explosivo.

-No me digas eso Pansy...me quieres...lo se.- me dijo Draco con los ojos llenos de un nuevo coraje, lo mire con firmeza sujetando el brazo con el cual el me sujetaba. Draco apretó su fuerte agarre y no tarde en quejarme.

-Sueltamen Malfoy.- le dije sería, su rostro se suavizo al escucharme llamarle por su apellido, me soltó el brazo y miro sorprendido su mano.

-Yo...yo...no quería...te quiero...jamás...te lastimaría.- y salió de mi cuarto así como había entrado, dejándome muy sorprendida. Me quede de pie mirando el camino que Draco había seguido y luego mire hacia la ventana, ya había amanecido por completo. Lentamente me acerque a la ventana y comencé a observar hacia afuera, el jardín estaba desierto, no esperaba menos, nadie quería salir del castillo por miedo a que los Mortifagos volviesen a atacar, y pensar que la única casa que podía tener cierta paz, de manera incompleta claro, era mi torre...sólo nosotros estábamos un poco salvados de la ira del que no debe ser nombrado.

-Pansy...¿Puedo hablar contigo? sólo sería un instante.- me gire al escuchar mi nombre y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Davies, ella y yo jamás nos habíamos llevado bien...tal vez porque de cierta manera nos parecíamos y eso hacia que nuestras personalidades chocarán.

-Claro...habla...- le dije en un susurro frío antes de girarme a mirar nuevamente hacia afuera, Davies se movió hasta ubicarse a mi lado, gire el rostro hacia ella y vi que observaba directamente hacia afuera.

-Yo...Pansy, nadie en la torre sabe que...que soy lesbiana...excepto tu...no se como te enteraste, pero...hace algún tiempo me lo hiciste ver y...yo...Luna es mi novia y tengo miedo de que la lastimen.- me confeso Davies mirándome con miedo, abrí los ojos completamente impresionada.

-¿Que? ¿Luna Lovegood?- pregunte impresionada y con los ojos a medio salir, Davies se limitó a asentir, yo seguía con el rostro desencajado.

-Pero...Luna esta con Longbottom.- me atreví a afirmar.

-No...Fue una pequeña mentira para crear una distracción...- me dijo Davies mirándome con algo de temor en los ojos.

-¿Porque me cuentas esto Davies?- le pregunte desconfiada.

-Porque nadie más me ayudaría a sacar a Luna de Hogwarts...ella esta en peligro.- me dijo Davies y me quede pensativa.

-¿Porque piensas que yo te ayudaría después de todo lo que me has echo?- le pregunte levantando una ceja y dándole la espalda.

-Porque a pesar de todo tienes un corazón, apesar de todo, sabes lo que siento, conoces el miedo que yo he sentido porque tu misma has pasado por ello.- me contesto Davies, me quede frisada, mire hacia afuera y luego mire a Davies; pero mi mirada persistió en unas sombras en el jardín, mire como Leonardo hablaba con Draco y otra chica...estaban planeando algo...algo me dice que todos corremos peligro.

-Escúchame bien Davies...escaparemos con luna, tu y yo iremos con ella...pero tenemos que tener cuidado...reunamosnos a medio día en la biblioteca...trae a luna contigo...y no le comentes nada.- le dije con severidad, ella asintió sería y luego hizo algo que no me esperaba...me abrazo fuertemente...me quede en shock y luego respondí suavemente el abrazo

-Gracias Pansy...jamás tendré los galeones suficientes para pagarte esto que haces por mi...eres una gran persona.- me dijo Davies con una voz que demostraba sólo sinceridad, soy capaz de reconocer las mentiras, es algo que un buen mentiroso puede hacer...y estoy segura de que Davies no miente, por lo menos esta vez.

-No tienes nada que pagarme...ahora veté Tracey no tenemos mucho tiempo.- le indique separándome lentamente del abrazo que ella me había estado dando con tanta fuerza, nuevamente Davis me miro a los ojos y luego salió corriendo del cuarto.

Me gire a mirar hacia afuera fijamente y pase mi mano derecha por mi cabello antes de mirar hacia mi cama, donde Mico dormía tranquilamente, nuevamente mire hacia el cielo pensativa...dejando escapar algunos pensamientos en susurros...

-Castaña mía...¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos instantes? ¿Me estarás pensando? Espero que estés bien, porque no sabes como me cuesta estar lejos de ti. A veces es tan difícil tomar un camino...- susurre antes de acercarme a la cama, tomar a mico entre mis manos y irme en dirección al baño, dispuesta a ducharme y empacar algunas cosas en un bolso.

POV Draco

Había estado hablando con Lord Voldemort minutos atrás, el tenía planeadas muchas cosas contra los alumnos de Hogwarts y contra los profesores...quería destruir la escuela hasta que no quedase una piedra parada. Es algo con lo que jamás he estAdo completamente de acuerdo, pero mi padre siempre me ha dicho que hacer y yo siempre lo he obedecido.

Al final, hacerle caso no me ha servido de mucho, jamás he podido tener a las personas que realmente quiero, como Pansy, es la única chica que en realidad he amado, se metió muy hondo en mi corazón...daría lo que fuese por tenerla conmigo.

Arrastre los pies hacia el bosque prohibido con ganas de dar un paseo, me acomode el cabello Rubio que me caía sobre los ojos y suspire; era extraño lo que sentía por Pansy, cuando la tenía...jamás la valore, pero cuando me dejo...este amor que siento...raya más en la obsesión y es que a veces la escucho hablar y me da coraje porque se que lo que dice es verdad y me dan ganas de sujetar su hermoso cuello y apretarlo...pero luego, me doy cuenta de lo que podría hacerle, y es entonces que siento miedo de mi mismo.

-Malfoy...tu padre te ha enviado una carta.- escuche una voz a mi espalda, me gire encontrándome con Blaise...el Moreno había sido el único que jamás me había traicionado realmente, había estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, siempre cuidando de mi y diciéndome que jamás me abandonaría, pasase lo que pasase.

-Gracias, Blaise.- le dije tomando la carta que había tenido el Moreno entre sus manos, la abrí rápidamente y lentamente comencé a leer lo que estaba escrito con una letra algo escurrida.

Querido Draco:

Te escribo para avisarte (y que tu le avises al Lord) que atacáremos la casa de Lunático a más tardar las 10 de la mañana, tenemos pensado sacarle información de cualquier forma, el nos guiara hasta el trío de oro.

ATT: Tu padre

PD: Cuídate y no le quites el ojo de encima a Parkinson, esta metida en algo raro.

Al terminar de leer la carta me quede pensativo, jamás admitiría esto en voz alta, pero, en el fondo se mi corazón odio a mi propio Padre, si el no interviniese, si el no me hubiese criado de una manera tan explosiva...tal vez...yo tuviese un futuro con Pansy.

-¿Que dice?- me pregunto Blaise, entonces recordé que el Moreno se encontraba justo frente a mi, mirándome muy interesado.

-Nada...tengo que decirle algo a Leonardo.- le conteste a Blaise guiñandole el ojo derecho, el dejo salir una sonrisa torcida y ambos comenzamos a caminar en busca de Voldemort.

POV Hermione

Me había levantado muy temprano en la mañana, los demás dormían, yo me había ubicado frente al lago mirando hacia las profundidades de este mismo, pensando en Pansy...en el sueño que había tenido, en el miedo que me invadía al saber donde y con quien estaba...a veces el pensamiento te asusta más que la misma realidad, porque la mente es demasiado poderosa y demasiado amplia...puede crear cosas que te asustan, pensamientos que hubiese preferido no tener, porque luego que los tienes es imposible volver a dormir.

Me acomode mejor frente al lago y pase mi mano derecha por mi cabello intentado tranquilizarlo, estaba más encrespado que de costumbre, no es algo que me sorprenda...seguro extraña las manos suaves de Pansy, así como yo extraño tanto tenerla conmigo, abrazarla, consentirla...extraño hasta que me discuta sin sentido alguno...

-Buenos días, madrugadora.- escuche una voz a mi espalda y no tarde en girarme a mirar a la persona que me hablaba, resulto ser Harry, el Moreno camino hasta mi lado y se sentó con una tranquilidad que siempre me sorprendía, como podía estar tan tranquilo, se que por dentro debe estar igual o mucho más preocupado que yo, pero a diferencia de mi, el no lo demuestra, como si todos estos problemas no le afectasen del todo.

-Si, estaba...- comencé a hablar algo inquieta.

-Pensando en Parkinson.- completo Harry mi oración, yo me límite a asentir.

-Estoy preocupada por ella, no quiero que nada malo le pase...- susurre abrazando mis rodillas, sentí como Harry se acomodaba a mi lado, gire un poco el rostro para mirarlo y el me dedico una sonrisa antes de abrazarme de los hombros.

-Ay Hermione, al final, tenemos algo en común...estamos en la misma situación.- me dijo Harry, lo mire confundida ¿Que quería decirme mi amigo?

-¿Que? ¿No me digas que a ti...? ¿Te gusta Pansy? Porqué te advierto que no pienso dejar que...- Harry rompió en risas al escucharme hablar, lo mire sin saber porque se reía.

-Nooo...estoy preocupado porque la chica que amo, esta en Hogwarts.- me dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa, mi rostro se desencajo por completo ¿Harry estaba enamorado? Pero...¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Fue ese instante en el cual me di cuenta, que poco a poco...mis amigos y yo nos habíamos distanciado, seguíamos juntos pero no nos habíamos estado comunicando como antes, internamente me jure que eso cambiaría.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada?- le pregunte pícaramente y el dejo salir una risa.

-Cho Chang.- me contesto Harry con una sonrisa algo estúpida, me quede pensando...creo que Harry había mencionado con anterioridad haber estado algo flechado por la chica asiática, pero no pensé que fuese a llegar hasta el punto de llamarle amor a ese sentimiento.

-Ohh...- me límite a contestar.

-Hermione...últimamente habías estado un poco distraída y no había podido hablar a solas contigo. Hay cosas que no se las cuento a Ron, porque se que tiene mucho más miedo que tu y yo...Le escuche hablar a Dumbledore con el Sr. Lovegood hace unos tres días atrás...hablaron sobre las reliquias de la muerte y...unos horocruxes...no se muy bien a que se referían, pero...bueno...talvez tu si sabes.- me dijo mi amigo mirándome directamente a los ojos, me quede callada procesando lo que decía.

-Harry...tenemos que hablar con el Sr. Lovegood...- me levanté rápidamente y Harry me miro mientras lo hacia.

-Voy a llamar a Ron...- comenzó a decirme mi amigo mientras se levantaba, yo me límite a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo, debemos irnos ahora...- hable echándole una mirada a mi reloj de pulsera el cual me acusaba que eran las once y cuarto. Nos desaparecimos con un puff y sentí como el estómago me daba vueltas, terminamos de pie frente a una chimenea encendida.

-¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?.- escuchamos una voz muy particular, y semejante a la de cierta rubia lunática. Al girarnos, nos encontramos frente al señor Lovegood, quien estaba sentado en un sillón de tela con una copa de vino entre sus manos, la manera en la que movía la copa me daba a entender que el hombre estaba nervioso, aunque aún no logró entender el porque.

-Sentimos mucho llegar aquí sin avisar, señor Lovegood, pero...hace algunos días, Harry le escucho a usted hablar con Dumbledore sobre las reliquias de la muerte...¿Qué son? ¿A que se refería?- le pregunte a Lovegood, quien me miro sorprendido antes de mirar a todos lados.

-Chicos...tenéis que salir de aquí.- nos dijo Lovegood.

-No hasta que nos diga porque son importantes estas reliquias.- afirmo Harry a mi costado.

-Las reliquias de la muerte son tres objetos, la piedra de resurrección (para resucitar a los seres amados), la capa de invisibilidad (para ocultarte de tus enemigos) y la varita de Saúco, la más poderosa en el mundo...al tener estos tres...podrás derrotar a Ya sabes quien...esto...después de haber acabado con los horocruxes, son siete piezas del alma del Lord oscuro y están esparcidas de manera desordenada. No conozco mucho sobre ellos, lo único que puedo decirles es que, las reliquias de la muerte están representadas por un círculo inscrito de un triángulo equilátero, ambos divididos por dos líneas verticales...y...- las palabras de Lovegood fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte explosión, saque mi varita y apunte hacia el humo que se había formado pero no podía ver nada, sólo sentí un hechizo darme de golpe y...luego no tenía el control de mi...era como estar bajo un imperio.

Una voz me saco de ese estado, mire hacia adelante y para mi sorpresa vi a Pansy,acompañada de Luna y Davies...las tres me estaban apuntando y eso me sorprendió, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que alguien me tenía sujetada por el cuello, mire hacia mi lado y vi que Lucíos Malfoy estaba agarrando a Harry...¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo se habían enterado de que vendríamos?

-Suéltala...Lestrange.- le escuche decir a Pansy y fue entonces que supe quien me estaba sujetando, y no pude evitar sentir un sudor frío por toda la espalda, un miedo se apoderó de mis entrañas, vi al señor Lovegood en una esquina haciendo nada y al mirar sus ojos todas las piezas encajaron...el nos había tendido la trampa, por eso nos dijo que nos fuéramos, porque a el, seguramente, también lo estaban chantajeando.

-¿Que sucede Pansy? Ayer no defendías a los sangre sucias...al final resulta que Zabinni tenía razón, eres una traidora, no creo que a Lord le guste eso...y menos con todas las vueltas que dio ayer por tu culpa.- le dijo Lestrange a mi novia, vi su mirada encendida en llamas.

-Te lo diré sólo una vez...suéltala...- le amenazo mi Pansy con un hilo de voz, pude escuchar en su tono que le temblaban las cuerdas vocales, algo que nadie notaria, algo que significa que...mi princesa de hielo...también siente miedo...por un segundo me olvide de quien me sujetaba, me olvide de que con un movimiento de Bellatrix yo podría estar muerta, sólo me importaban los ojos de mi princesa y en silencio...lentamente le hable:

"Bonita de mi corazón, no tengas miedo. El miedo te hace dudar, perder oportunidades; no te deja pensar con claridad. Recuerda que estoy contigo, y que mientras estemos juntas no importa cuales sean las circunstancias, triunfaremos, porque somos dos...complementadas para formar una."

Y por increíble que pareciese...puedo jurar que Pansy me escucho...fue como si se lo hubiese dicho al oído...sus ojos se iluminaron con una nueva llama; dicen por allí que no hay persona más valiente que aquella, que aún con miedo, sale a dar la lucha...algo así decía. Pansy lo diría de otra manera, ella diría: "Tengo miedo, pero sigo adelante, con las piernas temblando pero con el mentón levantado."

Y algo que no me esperaba sucedió...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Y YA VEO COMO VIENEN UNAS CUANTAS A MATARME POR HABER CORTADO EL CAPITULO ALLÍ JAJAJA**

**Ahhhh! Juro que actualizare más rápido, perooo, MAÑANA me graduó y el Domingo tengo un torneo (Tomo clases de karate Lunes y Miércoles) así que por eso se me hace un poco más difícil actualizar seguido pero lo intento jejeje**


	22. Curas y análisis

Nuevo capítulo

Qua: Espero que el tiempo sin actualización haya pasado rápido jejeje. En el mundo Muggle me va más que perfecto XD gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que disfrutes el cap (También espero no haber tardado tanto Jaja) besos guapa, nos leemos.

No name: ¡Hola! Yeah lo deje en la peor parte pero todo mejorara (LO PROMETO) espero no haber tardado tanto (¿Tarde mucho? O.o) gracias por las felicitaciones, me fue algo mal en el torneo (Casi me rompen la nariz pero nada grave O.O) Jejej besos guapa y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Karean: ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Me quieren lanzar un Imperius! No! Ya actualizo lo prometo XD jeje si no fuese la autora ya me hubiesen lanzado varios imperdonables. Espero que te guste el cap guapa y nos leemos.

Kali: gracias por el RR y por la felicitación, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar O.o Besos guapa y espero que te guste el capítulo.

Yumari: jejej lo deje en la mejor parte, pero ya actualice jeje. ¿Te gradúas de primaria? Cool jeje ¿Qué día es tu graduación? Espero que el vals te salga bien (Yo no nada buena con el vals D:) XD Me gradúe de excelencia académica ¿Y tu? Besos guapa y espero que disfrutes el cap.

Leyla Dniz: Nop, no habías dejado Review :( ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de mi? (No es muy difícil realmente XD) Que bueno que te gustase el cap, y pues ya aquí esta la actualización así que espero que la disfrutes. Saludos guapa.

Thestral212: ¡Hola guapa! ¿Cómo estas? (Espero que bien XD) jeje después de todo el tiempo que estuve sin actualiza creo que más de uno volvió a leer la historia para ubicarse, (Que bueno que siga siendo tu favorita \•.•/) definitivamente el cap se quedo en esa parte donde todos creemos que todo se sale de control (Tal vez te lleves algunas sorpresas) emmm ¿morirá alguien? Mmm puede que me lo piense (aunque más adelante si morirá alguien) sobre si Davies les tendió una trampa diré que ya lo leerás jejee. ¿Agobio mental? Ya me sentí mala XD espero que te guste el cap guapa ¡Se acabó la tortura!

Espero que os guste el capítulo y BESOS y así me tenéis con vuestros RR :D

**Curas y análisis**

POV Pansy

Cuenten y juren que estoy muerta de miedos, eran tantos y tan seguidos. Temía que Bellatrix lastimase a mi castaña, temía a no ser lo suficiente ágil como para salvar a Hetmione, temía a que en cualquier momentos Voldenort se apareciese allí, temía a que el Sr. Lovegood volviese a traicionar a su equipo para ayudar al señor oscuro, temía tanto que por un momento estoy segura que la duda de reflejo en mirada, pero...al ver los ojos de mi castaña, ver que, aún cuando Bellatrix podría hacerle daño ella me miraba dándome la fuerza que yo necesitaba.

-Imperius.- el hechizo salió de mi boca en forma de grito antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo, casi da contra una asombrada Lestrange que con coraje empujo a Hermione al suelo...había logrado lo que yo deseaba, llamar la atención de Lestrange hasta hacerla soltar a mi chica. Me fije en Hermione por un mini segundo y vi que había caído desmayada.

Con un movimiento de la varita un hechizo fue lanzado hacia mi, lo vi venir tan rápido que me mando de golpe hacia atrás, solté un alarido de dolor cuando mi espalda golpeo fuertemente contra lo que a mi parecer era un cuadro, sentí como delgados pedazos de cristal se incrustaban en mi espalda antes de caer fuertemente contra el suelo.

Me levanté de inmediato, tan pronto toque el suelo, arrastras pero con la varita alzada...una sonrisa socarrona reposaba en los labios de Lestrange.

-Pansy...yo pensaba que eras lista, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres peor que Draco, sois unos ilusos...estáis destinados a destruirse...el enamorado de ti y poniendo las manos en el fuego por ti...y tu por una sangre sucia.- me dijo con burla Lestrange

-Cállate...por lo menos no soy una perra rastrera...como tu.- le dije con coraje a Lestrange, el rostro de ella cambio por completo y me apunto con su varita. Mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de Davies, quien me había apuntado fingiendo estar de lado oscuro pero me había guiñado disimuladamente el ojo.

-Cruicio...- casi lloro cuando sacada de concentración el hechizo me golpeo, pero con suerte me soltó rápido y caí al suelo...Lestrange dejo escapar una risa, me levanté lentamente del suelo, observando detrás de Bellatrix.

-AHORA.- grite con fuerza, confundida Bella se giró sólo para ver como Hermione, Luna y Davies desaparecían.

-Desmaius.- Lance en hechizo hacia aquel hombre que sostenía a Harry, ante la sorpresa cayo al suelo y Harry no tardo en desaparecerse a la par que yo le imitaba...recibiendo un hechizo de una furiosa Bellatrix Lestrange.

Aparecí en un lugar que no había visto nunca, sólo había deseado aparecer junto a mi castaña. Caí al suelo con fuerza, y cuando intente levantarme un dolor agudo en la espalda me lo impidió.

-No te muevas.- era Hermione, al parecer había despertado...o la habían despertado, junto a ella estaban Luna, Harry y Davies.

-Que bueno que estas bien...- susurre sonriendo al verla sana, la verifique de arriba a bajo para comprobar que estaba enterita, que nadie la había lastimado.

-Tu no lo estas...- me susurro ella arrodillandose ante mi para darme una suave caricia en la mejilla antes de ayudarme a levantar, gemí de dolor...sentía una fuerte punzada en el costado derecho.

-¿Por dios que Paso?- pregunto gritando una pelirroja que acababa de salir de una casa de acampar. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una O, mientras miraba a todos los presentes en parte muy confundida y en otra parte exigiendo una respuesta.

-No hay tiempo para explicar ahora Gin, ayúdame a llevar a Pansy adentro, hay que curarle de inmediato.- le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja antes de que me metieran dentro de la casa de camping, esa caseta si que era grande por dentro.

-Dejame con ella Gin, Harry te explicara más o menos lo que sucedió.- le dijo mi castaña a Weasley antes de que esta se fuera, mire a Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, ella seguía sería, extendió sus manos y con un hechizo rasgó la camisa haciendo que cayese en trozos al suelo.

Mire hacia abajo en mi pecho, la herida de mi costado era profunda...tenía que cicatrizaría de inmediato si no quería morirme por una hemorragia externa debido a mi condición.

Mire a Hermione y vi sus ojos cristalizados por la preocupación pero rápidamente apunto mi herida y comenzó a sanarla...mire mi costado...viendo como, poco a poco, la herida iba cerrando hasta ser una línea rosa.

-Ahora te voy a curar la espalda y a revisar la pierna derecha, estas cojeando.- me dijo con suavidad Hermione arrodillandose para sacarme los pantalones dejándome únicamente en mis bragas y sostén negro.

-Acuéstate boca abajo, tengo que sacarlos de manera Muggle.- me aviso Hermione, me encogí de hombros...no podía doler tanto. Me tendí en la cama que me quedo más cercana y vi a Hermione buscar algo en su cartera, saco un pote con un líquido transparente, parecido al agua.

-¿Quieres morder algo cariño?- me pregunto arrodillandose a mi lado; levanté orgullosa el mentón negando fieramente con la cabeza, eso sería una ofensa para un Slytherin, si un Muggle puede hacerlo...yo puedo.

-Vale...esto va a doler.- cuando Hermione comenzó a sacar uno de los vidrios incrustados en mi espalda, vi estrellas...morí y renací...pero me mordí el labio evitando gritar...sólo que no me esperaba sentir un líquido sobre la herida...y eso si me saco un grito de dolor mientras agarraba con fuerza las sábanas.

-Calma...¿Cuéntame como llegaste a casa del señor Lovegood?- me pregunto Hermione, era obvio que quería alejar mis pensamientos del dolor...y eso comenzaba a funcionar.

-Pues, Davies me contó que salía con luna...emmm, me pidió ayuda para sacar a Luna y para el también poder escapar de Hogwarts. Al final decidí escapar con ellas, no sabíamos a donde ir así que...Luna dijo que a casa de su padre jamás iría. Los mortifagos...imagínate la sorpresa que nos llevamos al verte a ti y a Harry siendo sujetados por aquellos desgraciados.- le conté molesta a mi castaña.

-¿Que sucedió cuando perdí la consciencia? No recuerdo nada.- me volvió a interrogar y ya casi me olvidaba completamente del dolor.

-No lo se con certeza, llegamos cuando Lestrange le tendía un papel a Lovegood...no se que era y no me importaba en ese momento...sólo quería verte a salvo. Y la segunda vez que perdiste la consciencia, no te perdiste de nada productivo, sólo de como tu hermosa y sexy novia se estrellaba contra un retrato. - le dije de manera bromista lo último y deje escapar una risa suave.

-Ya esta...- le escuche susurrar a mi castaña, me gire para mirarla a los ojos y ambas nos quedamos en silencio, sólo mirándonos fijamente. Se que ella comprende todos mis sentimientos, sabe que tengo miedo, sabe que estoy adolorida, que la amo y que comienzo a tranquilizarme al saberla sana.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, tenía pesadillas...nunca más vuelvas a alejarte de mi, porque sufriré un ataque de nervios.- me dijo mi castaña colocando su mano derecha en mi cuello, dedicándome una suave caricia con los ojos cerrados, incline mi cabeza un poco para atrapar sus labios mientras colocaba mis manos en su cabello.

-No me aleje, siempre estuve a tu lado.- le susurre al oído, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa, tan hermosa, era una de esas sonrisas que iluminan mi vida.

-Que o quien te convenció de venirte, estabas cerrada en que te quedarías en Hogwarts.- me susurro mi castaña sin dejar de sonreír.

-No me convenció nadie...me convenció tu sonrisa.- susurre embelesada antes de volver a atrapar los labios de mi amada en un desenfrenado beso. Puedo sentir una lágrima mojar mi mejilla, y puedo asegurar que es de mi castaña, lentamente ella me recostó hacia atrás a la vez que subía sobre mi sin dejar de besarme.

-Te amo.- me susurro Hermione a milímetros de los labios, dejando que su suave y delicioso aliento chocase contra mi olfato, deje salir una sonrisa ante esas palabras.

-¿Cuanto?- me aventure a preguntar sintiendo como las manos expertas de mi Hermione comenzaban meterse dentro de mis bragas acariciando mi lugar más privado con sus delicados y finos dedos.

-Hasta los defectos.- me contesto ella, me retorcí al contacto de sus dedos en mi zona más íntima, sentí como lentamente comenzaba a estar húmeda, Hermione abrió los ojos y me miro...los había mantenido cerrados todo el tiempo.

-Yo también te amo...-le dije en un susurro y ella dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa nuevamente. Es que es imposible no querer darle un beso cada vez que sonríe. Y lo hice, coloque mi mano en su nuca y la bese con frenesí, al alejarme deje escapar un gemido y me retorcí al sentir como sus dedos jugaban con mi pequeño botón de nervios.

-¿Cuanto me amas?- me regreso la pregunta que yo le había echo minutos atrás, me aleje un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos fijamente.

-Te amo más que cualquier cosa que puedas ver, más que cualquier cosa que puedas oír o tocar, te amo más que nada, te amo más que a mis sueños, te amo tanto...que sólo sueño con estar contigo, te amo tanto que...no se si te robaste mi corazón...o yo en silencio te lo di.- le dije antes de besarla, cuando nos alejamos ella me miro con unos ojos muy brillosos y una gran sonrisa. La mire a los ojos y sentí como comenzaba besar mi cuello.

-Yo...jamás tuve claro realmente que tenía un sueño, hasta que ese sueño...fuiste tu Pansy...te amo tanto...tanto...- me decía entre besos en mi cuello y el inicio del valle de mis pechos.

-Hermione ya...O por dios...lo siento.- Hermione se salió de encima de mi inmediatamente al escuchar como Ginny había entrado sin pedir permiso, yo me coloque medio acostada...siendo sujetada por mis codos para mirar a la pelirroja que abochornada nos miraba y miraba el suelo.

-No es lo que parece Ginny, estábamos...bueno yo estaba curando...realmente revisaba el costado de Pansy.- se intentó excusar Hermione. Ginny miro a la castaña levantando una ceja.

-Vamos Hermione que no nací ayer, le estabas metiendo mano a una convaleciente Pansy ¿No sabes que ella debe descansar?- le dijo la pelirroja a mi castaña.

POV Hermione

¡Oh vamos! ¿Por que tenías que entrar Ginny? Estoy segura de que mi rostro se había vuelto muy rojo ante mi amiga que nos miraba de manera acusadora, más a mi que a Pansy, por supuesto.

-¡Sólo la estaba revisando!- grite con nerviosismo, a mi espalda escuche una risa y supe que era mi preciosa y perfecta novia riéndose de mi, me las desquitare algún día Pansy.

-Vale Hermione, si le quieres llamar así, pero antes de que sigas revisando a Pansy...podrías venir afuera, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.- el tono de Ginny había cambiado mucho, eso hizo que me olvidase de mi vergüenza. Me gire a mirar a Pansy y ella asintió dejandose caer con fuerza en la cama, cerrando sus hermosos ojos.

-Si te sientes mal, me gritas.- le dije con dulzura a mi chica antes de salir de la casa de camping acompañada de Ginny.

-¿Realmnte le estabas metiendo la mano...allí?- me pregunto en un susurro Ginny mientras caminábamos hacia donde estaban Harry, un Ron con cara de pocos amigos, una luna mirando abstraída el suelo y Davies parada en una esquina con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Ginny!- le dije avergonzada, ella dejo salir una risa al ver como, al parecer, volvía a sonrojarme.

-Lo siento pero me dio curiosidad, es que vi tu mano entre...- había comenzado a hablar Gin pero antes de que acabase yo le había cubierto la boca con mi mano.

-Se donde estaba mi mano, no vayas a mencionarlo...sabes como es Ronald, y si sabe lo que hacia...ya sabes como es el. Además sabes que le a costado mucho aceptar mi relación con Pansy.- le dije a mi amiga, Ginny asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Será nuestro secreto.- me susurro antes de que llegásemos a donde nuestros amigos.

-¿Cómo esta Pansy?- me pregunto Harry cuando llegue a donde ellos, escuche a Ron musitar algo por lo bajo y luego mire a Luna y Davies quienes estaban en espera de una respuesta.

-Esta mejor, le dañé varios cortes...tengo que darle una poción para cuando vaya a dormir, lo más probable es que el efecto de los golpes llegue más tarde...cuando su cuerpo este más relajado.- les comente sentándome junto a Harry.

-¿Que hacían ustedes en casa del Sr. Lovegood sin Ginny y sin mi?- me pregunto molesto Ronald parándose frente a mi, en sus ojos azules vi más que reclamo, observe coraje, preocupación y para que negarlo...celos.

-Estábamos buscando información Ronald, por cierto, creo que la información que adquirimos si es cierta...tal vez era una trampa, pero el señor Lovegood quiso ayudarnos...nos dijo que nos fuéramos antes de que fuese tarde...lástima que Harry y yo no le escuchamos.- les dije a mis amigos antes de mire a Tracey Davies, Ron, Harry y Ginny también la miraron.

-¿Que?- nos pregunto la chica Slytherin con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no eres una trampa?- le pregunto Ron a la chica, quien levantó el mentón ofendida antes de mirar a luna.

-No tengo porque ayudar al señor tenebroso, yo sólo quiero que Luna este a salvó.- nos dijo la chica abrazando por la espalda a Lunática y entonces fue que vi algo en sus ojos que me recordó a mi morena, y entendí porque jamás se habían llevado bien...eran algo similares...ambas darían su vida por las personas he realmente quieren.

-No lo tomes a mal Davies, pero...- comenzó a decir Harry.

-Ya se...no confían plenamente en mi, lo entiendo...no esperaba su confianza inmediata...pero espero que me dejen pasar un rato aquí, a lo que consigo un lugar seguro al cual irme con Luna.- nos dijo la chica con un tono de suplica.

-Claro Davies, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ella asintió y se alejó de nosotros para darnos privacidad...comenzó a lanzar piedras hacia el agua, Luna se iba a ir tras ella pero Ginny la sujeto de la mano.

-¿Que pasa?- nos pregunto la rubia soñadora mirándonos con esos ojos azules que, por lo menos yo, siempre he pensado que son el reflejo absoluto de la locura...siempre pensé que Luna era una loca...la vida me demostró que, a veces, lo que para algunos es locura...para otros, simplemente es una forma más clara de ver la vida.

-¿Que sabes sobre ciertos horocruxes?- le pregunte a la rubia, ella no se inmuto ante mi pregunta, podría decir que nada había cambiado en su rostro.

-Se que son siete, que deben ser destruidos utilizando veneno de basilisco o fuego demoniaco...la espada de Godric Gryffindor serviría...no se más nada sobre ellos...sólo que...son el alma de Lord Vordemort...y que si los destruís todos...acabaréis con el.- nos dijo Luna antes de moverse y irse con Davies, la observe mientras se alejaba.

-No es que tengamos mucha información.- susurre para mi misma pensativa.

-¿Creen que Dumbledore sepa algo? Digo...tal vez el sabe donde están estos horrocruxes.- hablo Ron rascándome la nuca en un gesto de estar muy concentrado.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Voldemort tomo posesión del cuerpo de Ginny para que abriese la cámara de los secretos?- les pregunte a mis amigos, ellos asintieron.

-He leído sobre los horocruxes, se crean utilizando objetos o personas, el que crea el horrocrux puede controlar ciertas cosas...eso me hace pensar en...si Voldemort controlo a Ginny mediante su diario...quiere decir que...Harry ¿No lo ves?- le pregunte emocionada y el me miro confundido.

-Destruiste un horocrux al destruir el diario de Tom Ridedle, Luna lo dijo...el veneno de basilisco destruye lo Horocruxes...así que...ya quedan menos.- le dije a ellos emocionada.

-Si...pero...¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Hermione?- me pregunto mi amigo Moreno, asentí y me aleje con el.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuales son los Horocruxes Hermione? No podemos ir por el mundo destruyendo cosas.- me dijo Harry con seriedad.

-Por lo que se, un Horrocrux sólo puede crear matando a alguien y diciendo este hechizo tenebroso que es desconocido para mi. Harry, eso significa que Tom Riddle creo Horocruxes a base de asesinatos...como Mirthle la llorona...Luego de asesinarla creo el Horocrux utilizando su Diario...ahora sólo tendremos que investigar un poco más sobre el...y conozco a alguien que ha estado cerca del...cuando Pansy despierte se que nos será de ayuda.- le dije a mi amigo con seguridad.

-Claro...sólo abra que tener cuidado.- me dijo mi algo, asentí y volvimos a acercarnos a Ginny y Ron.

-Ya son las cinco de la tarde...deberíamos cocinar algo y descansar.- nos sugirió Ron, siempre pensando en comida, no siquiera porque estamos en una situación tan crítica como esta.

-Claro y abra que montar otra caseta para luna, Davies y Ginny.- concluí yo, Ginny se giró a mirarme indignada, no la mire...la acabo de sacar de su casa de Camping para instalar a Pansy y se que ella vendrá a formar uno de sus dramitas.

-Claro...sacamos a Ginny y puedo hacer y deshacer...vamos que me la desquitare algún día Hermione Jean Granger.- me dijo mi amiga indignada, deje salir una risa antes de levantarme.

-Voy a ver como sigue Pansy...creo que me recostare un rato también, estoy agotada.- me atreví a decir antes de caminar hacia mi caseta de camping, al entrar vi a Pansy completamente dormida, parecía un ángel allí, su piel pálida contrastando con su ropa interior negra...camine hasta la cama que estaba junto a la suya y de un movimiento de mi varita hice que mi cama estuviese unida con la de Pansy.

Me acosté lentamente para no hacer ruido, luego de colocarme algo más cómodo, me recosté de costado...mirando hacia Pansy, jugando con sus dedos antes de apartar un mechon de su cabello que me impedía contemplar su hermoso rostro, ella se movió al sentir mis dedos rozar su mejilla y murmuro algo que no entendí antes de volver a quedar dormida. Moví mis dedos por sus hombros, tocando la piel helada y entonces caí en cuenta de que mi morena estaba pasando frío...con mi varita aparecí una manta algo gruesa y la coloque sobre Pansy, deje mi mano dentro de la manta y seguí paseando mis dedos por el dorso plano...acariciando la tela de sus bragas antes de volver a subir...rozar sus senos y seguir por su cuello hasta que comencé a acariciar su mejilla.

-Hay mi morena, como me encanta verte dormida, pero más me gusta contemplar tus ojos...cuanta razón tenía mi madre al decirme que lo hermoso no son los ojos sino la mirada...para mi tus ojos y tu mirada son hermosos...- susurre completamente embobada, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de mi chica.

-Ummm...Ummm.- le escuche decir a Pansy dormida y se removió con incomodidad en la cama, me moví más cerca para abrazarla, cuando la abrase, dejo de moverse...y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Bese su frente suavemente antes de sentir que una paz inmensa me invadía y alfin...pude dormir tranquila.

.

.

.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, os aviso de ante mano que si me da el tiempo la próxima actualización será el martes y que después de allí no podré actualizar hasta el otro Martes porque me voy de vacaciones por una semana (AL FIN MIS PADRES ME. VAN A DAR UNAS VACAS JEJEJE)**

**Besos y no se olviden de dejar Review en el BOX de abajo (ES GRATIS Y VALEN MUCHO PARA MI)**


	23. Esa noche

NUEVO CAPÍTULO

Qua: ¿Eres una romántica? Jejeje tenemos algo en común entonces. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Besos guapa y que disfrutes el CAP.

Karean: Que bueno que te haya dejado compacida con el capítulo, y que haya quedado bien. Ten por seguro que continuaré mis otras historias, Cambiare por ti ya empece a escribir el CAP, lo tengo a mitad porque me bloquee, es que estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir la historia y le perdí el hilo, pero ya la actualizare cuando regrese de mis vacaciones. Besos guapa y que disfrutes el CAP.

Leyla Dniz: jeje Ginny siempre es la que interrumpe, ya vas a ver lo que va a suceder en este CAP jeje. Y que bueno que te hayas reído un rato. Decidí actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones así que aquí esta la actualización besos guapa y nos leemos.

Kali: que bueno que rehaga hecho muy feliz con el CAP, yo soy feliz si a ustedes les gusta lo que escribo jejej besos guapa y que disfrutes el CAP.

Yumari: ¡Hola guapa! Sii Pansy es muy tierna cuando le dice a Hermione sobre sus sentimientos (Es que la Pansy se parece a mi XD) ¿Te gradúas el 3? Qué bueno, espero que te vaya bien en los últimos exámenes. Besos guapa y estudia :)

Thestral212: jeje tienes razón, las cosas no se quedarán así, y pues sí, lamentablemente alguien morirá, pero eso será más adelante :( Claro que habrá Drama, si a mi me fascina el Drama jeje pero no me gusta mucho chillar así que, eso sería un tal vez jeje siii el amor de ellas es así todo lindo y cursi (Como yo XD) besos guapa y nos leemos.

No name: Ginny es a toda onda jejeje Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que disfrutes de la continuación. Besos guapa y nos leemos.

**Esa noche**

POV Pansy

Me despertó un extraño ruido, espera...era un ruido que conosco...el latir desbocado de un corazón, abrí los ojos un poco y me di cuenta de que mi mejilla descansaba contra algo muy suave...me levanté un poco y mire el rostro de Hermione, mi castaña dormía, abrazandome posesivamente por la cintura mientras su respiración era muy agitada.

-Hermione...-susurre acariciandole la mejilla para que despertase, ella tenía un sudor ligero en la frente y respiraba por la boca, me acerque a su rostro...aún así ella me sujetaba por la cintura.

-Despierta hermosa...- susurre a centímetros de sus labios antes de besarla, me respondió el beso aún dormida y segundos después introduje mi lengua en su boca, ella respondió yendo al encuentro de mi lengua con la suya...supe entonces que se había despertado.

-¿Tenías una pesadia?- le pregunte a mi castaña cuando nos separamos del beso, ella suspiro contra mis labios, note que me había acomodado entre sus piernas y ahora estas me rodeaban firmemente.

-Realmente...no fue una pesadilla...fue...un sueño subido de tono.- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, dándome a entender que yo era parte de ese sueño subido de tono.

-¿Así? Y...¿Quieres qué lo hagamos realidad preciosa?- le pregunte seductoramente, ella sonrió y coloco una de sus manos en mi cuello y la otra en mi mejilla para acercarme a ella lentamente.

-Eres...Merlin, te amo tanto Pansy...jamás te alejes de mi porque moriría.- me susurro cerca de los labios antes de besarme ferozmente, baje mis manos por sus costados y comencé a acariciarla por encima de la ropa. Hermione gimió en mi boca, eso me encendió...me gustaba escucharla gemir.

-Estas...muy encendida castaña...acaso en tu sueño...te jodi contra una pared, o te hice el amor sobre la mesa del profesor Snape...- susurre pícaramente, Hermione gimió y se lanzó en busca de mi cuello...parecía una vampira.

-Ohh Pansy...amame por favor...te necesito tanto.- me dijo mis castaña mientras sujetaba mi mano y la dirigía entre sus piernas, toque por encima del pantalón y lo sentí ligeramente humedecido, cosa que me saco una sonrisa.

-Amame.- me susurro Hermione de nuevo, tire de su camisa y luego de su pantalón, Hermione se retorcía debajo de mi...y más cuando le saque la ropa interior y la mía con ella.

-¿Puedo encender la luz? Quiero ver claramente tu rostro cuando gimas mi nombre.- le dije con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con la cabeza la lámpara sobre una mesa, Hermione asintió, y con un movimiento de mi varita la lámpara encendió. Lleve mi mano entre las piernas de mi castaña y esta se retorció, su espalda de levanto del colchón mientras ella gemía como posesa.

-castaña...mírame...- susurre con una sonrisa mientras bajaba con besos por su estómago, Hermione había tenido la cabeza arrojada hacia atrás mientras gemía, pero cuando le hablé me miro fijamente con sus ojos dilatados...lentamente llegue a mi destino, deseaba tanto beber de ella...lo deseaba a muerte, lo necesitaba.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación con intensidad, pero para mi sorpresa cuando creí que Hermione terminaría en mi boca ella hizo que me separara.

-Ambas...quiero qué ambas lleguémos juntas.- me susurro, me acerque a ella y la bese fieramente a la vez que ambas nos acomodábamos para qué nuestros sexos de rozarán, gemimos juntas al contacto.

-Asiii Pansy...Ohh dios que bien se siente...mejor que mi sueño.-gimió mi castaña y segundos después se corrió, al escucharla gritar y quedarse en éxtasis yo también alcance la cima.

-Woww...magnífico.- susurre contra los labios de mi castaña, Hermione me beso y luego me abrazo con fuerza...la abrace de igual manera y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Soy muy afortunada por tenerte.- me dijo mi castaña, sonreí y la abrace con más fuerza.

-En realidad la afortunada soy yo...no todos los días se tiene a una sexy castaña como novia.- le dije sonriendo.

Luego el silencio lleno la habitación, Hermione seguía aferrada a mi, casi parecía que estaba asustadas podría jurar que era exactamente eso lo que sucedía, por eso no me soltaba, no dejaba de abrazarme.

-¿Tienes miedo?- salió en forma de pregunta pero realmente lo que quería era afirmarlo porque sí de algo estoy segura es que mi castaña tiene miedo.

-No...- susurro, tan débil que me término de comprobar lo que ya sabía.

-Mientes...- susurre contra sus labios, una lágrima silenciosa corrió por la mejilla de mi castaña.

-Es que...no quiero que nada malo te pase no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana.- me dijo Hermione sin despegarse de mi.

-Estaré bien preciosa, estaremos juntas y todo saldrá bien.- le dije sería, Hermione me acaricio el cabello...sus dedos corrían por mis hebras dándome un masaje a la vez que sentía su aliento en mi oído derecho.

-Ahora es mejor que volvamos a dormir...algo me dice que mañana será un día agitado.- susurre con mi cabeza en el pecho de Hermione, segundos después me di la vuelta, Hermione me abrazo por la espalda...sentí como olía mi cabello y como sus manos me apretaban con fuerza a ella...segundos después agarré mi varita e hice que una manta nos cubriese.

-Buenas noches...descansa bebe.- susurre algo adormilada.

-Descansa...- me respondió mi chica.

POV Draco

He estado todo el día en mi habitación, había estado planeando alguna forma de acercarme a Pansy de nuevo, de que me acepte, tal vez si controlo un poco mi irá eso suceda.

-¡Malfoy!- me levante de mi cama de un brinco al escuchar esa voz firme, Leonardo atravesó la puerta con los ojos completamente oscurecidos por el coraje.

-Has hecho que confiara en una traidora.- me dijo Leonardo sujetándome con fuerza de las solapas de la camisa, con tal fuerza me levanto de la cama y me dejo a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué dices? No se de qué me habla.- le dije sorprendido y completamente confundido. Voldemort me empujo con fuerza hacia la cama y me miro furioso.

-Parkinson...ha arruinado mi emboscada, ya tenía a la sangre sucia y a Potter...y Parkinson los ha rescatado.- me advirtió caminando hasta pararse frente a mi.

-¿Qué hizo qué? No...no puede ser...- me habia sorprendido, vamos que jamás en mi vida me hubiese imaginado que Pansy...mi morena...fuese una traidora, sentí algo muy fuerte en el pecho...irá...estaba furioso.

-¡No lo repetiré imbécil!-me grito Voldemort y me golpeo...me pego un puño en todas las narices, caí con fuerza a la cama...me lleve la mano derecha hasta la nariz por la cual ya comenzaba a salirme un hilo de sangre.

-Ahora...te voy a dar una misión Malfoy...y si...por alguna razón fallas...eres hombre muerto...- me advirtió muy serio mientras me miraba a los ojos...y sentí miedo...

POV Ginny

Todavía la luna hacia aparición en el cielo, la mayoría de mis amigos se han ido a dormir...sólo queda Harry sentado a la orilla del mar y mirando hacia lo lejos completamente sumido en su mundo, me acomode un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y comence a hacer mi recorrido hacia donde Harry.

En eso pase junto a la caseta de Hermione y Pansy, estaba a oscuras...pero al otro segundo alguien había encendido la luz...escuche un jadeo y me lleve las manos a la boca...Dios...podía ver las siluetas de ambas mientras se tocaban y gemian...pero no quería ser imprudente, con lo que he visto tengo suficiente para poner a Hermione roja de vergüenza como por un año.

Pensaba seguir mi camino hacia a Harry pero el Moreno estaba frente a mi y me miraba con una sonrisa, mire hacia donde estaban Pansy y Hermione...quienes parecían estar peliando, y al parecer ganaba Pansy porque Hermione no paraba de maldecir y gemir en voz alta.

-Creo que Hermione amanecerá con moretones mañana.- me dijo Harry riendo mientras me abrazaba de los hombros, asenti completamente de acuerdo. No pude evitar pensar que...a mi también me gustaría amanecer con moretones...sólo que quería que fuese Harry el que los produciese.

-Ohh Pansy...justo allí.- le escuchamos gemir a Hermione, Harry y yo nos miramos y a la vez comenzamos a reír, segundos después comenzamos a caminar hacia la caseta que compartíamos con Ronald; solo podíamos desear que Ron...no hubiese escuchado a las tórtolas.

-¡Estoy harto.- escuche la voz de Ronald tan pronto entramos a la caseta, estaba sentado en su cama y parecía furioso.

-Ahh...dios...- el gemido de Hermione se había escuchado hasta acá.

-Me harte, las voy a detener.- hablo ron levantándose, lo sujete del brazo para detenerlo, al final no pude, pero Harry si lo logro y no dejo que llegara a la caseta de las locas...poco discretas en realidad.

-Ronald, si entras allí Hermione no te lo perdonara, además...dejemosle...- le dije a Ron mientras Harry colocaba un campo de sonido alrededor de la caseta de Hermione y Pansy para que el ruido no saliese de allí.

-Ya esta...no escucharás nada más.- le dije a Ron, quien me miro furioso y luego se fue hacia su caseta hecho un manejo de ira...

-Vaya...creo que iba a desfigurar a Parkinson.- me dijo Harry serio pero con un tono que me causo una sonrisa.

-O...mejor le cortaba los dedos.- le respondí yo con doble sentido, a lo que el rompió en risas ...y luego de eso nos fuimos tranquilos a dormir.

POV Hermione

El sonido del reloj me despertó, inmediatamente noté que estaba abrazando posesivamente a Pansy...la cual estaba desnuda...no tengo que verla para saberlo...siento su calor contra mi calor, y es increíble.

Mire a mi alrededor, el reloj marcaba las nueve y cuarto, afuera podía escuchar ruidos así que seguramente alguien había despertado antes que yo, me separe lentamente de Pansy...ella se movió y abrazo la sábana...su costado derecho quedo al descubirerto...podía contemplar la hermosa piel de su espalda y trasero perfectamente.

-Preciosa...- no pide evitar susurrar antes de levantarme,colocarme algo de ropa y salir de la caseta. Al hacerlo pude ver a Ginny sentada debajo de un árbol mirando hacia el lago tranquilamente.

Me acerque a ella sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y me senté a su lado, al hacerlo estuve en silencio hasta que vi aflorar en los labios de la pelirroja una sonrisa picara.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque sonríes así?- le pregunte nerviosa pero sin poder evitar sonreír también.

-Nada, es que...ayer estaba despierta por la noche y...bueno e visto y escuchado como Pansy y tu se la montaban...digo...creo que disfrutaste mucho cuAndo Pansy comenzó a comerte el coño, bueno...o por lo menos eso pensamos todos porque no parabas de gritar y gemir lo bien que se sentía. Digo yo que la pobre Pansy tiene que tener menos cabello, porque al ver sus siluetas vi que le estabas tirando del cabello y...- Ginny siguió hablando y mientras ella hablaba yo me iba poniendo muy roja y sentía el rostro caliente.

-¿Nos viste?- pregunte incrédula.

-Más que eso...también...escuche el "Justo allí.." que gemiste cuando Pansy...tu mejor que yo sabes lo que hacia.- me dijo Ginny con un guiño.

-Oh por Merlin, Gin...lo siento no tenías que haber oído eso ni visto...que vergüenza.- comencé a decir muy roja, Ginny dejo salir una risa que en lugar de tranquilizarme me hizo sentir más vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, no fui solo yo...también Harry las vio, y Ron os escucho...creo que quería cortarle los dedos y la lengua a Pansy.- me dijo Ginny realmente bromista.

-Qe vergüenza...- susurre muy abochornada.

-No te preocupes Hermione,no creemos que seas una pervertida, creemos que Pansy es una pervertida...y bueno, se nota que lo que hace, lo hace muy bien...porque...vamos que de seguro tienes la garganta reventada y marcas, como esa del cuello, por todo el cuerpo.- me dijo Ginny logrando que me pusiera más roja.

-¿Qué tengo en el cuello?- pregunte cubriéndome y Gin se comenzó a reír.

-Un chupetón, pero que clase de chupetón...que parece que quería sacarte el pedazo...- me dijo mi amiga echándose a reír.

-¡Ginny!- le grite muy sonrojada.

-Ya...me dejo de tonterías. Mejor ve, revisa como sigue la enferma Parkinson, pero no te entretengas muno revisando su costado...- me dijo Ginny riendo, me puse roja ante la indirecta y luego me fui a mi caseta, al entrar vi que Pansy había dado vueltas y había quedado completamente descubierta, su espalda y trasero complete te expuestos hacia mi.

-Hay que despertarse preciosa. - hablé acercándome a ella, sentándome a su lado en la cama y contemplando su nívea espalda, no quería que nada ni nadie volviera a lastimarla de nuevo.

-Pansy...guapa hay que levantarse, no creo que estemos en momentos de sueño.- le dije moviéndola un poco, ella dejo salir una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta quedando ahora boca arriba.

-Sólo si me das un beso...- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír, yo también me uno a esa sonrisa y fui a darle un beso en en los labios, apenas fue un pico de buenos días.

-Yo...no dije donde quería el beso.- susurro la morena contra mis labios, me separe de ella levantando una ceja.

-¿Y dónde lo quiere la princesa?- le pregunte divertida, ella abrió los ojos...me miro fijamente con esos ojos que son mi perdición y se acercó a mi, sentí como sus manos comenzaban a subir mi camisa pero no la detuve...quería ver lo que planeaba.

-Yo...quería el beso...- comenzó a decirme con una sonrisa cuando mi camisa yacía a mi costado y vi que sus manos bajaban la copa del sujetador sin desabrocharlo.

-Tienes frío, cariño.- me dijo divertida y no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver mis pezones erguidos.

-Aquí quería el beso.- y sin más Pansy había colocado un casto beso sobre mi pezón izquierdo y otro en el derecho. La empuje divertida y me coloque bien el sujetador.

-Pervertida...- le dije divertida mientras tomaba mi camisa y me la colocaba.

-Hablo enserio castaña...sino me das ese beso...no me despertare, y se que tenemos cosas que hacer.- me dijo con un guiño mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama.

-Vale...te daré tu beso.- le dije sin apartar mi sonrisa. Me acerque a ella y mire sus pezones que ya apuntaban hacia mi, y acerque mi boca al derecho y sin previo aviso lo atrape entre mis dientes...y comencé a chuparlo...estaba en las nubes, como cuando pruebas un dulce y no puedes dejar de saborearlo.

-Sólo quería un beso castaña, pensare que ese fue un beso francés.- me dijo Pansy divertida a la ves que me sacaba de encima de ella, me quede mirando la cama muy desconcertada.

-¿No tenías prisa castaña?- me pregunto Pansy luego de unos minutos, me gire a mirarla y contemple esa ropa ceñida, y la camisa que me dejaba apreciar sus preciosos senos.

-Se te cae la baba...- me dijo sonriendo, no pude más que empujarla hacia afuera porque sino le haría el amor en ese mismo instante. Al salir vi a Ginny, Ron y Harry parados en una esquina...sin soltar la mano de Pansy camine hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos.- salude, Harry me miro pícaramente y Ronald miro a Pansy con odio, mire a mi chica y note que miraba a todos con un aire de inocencia que no le pegaba en nada. Vamos que de inocente no tienes nada preciosa.

-Creo que es hora de empezar a buscar los horocruces, y tienes que ayudarnos Parkinson.- le dijo Harry a Pansy, mi morena los miro sin entender bien que pasaba.

Yo me acerque más a ella y comencé a explicarle todo, ella me escuchaba en completo silencio, muy concentrada en mis palabras. Parecía saber más de lo que nosotros mismo llegábamos a saber.

-Claro...tenemos que visitar a un amigo mío.- nos dijo Pansy con una mirada que me hizo sentir orgullosa, yo sabía que Pansy sería de gran ayuda.

-Estas de coñá si crees que tu iras y yo me quedare., nos dices el lugar y nosotros vamos- le dijo Ronald a Pansy con odio.

-Calmaos...Ronald, te quedarás con Ginny, Pansy, Hermione y yo iremos allí.- intervino Harry y mentalmente no dudé en agradecerle.

-Pero...Harry...- se comenzó a quejar Ron

-Ya escuchaste comadreja.- le dijo mi chica a Ron con una sonrisa socarrona, yo la mire negando con la cabeza porque se las estaba echando.

-Harry, siempre puede dejar a Parkinson.- se quejó Ron.

-Ya esta decidido Ron. Vamos chicas.- y esas habían sido las últimas palabras de Harry.

Ahora a ver a donde nos lleva Pansy, aunque realmente no me importa, yo confió en ella completamente.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**espero que os haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar Review Besos a todos **


	24. En Hogwarts

¡Nuevo capítulo!

agp9548: Que bueno que cada vez te guste más, eso me hace sentir :D súper happy :) espero q te guste la continuación y besos guapa(o).

Qua: Que bueno que te haya gustado :) a mi me encanta que te encante jejeje. Pues Luna está con su novia Sly, la cual no puede estar presente en la reunión porqr todavía nadie confía en ella jejeje. Espero q disfrutes del nuevo CAP y besos guapa.

Karean: ¿No has podido dejar de reír con lo del beso francés? Jejeje es bueno saber que os quite un poco de tensión a vuestro día. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, besos guapa.

Yumari: jaja definitivamente debieron hacer menos ruido XD Pero eso estaba en segundo plano. ¿A dónde los llevara Pansy? Jejej ya se sabrá, ese es el misterio. Besos guapa y espero q te guste el CAP.

Allen-walker: ¡Ya te extrañaba! Jejeje en realidad no estaba tannn inspirada porq han sido unos días difíciles (POR CULPA DE CIERTAS PERSONAs) pero igual y siempre tengo mi Tiempo para hacer lo que más me gusta (ESCRIBIR POR CIERTO JEJE) jaja ¿Ha entrado tu madre al cuarto? Jajaja si me pasa eso...O.o me daría algo jajaj. Besos guapa y que disfrutes el CAP.

Kali: Que bueno que te haya gustado el CAP y ya mismo respondo a tu duda ¿A dónde los habrá llevado Pansy? Besos guapa!

AHORA SI! Os dejo leer BESOS :D

**En Hogwarts **

POV Pansy

Se me había formado un hueco en el estómago al desaparecerme y aparecerme, pero rápidamente desapareció...mi equilibrio volvió tan pronto mis pies tocaron suelo. Rápidamente rastree el lugar con mi mirada, era una choza vieja, para muchos seria un lugar inservible, sólo llenó por un mueble y una silla en mal estado.

-Pansy...¿Dónde estamos?- escuche la voz de Hermione, me gire a mirarla desemboca de una sonrisa.

-¿Preocupada castaña?- le pregunte divertida, ella levanto el mentón y negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no...sólo te sigo.- me contesto sacándome otra sonrisa, que eres hermosa mi amor.

-Aquí vive uno de los magos más viejos que conozco, si alguien sabe sobre los asesinatos de Voldemort...esa persona es Julián Cartagena, ten lo por seguro.- le dije a Hermione completamente segura de que allí encontraríamos lo que buscábamos.

-Parkinson...esto es una pocilga.- le escuche decir a Hermione no muy creída de mis palabras. Ahora si me sorprendes mi amor, no crees en mi...esa pequeña duda tendré que cobrarmela más tarde.

-En realidad la riqueza más grande del ser humano se encuentra en el alma, y un lugar humilde no es sinónimo de posilga.- escuche una voz a mi espalda, me gire y allí estaba Julián, su cabello blanco como la nieve, tan largo como el cabello de Dumbledore; y los ojos color caoba que reflejaban todos sus conocimientos.

-Ella...disculpala Julián, sólo esta algo nerviosa- disculpe a mi castaña a la vez que me acercaba a abrazar al que años atrás me había cuidado como si fuese su nieta, justo antes de que tuviese que alejarse de mi porque mis padres le prohibieron acercarse.

-Pansy...¿Qué te trae por acá, princesa?- me pregunto dulcemente; me sonroje al sentir las miradas de Harry y Hermione fijas en mi espalda.

-No me llames así.- le pedí a mi abuelo postizo sonrojada, el dejo escapar una sonrisa, escuche una risa dulce a mi espalda...era mi castaña y eso me hizo sentir más nerviosa.

-Hay Pansy, pero si sigues siendo mi princesa de hielo.- le escuche susurrar a mi abuelo acariciandome el cabello, sentí que me ardían las mejillas, es que Hermione jamás había visto como me trataban los de mi familia, y siempre he sido la niña consentida por algunos de ellos...y pues, si ella sabe que me tratan como una niña chiquita, no se, tal vez le de por hace bromas.

-Emmm...pues...Julián, te presento a. Harry Potter y...Hermione Granger.- los presenté nerviosa, Hermione se me quedo mirando fijamente, parecía estar esperando algo pero no llegue a entender que esperaba.

-Un placer.- dijeron Harry y Hermione a la par y yo sólo pude sonreír.

-El placer es mío, joven Potter, jovencita Granger...el placer es mío.- hablo mi abuelo mirándolos fijamente antes de sentarse en su desgastada silla y dar un sorbo a la tasa de café que no había reparado que traía en sus manos.

-Pues, nosotros vinimos porque, no se sí está usted enterado abuelo, pero...los mortifagos atacaron Hogwarts hace unos días. - mi abuelo asintió, claro que estaba al tanto, esa noticia se había expandido como pólvora.

-Pues verá, ayer Harry recibió una valiosa información de una confiable fuente, le hablaron acerca de los horocruxes ¿Sabe de lo que hablo?- le pregunte dudosa, mi abuelo me dedico una sonrisa mientras asentía lentamente, un poco pensativo se había quedado.

-Claro que se lo que son Pansy...pero no creo ser de mucha ayuda...antes de buscar los horocruxes necesitáis veneno de basilisco, es la única manera de destruirlos...- me aviso Julián.

-Estamos al tanto de eso señor, lo que necesitamos son las ubicaciones de los horocruxes.- hablo Hermione quien se había ubicado a mi costado.

-No se mucho sobre eso pero...si tengo algo que les puede servir ¿Les contaron el cuento de los tres hermanos?- mi abuelo había salido con una pregunta que ni siquiera yo sabía responder.

-¿Los tres hermanos...?- pregunto Harry sin comprender, y a la vez que el preguntaba se escucharon unos ruidos afuera, sonaba a cristal comenzando a quebrarse.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte yo señalando hacia el techo, donde podía escucharse los extraños ruidos.

-No deben permanecer más tiempo en este lugar, deben irse, tomen este libro...allí encontraran la historia de la que les he hablado, ahora váyanse, deben encontrar un arma...y...si aún estoy con vida...vengan de regreso en dos semanas.- nos dijo Julián mirando el techo, no se qué puede estar pasando, no se porqué ha hablado de esa manera pero algo me dijo que esto es de vida o muerte.

Hermione sujeto el libro y luego todos nos abrazamos y con un movimiento de mi varita desaparecimos y aparecimos dentro de Hogwarts, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

-Pansy...¿Porqué nos has traído aquí?- me pregunto Potter en un susurro, estábamos en el despacho de Dumbledore, era extraño que no tuviese protección, algo estaba sucediendo...algo extraño.

-Debemos encontrar la espada de Godric.- le dije a Potter, el de quedo en silencio y asintió...ahora lo importante era saber en que parte de Hogwarts estaba la espada.

-¿Dónde fue el último lugar en donde la vieron?- les pregunte, mi castaña y el Moreno se quedaron pensativos.

-La última vez estaba en el salón de Snape, colgada justo en la pared detrás de su escritorio. Junto a la imagen de un fénix y a una mancha de quemadura- me dijo mi castaña sabelotodo muy segura y recordándolo.

-Por allí debemos empezar.- les dije.

-Si...pero...Voldemort esta en el castillo, no pasáremos inadvertidos por mucho tiempo.- hablo Harry con preocupación, eso era cierto.

-¿Traes la capa de invisibilidad contigo?- le pregunte a Harry, el me miro por un segundo y luego echo su mano a su bolsillo.

-Si...aquí la tengo.- me dijo mostrándome la cortina trasparente colgando de sus dedos.

-Oigan, no somos niños...estaremos muy apretujados.- razono mi castaña.

-Nos las apañaremos.- dije yo llevándole abiertamente la contraria, ella me miro con una ceja alzada al notar que le había llevado la contraria a propósito; y no porque no estuviese de acuerdo con ella.

-Pues vamos...no hay tiempo.- hablo Potter, nos metimos bajo la capa, como bien había dicho Hermione no estábamos muy cómodos, y teníamos que agachar la bastante para que no se vieran nuestros pies.

-Me pisaste Potter.- le dije a Harry sintiendo que me latía el dedo gordo, ya que me habían dejado en el medio siendo rodeada por el Moreno y mi castaña. Salimos de la oficina de Dumbledore y Harry saco el mapa del mereador para saber que nos encontraríamos más adelante, yo observaba el mapa fijamente, busque a Voldemort también conocido como Leonardo y lo encontré en las mazmorras, más precisamente en la sala común, también busque a Draco...pero para mi sorpresa el Rubio no estaba.

-Anda Cormac, nadie se dará cuenta.- le escuchamos decir a Lavender Brown acariciandole el brazo a Mclaggen, Potter ni se fijó ya que seguía mirando el mapa yo estaba muy entretenida mirando como las piernas de Hermione estaban marcadas en ese pantalón...resaltando sus muslos.

-¡Maldición! ¡La tierra no pudo haberse tragado a siete enanos, tienen que aparecer!-le decía el profesor Snape a Lupin con una cara de pocos amigos, nosotros seguimos derecho, era bueno saber que por lo menos el salón de Snape estaba vacío.

-¡Pansy!- le escuche quejarse a Hermione

-¿Qué?- le pregunte confundida mientras atravesábamos un pasillo.

-Deja de mirarme las piernas y concentrate.- me dijo sonrojada y nerviosa, pero sin mirarme, su mirada estaba clavada en el lugar que nos rodeaba, alerta a cualquier indicio de peligro.

-¿Yo estaba mirando estas?- pregunte con inocencia y acerque hacia ella una de mis manos para colocarla en su muslo derecho, muy cerca de su zona sur.

-¡Pansy, no hagas eso!- se volvió a quejar ella en un susurro, agradecí que no hubiese nadie alrededor.

-¿Prefieres que haga esto?- pregunte divertida colocando mi mano en su entrepierna pero sin apretar o mover mis dedos. Hermione le dio un manotazo a mi mano, completamente roja de vergüenza.

-Ustedes no corten, que a mi no me importa.- comento Harry, Hermione volvió a sonrojarse y miro apenada a Harry antes de disculparse. Sólo pude reír al ver que Hermione me lanzaba una mirada asesina, se veía re-bonita cuando sonreía de esa manera.

-Ya llegamos.- susurro Hermione con voz tensa, miramos a nuestro alrededor comprobando que estábamos solos y luego salimos de la capa de invisibilidad y entramos al salón.

-Liesta...- susurro Potter a mi costado, era cierto, allí...en la pared detrás del escritorio de Snape, estaba el dibujo del fénix, y también la marca negra que parecía ser una quemadura...y en medio...la espada de Godric.

Hermione se movió más cerca y con un movimiento de su varita bajo la espada y la coloco sobre las manos de Potter. Harry la miro fijamente y luego me la mostró, había algo extraño en esa espada.

-Espera Potter.- le dije cuando vi que pensaba guardarla en su gabardina, el me miro confundido. Me acerquey le arrebaté la espada, pesandola con la palma de mis dedos, si bien nunca había tenido la espada entre mis manos, y sólo la había visto a lo lejos...pero si algo tengo claro es que...esa no era la espada de Godric.

-Esto es una trampa...- dije arrojando la espada al suelo, el Moreno me miro como si estuviese loca, y mi castaña también me miro dudando de que tuviese todos los tornillos en el lugar correcto.

-¿Cómo estas segura de eso Pansy?- me pregunto Hermione, me gire a mirarla y luego sujete la espada y observe fijamente la hoja...en la punta debía tener un brillo singular, o por lo menos si era la espada de Godrix debía tenerlo.

-Ven Potter, mírate en la hoja.- le pedí, el me hizo caso, salió su reflejo, por lo que me miro levantando una ceja, pero su reflejo lentamente comenzó a cambiar...en la espada se reflejó...Voldemort.

Escuchamos el ruido de la puerta cuando es cerrada desde afuera con llave, Hermione, Harry y yo nos giramos rápidamente sólo para encontrar allí...al mago más temible de los últimos tiempos...Lord Voldemort.

-Así que...al fin los encuentro.- le escuche decir a Lord mientras acariciaba su larga varita con sus pálidos dedos.

-¿De quién debería deshacerme primero? ¿De la sangre sucia o...de la traidora Slytherin que me jugo sucio?- pregunto Riddle a nadie en particular, de inmediato supe que hacia referencia a mi y a mi castaña.

-Tu pelea es conmigo Voldemort, déjalas a ellas fuera de esto.- hablo Harry dando un paso hacia adelante para interponerse entre el mago oscuro, Hermione y yo.

-Te equivocas Potter, a ti...te dejare para el final...eres...el plato fuerte...primero debo tener algo ligero.- nuevamente me temblaron las piernas al escucharlo hablar, y sentí miedo, no por mi en realidad, sino por mi castaña, porque...no quería que nada malo le pasará.

-Menos habla y más acción Voldemort, me aburro con facilidad.- no se de donde había sacado el valor para decir esas cosas pero las había dicho con toda la intención de enojar al mago y que fuese a por mi, no a por Hermione.

-Así que te ofreces de voluntaria, todo por salvar a la sangre sucia, si no fuese tan fiel a lo que sientes...me hubiese sido útil Parkinson, porque reconozco tus habilidades, así como, también conozco tus debilidades...y mira aquí la más grande.- y tras esas palabras me sorprendí al ver que Voldemort había lanzado un hechizo silencioso hacia mis castaña, la cual había caído al suelo temblando...como sí se estuviese electrocutando.

-¡Hermione! ¡Detete!- grite apuntando a Voldemort, Harry también lo apuntaba, pero no éramos lo suficiente como para intimidar al mago.

Harry fue el primero en atacar a Voldemort y su hechizo fue como un rayo verde directo a la luz roja de Voldemort...pero el hechizo se rompió en dos rayos y Harry no pudo soportar el poder de su varita, cayo hacia atrás golpeandose con algunos pupitres.

-¡Ya déjala!- le grite viendo como mi castaña lloraba en silencio, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, me rompía el corazón verla allí.

-Ahhh- un rayo púrpura salió volando de mi varita directo a Voldemort, quien se había alejado de la puerta, podía escuchar algunos golpes en esta misma mientras el rayo rojo de la varita de Voldemort azotaba contra mi hechizo, eran dos hechizos poderosos...podía sentirlo en la forma en como mi varita comenzó a temblar en mi mano, y sin más salí volando hacia atrás, diría que e golpe de Harry no fue nada comparado con el choque de mi cuerpo, ya lastimado, contra un estante de pesados libros, que luego de chocar contra ellos, cayeron sobre mi como pesados pedazos de madera.

Me temblaban las piernas cuando intente levantarme, pero para mi sorpresa la puerta se abrió, allí apareció Dumbledore, Voldemort se giró hacia el dispuesto a acabarlo, pero mi mirada bajo hasta Hermione, quien a unos metros de mi se había echo un ovillo...me arrastre hacia ella, empujando los libros que tenía encima...y cuando llegue a ella coloque una de mis manos en su hombro, ella apenas se movió...con dificultad la abrace, podía escuchar los ruidos de mi alrededor, los hechizos pero...no miraba porque tenía toda mi atención en abrazar a mi chica, sintiendo de repente que...estábamos seguros.

-Snape...síguelo...- escuche decir a Dumbledore, Levante la cabeza y vi que señalaba hacia la puerta, Snape y Lupin salieron por allí...al parecer en busca de Voldemort. Dumbledore dirigió la mirada hacia un punto detrás de mi y de Hermione, mire hacia allí y vi un bulto negro...era Harry...estaba tendido en el suelo...Dumbledore se acercó a el, pero antes había reparado en Hermione, yo le indique con la cabeza que revisara a Harry.

-Hermione...- susurre, ella soltó un sollozo, me móvil...sentí que mis huesos se quejaban cuando me movía pero sólo quería que el dolor que mi castaña sentía, desapareciese.

-Hermione...preciosa, mírame...- le suplique, ella lentamente levanto la mirada, me miro con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, y una línea horizontal de sangre en su mejilla izquierda.

-preciosa...ya pasó.- susurre acariciandole el cabellos, ella me abrazo con fuerza, estaba temblando todavía...al parecer por el antiguó dolor que había sentido sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

-Pansy...dolía mucho, dolía mucho...abrazame...por favor.- la abrace con suavidad, primero porque tenía miedo de que si la abrazaba con fuerza la lastimaría y segundo porque el dolor en mis propios huesos era insoportable y si la apretaba me rompería a llorar.

-Ya término mi amor, ya no va a doler, te lo juro, y si duelo te prometo que te doy mi cuerpo para que no te duela y tomo el tuyo para soportar tu dolor, ya esta...ya pasó.- había hablado acariciado su cabello, de repente note que su peso se volvía mayor, me aleje un poco y note que había caído dormida.

-¿Cómo esta la señorita Geanger?- me pregunto Dumbledore, Levante la mirada y vi que Le había colocado un paño Harry en la cabeza y que el Moreno estaba a su lado preocupado.

-Esta insconsiente, creo que por el dolor.- declare acariciandole los cabellos que revueltos caían en todas direcciones.

-Abra que llevarla a enfermería para una revisión, y usted también debe ir Parkinson.- me aviso Dumbledore, me límite a asentir, sólo quiero que alguien me diga que mi castaña esta fuera de peligro, que no hay nada malo con ella.

Llegamos a la enfermería rápidamente, Dumbledore dejo a Hermione sobre una cama y yo me senté en la cama continúa, mi Hermione aún dormía, se veía tranquila, aunque seguía teniendo la mancha de sangre seca en la cara...pensé en limpiarla pero la enfermera hizo su aparición, así que le deje el trabajo.

-Te pondré este analgésico para el dolor, tendrás sueño, es un efecto secundario.- me advirtió dándome una opción, la tomé rápidamente y me sentí mareada, de repente mi mundo daba vueltas y sentí que mi estómago estaba hueco...luego caí dormida en la cama.

-Hemrione...Hermoone...¡Hermione!- desperté sobre saltada, estaba sudando y me temblaban las manos, con la respiración agitada busque a mi chica...y sólo pude sonreír cuando la encontré en la cama continúa...estaba dormida con un pijama rosa, que no se de dónde salió.

Me relaje en la cama al verla, estaba de cara hacia mi, pero estaba dormida, al parecer había estado mirándome antes de dormirse...me recosté sin dejar de mirarla...pronto sentí un dolor en el costado, lleve mi mano allí y toque una venda gruesa...tal vez efecto de recibir una paliza tras otra.

POV Hermione

Había caído inconsciente gracias al hechizo de Voldemort, había sido peor que un Crucio, y me temblaban todos los huesos, sentía ardor por todo el cuerpo y como si me estuviesen haciendo descargas eléctricas.

Recuerdo que antes de caer inconsciente lo último que vi fue el rostro de mi morena, había estado preocupada por ella, porque aún cuando Voldemort me torturaba, había podido ver como ella intento defenderme, y como la había arrojado contra aquel enorme estante de libros que segundos después le cayo enzima con fuerza.

-Pansy...Pansy...¡Pansy!- me levanté sobresaltada, estaba completamente empapada en un sudor frío, mire a mis lados en busca de mi chica y la vi allí...en la can continúa, estaba dormida, tenía una venda gruesa en el estómago y sólo traía un sujetador y un short blanco.

Pensé en levantarme pero un pinchazo en el hombro y el la cadera me advirtió que no debía no intentarlo, aún así estire la mano y pude rozar con mis dedos la pálida mejilla de mi chica Slyhtherin, de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y vi allí a la enfermera, me dedico una sonrisa y luego camino hacia una cortina larga, minutos después regresó con una poción entre manos.

-Tome señorita Granger, es para acomodar su cintura, al parecer se descoloco un hueso ante los movimientos bruscos y los choques eléctricos.- me dijo, la tomé de inmediato y sentí un dolor cuando se me acomodo la cintura, pero luego se sentía normal.

-Esta otra es para el brazo, se salió de su lugar cuando se cayó al suelo, o eso intuyo.- me dijo tendiéndome otra poción, espere que desapareciera el primer dolor para luego tomar la poción.

-Con eso ya sólo resta que descanse, la tendré en observación unos dos días, cuando despierte la señorita Parkinson, llámenme, debo saturar nuevamente la herida de su pierna.- me dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a la salida, la mire hasta que desapareció y luego de tomar la poción pude sentarme en la cama, me dedique a contemplar a mi morena, ella estaba toda destruida y agotada, pensar que si no se hubiese fijado en mi, no tendría tantos problemas.

-Pansy...si te pierdo me muero.- susurre sin dejar de mirarla y luego, con su hermosa imagen caí dormida.

-Hermione...te vez tan hermosa cuando duermes.- escuche un susurro.

-¿Aja? No lo sabía, ahora veo que en realidad te gusta mi rostro.- le dije a Pansy abriendo los ojos, ella me miro con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo despertaste?- le pregunte a mi morena.

-No lose, pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando te miro...- me respondió Pansy mirándome ensimismada, lentamente me levanté dela cama.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué te paso allí?- me pregunto Pansy, se levantó muy rápido, y sólo llego a tocar el inicio de mi mejilla porque luego cayo a la cama sujetándome el costado mientras lágrimas se le escapaba.

-¡Tonta! No debes moverte.- le dije molesta, ella se restregó con dolor en la cama.

-Ya...ya no duele...sólo...quería ver que estuviese bien.- me dijo Pansy con los ojos cerrados. Ante esas palabras tome un espejo que se encontraba en la mesa y al mirarme al espejo abrí los ojos algo aterrada, con la yema de mis dedos toqué aquel corte leve que ocupaba un espacio mínimo en mi mejilla "Sangresucia" lo decía claro.

-Pansy...- llame a la morena; ella seguía con los ojos cerrados pero al escucharlo llamado los abrió lentamente, la mire...y luego me senté a su lado y sujete su mano.

-¿Aún así te parezco la más hermosa?- pregunte temerosa, Pansy me miro muy sería y alargo su mano para acariciarme la mejilla, una lagrima se me escapo.

-Por supuesto que eres la más hermosa, Hermione...te año más que a nada en este mundo, y aunque tuvieras millones de cortadas me parecerías la más hermosa, porque lo hermoso lo veo acá...en tu corazón, no olvides que te amo por quien eres, no porque como eres...siempre serás mi hermosa princesa.- y con esas palabras Pansy había vuelto a enamorarme, ella me enamora a diario, con sus palabras, con sus besos y caricias, su amor me hace amarla cada día más.

-Tambien te amo Pansy.- susurre acercándome a sus labios, dispuesta a besarla tiernamente, pero ella se quejó y recordé lo dicho por la enfermera así que le envíe un patronus a Harry para que buscara a la enfermera y le avisará.

-¿Tu estas bien cariño? ¿No te duele nada?- me pregunto Pansy sin levantarse aún de su cama, yo me ubique junto a ella en la cama, abrazándola ligeramente para no lastimarla.

-Yo estoy bien...ahora lo importante es que tu lo estés...por cierto...¿Qué paso exactamente con Voldemort?- le pregunte a mi novia.

-no estoy segura, sólo podía estar pendiente a ti princesa, y a Potter que salió bastante ileso.- me dijo mi Pansy acariciandose el estómago.

-¿Te duele?- pregunte preocupada, ella negó con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Tengo hambre.- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír, y es que sabe que yo me desvivo por ella, sabe que me encantaría cocinarle y darle de comer a la boca, o mejor, darle de comer directamente de mi boca. Sabe que sueño con un día vivir las dos juntas, en familia, en paz.

-Ya te traigo algo preciosa,- le dije levantándole de su lado, pero ella me sujeto el brazo impidiendo que realizara esa acción, me gire a mirarla para saber si tenía alguna otra petición, pero ella no hablaba, sólo me miraba fijamente con sus expresivos ojos.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- me pregunto sin quitar sus ojos de mi, me senté a su lado y le acaricié el cabello delicadamente.

-No es una simple palabra para mi Hermione, y si te lo repito mucho...es porque no quiero que lo dudes porque...porque ocupas un lugar importante dentro de mi, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, porque te necesito, porque eres lo único que requiero para despertar cada día...¿Lo sabes verdad?- me pregunto mi pelinegra sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, y sin darme cuenta estaba asintiendo.

-No sabes el miedo que sentí al verte en el suelo, pensé...pensé lo peor y al mismo tiempo sabía que no podías dejarme sola.- me dijo Pansy acercándose para abrazarme.

-No...no debes moverte.- le dije con suavidad acercándome a ella y abrazándola, sentí sus manos en mi espalda, una suave caricia por encima de la camisa.

-Señorita Granger...tengo que revisar a la joven Parkinson.- escuche una voz a mi espalda, lentamente me separe de mi morena y me gire a mirar a la enfermera, la cual me dedico una sonrisa. Me quede alejada mientras ella atendía a Pansy, luego recordé la petición de la pelinegra y salí de la enfermería a buscarle algo de comida, regrese unos 20 minutos más tarde con una bandeja de alimentos.

Cuando entré Pansy estaba recostada de espalda y la enfermera parecía revisar su cabeza.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-Si...se pondrá bien pronto, para mañana ya no tendrá nada...y usted no debe estar caminando sola por los pasillos señorita Granger, así que no vuelva a salir.-asentí ante las palabras de aquella mujer de avanzada edad y me senté junto a Pansy.

-Por lo menos ya puedes caminar un poco Parkinson, las voy a dejar aquí encerradas, es una petición de Dumbledore para mantenerlos seguras.- nos dijo antes de salir de la enfermería, Pansy me miraba con una sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba en la cama...me acerque y me senté frente a ella.

-Te traje comida.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ummm...huele delicioso...no más que tu claro.- me dijo pícaramente, le sonreí a la vez que llevaba una cucharada de pavo a la boca de Pansy, quien cerro los ojos mientras comía.

-Delicioso...quiero más.- me dijo mirándome seductoramente, sentí una ligera descarga por todo el cuerpo ante sus palabras, que dichas con aquel tono sexy parecía hacer referencia a otra cosa.

La seguí alimentando lentamente, observándola mientras comía, hasta que ella negó con la cabeza y me arrebato la cuchara.

-¿Qué tu no piensas comer?- me pregunto ofreciéndome un pedazo de pan, la mire fijamente...en realidad no tenía hambre alguna pero se que ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta, extendí la mano para agarrar el pedazo de pan pero ella negó y me lo acerco a la boca, atrape un pedazo entre mis dientes y luego sentí unos labios chocar contra los míos.

-Tramposa.- le dije empujandola ligeramente.

-Una tramposa que te encanta.- me dijo con media sonrisa mientras quitaba la bandeja de en medio y se recargaba hacia mi, la mire con una sonrisa.

-Estas en recuperación, así que...mantén tus motores en off.- le advertí con una sonrisa, ella reclino hacia mi con pedía sonrisa.

-Solo quiero un beso.- me susurro, y recordé cuando me había dicho esas misma palabras.

-¿Y dónde lo quieres?- pregunte mirando sus pechos en aquel sujetador, ella me empujo ligeramente del hombro.

-Pervertida...en los labios ¿Donde más?- me dijo con diversión antes de acercarse más y atrapar mis labios en un suave y dulce beso que me dejo perdida en las nubes.

-Ummm...rico.- susurro mi Pans, sonreí contra sus labios.

-Vamos a dormir.- le dije, asintió lentamente y nos acomodamos en la cama, yo la abrazaba por la espalda mientras reposaba mi cabeza en la almohada y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba el abdomen con mi mano derecha.

-Descansa bebe.- susurre en su oreja.

-Descansa princesa.- me respondió ella, y lentamente su respiración se hizo más pesada y cayo dormida, yo me quede escuchado su respiración, escuchando los ruidos provenientes de afuera y luego...sin casi darme cuenta...caí dormida.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**espero que os haya gustado, ya pronto actualizare algunas de mis otras historias jeje, entre hoy y mañana brisa y no se olviden de: DEJAR REVIEW JEJE SE LES AGRADECE. BESOS **


	25. Actos extraños

**¡nuevo capítulo! **

**Allen-walker: **jeje sólo os quise pegar un sustito, jamás lastimaría a la castaña XD pero tal vez más adelante ocurran cosas, depende de mi imaginación XD besos guapa, siento haber tardado tantoo.

**Qua**: definitivamente he disfrutado mucho mi época de descanso, pero ya esta llegando a u fin :( que bueno que te haya gustáis el CAP, y en definitiva que hay que responder todas esa preguntas que has escrito, algunas se resuelven en este CAP, Talvez todas XD besos guapa, nos leemos, y siento la tardanza.

**Yumari**: ¿Te enojaste con Voldy? Abra que reclamarle a ese malvado (como dice mi hermanita) por haber torturado a la castaña jeje. Ya aquí continuo la historia, siento mucho la tardanza, besos guapa.

**Thestral212**: en esta historia, Pansy siempre protegerá ante cualquiera y en cualquier circunstancia. Jeje ¿no te atreves a deducir lo que sucederá? Mejor! Así pedo sorprenderte XD creo que Voldy y Bella están echando fuego por los ojos del coraje que tienen. Y sii...le marcaron la cara a Hermione :(. Besos guapa.

**Luí. Nott: **que bueno que te haya gustado, nos leemos, y te envió besos.

**May- cast: **siii realmente este es el mejor fic que he escrito XD desde qe lo comencé lo supe. ¿Lo leíste en Amor yaoi? Ahh claro, yo entre a esa página unas tres veces y como el fic no tenía respuestas pues me quede en Fanfiction XD nunca hubiese invaginado que lo leíste en esa página jeje ya aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste...besos guapa.

**ACTOS EXTRAÑOS**

**POV Pansy**

-Parkinson...- abrí los ojos y me encontré con Dumbledore, quien me había movido un poco con la intención de despertarme, Hermione seguía dormida mientras yo le abrazaba, lentamente deje de abrazarla y me senté en la cama mirando al director.

-Lamento mucho tener que despertarla, pero...hay algo que no le dijimos a la señorita Granger, estuvimos hablándolo...y es preferible que ella no se entere.- comenzó a decirme Dumbledore con seriedad. Me asuste, si tenía que ver con Hermione y era algo tan serio me asustaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con preocupación.

-Puede que Hermione experimente algunos cambios en su organismo, pueden ser físicos, mentales, sicológicos, no le dijimos nada porque serán de corta duración, ya hemos echo sobre ella el hechizo reparador y en una semana estará como antes, pero...creímos necesario que usted lo supiera, ya que pasan mucho tiempo juntas, no sería sano que discutieran por estos cambios.- me explico Dumbledore, suspire un tanto aliviada, me esperaba algo más grave.

-no se preocupe profesor, yo entiendo.- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, me asintió.

-Por cierto...¿Lograron atrapar a Voldemort?- pregunte acariciando el cabello de Hermione quien aún dormía plácidamente.

-No, no lograron atraparlo...salió de Hogwarts.- se limitó a decirme el director.

-Necesito decirle algo, tal vez se moleste pero...Bellatrix Lestrange también esta en Hogwarts...ella...toma poción multipropositos y esta transformada en una niña...se llama Penélope.- le dije a Dumbledore quien dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Lo se...pero también escapo, nos dimos cuenta justo cuando escuchamos los ruidos, ella había estado vigilando la puerta para que no pudiésemos entrar a ayudarles.- me dijo Dumbledore, asentí sin quitar mi mano de los cabellos de Hermione.

-Maldita.- fue lo único que pude susurrar.

-Tengo que irme señorita Parkinson, cuide de Hermione, y cuando le den el alta...vengan a mi oficina, hay algo que debo decirles cuando estén ambas en condiciones.- me dijo Dumbledore antes de irse.

Me volví a recostar en la cama, abrazando a Hermione de la cintura suavemente, entonces por la cabeza me paso que debía buscar a Ginny, a la zanahoria de su hermano, a Lunática Lovegood y a su paranoica novia.

-Pansy...- susurro entre sueños Hermione, eso no era algo anormal, siempre que sueña conmigo habla entre sueños, sonreí y le aparté un mechón de cabello, para mi sorpresa Hermione movió una de sus manos y la arrastro desde mi estómago hasta mi pantalón corto, di un salto hacia atrás, ella siguió intentando tocarme entre sueños pero le sujeté la mano y le di un beso en la frente, pareció calmarse por unos segundos.

-Castaña loca...- le dije sonriendo.

-Perfecto...- le escuche susurrar con una sonrisa, no pude evitar cubrirme la boca para que no saliese un ruido de mis labios ya que comenzaba a causarme gracia las palabras de Hermione.

-Me encantas castaña.- susurre con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta...mucho...- volvió a hablar Hermione con voz rasposa.

-¿Enserió?- le pregunte divertida.

-Mjm.- respondió Hermione, deje salir una risa...ella seguía dormida, se veía tan linda, me abrace a ella y escondí mi rostro en su pecho a la vez que la rodeaba por la cintura y acariciaba la piel que se escondía debajo de la camisa del pijama.

Hermione gimio entre sueños, y no puede evitar preguntarme que rayos estaba soñando, porque realmente parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo, me dieron hasta ganas que estar en ese sueño, con la palabra estar me refiero a compartir el mismo sueño, porque de que estoy...estoy.

-Pansy...por favor.- si lo hubiese dicho más sexy se dañaba, es que mi castaña es la mujer más sexy y bonita del mundo enterró, con una sonrisa traviesa comencé a trazar con mi dedo una línea por encima de la pijama de Hermione, subí y subí hasta que llegue a sus pechos, y atrape uno de sus pesones con mi mano derecha, lo apreté divertida, viendo como se hacia muy notable aún con la tela...

-¿Tienes frío querida?- le pregunte divertida.

-No...lo que tengo...son ganas de ti.- me respondió, levanté la mirada y me sorprendí al ver que se había despertado y me miraba ardientemente.

-¿Enserió?- le pregunte con media sonrisa.

-Mjm.- me respondió divertida.

-¿Mjm? Me encanta ese sonido.- susurre antes de acercarme más a su rostro, subí mi mano y trace aquella marca que reccien le había echo en la mejilla "sangre sucia" no podía importarme menos.

-Si me miras así...me derrito.- me dijo en un susurro Hermione, sonreí y me tendí dulcemente sobre ella, nuestras piernas se entrelazaban, me acerque lentamente a sus labios, ella los entreabrió con ganas de besarme, pero cuando estaba a menos de dos centímetro...me alegue con una sonrisa.

-¿Me quieres mucho o poquito?- le pregunte jugando a que ella no me tenía ganas, ella sonrió y luego dejo escapar un suspiro...segundos después dijo algo que no me esperaba, porque ella no es de hablar mucho sobre sus sentimientos.

mucho es poquito.- me respondió, sentí como colocaba su mano en mi cuello y tiraba de mi para que la besara, esta vez no hice ningún ademan de alejarme, disfrute el beso como si fuese el primero y luego levanté mis manos pero no toque a Hermione.

-Juguemos algo...- susurre alejandome un poco de ella.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto mirándome ardientemente.

-Ummm...no podemos tocarnos...nos besamos...pero si me tocas yo podré hacer lo que quiera contigo, y si yo te toco...estaré a tu dispocision. ¿Jugamos?- le pregunte.

-Juguemos...- me respondió con media sonrisa antes de atrapar mis labios en un beso apasionado, me picaron los dedos con ganas de tocarla pero no lo hice, soy muy competitiva y Hemrione también, eso es lo que hacia divertido este juego.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ninguna de las dos había caído, nos estabamos prácticamente comiendo la boca pero no nos tocábamos.

-Mierda...¿No vas a perder cierto?- me pregunto Hermione, negué con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu? ¿Te rindes?- le pregunte, ella negó, y volvíamos a besarnos, era un beso necesitado, nuestras leguas se enredaban y entraban en la boca de la otra sin detenerse...fui yo la que cambió el beso, porque quería que Hermione se rindiera y tenía un plan. La bese suave, muy lenta y suavemente...con mucho amor y una ternura infinita...luego de algunos segundos...sentí como acercaba sus manos a mis mejillas y me tocaba, no pude evitar sonreír, ella dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás riendo.

-Creo que acabas de perder...- le dije divertida, ella asintió mordiéndote el labio inferior y sin borrar esa sonrisa hermosa.

-Voy a disfrutar mi derrota.- me susurro, por un momento me dieron ganas de volver a besarle y hacerle el amor hasta que anocheciera, pero alguien podía entrar.

-Ummm...estoy segura de eso...tenemos que levantarnos e ir a buscar a la enfermera para que nos conceda el alta, y luego ir a ver a Dumbledore; tiene que decirnos algo importante.- le dije con media sonrisa, Hermione me miro con una ceja levantada, yo pensé que al decirle que Dumbledore tenía que decirnos algo, mi castaña olvidaría su calentura.

-Ummm...eso puede esperar, nosotras necesitamos descanso.- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que nunca le había visto y colocando una de sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme más a ella y dar una caricia superficial en mi zona sur.

-Hey...detente.- susurre en su oído con una sonrisa mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la que ya se encontraba intentado adentrarse en mis bragas, Hemrione dejo escapar una risa traviesa.

-Me encanta que te resistas.- le escuche susurrar,bueno...si no fuese porque Dumbledore me advirtió que pude que Hermione actuase un poco rara, diría que a esta chica le habían activado el botón de activa y desactivado el de pasiva.

-Ummm...Hermione, realmente tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore.- susurre en su oído, pero en realidad que la forma en que me mordía el pezón derecho por encima del sujetador era muy tentadora.

-vamos Pansy...sólo un rato más...- me dijo y no se cuando lo había echo pero ahora tenía su mano derecha dentro de mis bragas y...Ohh mierda que se sentía increíble.

-Ahhh, mierda, Ummm.- gemi dejándome caer hacia atrás, Hwrmione coloco una de sus manos en mi espalda baja y la otra seguía afanada entre mis piernas.

-Y eso que querías que me detuviera.- le escuche murmurar, justo en ese momento escuche como se abría la puerta de la enfermería, me puse roja al pensar que nos mangarían pero Hermione había sido más rápida y había sacado su mano de mis bragas, ahora parecía que sólo estábamos sentadas una frente a la otra conversando, espero que el rubor de mis mejillas no nos delate

-¿Cómo amanecieron chicas?- nos pregunto la enfermera.

-Bien...- susurre yo.

-Perfectamente.- respondió con ánimos Hermione.

-Ummm...yo sabía que para hoy estarían bien, sus ropas están en la última gaveta, están limpias así que ya pueden cambiase y hacer algo más que estar durmiendo.- nos dijo la enfermera antes de darse media vuelta y caminar a su escritorio en la esquina, se sentó a leer informes.

-Debería irse...así podríamos...- me comenzó a decir Hermione pero le cubrí la boca.

-Vistamosnos, tenemos que hacer cosas importantes.- le dije sería antes de alejarme un poco y salirme de la cama para comenzar a vestirme. Escuche a Hermione suspirar y luego seguro que comenzó a vestirse.

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?- me pregunto mi castaña cuando salimos.

-A la oficina de Dumbledore.- susurre sujetando con fuerza la mano de Hermione mientras echábamos a andar hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, en el camino habíamos estado en silencio absoluto, prácticamente entre nosotras había un silencio cómplice.

Toque con mis nudillos la puerta...luego de algunos segundos la puerta se abrió y revelo a Dumbledore en compañía de Harry, Ronald y Ginny. Hermione y yo entramos y nos sentamos frente a Dumbledore, una junto a la otra, Nuestros amigos estaban sentados en los sillones de la derecha.

**POV Hermione**

Era raro pero mientras Dumbledore nos decía sobre como Voldemort había logrado escapar, yo no podía sacar mis ojos de las piernas de Pansy, jamás me había pasado, casi siempre era ella la que estaba caliente todo el tiempo, pero desde esta mañana siento que necesito cogerla y tirarla a una cama y hacerle el amor todo el día.

-Estoy al tanto de sus investigaciones sobre los horocruxes, y se que necesitan la espada de Godric, yo se donde esta, y les puedo ayudar a buscarla.- las palabras de Dumbledore son importantes, debo estar escuchando, pero...Pansy y sus piernas, no, debo mirar a Dumbleodre, pero la falda de Pansy esta muy corta.

Mis ojos suben hacia Dumbleodre quien le decía algo a Pansy, luego bajan hacia los pechos de Pansy y caen en sus piernas...¿Y si las toco?

-Yo podría ayudarles a entrar al ministerio, pero tendríamos que usar poción multi-jugos, y tendríamos que tener una infiltrada, alguien que entre al ministerio y saque la espada sin levantar sospechas.- decía Dumbledore, Pansy y sus suaves piernas...moví una mano y la coloque en el muslo derecho de Pansy, ella dio un salto y disimuladamente me golpeo la mano.

-Creo que tendremos que hablar un poco de eso, como equipó.- comento Harry. Volví a poner mi mano en el muslo de Pansy y apreté este con sutileza, se sentía tan bien tocarla.

-Si, tendremos que planear bien y saber quien se infiltrara en el ministerio.- dijo Ginny.

-Claro, tienen tiempo, me encargare personalmente de preparar las pociones, a no ser que la señorita Granger desee efectuarlas.- al escuchar mi nombre mire a Dumbledore, pero sin soltar el muslo de mi chica.

-No...yo...mejor que me ocupo de leer más sobre los horocruxes. - dije rápidamente, la verdad es que deseaba que me sobrara tiempo para estar con Pansy, mi morena sabrosa.

-Siendo así creo que ustedes deben irse a sus Torres, Pansy..te he mudado a la torre Griffindor, están ocurriendo cosas extrañas en la torre Slytherin y no me gustaría que algo te sucediera. Tu habitación es la conti ha a la de Hermione.- nos dijo Dumbledore, eso suena bien...tener a Pansy justo al lado de mi cuarto es genial.

-Manténganos informados de cualquier acontecimiento importante, por favor, cualquier cosa puede sernos útil.- le dijo mi chica a Dumbledore, ignorando olímpicamente como yo trazaba mi nombre en su muslo.

Salimos de la oficina de Dumbledore y yo caminaba justo detrás de Pansy, sólo unos dos pasos por detrás, ella caminaba junto a Ginny y Harry junto a Ronald, pero mi mirada estaba en la falta de Pansy, sólo tienen que ver como se mueve, es que me la como, ella es tan sexy...sólo mira esas piernas, y son mías.

-Mías.- no pude evitar susurrar y sin darme cuenta me había acercado a Pansy y le había agarrado el culo.

-¡Hermione!- me dijo ella sobré saltada y empujandome suavemente para que dejara de tocarla, sólo pude sonreír, Gonny me miro confundida, ¿Porqué me mira así? ¿Porqué me gusta tocarle el culo a mi novia?

-Controla tus hormonas.- me dijo Harry con una so risa cómplice y un guiño, Ronald a su lado gruño con molestia, entonces tuve una idea, porque que le hago el amor a Pansy esta noche...eso es un hecho.

-Voy a la biblioteca a leer.- anuncios tranquilamente, Panay se detuvo a mirarme y los demás se alejaron un poco dandonos privacidad, mi morena me coloco una mano en el cuello suavemente y se acercó a darme un beso.

-Ten cuidado.- me dijo, espere con ansias el beso pero la muy Parkinson sólo me dio un pico en la mejilla, me guiño el ojo y siguió andando hacia dónde Ginny le esperaba. Esta bien, no tuve mi beso inmediatamente, pero lo tendré...me siento rara, no se, tal vez esto de ser la activa no va mucho conmigo, pero de cierta manera no podía dejar de serlo, como si no estuviera en mi.

Comence mi caminata hacia la biblioteca,me sentía rara, pero aún así estaba intentando ser medianamente responsable y ayudar a los chicos con todo este lío red los horocruxes, la espada de Godric, las almas de Voldemort, la guerra y todos esos sucesos que...muy a mi pesar se que vienen hacia nosotros como balas de cañones.

FIN DEL CAP

Espero que os haya gustado, sueño la demora (Falta de inspiración XD) besos y nos leemos


End file.
